Fantasy Meets Reality
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Seventeen year old Iris Smith had always been an huge Otaku. However one day her life turns into an adventure when she is kidnapped from our world to the Digital World. There she learns she is part of a legend to protect the Digital World from evil. On her journey she will face many challanges, make friends and enemies, and becomes the love interest of Myotismon.
1. Prologue

**Hello fellow digi fans. So while I was on vacation I had a dream that basically inspired me to make this story. Also I have to thank fellow author missterio for giving me the idea to write this story by reading her "In the End series". There aren't a lot of Myotimon/OC stories out there. I hope you guys enjoy "Fantasy Meets Reality!"  
Digmon and all of its characters belong to Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, and Bandai. I only own my OC's including any made up Digimon.  
**

 **Iris's POV**

"Come on Iris it's your turn" my cousin Issac said to me. The two of us were in our monthly anime club meeting at school. My name is Iris Smith and I'm seventeen going on eighteen years old. I maybe look like your average high school senior but that would an understatement. You see myself along with my cousin were werewolves. Yes you heard correctly werewolves, and I don't mean the kind that sprouts fur on the night of a full moon. My kind actually takes the form of the awesome animal itself, only we were a little bigger than our wild cousins.

My mother was the alpha of our pack while my aunt and uncle, Isaac's parents were betas. When I was five years old I lost my father to hunters and his loss was a dark time for me. Luckily I had my mother along with my aunt, uncle, and Isaac to help me cope with his death. I considered Isaac my brother pretty much since we were both born a year apart, and the two of us grew up together. Isaac was a very handsome wolf with his shoulder length black hair and matching brown eyes. My hair went to my mid back and it was wavy, sometimes it would straighten itself out on its own.

My hair color was mahogany or a light brown, my eyes are dark shade of blue. Right now I had black bangs because I had dyed them earlier in the week, and I got grounded for it. At the moment we were about we were about to finish up a duel with our Yu-Gi-Oh cards. I had multiple decks but I preferred to use my "Seto Kaiba" deck.

"Good move Issac but not good enough" I said to my cousin before slamming down my Slifer the Sky Dragon card.

"Damn it you beat me again" Issac growled before he started to clean up. I chuckled and gave him a pat on the shoulder before I too began to clean up our cards. It was early spring and it was beautiful weather here in Seattle for once. It rained a lot so seeing the sun for once was a nice occurrence. Today I had on a black t-shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Isaac wore a red t-shirt with a black vest over it, he wore a darker shade of blue jeans than me and his tennis shoes were black.

Our home was within walking distance from school. My pack was one of those packs that believed co-existing with humans was important. In fact most of our school had humans in it, mostly the staff knew of our existence while the students did not.

"I'm looking forward to the anime convention this weekend aren't you?" Isaac inquired at me suddenly.

"You already know the answer to that dork" I teased my cousin back with a smirk. Twice a year there was two conventions in Seattle, one in the early spring, and one in the fall. Both were pretty big events, Isaac and I were going along with several fellow pack members and other friends.

"So who are you going to cosplay as?" Isaac questioned.

"Well I'm definitely going to cosplay as Izumi Curtis from Full Metal Alchemist" I boasted proudly while my cousin only shook his head. Izumi was one of my favorite characters from FMA because of her personality. Though I won't admit I did tend to have a short fuse like Edward Elric when it came to being mocked. I was often called "Gypsy" or "Witch" because I had a huge fondness for herbs and their healing properties. I also had a gift of healing; some werewolves were blessed with such wonderful gifts while others were not.

"Oh man it looks we're about to get rained on" Isaac said suddenly which got me to break my train of thought. I looked up to the sky and sure enough it was clouding up. I sniffed the air and to my surprise I didn't smell rain.

"I don't smell any rain" I told Isaac. Isaac also sniffed the air and I felt him tense a little.

"You're right" was all he could reply. Perhaps this was one of those storms that only had heat lightning without rain.

"I think we should hurry before it does decide to rain" I suggested to my cousin who nodded in agreement. The two of us quickened our pace of walking when the sound of thunder could be heard. Isaac was afraid of thunder and lightning which was why he had tensed up. However what made me stop was a new scent I didn't recognize. My gut told me to look up and as I did something huge and red was fast approaching me and Isaac. My instinct to protect my cousin kicked in and I threw myself on top of Isaac and the two of us fell to the ground with a thud.

"What the hell was that for Iris?" Isaac demanded. However I didn't answer because I finally got a good clear view of what had nearly hit us.

"Isaac tell me I'm dreaming but is that a Kuwagamon coming back towards us?"

"You've been reading too many fanfics lately" my annoyed cousin growled he looked to what I was looking and his face paled. Sure enough in front of us was the champion level virus digimon that appeared in the very first episode of Digimon. I loved that show when I was younger and I would watch it whenever a new episode came on. But here and now wasn't a dream it was real and the Kuwagamon hissed and dove down flying at both me and Isaac at a fast rate of speed.

Worst the damned beetle was flying towards me. I tried to duck like I did before however I was too late. Kuwagamon had one of its many pincer like claws already wrapped around my body and soon I was in the air. I heard Isaac yelling my name and I tried to yell back but Kuwagamon suddenly turned its ugly head to face me, and green like spray came out if its pincers. I don't know what the green smoke like substance contained but it knocked me out-cold.

For what seemed like hours I finally opened my eyes. And when I did I immediately sat up baring my fangs ready to phase into my wolf form if I needed too. I was in some kind nest in a tree, and I wasn't going to stick around for Kuwagamon to return. I gave a real quick look around before I hurriedly climbed down the trunk of the tree I was in a second ago. I looked around and noticed the familiar surroundings.

"Oh crap I'm really am dreaming now" I muttered to myself because from the look of things I was in the Digital World, but I was pretty skeptical right now. I suddenly felt cold and I looked down at what I was wearing and my eyes went wide. I wore a black sleeveless summer top, while I wore dark blue jeans and black boots. On both of my hands were black wrist bands and my hair was in a pony tail. I suddenly heard the familiar buzzing of Kuwagamon's wings and I hightailed it to find a place to hide. However due to running for my life I tripped over a log and I landed flat on my face.

"I found you Princess" came a male creepy voice. I hurriedly turned my body around and realized the voice came from Kuwagamon. The champion beetle digimon stood above me.

"Sorry pincer-breath but I'm not a princess" I spat back at the virus digimon as I stood up. I removed my book bag and I called within my inner wolf. However before I could phase something small and dark blue flew past my face.

"What the hell?" I uttered as I narrowed my eyes to see what had just flew past me, they then widened in shock. In front of Kuwagamon was a Demidevimon. The virus rookie digimon had been one of my favorites when I watched the show. I always felt bad when he got beat up by Myotismon. Immediately I felt my face turn red at the thought of the hot vampire. Isaac always teased me for being attracted to bad guys.

"Move aside rookie" Kuwagamon ordered Demidevimon. I was expecting to hear Derek Stephen Prince's voice come out of the Demidevimon but I was sadly mistaken.

"Not a chance you annoying insect" I did an anime fall. This Demidevimon was a girl and her voice sounded like Mari Devon's from Digimon Tamers. Kuwagamon only snarled and he made a grab for the female rookie.

"Time for you to take a nap pal Evil Whisper!"

As Demidevimon called her attack red rings came out of her eyes and they hit Kuwagamon. The champion digimon suddenly froze as the rings hit his flesh. He then fell to the ground which made the ground shake beneath me and my eyes went wide as I heard snoring coming from Kuwagamon's pincer like mouth. Demidevimon sighed in relief before she turned to look at me. Like lightning she was in front of my face.

"Are you hurt?" she asked with concern in her voice. The next thing I knew I passed out.

 **XD  
Hope you guy like how the story stars.  
Please review!  
Also feel free to follow and fav!**


	2. The Digimon Princess

**So last time Iris ends up gettting snatched by a Kuwagamon who called her Princess, and she was saved by a female Demidevimon. More about why Kuwagamon called her princess is explained in this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

" I think the trip from her world and seeing both you and Kuwagamon was a little too much for her to handle Demidevimon" I heard someone say when I finally opened my eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised" I heard Demidevimon answer to whomever she was conversing with. I sat myself up and noticed I had been sleeping on one of those futons that people sometime used in Japan. My hair was loose as I pulled the blanket off of me. My book bag lay nearby. I didn't recognize my surroundings, and I decided to get some answers. I strode over to the pagoda like screen sliding doors and opened it. I did another anime fall at who I saw in front of me.

"Ah good you're awake my dear" in front of me was none other than Gennai. Right now he was in his old coot state and next to him was Demidevimon. Immediately she flew over to me worried.

"Are you alright that's the second time I've seen you hurt yourself? she asked. I could only smile back at her and say.

"I'm fine but you shouldn't be real"

"Oh she's real Iris" Gennai added as he walked up towards me and Demidevimon.

"Perhaps you want answers come" Demidevimon said pointing her left talon like foot towards the center of the garden and I knew I was in Gennai's home. I had forgotten it was a house underwater which was pretty cool. I nodded before I followed the virus digimon and slowly sat down against a trunk of a tree. Demidevimon then landed in my lap.

"You don't mind if I sat on your lap would you? I'm quite tired flying around at the moment"

"No that's fine" I answered the rookie level digimon.

"It seems Demidevimon and you are getting along well" Gennai explained as he finally walked so he stood in front of me.

"Gennai she's confused don't delay" Demidevimon warned the old man who chuckled.

"Iris as you can see the Digital World is indeed very well" Gennai began but I interrupted.

"How can that be you and all of its inhabitants are fictional where I'm from" Gennai only snorted in amusement at my comment.

"My dear many things are possible and you are here for two reasons one is obviously in your lap" he nodded at Demidevimon.

"You mean to tell me I'm a Digidestined?" I exclaimed not believing my ears.

"You betcha!" Demidevimon said happily before hopping around so she could look at me. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you Iris, it's not every day you find out your partner is a werewolf"

"Whoa you guys can tell I'm not human?!" I shouted out loud again. Both Gennai and Demidevimon winced at my yelling.

"Sorry my bad I tend to spazz out sometimes" I apologized blushing.

"I think it suits you" Demidevimon complimented me.

"Some Digimon can sense the creature that dwells in your heart Iris, but not all yes you are a Digidestined however there is another reason why you were brought here Demidevimon perhaps you should explain" Gennai suggested nodding towards the rookie level digimon. Demidevimon nodded and continued.

"Legend has it that a non-human female from another world would one day come to the Digital World, the four digimon Sovereigns many years chose this female to rule the Digital World as it's Queen, to protect this reality from those of evil, you are that chosen female Iris"

"Me a Queen? Okay no offense Demidevimon but I seriously think you and Gennai got the wrong chick" my comment got both Gennai and Demidevimon to laugh.

"Demidevimon speaks the truth the four Digimon Soverigns did indeed choose you to be the destined ruler of this realm Iris, however right now you are only a princess"

"Princess?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. First I get sucked into a world that was supposed to be fictional, second I learn I'm a Digidestined, and now a freaking princess!

"If I am this princess to be queen one day then how come I'm not a queen right now?" I asked.

"Because the next part of the legend says once the princess has her second partner is will she became Queen of the Digital World" Demidevimon answered. I felt my head starting to hurt and I shook it trying to soak in all of this information.

"Is there a way to prove I'm this Princess?"

"Indeed there is" Gennai answered before he suddenly grabbed a hold of my left wrist and I felt myself along with Demidevimon being transported somewhere.

"Gennai please let us know before you drag us somewhere!" Demidevimon scolded the old fart. Gennai only ignored the annoyed virus digimon. It took a few moments to recognize that we were standing in what appeared to be a golden dais and in each direction to represent North,South,West, and East were statues of the four Digimon Sovereigns.

"Are these statues or actually the Four Holy Ones?" I questioned looking to Gennai.

"These are the Four Holy Ones my dear they have been trapped in their current states for a long time"  
This saddened me, I had always liked the Four Holy Ones from the show especially Azulongmon.

"How can they be freed?"

"By your presence they should awaken if you are the Princess their dormancy states will end" Demidevimon explained.

"So exactly what do I do then?"

"Trust your instincts and head to the nearest Sovereign that you feel calling to you" Gennai answered and I nodded. I turned to look back at the four imprisoned mega level digimon and focused hard. I turned my head to look at Azulongmon and immediately went over to where he was. I placed my right hand onto his stone head and waited.

Then I felt the wash of the element water flowing through my body just as blue light begin to emit from the statue. I backed away just as the stone broke away.I coughed as the dust cloud due to the rock falling apart began to clear away. When it did my eyes widened and I fell on my butt. In front of me was Azulongmon in his glory and he was beautiful.

"I thank you Princess for freeing me at last" came the dragons' voice and I blushed.

"One down three more to go" Demidevimon encouraged and I nodded heading to the next. The next Sovereign I freed was Zhuqiaomon of the South. When I freed him I felt the element of fire surge through my veins. The phoenix digimon like Azulongmon was grateful to be freed however he complained at being petrified for so long.

Next I freed the Holy Beast of the West, the tiger guardian Baihumon. Like with Zhuqiamon and Azulongmon when I freed Baihumon I felt the element of wind. And last I freed the guardian of the North Ebonwumon. When I freed him the smell of fresh flowers filled my nose.

"Holy crap" was all I could say as I joined Gennai back in the center of the dais as the four holy beasts stretched their muscles.

"About damn time we got freed" Baihumon growled.

"Mind your tongue old friend" Azulongmon scolded the tiger digimon. The dragon digimon then turned his huge head to look at me and I felt my face turn red.

"You have our gratitude Princess for freeing us" the dragon said to me first.

"So she has come finally" Zhuqiaomon added as his eyes looked over to me.

"She's a pretty young thing" Ebonwumon continued. I chuckled at his Irish accent.

"And she's not human either" Baihumon finished.

"Where is Huanlongmon the one who represents the circle?" I asked the four Sovereigns.

"He still remains imprisoned when his release happens we are not sure" Azulongmon answered for me.

"So what happens now?" I asked then turning to Gennai. Demidevimon was the first to answer this, she flew over to Gennai and took something that he gave her. She then flew over to me and held out her right clawed foot. In it was a Digivice, as my hand came to touch it, it gave off a golden light.

"That glow proves you are of the Digidestined" Demidevimon said to me as I took the Digivice from her.

"You also need this Iris" Gennai held out what I recognized was a tag and inside was silver crest. I took the pendant from Gennai and I examined the crest within it. The crest was a tribal designed pattern of a heart at the top with what appeared to be what appeared to be something that looked like the "Millennium Key" from Yugioh that intertwined with the heart underneath. Immediately I knew what this crest symbolized.

"Loyalty"

"Which suits you well your kind are sociable creatures and they are loyal to one another" Demidevimon explained as she flew over to me.

"I think you are right and I'm glad I have you as my partner Kiba"

"Kiba what does that mean?" Demidevimon asked confused. This got me to laugh as did it with Gennai.

"Kiba means "Fang" in Japanese Demidevimon, it seems Iris wants to call you that" Gennai explained.

"Oh" was all Demidevimon could answer before she blushed.

"What do you say Kiba would you like to be called that instead of Demidevimon?" I asked to my partner. Demidevimon looked back at me before she made a whoot whoot and she flew straight into my arms and it got me to fall over.

"You can call me whatever you want!" the virus digimon replied happily and I chuckled as I got back up with her in arms.

"Princess" called Azulongmon. I turned to look back at the dragon digimon.

"Will you save our world? In time you will eventually return to yours but when the time comes for you to be Queen the Digital World will be your home what do you say Iris do you accept your destiny"  
I looked to Kiba who gave me a fanged smirk and I followed suit.

"Bring it on" was my answer.

 **I watched some of Season 1 episodes this weekend and I'm glad I did. I completely forgot that Gennai's house was underwater. The crest of loyalty actually came to my mind when I was younger, and I thought it would suit Iris well. Plus the reason she calls her partner "Kiba" is because there's another Demidevimon hanging around, and we meet him in the next chapter!**


	3. Demidevimon's Offer

**Iris meets up with the adorable Demidevimon who serves Myotismon. Personally I adore him, I hate it when he gets beat up by Myotismon. T.T  
Demidevimon: Thanks bloodyrose!**

 **Iris's POV**

I knew from watching the anime that time between the Digital World and my world were way different. After their release the four Sovereigns returned to their respective posts of the Digital World while I began to adjust to living in it. According to Gennai there was a palace close to Azulongmon's land that was meant for the future queen.

However at Gennai's suggestion it was a good idea to lay low at his place for now since the amounts of evil Digimon in the area was increasing. My relationship with Kiba was an interesting one. I always looked forward to talking with her about my realm and she would return the favor about explaining the many wonderful things in the Digital World. Two months had passed since I entered the Digital World did things began to turn interesting. Gennai reassured me that Isaac was fine, at the moment my confused cousin was still wondering what the hell happened to me the day Kuwagamon snatched me away from his presence.

In fact only a mere hour had passed since I left my world to this fictional one. One morning my inner wolf was starving so I had to leave Kiba and Gennai a note before I left the old man's house. I never traveled the Digital World in my human form unless I was with either Kiba or Gennai. Since Gennai's house was underwater there was certain way for me to get to the surface. It was a digital transporter that was close to the room I was staying in, once you stepped on it you were taken to the surface. After I stepped onto it and stood on the banks of the lake did I phase into my wolf form.

My wolf form was a dark gray with lighter shades of grey on my chest and on several other parts of my body. I headed further down the shoreline to hunt, once I found a spot I sat and listened carefully for fish. It didn't take long until several large species of trout came into my sight. I crouched down and remained perfectly still waiting for the right moment to pounce.

One of the larger trout's came closer to the shore and I used that moment to strike. The other fish swam away as the water beneath me beginning to splash my fur, the trout put up a fight as my fangs grasped themselves around its slimy body. Finally with a good chomp the fish finally became lifeless in my mouth and I took it back onto the sand. I greedily devoured my prey due to the fact I was starving. I actually ended up leaving the fish carcass on the sand due to my hunger. The digital sun was beginning its journey across the sky as I headed back to the transporter.

As the transporter came into my view did I hear what sounded like a scuffle. Deciding to remain in my wolf form I went to investigate what digimon was causing trouble this early in the morning. When I eased my head out from some bushes a funny sight sat before me. Two Gazimon most likely the ones who used to work for Etemon were poking sticks at something trapped in a net hanging on a tree branch. I let out a whine when I realized it was another Demidevimon.

"Cut it out damn it!" the voice that came from this Demidevimon definitely told me it was Myotismon's servant. The poor little guy tried firing one of his darts at his tormenters but it missed. Growling I emerged from the bushes and approached the two Gazimon who suddenly turned around.

"What kind of Digimon is that?" the Gazimon who first dropped his stick asked.

"I don't know but I ain't hanging around to be its dinner!" the other one added before his stick fell from his claws. The two Gizamon then yelled in fear and ran for it.

"Hey how am I suppose to get down from here?!" Demidevimon demanded as he continued to struggle inside the net. I couldn't just leave the poor thing trapped inside the net, even though he was evil.

 _Screw this_ I growled in my mind as I hurried behind some bushes and returned to my human form. I came back out dressed in a turquoise tank top like dress with matching slip on shoes on my feet.

"Oh thank goodness can you help me Ms.?" Demidevimon asked when he saw me. I nodded and hurriedly climbed the tree and came to the branch where the rookie level digimon was trapped in the net. I took out a knife and cut the top part of the net open and Demidevimon whooped in glee as he flew out happy to be freed.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Not a problem holy!" I suddenly felt my body beginning to lose balance and I fell out of the tree and landed on the grass with a loud thud.

"Are you alright that looks like it hurt" Demidevimon inquired as he flew over to me.

"I'm fine don't concern yourself with me" I reassured him.

"I haven't seen you around before human have you been here in the Digital World long?" Demidevimon asked me politely. I was surprised he couldn't sense me being a werewolf.

"Not very long a couple of weeks" I lied to the virus digimon. I then stood up and brushed the dirt off of my hunting dress.

"Be more careful next time perhaps I can one day return the favor" I said to Demidevimon as I turned around to leave.

"Wait maybe there is something you can do!" Demidevimon shouted and I turned to look back at the virus digimon flying towards me. I arched an eyebrow in curiosity.

"And what can I do to help you cute one?" Demidevimon blushed at my compliment before he answered.

"Tonight there is a party at my master's castle you see he is looking for a bride"

At the mention of Myotismon seeking a female companion got me to turn red.

"I'm flattered but I doubt even your master would consider me bride material"

"I don't believe that your pretty" Demidevimon said as he flew around me so he check me out.

"Perhaps you could give me the end of the day to decide what kind of party is this?" I asked.

"Meh some lame ball with dancing some virus digimon along with other human girls will be there every year around this time all of us servants go to the human world to find a human girl we think might interest Lord Myotismon, those we pick and bring to the party are called offerings"

"And if I accept your request I would be your offering?"

"You betcha the name's Demidevimon" Demidevimon held out his left right clawed foot.

"I am Lissa Dragomir" I replied placing my hand into his tiny clawed foot. I had always been a huge fan of the Vampire Academy series and Lissa's name first came to my mind.

"Interesting name for a human, well Lissa if you decide to come meet me back here at sunset if not I'll understand until then" with that the rookie level virus digimon flew off. I put a hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Bloody hell I'm screwed"

 **Later**

"Perhaps this gathering at Myotismon's could be used for your advantage Iris" Gennai explained after I finished explaining to him and Kiba about my encounter with Demidevimon.

"Please explain how me going to this party will do so?" I asked the old man.

"Iris news of the Digimon Princess has been spreading around the Digital World like wild fire and right now a lot of evil digimon want you gone" Kiba answered. I placed a knuckle underneath my chin like the "The Thinker" statue.

"Like Myotismon or the Dark Masters"

"Point exactly which is why you should go" Gennai added while he stood up.

"I don't have anything to wear to this she-bang Pops!" I exclaimed to the only digital world human. Kiba suddenly flew from her perch on the rock she had been standing on and flew over to me. I held out my arm and she landed on it.

"We can take care of that as well as your werewolf side" she looked at Gennai who nodded.

"We have a potion that can make you human for twenty-four hours that way Myotismon won't sense your werewolf side" he then grabbed my wrist and began to lead me so where the bathing springs of his home were. Kiba snickered evilly before she flew off of my arm.

"What the hell are you doing Gennai the party isn't tell tonight!" I protested.

"You still need to get ready my hot headed she-wolf" was all Gennai could answer. So I spent the rest of the day getting prepped for tonight's mission. Gennai to my surprise had called a Palmon and along with a Lilymon who were experts at making female digimon pretty. The day seemed to pass like a blur and I now gawked at myself in the mirror looking back at myself. Lilymon and Palmon did a good job making me look pretty. My hair was styled into a braid that hung loose behind me. My dress was strapless and it was an exact copy of the blue one in Anastasia.

Only difference was that I had black fingerless gloves on me, around my neck was a crystal crescent moon pendant hanging around my neck. I wore bat earrings the color of silver. I was human because I had just finished drinking the potion Gennai had given me.

"Holy crap" I turned to see Kiba admiring me from the entrance of the doorway into my room in mid-flight.

"Language Kiba" I scolded the rookie waving a finger at her.

My partner blushed and flew over to me.

"I'm supposed to escort you to the transporter just promise me you'll be careful Myotismon may seem attractive in your eyes but he's cruel Iris"

"I know what he is capable of pack-mate" I replied back to my concerned partner. She sighed before telling me to follow her. The walk to the transporter seemed to pass by like a blur, before I got onto it, I looked to face Kiba.

"I'll come back in one piece don't worry"

My worried partner could only nod before I took in a deep breath and stood on the transporter and left Gennai's home. Once I appeared on the familiar beach of the lake did I begin to walk towards the meeting spot where Demidevimon said to meet him if I decided to come.  
The walk didn't take long and as the tree came in sight, I saw Demidevimon hanging upside by his claws on the same tree branch where his net had been.

"Hot damn!" the rookie digimon said as soon as he saw me. The rookie immediately flew from the tree and rushed over to me flapping his wings hard.

"You look really pretty tonight Lissa"

"Aren't you a smooth talker" I teased Demidevimon. Demidevimon blushed before he called out to another Digimon in the forest. A second later a familiar looking carriage came out of the shadows of the darkening forest.

"Is this you're offering Demidevimon?" came a familiar ghost-like voice. On the front of the carriage was Phantomon, like with Demidevimon I liked him. He was always funny to watch in the show.

"Yep isn't she cute?" Demidevimon boasted proudly while I blushed like no tomorrow.

"Cute is an understatement" Phantomon answered. The carriage door then opened and Demidevimon did a sort of bow in mid air.

"Milady"

I only flashed him a smirk before lifting up the skirts of my dress and stepping into the slightly lit carriage, Demidevimon then flew in taking the opposite seat in front of me. I heard Phantomon say something and I cursed as the carriage suddenly began to lurch forward.

 **So Iris is now going undercover at Myotismon's ball. While writing this chapter Lissa from Vampire Academy came into my mind to use as Iris's alias, the original character Lissa Dragomir belongs to Richelle Mead. What will happen in the next chapter? Will Myotismon meet with Iris?  
Read to find out!**


	4. Ball of Darkness

**XD  
I had fun writing this chapter. The spats between Gatomon and Demidevimon are funny!  
Enjoy fellow readers!**

 **Iris's POV**

"So Lissa how old are you?" Demidevimon asked breaking my train of thought. We had been riding in the carriage for what seemed like twenty-minutes. I turned to the rookie level digimon and snickered.

"Seventeen about to turn eighteen now I have a question for you cute one"

"You're going to really make me feel embarrassed if you keep calling me that" Demidevimon admitted to me turning red.

"Sorry it's your are adorable my question is after this ball is over will you take me back to our meeting spot I'm staying somewhere close by"

"The plan was to return to your realm but I take it you wanted to be staying in the Digital World longer?" Demidevimon asked.

"Somewhat like that besides what if Myotismon decided I was worthy enough to be his mate wouldn't he want to know where I was?"

"You have a good point there" Demidevimon agreed. The carriage suddenly stopped and the door opened.

"We are here" Phantomon said.

"About time Phantomon you drive like an old human" Demidevimon scolded his co-worker which got me to hide a laugh behind my hand. Phantomon held out a ghost like hand and I took it.

"Good luck Miss" Phantomon said to me and I gave him a thank you nod. When I saw the castle for the first time all I could say was.

"Holy S**t" Demidevimon burst out laughing at my cursing. He then flew over to me as Phantomon drove the carriage away with whatever ghost like thing was pulling it. The castle was bigger than I thought than in the show.

"Wait till you see inside the ballroom" Demidevimon encouraged. I nodded and followed after the rookie digimon inside.

"Is is Myotismon awake yet?" I asked trying to hide the damn blush that came to my face.

"He's probably just now waking up plus he needs to eat" Demidevimon explained as we finally came to a stop in front of two huge doors. The doors opened on their own and I was blown away by the ballroom. It was well lit with many candles and lights, as I expected there were a lot of virus like Digimon here. Near the stairwell were seven giggling human girls and I knew immediately they were eager to impress Myotismon. There were multiple tables for both the digimon guests and the fan girls to sit at. There was also many tables full of food most likely that for the potential brides including myself.

"The food and beverages are human due to the potential suitors" Demidevimon explained as I followed him.

"Is this your offering Demidevimon?" came a female voice that I recognized.

"Gatomon" Demidevimon hissed hatefully at his co-worker. Gatomon had been another favorite digimon of mine. She stood in front of me and eyed me curiously.

"Can we please not fight?" Phantomon said hovering next to me.

"Good god don't do that Phantomon you nearly scared the hell out of me" I said to the scythe wielding digimon.

"Sorry Lady Lissa here the other ladies are going to be wearing these" he handed me a black mask. I took it and thanked him.

"I must admit Demidevimon you did well choosing your offering for Lord Myotismon however mine will be chosen" Gatomon said before she excused herself. Demidevimon called the cat digimon "Cat Litter" as she walked away which got me to snicker.

"I know you'll be chosen for Lord Myotismon's bride" Demidevimon said to me as I put on my mask.

"Will shall see" I answered walking to a nearby wall farthest away from the fan girls and leaned against it folding my arms across my chest. I had no desire to listen to the girls squealing plus I needed to hear what these digimon were saying about me as the princess

"I gotta check on some other things I'll check on you later" Demidevimon explained before he flew off. I looked to the fan girls who were still chattering away excitedly.

"Annoying aren't they?" a raspy female voice asked me. I looked to my right and I nearly did an anime fall. LadyDevimon was leaning against the wall in the same position I had been a second ago.

"My apologies for frightening you girl" her voice sounded sincere which was rare.

"You just surprised me that's all I take it your referring to the other girls" I said joining the ultimate against the wall once more.

"Indeed I am every year it's the same damn thing squealing humans and Myotismon refuses to choose one" LadyDevimon hissed.

"How come he never chooses a mate?" I inquired.

"That I do not know perhaps they are not worthy in his eyes you are Demidevimon's offering I'm guessing" LadyDevimon said as she looked to me. I smirked at her guess.

"Indeed I am and unlike those fan girls I'm not desperate enough to throw myself at Myotismon"

"You have some fire in you" LadyDevimon complimented which got me to smirk.

"Are you one of Piedmon's soldiers?" I asked the ultimate digimon. Nearby Piedmon was talking it up with Puppetmon, the two of them had a glass of some alcohol beverage that digimon drank.

"I am I take you heard of me?" LadyDevimon suggested as her lips widened into an evil smile.

"Kind of I've only been in the Digital World for a few weeks" I lied to her. The ultimate level digimon chuckled before waving a hand off telling me I hadn't insulted her. I now decided to ask about what I came here for.

"I keep hearing about this Digimon Princess what do you know about her?"

As I expected LadyDevimon tensed at the mention of my title.

"All I know is that she has woken up the four Digimon Sovereign and my Master Piedmon is not happy about this" the fallen angel digimon growled.

"Is she a threat?" I continued to pry further.

"She is all of the evil digimon want her to be eliminated"

"I can see why your Master would be angry at her appearance if I wanted to rule a domain and if some brat were to interfere I would feel the same way" I admitted. This got LadyDevimon to look at me.

"What is your name anyway girl?"

"Lissa Dragomir"

"I never heard of such a human name however I like it, you might have a chance to impress Myotismon unlike those other females" LadyDevimon replied turning her attention back to the fan girls who wouldn't shut up.

"Perhaps" was all I can say.

 **Demidevimon's POV**

I hated to leave Lissa alone in the ballroom but I had to let Lord Myotismon know I had an offering for him. In the past I either didn't bring one or I brought an offering that my master brushed off. If he chose any one of the offerings it was just for his pleasure for their blood before he would erase their memories and made us his servants send them back to the their world. Myotismon besides the gate in this castle knew were several others were that he had a good amount of knowledge how to use.

"Lord Myotismon!" I called to the ultimate leveled digimon as I hovered before his open door.

"Come in" I winced at his voice before I flew in. I growled when I saw Gatomon already conversing with our master about her offering.

"Ahh Demidevimon good timing I was just being informed you had an offering for me" the vampire turned to me. I glared at Gatomon why did she have to spill the beans about Lissa?!

"Indeed I do Master her name is Lissa" I simply replied.

"I've seen her myself" Gatomon boasted.

"Can it Gatomon! Quit kissing up to the Master!" I protested at the champion level annoying cat.

"Enough!" I winced at my master's voice. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and looked to me and Gatomon.

"You two are dismissed I just hope you brought someone interesting this time Demidevimon"

"You won't be disappointed" was all I could say to him before I high tailed it away so I wouldn't be a new chew toy for his bats. I hated bats!

 **Lissa's POV**

I was enjoying LadyDevimon's company until the fan girls began to squeal. Their high pitched excitement got both me and LadyDevimon to wince before we looked up at the staircase and there stood the hot looking vampire himself. The vampire digimon only smirked evilly at his admirers from the stairs below. He actually looked annoyed and I didn't blame him if he was. If I had to entertain myself with a bunch of male wolves begging for my hand, I would feel the same way. He was wearing the usual blue outfit he wore in the show. Seeing him in person for the first time made him even more attractive.

 _Holy hell he's hotter in person that I thought he was_ I said in my mind. As I thought that Myotismon's blue eyes lingered past his fan girls and settled onto me, immediately I turned my head to the left to hide the blush that was coming to my face. LadyDevimon only chuckled at my reaction. As Myotismon descended down the stairs his fan girls immediately began to beg to dance with him. I didn't even realize the music started to play. Both Ladydevimon and I watched as Myotismon began to dance with some of his offerings while other digimon danced with the other girls.

"Come" LadyDevimon that took my right wrist gently and she walked me across the floor to Piedmon. Besides Puppetmon, Piedmon was another favorite Dark Master I enjoyed on the show.

"Master?" LadyDevimon greeted her boss. Piedmon looked over to his servant and greeted her with a nod before he looked over to me.

"Who is this stunning creature?" he asked in his English accent.

"Lissa" I answered.

"That's a weird human name" Puppetman blurted out which earned him a smack on the head by Piedmon's fist.

"That's rude you idiot" he scolded his fellow Dark Master before he looked back to me. He set down his wine glass and offered his hand out.

"Since Myotismon's attention is on his other offerings perhaps I could ask for a dance Milady?"

"Sure I got nothing better to do" I replied to the mega leveled digimon and I took his hand. He led me out onto the dance floor. Myotismon had a band of Bakemon and to my amusement was Phantomon part of it. I had to give it to them; they knew how to play music well. I followed Piedmon's lead and he was actually very patient with me. I wasn't a good dancer so whenever I made a few mistakes he would brush it off.

After the song ended I thanked Piedmon and he kissed my right hand which got me to chuckle. Puppetmon tried to ask me for a dance but I politely declined and went back to join LadyDevimon who was sitting down at the table next to the band platform.

"You looked like you enjoyed yourself" the ultimate greeted me as she handed over a glass of water which I took.

"You're boss has good manners unlike Pinocchio" I said back to her. Puppetmon was definitely wasted and he ended up having to be escorted out the ball by the Bakemon. This got the ultimate to laugh. The band finished their next song and notified the guests they were taking a break. Myotismon was still being hogged by his other offerings and I felt an angry anime come onto my head.

"Damn fan girls" I spat as I finished my water. Phantomon suddenly came over to me.

"The offerings are allowed to play something for Lord Myotismon if they desire to"

A smirk came upon my lips knowing my next plan of action. I whispered to Phantomon who nodded before barking at the Bakemon to finish up their break. Demidevimon stuck his tongue out at Gatomon as I was strode over proudly to the piano. Like with herbs I played the piano. Sure I wasn't Mozart or Beethoven but I knew how to play. Phantomon gave a nod to start and I began to play "Yami Kara No Mezamase", translation Myotismon's theme from Digimon Season One. I actually played this song a long time ago for a school assignment and I ended up getting an A for it. I felt Myotismon's eyes watching as I played. Soon the Bakemon playing the violins added into the flow of piano keys.

My fingers were beginning to tire and I was grateful as the song was approaching its ending. Finally the song was finished the whole room burst into applause. I stood up and faced the crowd; Myotismon's eyes were definitely on me now. Some of the fan girls glared daggers at me and I sent them a look back that made them cower. I bowed before stepping off of the stage.

"Demidevimon" I called to the rookie.

"What is it Liss?" he inquired.

"Is there somewhere outside I can get some fresh air I'm growing bored of being in here" I confessed.

"Sure just follow me!" the rookie said before turning around. As I followed after him LadyDevimon complimented on my performance and I thanked her. Demidevimon ended up bringing me to a garden full of many species of flowers and to my surprise herbs. It was now nightfall in the Digital World and even better the moon was full tonight.

"Lord Myotismon comes here when he's stressed out" Demidevimon confessed while I examined an herb plant that grew back home.

"You seem rather interested in plants" the rookie added as he flew over to me.

"It's another hobby I have this is Aloe Vera it's used often to soothe burns or painful sores" I explained to the rookie before I sat down on a stone bench. Demidevimon flew over and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry if Lord Myotismon hasn't approached you Lissa blame those over offerings" the rookie spat. I jumped out of my skin as I heard Myotismon's voice behind me.

"I was curious where you're offering was Demidevimon" I quickly turned around my face flushing red at the vampire digimon who now stood right in front of us.

"She only wanted to get away from the party sir!" Demidevimon said beginning to shake in fear.

"Relax Demidevimon I have no problem with you bringing her out here besides tell the other servants to prepare the other offerings to return to their world"

"At once my master!" Demidevimon said before he winked at me. He then flapped his wings and flew away.

"My apologies I wanted to meet with you earlier but those other girls kept delaying me" Myotismon said as he took my left hand and pressed his fanged lips to it. My face turned even redder when he did this.

 _GET A DAMN GRIP IRIS!_ I scolded myself mentally.

"Is something wrong you look lost in thought" Myotismon's voice got me to look back at him.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just flattered you even decided to meet with me tonight" this got Myotismon to smirk.

"And why say that?" he purred. As he said this he used his powerful right arm to bring me into his chest.

"To be honest your other offerings were better looking"

Myotismon only chuckled which got my heart to pound like hell. He then picked me up bridal style and as he lifted off the ground I cursed throwing my arms around his neck. My profanity use seemed to amuse the vampire more because he chuckled again. I don't know where the hell he was taking me but I bet it would be someplace secluded but not far from his home. Sure enough he landed on top of a cliff that overlooked his territory. He set me down onto the grass which was a relief.

"Beside the garden I like to come here to think" Myotismon confessed.

"What would stress you out Milord?"

"Nothing you should worry about right now my pet" he then gently brought me into his grasp again and he wrapped his cape around my body. My back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped my body. Even though I was human right now I felt my wolf enjoying the way Myotismon was touching me.

"So no luck with a bride this year?" I asked the ultimate breaking the silence.

"I think I have found her but the timing to claim her isn't appropriate" he confessed.

"Why is that?" I asked knowing damn well what the answer was. Myotismon chuckled before he replied.

"I have some children trying creating trouble as well as the Digimon Princess that rumor has it she has finally come to the Digital World, but you don't need to worry about that Lissa"

He then placed a hand underneath my chin and turned me towards him so I my eyes would meet with his.

"You are wrong when you think you are not worthy of my time Lissa, in fact I find you are quite beautiful" it was then he kissed my lips with his. My eyes widened big time before they closed. Myotismon's lips were soft and gentle against mine; I wanted him to do more however that wouldn't happen. Because at some point into the kiss I felt tired and the next I knew darkness claimed me.

 **Myotismon's POV**

"Damn it" I growled when I felt Lissa pass out. I held her limp form close to me so she wouldn't fall. Tonight's events most likely exhausted her as well as my kiss. After a long time tonight I had finally found my bride and I now held her in my arms. Sadly I couldn't claim her until I dealt with the Digi Destined and the Princess who were major threats to me. I pressed a kiss against Lissa's forehead before my lips went to her neck. If she was to become my bride I would need to bite her so other male digimon would know she was mine. My fangs gently pierced her flesh and I took a small portion of her blood.

"Lord Myotismon!" I growled at Demidevimon's voice. I removed my fangs from Lissa's flesh and healed the bite wound so it wouldn't be visible. I sccoped the unconscious girl into my arms.

"Master the offerings are all headed back to their homes what the?" Demidevimon's eyes went wide when he noticed I held Lissa's close to my chest.

"You chose her didn't you?!" he demanded in excitement.

"You will be rewarded Demidevimon for finding my bride but for now make sure she's returned to area where the eighth Digi Destined human resides, I shall meet up with her again there"

"Yes of course sir I will let Phantomon know to prepare the carriage" he then flew off to do my bidding. I looked down at Lissa's sleeping form and pressed another kiss onto her forehead.

"Soon my dear you and I will be together" I whispered into her ear.

Yeowch!  
That had to hurt!  
What will happen to Iris now that Myotismon bit her?  
Read to find out because things get more interesting from her on out!

Myotismons theme belongs to its creator.


	5. Leaving the Digital World

**Hello fellow readers!  
I'm glad to see this story has been getting some attention. Anyway last time Myotismon finally met with Iris and chose her to be his bride. Now on with the show!**

 **Kiba's POV**

Several hours had passed since Iris and I had parted ways before she went to Myotismon's ball. It was nearing midnight here in the Digital World and I was starting to get concerned. The plan was if Iris was rejected by Myotismon, Demidevimon would most likely bring her back to the lake gate that led to the human world of Japan. However this Japan was only fictional and my partner going through the gate would not be a good thing.

"I'm getting tired!" the Palmon who had helped prep Iris complained as she sat next to me in the tree overlooking where Iris met my male counterpart.

"Quit complaining!" Lilymon snapped at her sister which only got to roll my eyes as I returned to watching the meeting spot where Iris had met Demidevimon. I then heard something and I shushed the rookie and the ultimate level digimon to be quiet. From out of the darkness came a carriage and I recognized the bat designs on it, it belonged to Myotismon. The door to the carriage opened and I had to put my wings over my fanged mouth so I wouldn't let a yelp escape my lips. Both Lilymon and Palmon's eyes widened as Myotismon stepped out of the carriage holding Iris close to his chest.

 **Myotismon's POV**

"Is the gate almost ready to be opened?" I inquired at Demidevimon. The rookie had just finished conversing with one of my Bakemon via a speaker on a headset.

"It is Milord!"

"Good" I then looked to Lissa's sleeping form. She was looked just as beautiful as she was when she was awake. I pressed a kiss against her forehead before I started to walk forward in the direction of the gate.

 **Kiba's POV**

I had to act now before Iris was taken through the portal. Lilymon nodded and she flew out of the tree and hovered in front of Myotismon. The vampire digimon snarled in annoyance, and I used that chance to give Palmon a vial. Since Iris had a gift with herbs I showed her the many species that resided here in the Digital World. The powder in the vial Palmon had was an herb that when made into a powder or liquid could make a digimon sleep for hours as well as create temporary short-term memory loss. Palmon quickly jumped out of the tree and opened the vial and tossed it to where Myotismon was standing.

The dark blue powder created a thick fog and I heard Myotismon coughing as Lilymon hurried to grab Iris. I luckily had covered my nose with my wins so I wouldn't breathe in the powder. Palmon and Lilymon were immune since they were plant-like digimon. When the fog cleared I nearly fell out of the tree laughing. On the ground Myotismon, Phantomon, and Demidevimon were sound asleep. But if we didn't get out of here now they would wake up.  
"Nice work!" I praised Lilymon who nodded. I flapped my wings and headed back into the direction of the transporter that would take all of us back to Gennai's underwater lake house.

 **Iris's POV**

When I woke up from after being kissed by Myotismon I was thankfully back in Gennai's house. Two days had passed since the night of the ball and my encounter with the vampire digimon. I learned from Kiba that she along with Palmon, and Lilymon managed to get me back from Myotismon's clutches thanks to the herb I crushed into a powder called "Dreamscape". I was just grateful my partner managed to save me before I ended getting taken through the gate that was near Gennai's house. I now sat with Gennai in his living room, along with Kiba.

"Myotismon has learned of the eighth Digi-Destined and he is now in Highton View Terrace eventually he will move on to Odaiba" Gennai explained showing us the map of Japan. Highton View Terrace was where the eight original Digi-Destined saw the battle between Parrotmon and Greymon. I was dressed in a turquoise tank top with a black vest over it; I wore black jeans and matching boots. I folded my hands underneath my chin while my elbows rested on the table.

"What about the others won't you be meeting with them soon?" I questioned looking to the map where Highton View Terrace was encircled in red. Gennai nodded before he jabbed the map with the pointer stick he was using and it coiled back up.

"I shall be soon yes which is why today you and Kiba will be going through the gate near here" I immediately stood up and retorted.

"I don't have any change of clothes or the other necessities to go into that world!" my comment got Gennai to chuckle. I arched an eyebrow at the old fart.

"You remind me of Mimi when you spazz out my dear"

"Oh please" I scoffed as Lilymon suddenly flew over to me with several carry around bags.

"You really wouldn't think we would enter the human world without doing our research huh?" Kiba teased as I took the bags from Lilymon. I opened one of them to find all sorts of clothes along with several pairs of shoes. The other bag was my book-bag that held my Yu-Gi-Oh cards and other personal stuff. The last bag got me to fall backwards on my butt.

"Is that money?" I inquired looking to Gennai not believing all of the yen I saw in the bag just now. Gennai nodded and explained.

"There's enough for you to stay at one of the hotels for a good while, along with an identification card" Curious I fished around for the false identification card and I snorted. On the card read "Lissa Dragomir" it read that I was eighteen years old and what not.

"Who managed to pull strings with the money?" I asked looking to Kiba. She only blushed and shook her head. It looked like I was going to have to interrogate my partner later.

"What about Myotismon you do realize from what Kiba witnessed he has chosen me as his mate"

"Continue to play the part of his bride if you do so eventually he will trust you"

"Yeah until he learns of who I am by the time the eighth child is found and I know who it is, however interfering with the flow of events might screw up things"

"Well spoken" Gennai complimented me. I then turned to Palmon and Lilymon.

"You two really should consider opening up a business together the two of you have talents with making digimon pretty"

"Promise you'll be careful Princess" Lilymon said to me.

"Hey she has me to protect her!" Kiba protested flapping her way so she was hovering in the air in Lilymon's face.

"Kiba!" I scolded my partner.

"Be safe Iris" Palmon said to me and I gave her a thumbs up. I then placed my Digivice onto the hem of my jeans and put my tag and crest around my neck. I was glad I dyed my hair before leaving, who knew Gennai had some. My bangs looked bad-ass in black; I then turned to Gennai and nodded. The old coot led me out into his yard, and he, myself, and Kiba walked onto the transporter. When we reached the surface of the both Kiba and Gennai had a dizzy spell. Once they felt better Gennai led me in the direction of the gate.

"He we are" Gennai said as we came to a stop in front of a small archway with two closed doors. Near the gate was a podium and I recognized the card key pattern like the one Myotismon used. Gennai pulled out the nine cards and placed them into their correct places and I watched as the doors to Odaiba opened. I was glad the bags I had weren't heavy, the money I would use was inside a huge envelope, which was buried under a laptop that Gennai had given me to use so I could communicate with him. I turned to the old man and I walked over to him. I then hugged him and I felt Gennai wrap his arms around my waist.

"Thank you for all you have done old man" I said as I pulled away from Gennai.

"It was my pleasure my dear, I will inform the Digi-Destined about you, I shall trust you when you should meet with any of them" Gennai then looked to Kiba.

"Keep her safe Kiba"

"Of course I will" Kiba reassured Gennai before she flew on top of my head.

"You ready partner?" I asked Kiba looking up at her.

"Damn right!" the rookie replied excitedly. I chuckled at her enthusiasm before I begin to walk forward and soon I entered the gate that would take me to Odaiba.  
 **  
XD  
Imagining one simple herb can knock out an ultimate level digimon!  
** **Anyway Kiba has her first fight in the next chapter!**


	6. Kiba Digivolves!

**Iris and Kiba are now in Odaiba. In this chapter Kiba digivolves for the first time. Hope you like!**

 **Iris's POV**

The passing through the Digital World to the Odaiba thankfully wasn't like the way the other Digi-Destined did when they returned. My eyes wouldn't stop looking around in awe at the many tall buildings and what not. I had always wanted to go to Japan, and the mere thought I was in Japan in a fictional show was pretty cool.

"I take it this is your first time to Japan huh?" Kiba asked from my head.

"Only the one in the show but it's just as cool" I then looked up to Kiba.

"You need to not talk I don't want people giving me weird looks besides" I looked up into the sun-lit sky."Myotismon and his servants are already on the hunt looking for Kari, and if your seen well my cover gets blown"

I felt Kiba suddenly hop down from my head and she landed on the concrete sidewalk.

"Which is why I do this" she then disappeared like the way Renamon would do in Digimon Tamers. I felt the bag that contained my money and identity as long as other personal items move and I snorted before I opened the zipper. Kiba's gold eyes looked back at me.

"I think right now me hiding in here is a good idea see that hotel" her right wing poked out of the bag and pointed to a huge skyscraper building.

"That's the hotel Gennai suggests staying at, it's not that pricey and it has an all eat breakfast along with free wifi, and room service" she explained.

"You and Gennai really have done you're research" I praised my partner as I began to head into the direction of the hotel. I didn't have any problems with checking in and I got a room on the highest floor, I always liked the rooms closest to the roof. My room to my surprise was a mini-suite and I did a whoot-whoot at the large bathtub in the bathroom. I had already bathed earlier so I decided a nap might be a good idea before exploring the city. It took me awhile to unpack everything because to my surprise I had a lot of clothes that were given to me in that one bag.

After I put the clothes and shoes away did I unpack the laptop given to me by Gennai, I plugged it in so the battery could charge. Kiba had flown out of the bag and asked if she could go onto the balcony, I chuckled at her excitement and I opened the sliding glass door so she could hang around outside but out of sight. Once I finished unpacking everything I took off my boots and went to join Kiba on the balcony.

"Oh wow" I said taking in the view. Odaiba was really beautiful seeing it in person.

"Is it different from seeing it from the show?" Kiba asked. She hopped onto one of the chairs and stood on it.

"Yes and I'm kind of glad I get to explore it before Myotismon decided to pollute it all with his damn fog"  
Kiba chuckled before I yawned. Kiba also yawned as well.

"I need a nap" the rookie level digimon confessed as she hopped into my arms.

"Same here pack-mate" I agreed with her before I walked inside and closed the glass door behind me. According to my phone which to my surprise still worked along with my Samsung Tablet it was only early afternoon. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was sound asleep. When I woke up I looked at my phone and I chuckled. I had slept for three hours, it was still light outside and since it was summer it wouldn't get dark till later. Kiba who had been sleeping next to me woke up as I got off of the bed.

"How did you sleep?" she asked groggily.

"Quite nicely are you up for exploring the city besides I need to get familiar with this area anyway" I asked my partner as I pulled on my boots.

"I am but I'm going to stay out of sight with my technique" Kiba said as she flapped herself off of the bed and flew towards me. She landed on the back of the office chair that sat in front of the desk that held the laptop.

"Alright and I'll keep my tag and crest hidden" I explained as I removed the pendant from around my neck and hid it within a strap-on purse you could carry around your body without the chance somebody snatching it. I got a sizable amount of money along with my phone, and my wallet that contained my false identity. Kiba then disappeared as I left the hotel room and made sure the door was locked before heading towards the elevator. Before I left the room though I hid my money stash in a good spot where no one except Kiba and I could find it. I was hungry so I decided to go to one of the local restaurants to eat dinner.

Even as I left the hotel lobby I felt Kiba close to me even though she wasn't visible. I found a good burger joint and I had a good sized meal of unhealthy stuff before I decided to explore the streets of Odaiba. The town was huge and it looked a lot like downtown Seattle. To my joy they even had a bookstore similar to Barnes&Noble. Like the anime dork I was, I headed to the manga section and I didn't recognize any of the mangas that this reality had. I swear my eyes had to be playing jokes on me, but I could actually read the Japanese writing on everything.

I don't know how long I stayed in the bookstore but by the time I left it was getting dark. And night was Myotismon's preference. As I got outside I felt Kiba wanting to talk to me so I looked around and went to a nearby alleyway. My partner finally reappeared into my arms.

"It might be wise to head back to the hotel I'm sensing Myotismon's servants wandering around"  
"Good idea" I agreed. But before I could leave the alleyway the people on the streets began to scream.

"What the f**k?" I said as I hurried out of the alleyway and my eyes went bug eyed. Standing on top of one of the many skyscrapers was a Deltamon. Kiba immediately flew out and landed on the sidewalk next to me. Her dark blue fur stood up and she growled dangerously. I picked her up and rushed back into the alleyway.

"Baka you can't just pop up in public!" I scolded her.

"I'm sorry but I wish I could do something to stop Deltamon" Kiba said. Quietly she and I snuck out of the alleyway so we could get closer to see what Deltamon was up too. We found a spot right below the building and I looked up. My eyes widened as I saw Gatomon smirking evilly at the panicked people. I ended up carrying Kiba inside my vest; the vest had a zipper at the front. Kiba growled dangerously again and I felt her desire to fight.

I cursed as Deltamon suddenly leapt from the building he was on and he landed in front of a stoplight section. He left skulled hand bit into a van and I myself growled when I saw inside was a family and worse there were scared children inside it

"That's it I had enough!" Kiba spat.

"Just hang on!" I told my partner as I looked around for a spot to hide in. I noticed a tree and I hurried towards it. I hurriedly climbed the trunk and found a spot in a spot that looked safe. I finally let Kiba out and the rookie was shaking with anger.

"Kiba" I knew she wanted to do something but what could she do?

Suddenly my Digivice pulsed and I looked down. I pulled it off of my jeans and my eyes widened at the intense white light it was given. I smirked it looked Kiba could something do something after all.

"Kiba do you feel it?" I asked her meaning for her to digivolve. I closed my fist around my Digivice so the glowing wouldn't attract Gatomon. I just hoped my Digivice wasn't causing the replica of Kari's crest to react with Myotismon's other servants.

"Yes I do and I beg of you stay here until I have dealt with Deltamon" my partner said looking back at me with her golden eyes. I simply nodded at my partner before she took flight from our hiding spot. She then began to glow white and I watched as she finally digivolved.

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

"Oh hell yeah!" I exclaimed happily. Devidramon was another virus digimon I loved. Kiba roared at Deltamon whose attention was now focused on her.  
"Crimson Claw!" she yelled swinging her huge right clawed hand across Deltamon's face. The dinosaur champion roared in pain from Kiba's attack. He backed away shaking his head, the van his left skull hand had loosened around the van that held the family. Kiba luckily caught the van in her huge tail, she quickly sat the van safely onto the ground. She then flapped her huge black wings and took flight. Deltamon finally finished shaking his head and he rushed forward, his right hand sank into Kiba's tail. Kiba roared out as though she was annoyed.

Her many red eyes glared hatefully back Deltamon. She flapped her huge wings so her body could move forward and her many sharp teeth sank into Deltamon's tail. This got Deltamon to roar again in pain and the attack got Kiba's tail to be freed. Kiba used that chance to release her opponent's tail and grabbed him with her sharp talon like feet. She took flight taking Deltamon with her. She then turned around like a cobra would turn upon its prey.

"Crimson Claw!" she cried out again and this time her attack succeeded. Her claws sliced through Deltamon like a knife would with butter. Deltamon shrieked in defeat before he was destroyed into many digital particles. Kiba let a victorious roar escape her throat and she flapped her wings returning back into my direction. Right as her enormous form approached the tree I was in did she return to her rookie state. She crashed hard into my arms and I was quick to make sure we didn't fall out of the tree.

"You did awesome!" I praised her.

"It felt awesome too, I returned to my rookie form and collided with you before Gatomon could even look our way" my partner had dizzy eyes come to her face and she was out-cold. I kissed her forehead and quickly zipped her up into my vest. I then quickly leapt out of the tree unseen by Gatomon and I hurriedly made my way back to my hotel. The two of us had enough craziness for one night.

Myotismon's POV

I had managed to find a temporally lodging area when we first arrived in Odaiba. So far the search for the eighth child wasn't going well. And to be honest I was tired, my body was still adjusting to this world's schedule and even though it was night I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Lord Myotismon!"Demidevimon called to me before I headed to bed.

"What is it?" I asked the rookie.

"Milord the Deltamon under our service was taken down!"

"What do you mean how was Deltamon destroyed?" I demanded.

"He was taken down by a Devidramon" Gatomon added, Demidevimon growled as she appeared next to him.  
"How is that even possible we didn't bring Devidramon with us to this reality"

"I do not know Milord" Gatomon answered shaking her head.

"Don't concern yourselves with it now tell the other servants to call the search off for the night I need all of well you rested enough for tomorrow" I ordered Demidevimon and Gatomon.

"Of course sir!" Demidevimon then flapped away leaving me with Gatomon. I noticed my servant was smirking.

"What is it Gatomon what did you find?"

"You'll be pleased to know that Lissa is here in Odaiba"

"You have seen her?" I asked pleased to hear such news.

"Indeed I have she looks well" Gatomon then bowed before leaving me. I chuckled after that fiasco with Lilymon and the Dreamscape powder I was worried my bride was separated from me forever.

"I will see you soon my Nightflower"

 **Iris's POV**

 **Dream**

"What the hell am I wearing?" I said as I looked down at what I was wearing. I was only in a dark blue floor length nightgown that had spaghetti straps and worse I was barefoot. I was in some kind of park and it was night and foggy.

"Just my luck I end up having another dream that makes no damn sense" I growled.

"Do you always use such language Nightflower?" I jumped at Myotismon's voice. I turned and saw the vampire digimon standing right in front of me. Even though he was tall I was tall enough for him to bend down and kiss me if he wanted. The mere thought made my face turn blood red. Myotismon chuckled before he pulled me into his chest and he wrapped his cloak around my body like he did the night we met.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't allow me to warm you" he purred as one arm snaked around my body while his other wrapped itself around my head so he could stroke my hair. I did nothing but only clutch his cape hard with my right hand. Both Myotismon and I didn't say anything, which was nice. He then used his hand that had been stroking my hair to perk my chin up so I could look into his sapphire blue eyes. I turned red at his smirk I knew he was about to kiss me again and hell I wanted it badly.

"Is that a growl I just heard?" the ultimate teased and I turned even redder because I did in fact growl.

"Maybe this might satisfy you my love" his lips then came upon mine once more. And I closed my eyes in satisfaction, one of his fangs pricked my lip and he licked away the small bit of blood from it.

 **Reality**

"Holy!"! I said sitting myself up from the bed. That dream had been so damn real and worse I was enjoying my almost make out session with Myotismon.

"Damn romantic ultimate" I growled to myself before I lay back down. Like as soon as I woke up I was soon back asleep and thankfully this time I didn't dream of Myotismon.

 **I know there are a lot of digimon a Demidevimon can digvolve too, but Devidramon fit the bill. I actually got the idea from seeing a really cool piece of fanart on deviantart. Myotismon as you can tell looks pleased Iris made it to Odaiba. They meet each other again in the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	7. Battle with Shinjuku&Date with Myotismon

**Geez I'm on a role today!  
Last chapter Kiba digivolved for the first time and fought with Deltamon. Unknown to Iris, Gatomon had spotted her. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **Iris's POV**

I woke up by the sound of my laptop telling me I had an email from Gennai. I groaned as I sat myself up from where I had been laying down. Kiba was still sound asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Last night definitely tired her out since she digivolved for the first time. I was in a black spaghetti strapped floor length nightgown as I made my way to where the laptop was sitting on the desk.

I pressed a key on the keyboard to wake it up from sleep mode. I used the mouse on the laptop to open the internet browser so I could check my email. Gennai made an email address for me so I could communicate with him from the Digital World. I quickly typed my username which was "blueeyeswhitedragonrules" and the password. My email then came up and I clicked on the inbox.

 _Iris_

 _I'm sure by now you are safe in Odaiba. You'll be pleased to know that the rest of your fellow DigiDestined has made it to Japan safely. I have informed them all about you and they look forward to meeting with you. I explained that telling who you are right now is too risky, and that you would meet up with anyone of them, when you felt like the time was right. They don't know that you are a DigiDestined as of right now and you can decide when you think it's safe to reveal that as well. Be safe._

 _Gennai._

I smiled knowing the rest of the DigiDestined was here. Gennai had a point for right now it was best to lay low on my identity. With last night's fiaco I had a good feeling Myotismon would be notified about Kiba. I replied to Gennai's email telling him that I was fine and gave a brief detail how Kiba was able to digivolve for the first time. When I sent the email I heard Kiba groan. I smiled and turned my chair to see my partner opening her golden up.

"Morning sleepy head" I greeted the groggy rookie.

"Morning" was all Kiba could say. I decided it would be a good idea to order breakfast because I wasn't in the mood to go downstairs to eat. It didn't take long for room service to bring what I ordered. I got a blueberry muffin while Kiba had a plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast. Like with all digimon Kiba devoured the meal as though she was starving.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Kiba inquired as I munched on my muffin.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now you silly rookie" I teased my partner. She chuckled as well before her eyes went to my coffee cup. The room had a coffee pot in it and while I waited for breakfast I made a pot.

"What's that?" my partner questioned looking at the cup full of hot coffee.  
"It's coffee it's a stimulant that has caffeine in it, you may not like it" I answered her.

"You never know perhaps I could try it another time right now I'm parched" she confessed. Chuckling I stood up and went over to the mini fridge and fished out a water bottle. I opened the top on and showed Kiba how to drink the water out of it. My partner spilled some water as she tried to find a way hold the water bottle in place.

Finally she managed to use her wings to bring the bottle to her mouth and she greedily drank it dry. After breakfast I cleaned up our mess from breakfast before I headed into the bathroom to shower. I was in the shower for ten minutes before I felt that I was clean enough. Kiba was laughing hard as I came out of the bathroom with only nothing but a towel wrapped around my body. I had pulled up my Netflix account on my tablet and she watching an episode from "Ouran High School Host Club". I fished around deciding what I wanted to wear into the city today so I could continue exploring it. My eyes lit up when I recognized some articles of clothing.

"You look nice" Kiba complimented as I finished getting dressed.

"Thanks this is actually an outfit worn by a favorite character of mine from another anime" I explained.

The outfit I had on was Izumi Curtis's from Full Metal Alchemist. The only thing that was different was I wore black slip on shoes instead of the sandals Izumi usually wore. I pulled my hair into a braid since I didn't know squat how to make dreadlocks. There was a part of town that Kiba suggested might be interesting to see. Like last night I hid my tag and crest in my purse, I also put my Digivice inside my purse too. There might be a good chance I might run into one of Myotismon's servants. Kiba had already did her disappearing act as I left the hotel.

The part of Odaiba where Kiba told me about turned out to have a lot of cool shops to look at. One of them turned out to be an herb shop which really got me excited. The herb shop contained all sorts of other things along with herbs. I ended up buying a book on making herbal medicine, along with some herbs themselves. Shinjuku was only a subway ride from where I was staying so I purchased a ticket. Before I got out of the subway car Kiba suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I quickly grabbed her and high tailed it off of the train.

"What is it?" I asked my partner. Normally she wouldn't just reappear without a good reason.

"I sense the other DigiDestined nearby perhaps you want to see them" she suggested. My face turned red at the suggestion. I shook my head.

"Now isn't the time" I said to Kiba. Before she could say anything my partner's fur stood up and she growled.

"What is it you feel now?"

"Another one of Myotismon's losers" Kiba answered before she disappeared again. As she disappeared I heard several people scream and I ran out of the subway station. I hoped Kiba wouldn't have to Digivolve again she was still regaining her strength from last's night fight after all. When I got out of the underground station, the scent of rotten fish filled my nose. As I approached a bridge did I find out what the scent was coming from.

My eyes suddenly went wide as I saw none other than Izzy beginning to fall from the bridge, luckily Motimon digivolved into Tentomon and caught his partner in his grasp. However the wielder of the crest of knowledge hung upside down as Gesomon's enormous form came out of the water. I watched as Sora's cousin ditch the others while Gomamon jumped off of the bridge and digivolved to Ikkaukumon. As Ikkaukumon charged at Gesomon, Tentomon flew off with Izzy while Gesomon called out one of his attacks which Ikkaukumon brushed off. He fired his "Harpoon Torpedo" which hit Gesomon on the side. As the two champion level digimon fought a crowd on the bridge gathered, while some other people were completely oblivious of the fight.

Finally Ikkaukumon had the advantage and charged at Gesomon, the two of them went underwater. I was a little disappointed I kind of wanted to see more of the other digimon fight. But eventually I would not only get to see them do so, but also meet with them along my fellow DigiDestined. By the time I got off of the subway in Odaiba the sun was starting to set. I cursed as I realized there was an accident at the street that was one of the main routes back to my hotel so I decided to take a shortcut through a nearby park. Kiba suddenly reappeared in front of me.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Demidevimon is following you, he's a still a good distance away but if you quickly give me the digivice and tag and crest I will head back to the hotel and wait for you there"

I quickly fished out my digivice along with the tag and crest and gave them to Kiba. She quickly disappeared again just as I heard Demidevimon call my name. I turned just as Myotismon's adorable servant flew over to me.

"It's good to see you again Demidevimon" I greeted the rookie.

"Same here Liss, it looks like you managed to get back here after all" Demidevimon then suddenly flapped over to me and pressed a kiss against my cheek. This got me to blush.

"So what's up I know you didn't just flap all the way over here to say hi to me" I teased the rookie.

"You like to get straight to the point Lord Myotismon is here in Odaiba and he would like to see you" this got me to do an anime fall.

"Whoa you alright?" the rookie asked genuinely concerned I might have hurt myself.

"Yes I'm fine" I reassured him before standing back up. "How soon does he want to see me exactly I don't want to screw up his routine"

"Tonight if you are available he asked if around nine was alright he has to feed when he firsts wakes up" this got an angry anime bump to come onto my head.

 _He could feed from me_ I thought in jealousy. Then I mentally scolded myself, what the hell was wrong with me?!

"I am available however where does he want to meet cute one?" Demidevimon turned red when I called him cute again.

"Sorry but you are cute when you think it about my friend" I teased the rookie.

"Gahh as long as you don't call me cute in front of others I don't care would here in the park work?" I nodded and looked around for a nearby meeting place. I spotted a Silver Maple and nodded in its direction.

"Tell Myotismon I will meet him under that tree with the silver leaves around nine"

"Will do he'll be happy to see you" the rookie then flew off. I hurried back to the hotel so I could fill in Kiba with what just happened.

"I don't like you going out during nighttime with that creep" Kiba growled as I finished telling her about my date with the vampire.

"I have no choice Kiba remember when Gennai said it would be better to continue my undercover sting" my partner sighed.

"Alright but make sure you tell that bloodsucker you're fine coming back to the hotel on your own" she spat.

"Most likely he'll let me do that remember Myotismon isn't keen on blowing his cover until he finds out Gatomon is Kari's partner"

"Good point but please be careful" Kiba said to me again.

"Yes Mom" I said back to my partner. I decided to remain in my cosplay outfit; it was eight thirty when I left the hotel. I would pass the time waiting for Myotismon by watching "Yugioh" on my tablet. I made it to the park fifteen minutes later and I scaled the Silver Maple and sat on a branch I felt was safe. While I waited I pulled my Netflix account and watched the episode where Kaiba was facing Ishizu Ishtar in the Battle City Finals.

"Geez Kaiba you're attitude sucks big time" I said back to the screen as Kaiba made a rude comment at Ishizu.

"Nightflower what are you doing up there?" my heart began to beat like hell when I heard Myotismon's voice. Below me the vampire was looking at me with amusement.

"Hold on a second" I told the ultimate as I put my tablet away and jumped down from the tree branch landing onto the ground with ease.

"Are you hurt that was a high jump you just did" Myotismon asked concerned.

"No I'm fine" I replied to the vampire who smirked.

"That's good to know I would hate it if you were hurt" the vampire then eyed my outfit in a sexual manner and this got my face to turn even more red.

"I like your attire my dear" the ultimate then scooped me up into his arms bridal style.

"Where exactly are you taking me this time?" I asked the vampire as he began to float off of the ground.

"Somewhere where we can both catch up and not be interrupted" Myotismon answered. We flew around for ten minutes before we landed in a secluded spot by a small lake. The moon was almost full in this world and it gave the water and the surroundings a beautiful glow.

"I found this spot a couple of days ago" Myotismon explained as he sat down against a tree trunk. The vampire then made a come here gesture with his head and I obeyed. He wanted me to sit against his chest with my back leaning against it. I had to admit for a evil digimon he sure knew how to be romantic. He wrapped his cape around me like he did before he kissed me.

"Are you warm now?" he asked.

"Yes I am thank you"

"What was that thing you were holding when I found you?" Myotismon questioned. He sounded like was actually curious about my tablet so I pulled it out.

"What on earth is that?" the ultimate asked again which got me to snicker.

"It's a tablet sort of like a computer that you can carry around with it you can read books, play games, listen to music, and even watch shows I was watching an anime before you showed up" I explained as I pulled Netflix back up.

"Hmmm I have heard of anime it's what your kind calls Japanese cartoons am I correct?"

"For a vampire you're very intelligent yes you are correct" I replied to Myotismon as I pulled a "Yugioh" episode up. Myotismon began to ask questions about who the characters were and what not but I shushed him so he could learn on his own. We watched the first episode where Kaiba faces Yugi for the first time. By the end of the episode Myotismon was intrigued and wanted to watch more but my battery was getting low so I had to put the tablet away.

"What's with that look?" I asked the ultimate noticing he looked a little annoyed.

"Hmm oh sorry I was just a little disappointed I was enjoying watching that show" Myotismon confessed with earned him a smirk from me. I don't what made me do it, but I turned my position so I was now facing the vampire. Myotismon's right hand went behind my hair and somehow managed to get the braid to become undone.

"You look better with your hair down" he purred. My face turned red again and the vampire chuckled evilly. He suddenly brought me so I was within inches of his face.

"I missed holding you since the ball" he confessed and this got me to blush even harder. I knew he was going to kiss me again and hell I craved it badly.

"Do you want me to kiss you Lissa?" he asked seductively.

"Hell's yes" I replied.

"You really need to watch you're language my love" he said before he pulled me in for a kiss. His lips were soft and they felt so right against mine. My tongue begged entrance and he smirked at my demanding. He opened his mouth and let my tongue slide to meet with his. I was surprised he knew how to French Kiss and the way he did was hot. Our tongues danced liked they were in a battle and I was winning in the dominance department. When I needed a break for air I broke the kiss off.

"I enjoyed that" Myotismon said.

"Good to know" I stated to the vampire pleased he found my kissing satisfying. I froze when his lips went to the left side of my exposed neck. He began to kiss my neck like he did with me a second ago; I jumped when his skilled tongue licked my weak spot on my neck. I prayed he wouldn't bite me and thankfully he didn't.

"I think we had enough for tonight my dear" Myotismon said.  
"How long have we been out here?" I asked.

"It's nearing eleven and I want you to return home safely" I was flattered he was concerned for my safety.

"Alright but you can drop me off at our meeting spot in the park my hotel is nearby" I didn't tell him which hotel because there were six others in the same area where I was staying.

"That's fine with me" Myotismon said before he scooped me into his arms once more and he flew off from the ground. Ten minutes later he landed in front of the Silver Maple.

"I enjoyed our time together tonight Lissa" Myotismon said once he set me back on the ground.

"I did as well" this wasn't a lie I actually did enjoy his company.

"I will send Demidevimon the next time I want to see you my dear until then be careful" he was about to leave but I suddenly grabbed his cape. He looked at me in confusion.

"I want another kiss" I growled. I suddenly covered my mouth surprised at my demand. Myotismon chuckled before he bent down towards me. My height was close to his chest so I didn't need to stand on my toes to kiss him. He caressed the left side of my face as his lips met with mine in another kiss. It was quick, but yet sweet. If he wasn't evil I wouldn't have minded having him as my mate.

"Goodnight Nightflower sleep well" the vampire digimon pressed his lips against my forehead before he took off into the night.

 **Looks like Iris is starting to warm up to Myotismon. Till next time fellow readers!**


	8. Meeting Izzy&Myotismon's Confession

**Hello again my fellow readers!  
Here is another chapter to enjoy!  
Last time Iris managed to see the other Digidestined for the first time as well having a date with Myotismon. In this chapter she meets with Izzy and Tentomon. Now on with the show!**

 **Iris's POV**

Two days had passed since my date with Myotismon. As I expected there was another digimon sighting and it turned out to be Raremon hanging around the harbor. Luckily Kabuterimon and Izzy managed to take down the stinky champion. I spent the new few days exploring Odaiba some more as well as taking advantage of swimming in the hotel pool.

"What is it that smell?" Kiba asked after I returned to the room after taking a much needed swim.

"It's chlorine" I said to my partner as I headed into the bathroom to start a bath. While I let the bathwater run I turned on the television to listen to the news. Sure enough there was footage of Raremon duking it out with Kabuterimon.

"This is getting out of hand more and more of Myotismon's servants keep popping up" Kiba growled.

"He's just desperate to find Kari" I said to the rookie level digimon before returning to the bathroom. I turned off the bathwater and stripped off my wet bathing suit before entering the tub.

"Can I join you?" Kiba asked standing from the doorway. I nodded to my partner and she whooped in glee before flapping off of the tiled floor and flew over to me. She landed in the water so hard my face got wet. I only chuckled at her excitement. I ended up scrubbing her fur due to the fact she had still Gesomon's smell on her. A half hour later the both of us got out of the tub because the heat of the water was making our skin turn red. My hair tonight decided it would be wavy which made it hard to comb the tangles out. After I finished combing it did I suddenly feel very weird. I dropped the hairbrush I had been using and my body shook.

"What is it Iris?" Kiba demanded.

"I don't know but I have the sudden need for meat all of the sudden" I replied to my partner. Come to think of it the past few days my appetite for meat had been increasing.

"You should order take out then from one of those burger joints in downtown perhaps that will satisfy your taste for meat" Kiba suggested, but I only shook my head.

"I need to hunt I'll be back in an hour" I said to my partner who began to rant like a mother would her child before she went out at night. I chose the black sleeveless hunting dress that had straps resting at the shoulders. I pulled on my boots before grabbing my purse and headed out the door. The best place to hunt closest to the hotel was the park. I didn't bother to pull my hair back into a pony tail or braid because my desire to hunt was that powerful. I went over to the Silver Maple and climbed up it so I would hide my purse in a hole in the tree that I found the night I sat in it.

I hurriedly placed my purse in the hole before I leapt out of the tree. I landed on the ground in my wolf form and began to sniff around searching for any signs of prey. The sound of a rabbit caught my ears and I went after it hunger driving me. I ambushed the mammal near a walking path and killed it there. I tore into its hide like I had been food deprived for months. Its blood for some reason tasted delicious as it went down my throat. Once satisfied I licked my muzzle clean of blood and what not before I ran to some nearby bushes to phase back into my human form. I hurried back to the Silver Maple and made a quick climb to retrieve my purse. When I climbed back down did I notice the fog starting to thicken the night air.

 _Look like Myotismon is on the hunt again_ I thought in my mind. I growled dangerously at the mere thought of the vampire feeding on someone else when he could very well be drinking my blood. Why I thought of that made no sense to me.

To be honest I don't why I was starting to enjoy the attention of the evil vampire. My inner wolf craved his attention big time. Perhaps I would need to discuss this with Gennai in an email. And speaking of Myotismon his scent suddenly caught my nose and it was nearby. I still had some time to kill before returning to the hotel so I decided to follow Myotismon's scent trail. It led me to another walking path and underneath a street lamp fluttering around were his bats. The scent of a human female caught my nose as well and I decided to scale another tree and watch. The woman that came out of the darkness was the female that Myotismon fed from "Gatomon Comes Calling".

I could smell her fear, she really should have headed straight home instead of wandering around at night. A second later Myotismon's carriage pulled up and I decided to take my leave. I had no desire to watch the vampire feed from a mere human. I was down on the ground again and was beginning to walk away when I heard the woman scream. I don't how long I had been walking but I suddenly stopped when I felt I was being followed. I turned around in the darkness to see if I could spot anyone. If some creep decided to ambush me I could very easily overpower them since I was a creature of the night after all. When I saw nothing out of the ordinary did I continue to walk but I quickly stopped again. I turned around and my eyes went wide at the sight of one of Myotismon's carriages pulling up beside me. The door opened and the ultimate level digimon came out of it.

"This is a surprise my Nightflower" the vampire greeted me.

"Indeed it is I take it you were just hunting" I stated to Myotismon because I could still smell blood on him. Myotismon didn't answer his eyes however widened at my lips. He suddenly pulled me into him and he bent his face down. His tongue licked away the corners of my lips. This got me to blush like no tomorrow; perhaps I didn't clean all of the rabbit blood after my hunt.

"Did you hurt yourself Lissa that was blood I just tasted on you" Myotismon asked.

"I had a nosebleed earlier perhaps I missed that area where you just tasted me" I lied blushing like an idiot.

"You really are cute when you blush Nightflower" Myotismon said to me. He suddenly wrapped his cape around me.

"Tomorrow I am not busy would you like to spend time with me again?" he asked in a purr.

"Yes" I answered.

"I shall meet with you after the sun sets under that tree but before we depart for the night" he then wrapped one arm around my waist while the other caressed the left side of my face while his lips met with mine again. The kiss was quick but it was long enough for me to enjoy it. When we broke apart I actually growled in displeasure. My growling got Myotismin to chuckle his signature laugh which I found sexy as hell.

"Tomorrow night I shall pleasure you more than just mere kisses" at that comment I actually did an anime fall.

"Are you alright Lissa?" Myotismon questioned as he bent down to me.

"I'm fine that comment just got caught me off guard that's all" I said back to the ultimate as I took his hand to help me up.

"Lissa if you're thinking I am going to force myself on you I don't do that" this actually got me to look back at him surprise.

"You're against rape?" Myotismon gave me a confused look.

"Sorry rape is when another human male or female forces another against their will into having well ya know" I stopped.

Myotismon suddenly brought me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I would never do such a thing to you Nightflower that I promise you"

"I'm glad to hear it" he was telling the truth.

"It's getting late darling" when the vampire said this I looked at my cell.

"Holy hell you're right!"

Myotismon only laughed at my profanity use he took my hand and kissed it.

"Good night Lissa" he said to me and I blushed bidding him the same before we parted ways for the night.

 **The Next Morning**

Kiba was sound asleep by the time I came back to the hotel room and I was grateful because later I would need to tell her I had another date with Myotismon. Before I went to sleep Gennai had sent me another email letting me know that he was glad to hear Kiba had digivolved for the first time. He also sent me Izzy's email address and I took advantage to write to my fellow DigiDestined an email. I then went to sleep afterwards. It was a Saturday morning and I wanted to head into town again, after I made a pot of coffee did I check my email. I let out a laugh because I had gotten a response from Izzy.

 _Hello Iris!_

It's good to hear from you. I hope you are keeping yourself safe from Myotismon and his henchmen since Gennai explained to me alone how you and Myotismon have been interacting with each other. Gennai also said you were smart so I trust his judgement and yours. I can understand why you are keeping a low profile on you being the Princess, how would you feel about us meeting today?

Myself along with the others searched the whole city and came up with nothing, looking for the eighth child, just send me the address where you are staying and we can meet then.

Izzy

"Kiba get up!" I called to my partner who woke up from her sleep.

"What is it?" she asked groggily.

"How would you feel meeting one of the DigiDestined today?" this news got Kiba to widen her eyes.

"Which DigiDestined are we talking about?" she asked.

"Izzy the wielder of the Crest of Knowledge" I answered. Kiba folded her wings thinking for a minute before nodding.

"Alright by the way why do I have the feeling something else is happening today?"

Boy did she like to get to the point.

"I ran into Myotismon last night and he wants to meet again tonight" Kiba only rolled her eyes.

"That vampire must really like you as I said before be careful" I only chuckled at my partners protectiveness of me. I sent a quick email back to Izzy telling him that I would love to meet up with him along with the hotel address and room I was staying in. I had a quick breakfast before I pulled on the same outfit I had when I first arrived in the Digital World. By the time I pulled my hair back into a pony tail did I hear a knocking on my door. Kiba used that chance to disappear while I went to the door to open it. My first impression when I first saw Izzy was how adorable he was, he was only thirteen at the moment.

"Hello Iris it's nice to meet you finally" Izzy greeted me as I let him come in.

"Same here pack-mate" I replied to the genius of the DigiDestined. Izzy then quickly looked around the hallway before he called to Tentomon. Tentomon dressed in his disguise from the same episode hurried inside before I shut the door.

"It's an honor to meet to be in your presence your majesty" Tentomon said to me and he bowed.

"There's no need for that Tentomon I think the two of you should sit down we have a lot to discuss about"

Izzy and Tentomon nodded and they sat on one of the couches in the room while I sat in the recliner next to it. I then went on to explain where I was from, how Izzy and everyone else in Digimon were all fictional, and lastly that I wasn't human.

"That's most interesting" Izzy stated as I finished.

"I just hope being in the presence of a werewolf doesn't make you nervous" I said my two new friends smiling.

"You don't eat humans or digimon do you?" Tentomon asked nervously.

"Tentomon!" Izzy scolded his partner. I burst out laughing and answered.

"No I eat human food, along with what normal wolves eat in the wild" I reassured Tentomon who breathed a sigh of relief.

"There is one more thing the two of you should know" this got Izzy and Tentomon to look me with a questioning look. I pulled out of my pocket my digivice and tag and crest. Immediately at their appearance Izzy stood up.

"You're a DigiDestined?" he asked with excitement and I nodded.

"I'm not the eighth child and I'm afraid I can't reveal who is" Izzy nodded.

"That is understandable considering where you are from and what you know" I smiled at Izzy's understanding.

"But who is your partner?" Tento asked.

"Kiba" I called out to my partner and immediately the rookie virus digimon reappeared.

"A Demidevimon!" Izzy shouted.

"Wait Izzy I don't sense evil in this Demidevimon" Tentomon confessed.

"Of course I'm not evil!" Kiba protested. At the sound of her voice Izzy's eyes widened.

"You're a female"

"I had the same reaction when I first heard her speak I honestly thought it would be Derek Stephen Prince's voice that would come out of her mouth"

"Who's Derek Stephen Prince?" Tentomon asked.

"A human from my reality that voices Myotismon's Demidevimon"

"It seems there's a lot to still learn from your world Iris" Izzy added. This comment got me to burst out laughing. Izzy and Tentomon decided it would be safer to hang out in the hotel room so we wouldn't be spotted by anyone of Myotismon's lackies. I ended up ordering some pizza from one of the local restaurants so the four of us could eat. At the moment Izzy, Tentomon, Kiba, and I were watching a Yugioh. After several episodes both Tentomon and Izzy got hooked.

"I must say I don't like Kaiba" Izzy admitted.

"Neither do I" Tentomon agreed.

"I like him because of his confidence and his deck and the way he cares for his brother"

"Or is it you like the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Tentomon suggested and I laughed.

"That too" I confessed to Izzy's partner. Kiba suddenly hissed and Tentomon suddenly begin to spazz out.

"There's a digimon on the loose!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Then let's go see what we can do about if we keep a low profile" I suggested. Izzy nodded and the two of us hurried out of the hotel room. Kiba disappeared while Tentomon followed us out of the hotel in his disguise.

"Where do you feel the digimon Tento?" I asked Tentomon.

"Close ahead" was all the rookie could answer.

"Up ahead!" Izzy suddenly said pointing up towards the sky. I looked up and my eyes widened as an Airdramon flew over us heading towards one of the bridges here in Odaiba.

"Tentomon go!" Izzy shouted to his partner who obeyed. I told Izzy that the two of us should hide in a tree to watch. Izzy was about to protest when I wrapped an arm around his body and I jumped into the air and landed on a tree branch hidden from sight. I released Izzy just as his digivice started to glow.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

Kabuterimon roared and flew straight towards Airdramon who had curled his snake-like body around one of the main structures of the bridge. Izzy and I were able to get a good view of the battle that was about to happen. Kabuterimon unleashed his Electro Shocker which hit Airdramon's tail. The dragon like Digimon turned his head and roared at Kabuterimon before he flapped his crimson wings and flew off of the bridge. Kabuterimon gave chase so he could lead Airdramon away from the bridge so innocent people wouldn't get hurt. Airdramon roared in annoyance and flapped his wings unleashing his Spinning Needle attack.

The attack hit Kabuterimon hard on the left side of his blue body, Izzy's partner turned around and charged towards Airdramon. Airdramon flew upwards to avoid Kabuterimon's attack; he then flew back down and managed to sink his many fangs into Kabuterimon's armoured head.

"Kabuterimon!" Izzy shouted worried for his partner. Kiba suddenly reappeared next to me; she and I looked to each other and nodded. Kiba's body began to glow like Tentotmon's did.

"Is she?" Izzy asked as Kiba flew in the direction towards Airdramon and Kabuterimon.

"Indeed she is" I replied to Izzy smirking the two of us then watched as Kiba digivolved.

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

Kiba's body stopped glowing white and she flew like the wind towards Airdramon. Kiba sank her fangs into the end of Airdramon's tail. This got Airdramon to turn around annoyed; Kabuterimon used that chance to fly away. Kiba released her bite from Airdramon and used her Crimson Claw attack to distract Airdramon long enough so Kabuterimon could use his Electro Shocker again. However Airdramon ducked down towards the water and was able to avoid Kabuterimon's attack once more. Kiba took off after Airdramon and managed to grab the dragon like digimon into her sharp talons. She flew upwards and released her hold on Airdramon.

"Red Eyes!" my partner shouted. Her eyes glowed their deadly color and Airdramon froze in mid air.

"Kabuterimon now's your chance!" Kiba shouted to Kabuterimon.

"With pleasure, Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted releasing another attack. This time his attack succeeded and hit Airdramon in the gut. The champion roared before he was destroyed. Both Kabuterimon and Kiba roared in victory before they flew back in our direction. Both of them returned to their rookie forms and landed in our arms.

"Good job Kiba" I praised my partner.

"I wouldn't have done it without Tentomon" Kiba said looking to Tentomon. Izzy's partner blushed and replied.

"Awww shucks Kiba I would have been finished if you haven't showed up"

"I think I'll be the first to say this" Izzy then held out his hand to me.

"Welcome to the group Iris" I smirked and took his hand with mine.

 **Later close to Sunset**

Izzy and I parted ways after the fight with Airdramon. But not without using my healing power to heal Tentomon's burn that he got from Airdramon's Spinning Needle attack. When I got back at the hotel I took a quick shower so Myotismon wouldn't smell Izzy or Tentomon on me. I decided to wear my turquoise hunting dress that was I had been wearing the first time I met Demidevimon. The dress actually went to above my knees, it was in the same style like my black hunting dress only the black dress was shorter. Of course I chose to wear my boots and my hair would be loose since Myotismon liked it that way.

I had already eaten before I left the hotel. Kiba had my digivice and tag and crest. For amusement I wore the bat earrings I wore on the night I first met Myotismon. They were studs but they were pretty. With my purse secured around my body I headed into the park and towards the Silver Maple. Myotismon wasn't there when I got to the tree which didn't surprise me. Like before I scaled the tree and patiently waited in my spot until the ultimate would show up. I didn't have to wait long because the carriage pulled up underneath the Maple. Myotismon immediately looked above and a smirk came upon his lips. I jumped down like I did before with ease only this time Myotismon caught me in his arms.

"Thanks" I said to the vampire as he set me down onto the ground.

"I didn't want you to get hurt" Myotismon said as he kissed my forehead. I only rolled my eyes as Myotismon offered his hand out to me.

"We're riding this thing?" I inquired looking at the carriage.

"Indeed we are Nightflower" Myotismon teased me as I took his hand. He helped me into the carriage and he followed shortly in after. I gave a curse when started to move.

"Who drives this thing anyway?" I asked Myotismon.

"To be honest I don't know" he confessed.

"You're kidding me right you're the freaking King of Undead things!" I exclaimed which got Myotismon to chuckle.

"You're amusing when you tend to freak out Lissa" Myotismon teased as he took my hand and pressed a kiss against it so I would calm down. I decided to change the conversation.

"So any news of what you came here for?"

"As of right now no, however I know the DigiDestined brats are here, and I have been informed the Princess is here in this world as well" this got my heart to almost stop.

"Have you found her yet?"

"No I haven't" he said. I sensed he was starting to get annoyed so I changed the topic again. I ended up explaining Yugioh since Myotismon actually liked the show when I showed it to him. When the carriage stopped I was just finishing talking about "Yugioh the Abridged Series". Like before Myotismon helped me out of the carriage and I recognized where we were.

"Is this your hideout?"

"Yes I found it today it will suffice until I find the eighth Digidestined human but for now let's not worry about that" he purred before he intertwined his left hand with mine. I blushed this was the first time he ever did this with me. He led me to candlelit room and I burst out laughing when I saw Demidevimon arguing with Gatomon. Both Myotismon and I sweat dropped as we approached.

"Lord Myotismon!" Demidevimon was the first to speak. Gatomon bowed before us.

"You two may take your leave" the ultimate said to his two servants. Both obeyed and Demidevimon flashed me a wink before he followed after Gatomon. Bakemon and Phantonmon to my amusement had instruments set up.

"I thought because I didn't dance with you the night at we met I thought it would be appropriate for us tonight"

"I'm not very good at dancing but if you insist" I put my purse down on a table nearby. I then let Myotismon wrap his arm around my waist while the other took my left hand.

As the Bakemon and Phantomon began to play I followed Myotismon's lead. He was very good at dancing and hell I was enjoying it. We danced to a few songs until one I recognized well began to play. I blushed big time and Myotismon kissed my forehead reassuring me. The two of us then danced to his theme song and by the time the song was over my feet hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" Myotismon inquired noticing that I was in pain.

"My feet just hurt that's all" I said to him as put my purse back around my body. The vampire suddenly scooped me into his arms and said.

"I think we should go to our spot hmm?" he asked seductively. I only nodded and he began to float off of the floor. He flew us out from his underground hideout from a hidden entrance. It took him only five minutes to come to the spot where we had our first date if you called it that. Like usual he set me on the ground before sitting in front of the tree. I joined him a second later this time sitting beside him.

"Are you not cold?" Myotismon asked.

"Not tonight" I replied to him with a smirk.

"That's a disappointment I was looking forward to having my cape around you" he confessed which got me to snicker. I scooted my body over so I was in his lap and he smirked pleased I had changed my mind, he wrapped his cape around my body in a possessive manner. I lay my head against the vampire's chest and rested my eyes. Myotismon stroked my hair until I suddenly felt him tense.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him. He wouldn't answer and I then felt his desire to feed.

"You didn't hunt did you!" I scolded the ultimate.

"I thought I would be alright but apparently not" Myotismon growled. I thought for a moment and then an idea came to me. If Demidevimon or any other digimon didn't sense I wasn't human than one feeding from Myotismon wouldn't hurt.

"Go ahead and satisfy your hunger I don't mind" I told the vampire who looked at me in surprise.

"No I " however I shut him up by seizing his lips with mine. I felt the ultimate submit with my kiss. I was quick to pull away.

"As I said I don't mind" Myotismon didn't say anything. He only wrapped one arm around my waist and he bent my head back so he could get a good angle from my throat. His lips licked my throat briefly before they pierced my flesh. In all honesty the bite didn't hurt in fact it was like a mere pinch. The feeding only lasted for five minutes.

"Did I hurt you?" Myotismon asked worriedly as he finished wiping away the blood from his mouth with his cape.

"No you didn't actually" I reassured him. The vampire then smirked at me evilly.

"You're a mysterious creature Lissa now as I promised last night I would pleasure you more"

"Just not what we discussed last night I'm not ready for ya know"

"Whatever you wish my beautiful Nightflower" then the ultimate's lips seized mine and he suddenly pushed me beneath him. The way Myotismon was kissing me tonight was different than his others. Tonight his kisses were full of desire, hunger, and love. His tongue begged entrance into my mouth and I complied. As they danced for dominance I jumped when I felt one of Myotismon's gloved hands stroking my left leg in a teasing manner. The next thing he did almost made me want to phase.

His lips left mine and went to my right leg. His lips traveled all the way from my ankle to my knee. His lips then returned to my throat and his skilled tongue traveled from my shoulder to my weak spot on the left side of my throat. I don't know how long our heated moment was but I didn't care.

"Bloody hell" was all I could say as Myotismon finally pulled away from my neck.

"I take it you enjoyed this" he said smirking.

"Damn right" I admitted. Myotismon chuckled and he helped me up. It was getting late so he picked me up and took me back to the park. When he set me back onto the ground underneath the maple I had a brief dizzy spell.

"Goodnight" I said to the vampire and I was about to leave when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into him and kissed me once more. By the time he pulled away I was breathless.

"Lissa there is something I must tell you"

"What is it?" I asked now curious to see what the vampire wanted to say.

"I think I'm in love with you" my heart began to beat like hell when he said this.

"I know it's sudden but it's the first time I felt like this towards a female" he continued. He was telling the truth. How I felt about him now I wasn't sure.

"You don't have to say anything right now I'm sure in time you will tell me how you feel Nightflower"

"Thank you" was all I could say. Myotismon wrapped his cloak around me once more and hugged me. I could feel that he wasn't bluffing he was in love with me. He held me like that for a few more minutes before he pulled away. He kissed my forehead once more before he took off in the fog filled night. I began to head back towards the hotel now confused, confused on how I felt for the vampire who was my enemy.

 **0.0  
What is Iris going to do now that Myotismon admits he's in love with her. And what will her response be?  
Stay tuned to find out. I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days I work like crazy starting tomorrow and don't have a day off till next friday. But that doesn't mean I won't be able to post updates when I can. Until next time!**


	9. The Black Birdramon&Shot

**I'm so sorry for the late update my fellow readers!  
I have been working like crazy these past few days but I got two chapters to make up for my absence. I also realized today is "Wielder of Ice's" first anniversary. Now enjoy the chapter!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Izzy it's your turn pack-mate" I told the genius of the DigiDestined. Four days had passed since my second date with Myotismon and his confession. That night after I returned to the hotel I had explained what happened to Kiba. My partner was alarmed as I expected she would be and at her suggestion I emailed Gennai about what happened between me and the ultimate. He emailed me back the next morning and told me to continue to play the role of Myotismon's bride, but to be cautious.

Odaiba had been quiet for the past few days as well which was nice. I used that time frame to enjoy myself at the tourist attractions, the bookstore, and hanging out with Izzy. Ever since our digimon fought side by side the two of us became fast friends.

At the moment the two of us were having a duel monsters game with Kiba and Tentomon watching. A couple of days ago Izzy and Tentomon came to visit me again at the hotel and it was there I taught the wielder of the crest of knowledge how to play duel monsters. Sadly he wasn't having any luck winning which was expected for a beginner like him. Today I was dressed in a dark red floor length dress, with a black vest over it. My hair was tied back into its usual pony tail, I didn't where boots today only black slip on shoes.

"Sorry Iris I lay this down attack mode" Izzy placed down Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Good but not good enough" like I did with Isaac before I came to the Digital World I used Slifer to win.

"Oh come on!" Izzy exclaimed while I laughed.

"It takes practice when I first started dueling I lost a lot you'll get it eventually" I reassured my friend as I began to put the cards away.

"Did you and your cousin duel?" Izzy suddenly asked bringing Isaac up.

"A lot" I said. I really missed my cousin or well I preferred to him as my brother because of the fact Isaac and I were very close like siblings. Izzy must have noticed my saddened look and he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You'll see him again Iris"

"Thanks pack-mate" I told Izzy as I stood up placing the cards back into my purse. Izzy's computer suddenly made a noise and the genius immediately got up from his sitting position on the floor and got into his office chair to check his laptop.

"Did you get an email from Gennai?" I asked.

"Yes and it isn't good"

"What the hell did Myotismon do now?" Kiba demanded as she flapped herself off from Izzy's bed and landed on the top of my head.

"Language Kiba!" I scolded my partner before I focused my attention to see what Gennai had to say.

"There have been more appearances of evil digimon, as you know Mimi, Sora, and Tai encountered SkullMeramon a day after you and I met" Izzy started to explain looking to me. I knew there was more my new friend wanted to tell me.

"Izzy spill what is it you don't want to tell me?" I gently demanded.

"Myotismon and the rest of his servants are now on the hunt for the Digimon Princess"

"Crap" was all I could say. I knew it would be a matter of time until Myotismon would be looking for me as the princess.

"What else?" Tentomon asked his partner prying for more information.

"Myotismon if he finds Iris plans to either kill her or force her to marry him"

"That ain't going to happen" Kiba said. I sweat dropped at her comment. I was really grateful; I had such a protective partner.

"In the mean time Iris if you encounter Myotismon just continue you have been doing last time he said he didn't find the eighth child am I right?" Izzy asked.

"No and he's not going to find him or her until later" I replied to my friend. According to what has been happening Kari's revelation would happen soon. My thoughts were interrupted when both Tentomon and Kiba began to sense another digimon.

"Seriously? I was enjoying the past few days of not having to fight!" Kiba complained as she disappeared.

"Looks like we have another fight together huh?" Izzy asked flashing me a smirk.

"I'm ready when you are" Tentomon then used that chance to hurry into his disguise. While I said bye to Izzy's mom, Izzy used that chance to sneak Tentomon out. Izzy and I were about to leave the apartment building when I suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back, Tentomon saw what I was doing and he flew to Izzy's side. I placed a finger to my lips telling Izzy and Tentomon to be quiet. The three of us peeked around the corner to see Demidevimon cursing up a storm about something.  
"Where the hell is he?" the adorable bat digimon said as he flew back and forth in an irritated manner.

"Forgive my tardiness Demidevimon" my eyes went wide when I recognized the voice of Wizardmon.

The champion level digimon was another favorite of mine and I sort of teared up a little when I saw him finally come into view.

"What took you?!" Demidevimon spat at his co-worker.

"I had a hard time getting some human children to leave" Wizardmon explained. I knew that Wizardmon would occasionally entertain some kids while he searched for Kari.

"Is the trap in play?" Demidevimon asked.

"Indeed" Wizardmon replied nodding.

"Excellent perhaps our plan might draw out the eighth child" Demidevimon added. The two digimon then parted ways.

"Izzy here" I said the genius as I handed him my purse inside was my digivice, and tag and crest.

"What are you going to do?" my friend asked me.

"I'll meet with you and Tentomon when we find out where this digimon is, I can't risk Demidevimon spotting me with you, he still doesn't know I'm a shape-shifter" Izzy was quiet for a second before he took my purse. I backed away and I phased into my wolf form. This was the first time both Izzy and Tentomon had seen me in my wolf form.

"You're beautiful" was all Izzy could say.

"Indeed you are" Tentomon agreed. I whined at them letting them know I appreciated their compliments before I snuck out of the apartment building hallway. I made sure to stay out of sight while I followed the presence of the digimon that was loose. I came to a stop near a strip mall and looked around behind some bushes hidden from sight to see where this digimon was. A huge black shadow briefly blocked the sun out and I looked up.

My golden eyes widened as a black Birdramon was flying around above as though it was hunting. I played the first Digimon World game when I was younger and I knew there were several black Birdramon's in it.

"Pssst!" I heard Izzy call and I looked to my right to see my friend hiding low in some bushes. I hurried over to him and returned to my human form. He handed me back my tag and crest and the two of us poked our heads out through the bushes to watch the black Birdramon.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" right on cue Kabuterimon appeared and flew straight towards the black Birdramon. The evil counterpart of Sora's partner turned its head at Kabuterimon coming towards it. It shrieked and unleashed a "Meteor Wing" attack at Izzy's partner. Kabuterimon countered with his Electro Shocker. The ball of fire and electricity collided at the same time and smoke filled the air. People shopping ran for it to take cover, when the smoke cleared Kabuterimon was pinned down by the black Birdramon.

Luckily the two champions were fighting away from the shops, but they were however in the middle of an intersection.

"There's Kiba" I said to Izzy nodding to the tree closest to us. My partner growled and she took flight ready to fight.

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

The black Birdramon suddenly turned her head around as Kiba came flying towards it at break neck speed.

"Crimson Claw!" my partner yelled as she used her lethal attack on the black Birdramon. Kiba's sharp talons sank themselves into the black Birdramon's backside. The evil counterpart of Sora's partner shrieked one last time before it was destroyed into digital particles. Then out of nowhere appeared Phantomon.

"Damn it I knew this seemed to easy" I said.

"Shadow Scythe!" Phantomon cried out his attack and the chain he carried around wrapped itself around Kiba's neck. Kabuterimon tried to help Kiba but someone else attacked him. And worse it was Myotismon.

"What is he doing here?" Izzy said.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon unleashed his most infamous attack which hit Kabuterimon hard in the chest, the impact from Myotismon's attack got Kabuterimon to crash into a nearby building. Izzy tried to shout for his partner but I placed my hand over his mouth. Myotismon then turned to Kiba. A cruel smirk came upon his lips before he unleashed his Crimson Lightning onto my partner. I mentally screamed for Kiba, all I could do was watch and worse tears were coming out of my eyes as Kiba screamed each time Myotismon hit her with his attack.

"Stay here Iris" Izzy said to me and I nodded as he finally bolted out from the bushes. His crest glowed and I watched as Kabuterimon digivolve once more.  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to!" I watched in awe as Izzy's partner digivolved to his ultimate form. This was the first time I was witnessing a champion digivolve to their ultimate stage. "MegaKabuterimon!"  
MegaKabuterimon was able to get up from his fall and he flew towards Myotismon now pissed Kiba was getting hurt.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon unleashed his attack and Myotismon laughed as he turned around. He made held his hands out forward and MegaKabuterimon's attack disappeared. Kiba was now bruised like hell from Myotismon attacking her. But before the vampire could turn to continue his assault on Kiba, Birdramon appeared out of nowhere and this time it was Sora's partner.

"Meteor Wing!" she cried unleashing her flames at Myotismon and Phantomon. Phantomon' blue eyes went bug eyed and he high-tailed it. Kiba used that chance to swipe off the chain that had been around her throat and she used her powerful tail to give Myotismon a good smack. The vampire yelped in pain and he angrily turned to Kiba. I had to stifle back a laugh because Kiba flashed Myotismon the bird with her claws and Birdramon and MegaKabuterimon used that chance to attack. Myotismon knowing he was screwed dodged both attacks and cursed before he took his leave.

 **A Few Minutes Later.  
In a Park Hidden from Prying Eyes**

"The next time I see that bastard he's dead" Kiba snapped angrily as I healed her wounds.

"Kiba for the last time language!" I scolded my partner. Once I finished healing Kiba, did I focus my attention on Tentomon's wounds.

"Thank you!" Tentomon said to me once I finished treating him. I patted Izzy's partner on his head before I stood up and faced Sora and Biyomon.

"I really should be thanking you for saving Kiba both of you"

Sora was actually nicer in person, as was Biyomon.

"It's not a problem you're highness!" Biyomon said bowing to me. I flashed the rookie a smile.

"Helping a friend is what we do Iris, I'm glad you're a Digidestined I just think it will take some getting used to having your partner around" Sora said eyeing Kiba.

"At least I'm not a big fat liar like my male counterpart" Kiba said to Sora. Her comment got the wielder of the crest of love to laugh.

 **Later.**

It was night by the time I parted ways with Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, and Tentomon.

"How are you faring?" I asked to Kiba, my partner was hiding in my vest which was zipped up.

"I still hurt like hell thanks to that bloodsucker" Kiba growled and I chuckled. I was nearing the hotel when the unthinkable happened. What sounded like a gun went off and I was soon on the ground.

"Iris!" Kiba exclaimed. The impact of the gunshot and me falling to the ground made my vest go flying off exposing Kiba.

"Sh*t" was all I could say due to the fact I was in excruciating pain. I looked to my left shoulder and saw only blood and a lot of it. I weakly looked behind me to see the bullet that was used. The bullet wasn't silver which if touched any vital organs without treatment could kill me. However the bullet had gone through my shoulder blade and I knew it was broken. I heard voices and I knew it was hunters, even in this fictional world they existed. Ignoring the pain I took off my purse and held it out to Kiba.

"Get out of here Kiba"

"Like hell I am I can't leave you here!"

"Kiba!" I said to my partner with a serious look. Her golden eyes began to get teary.

"I'll be alright do as I say and go I'll see you later" was all I could say. Kiba hesitantly nodded before she flew over and took my purse which contained my digivice, and tag and crest along with other stuff I carried around. As she disappeared three human males came out of the darkness.

"We caught you she-wolf" the leader said to me.

"F**k off" I spat at him. The leader only smirked before he nodded to his companions, one of them hurried over to me. I tried to crawl backwards but I was slapped across the face, before the other lackey pinned me to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me you bastards!" I snarled at the hunters.

"Shut her up" the leader said. I closed my eyes ready to feel another slap across my face when I heard Myotismon's voice.

"Touch her again and I'll end you" I looked behind above me and Myotismon floated above the hunters.

"F**k off man she's ours!" the leader snarled at Myotismon and he shot a round at the vampire. The ultimate was now pissed off, and I mean pissed.

"Grizzly Wing!" I shut my eyes as Myotismon's bats were unleashed. The screams of the hunters filled the air, and then it was silent. When I opened my eyes I didn't see the hunters either Myotismon sent them to the Digital World or they became bat food. Myotismon landed on the ground in front of me and he bent down so he could see how badly injured I was.

"You're injured quite badly Nightflower" the vampire said after assessing how severe the injury was. His right hand hovered over my bloody flesh. I watched as my blood vanished, what remained was my broken shoulder blade. I didn't protest as Myotismon scooped me into his arms. The next thing I knew darkness claimed me.

 **Myotismon's POV**

It didn't surprise me Lissa passed out. The mere thought of those humans about to rape her infuriated me. Also seeing all of that blood angered me as well. It took me fifteen minutes until I returned to my hideout.

"Have you returned for the Oh My God!" Demidevimon flapped over to me. He eyed Lissa worriedly and I didn't blame him for shouting out the way he did a minute ago.

"What the hell happened to her?!" my servant asked.

"She was shot in the shoulder blade by some pathetic group of human men, go and fetch Gatomon and Wizardmon" I ordered to the rookie who nodded and flapped away. I pressed a kiss against my beloved's forehead.

"You'll be safe with me for tonight Nightflower"

 **Iris's POV**

I don't know how long I had been unconsciousness but when I finally came to I still felt the god awful pain in my shoulder blade. I suddenly felt a little chilly and I looked down.

"What the hell?" I said. Someone had removed my ruined dress and placed a spaghetti strapped midnight blue floor length nightgown on me. I looked around and realized I was in a bedroom I didn't recognize. It had a gothic look, I mean the only thing that lit the room up was candles, the bed I was on, had black, and dark blue sheets with matching pillow cases. I noticed my shoulder was in bandages, I smelled alcohol and I figured one of Myotismon must have brought me here to his lair. One of his lackeys must have tended to my injury. The door opened and in came a very concerned Myotismon.

"Good you're awake" the ultimate said as he shut the door behind him.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked him as he walked over to me and sat himself on the bed.

"Only a couple of hours how are you feeling?" he inquired caressing my face with his right hand.

"My shoulder hurts like a bitch other than that I'm fine" I said to the vampire who smirked.

"By the way language your using my dearest it appears you'll be fine" he suddenly eyed my shoulder and he growled in anger. I actually backed away a little bit from him in fear. Myotismon's eyes turned soft when he realized he had scared me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you Lissa"

My body seemed to act as though it had a mind of its own, because the next thing I knew I crawled over so my body sat in Myotismon's lap. I put my head into his chest and clutched his cape tightly. The vampire wrapped his huge cape around me and he lifted my head up so my eyes could meet with his. His lips met with mine and at that moment it felt right. And at that moment when our lips met did I realize what I felt for Myotismon, and how I was going to continue this charade without getting my heart broken was beyond me.

 **XP  
Poor Iris even in the fictional world there are hunters everywhere. I'm glad I introduced Sora and Biyomon in this chapter. Imagine Devidramon flashing Myotismon the bird with her claws LMAO!  
Don't forget to review!**


	10. Out on the Town

**Matt and T.K. meet Iris in this chapter. I liked this episode because of Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon!  
Enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Kiba!" I called to my partner as I entered my hotel room. One of the clerks from downstairs gave me a spare card key to use after I told them I locked my purse in my room. Kiba was actually sound asleep on the bed her wings wrapped around my purse. I walked over to my partner and gently shook her awake. Kiba's golden eyes slowly opened and the next thing I knew I was on the floor.

"I'm alright Kiba" I reassured the rookie because she had the teary eye look again.

"I thought something bad happened to you or worse you died" Kiba said as she flapped herself back from my chest and back onto the bed. I pressed a comforting kiss against her head.

"I'm fine like I promised you my friend Myotismon actually saved me" at the mention of the vampire's name Kiba's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed. I shook my head no and showed her my bandaged arm.

"He took me to his lair last night and he had Wizardmon heal my shoulder blade, it's still hurts like hell from being shot but in twenty four hours I should be pain free"

"And he let you go this morning?" Kiba asked. I nodded.

 **Earlier**

"I'd prefer if you stayed here one more day for your shoulder to heal Lissa" Myotismon said in a serious voice. The ultimate had refused to leave my side while I slept, and now that I was awake, I could sense the vampire was tired.

"I am fine if you're correct my shoulder blade will be completely healed by tonight and to be honest you're exhausted" I told the ultimate turning to him. I was dressed in a black tank top like dress similar to my Izumi cosplay, Myotismon gave it to me because he liked seeing the same thing I wore on our first date, except he thought black look better. I had on dark blue pants underneath along with my now clean slip ons.

"By the way you're looking at me Nightflower I might as well stop trying to persuade you however I want Demidevimon to escort you back to where you are staying" Myotismon added as he approached me.

"I'm fine with that" the vampire then gently brought me into his grasp. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and he kissed my hair.

"You really scared me last night Lissa" he said. I didn't say anything as he continued to hold me until he called for Demidevimon.

 **Present**

"I managed to persuade Demidevimon to leave me outside of the hotel, I didn't want the guests to have a heart attack" I finished explaining about this morning's events.

"Iris you're in love with Myotismon aren't you?" Kiba suddenly asked in a serious voice.

"Yes" I finally admitted now feeling ashamed.

"I had a feeling this would happen but doesn't your kind automatically realize when such and such is their destined mate?"

"Yes and right now my wolf doesn't sense that within Myotismon however he could be my mate only time will tell me"

"Indeed time will tell it might be a good idea for you and I to stay in for a little while we can go out tonight as long as we are careful" Kiba suggested and I nodded. She then flew over and landed in my arms.

"I hate to admit this but you would look pretty bad ass as a bad guy"

"Kiba!" I playfully scolded my partner. The two of us basically hung around the hotel room taking it easy. I ordered some take out from the local burger place I went to the first time I arrived in Odaiba. By the time the sun set I was eager to be one with the night. And to make things better my shoulder quit hurting. I chose to remain in the outfit I wore earlier and decided to not carry my purse around. I had a strap on bag that you could attach to your pants.

It was big enough to carry by digivice along with my tag and crest, some money, my phone, and my card key. Kiba had already did her disappearing act when I left the hotel, I returned the spare card key to the front desk. I wondered which episode I was in now I thought as I crossed the street heading towards the book store. There was a book that caught my interest the other day and I wanted to go and grab it. The book was a more advanced herbal book; I was quick to pay for it. The book was so cool I actually began to start reading it when I left the store, I was so absorbed I didn't watch where I was going and I ended up crashing into somebody.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I said to whoever I had collided into. But the people I accidentally knocked over turned out to be Matt and T.K.

"You two aren't hurt you?" I asked in a worried manner.

"No we're fine" Matt reassured me as he helped T.K. up with one hand while the other held Tsunomon. Tsunomon's red eyes suddenly widened at my presence and he hopped right out of Matt's hand and jumped into my arms causing me to fall over again.

"Tsunomon!" Matt scolded his partner.

"Why is Tsunomon so excited anyway Matt?" T.K. inquired.

"Because she's the Prince!" I quickly placed a hand over Tsunomon's mouth before he could blurt the word "Princess" out. Both Matt and T.K.'s eyes went wide as well.

"Let's find someplace out the clear to talk" I suggested to the brothers who nodded. I suggested we go to the bookstore, that way none of Myotismon's lackeys could hear. The three of us stopped in the manga section. I finally released my hand away from Tsunomon's mouth.

"As Tsunomon was saying I am the Digimon Princess my name is Iris" I explained.

"It's finally nice to meet you Iris" T.K. said happily.

"Same here, I actually got a call from Izzy saying what your name was but he didn't t say what you looked like" Matt added. I noticed he was blushing a little.

"I told you she would be pretty Matt!" Tsunomon teased his partner. This confession got me to blush; did Matt have a crush on me?

I was about to hand Tsunomon back to Matt, but Tsunomon insisted that I hold him.

"I think Tsunomon likes you Iris" T.K. said.

"I think you're right but before we go perhaps I should introduce my partner Izzy did tell you two I was also a DigiDestined?" I asked the brothers.

"Yes he did and he also said who you're partner was" Matt replied. I flashed the wielder of the crest of friendship a wink.

"Kiba"

As soon as I called her Kiba appeared and landed on top of my head.

"Whoa hello!" my partner exclaimed at Matt and T.K., I looked up at Kiba and sweat dropped. My partner had hearts in her eyes.

When they heard her voice their eyes widened.

"You're a girl!" both of them said in unison. I snorted at the brother's shock but they eventually got over it and introduced themselves to her.

"Did Patamon get storm off?" I asked my new friends as we left the bookstore. Kiba now sat on top of Matt's head it looked like she had a crush on him.

"Yeah and it was my fault" T.K. answered in a sad manner. I walked over to the youngest member of the DigiDestined and placed a comforting hand on top of his head.

"Sometimes whenever people or digimon get mad they tend to say things we don't mean to say kiddo, Patamon I know will forgive you" T.K. looked up to me.

"You're really nice Iris thanks" I nodded before I felt Tsunomon tense, Kiba suddenly growled. I looked around and my eyes went bug eyed as Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon came running our way. Immediately Matt's Digivice glowed and Tsunomon hopped out of my grasp.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!"

"Oh wow!" I said now having hearts in my eyes.

"You're partner is another favorite of hers" Kiba said to Matt who chuckled.

"Hold it right there" Gabumon said stopping in front of Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon. The two of them came to a halt. "Why are you two in such a hurry?"

"Do you know these guys?" T.K. asked Gabumon.

"I sure do they work for Myotismon" Gabumon answered back.

"You're right but we're being chased by something scarier than Myotismon" Pumpkinmon started looking behind him fearfully.

"There's a really mad teenage human after us come to think of you better hide too!" Gotsumon added before he and Pumkinmon grabbed Gabumon and hid in the alley behind us. The girl the two henchmen pissed off appeared.

"They went that way" both Matt and I told her making a thumb pointing gesture to our right. She fell for it and thanked us for before she ran off. When the coast was clear Gabumon along with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon came out from hiding.

"I think I know why you two trouble-makers are here in the real world did Myotismon happened to send you here to find someone?" Gabumon demanded.  
"Yeah that eighth DigiDestined kid along with the Princess" Pumpkinmon said.

"Hey Demidevimon why are you here?" Gotsumon inquired to looking at Kiba.

"She's with me" I answered the rookie. Both Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon looked to me. Immediately their eyes widened.

"You're the Princess?!" they both exclaimed.

"Keep your voices down you two nimrods" Kiba scolded. Like with Matt and T.K. both Pumpkin and Gotsumon's eyes widened when Kiba spoke. I sweat dropped as did Matt and T.K.

"You're our enemy then" Matt said suddenly.

"No we're not we just want to cruise around the city and have some fun!" Pumpkinmon stated proudly. His comment got Kiba, Matt, T.K. and Gabumon to give a WTF look.

"They're not evil they just want to see what this world is like" I explained to Matt.

"She's right next stop Hollywood!" I chuckled at Gotsumon's enthusiasm. Both he and Pumpkinmon did a pose and a light shined behind them like it did in the anime.

"There's lights up there!" Pumpkinmon said suddenly. He and his partner then leapt onto the air and landed on top of a streetlight shaking it. Because of the way they shook the light flashed its red, yellow, and green causing cars to crash.

"Yo get down from there!" I shouted to the ultimate and rookie just as the sirens of police cars were coming. I turned to Matt, T.K. Kiba, and Gabumon.

"We gotta split!"

"You're right" Matt agreed and the four of us ran for it. We ran down a few blocks and came to stop so we could catch our breath.

"Where do you think Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon went?" Kiba asked she still was on top of Matt's head. I turned my head to my right and did an anime fall at the same time Gabumon gasped. The two henchmen were in a boutique trying clothes on, Pumpkinmon had on a pink dress while Gotsumon had a white shirt with blue overalls on. Matt helped me up and I along with Kiba, and the others said.

"Man oh man" before we entered the store. As we did the two goof balls changed clothes.

"You two need to change your attitude" Matt said.  
"You need to change your clothes!" Gotsumon added before the two rookies surrounded us. Matt wore a long sleeved blue jacket with a purple scarf; T.K. wore a yellow and green patterned sports shirt with a weird hat on the top of his head. Gabumon wore a teddy bear outfit, Kiba growled as she had a pink bow in her fur, and me I had on a really cool leather jacket. T.K suddenly looked up and I did too to see Patamon fly by. Immediately the four of us sprang out of clothes and hurried outside to follow T.K.'s partner. We ran a good distance until we slowed down into a walking pace in a nearby park.

"We lost him" Kiba said.

"It seems that way" Gabumon agreed. Gabumon then looked to my partner.

"Do you have a crush on Matt Kiba?"

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled embarrassed while I snorted in amusement.

"So what if I do he's cute!" Kiba confessed before she gasped and folded her wings across her mouth, her face flushing red. Gabumon then suddenly walked over to me and wrapped his claws around my left leg.

"Perhaps I might as well confess I have a crush on Iris" I only blushed and I bent down and hugged the blue stripped rookie.

"Kiba is right you are one of my favorite digimon" I admitted to Gabumon who blushed. Suddenly Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon suddenly came out of nowhere again and they held ice cream.

"Hey how about some ice cream to cheer you guys up" I did another anime fall while T.K. and Matt gasped.

"You two don't have any money so how did you get ice cream?" Gabumon asked as he helped me stand back up.

"We stole it" the two answered in unison. My eyes suddenly went wide as the angry ice cream lady came running. Like before Matt, T.K. Gabumon, Kiba and I took off running with Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon following behind.

"I can't believe you two everywhere you go you always get into trouble!" Matt yelled at Myotismon's henchmen.

"The next time you make someone angry make sure they can't run very fast!" I added. We all stopped to catch our breath a good bit away from the park where we were chased.

"So want some ice cream?" asked Pumpkinmon asked.  
"Not me" Matt said.

"You stole it" T.K. added.

"No thanks" I continued.

"Same here" Kiba finished.

"Gabumon won't take it either" Matt said for his partner. But Gabumon eyes the ice cream hungrily and held out his hand and T.K. and Matt scolded the wolf digimon.

"Iris look above" Kiba suddenly said and I looked up. There were storms clouds and I felt him.

"Kiba get out of here now!" I told my partner as I tossed her my bag. She grabbed it in her talon like feet and disappeared. I turned to T.K. and Matt.

"I need to phase Myotismon can't know I'm with you two" I explained to the brothers before I changed into my wolf form.

"Oh wow" Matt said as I now looked back at him with my golden like eyes.

"Wow is right" Pumpkinmon agreed just as a flash of lighting hit the ground. And out of the shadows stood Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon exclaimed while T.K., Matt, and Gabumon did the same. Myotismon chuckled before he spoke.

"Losers, failures" the vampire said disapprovingly at his two servants.

"No don't say that!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon protested.

"Instead of causing pain and suffering I find you here eating ice cream" the ultimate continued.

"Well it is stolen"

"I don't care about ice cream!" Myotismon interrupted his minions. "Have you found the eighth DigiDestined child or the Princess yet?"

"We were about to find them!" Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon replied.

"Redeem yourselves by stealing the crests from these children or else" Myotismon threatened.  
"No problem boss that's what we were about to do!" then the two digimon turned to us. I let out a WTF whine while Matt, Gabumon, and T.K. gasped in surprise. The rookie and the ultimate I knew were faking being evil but Gabumon didn't buy it. I was the first to take off running and the boys followed behind me. The four of us rounded a corner and we stopped as Pumpkinmon stood in front of us. As the boys turned around Gotsumon blocked their path. I growled as I made the boys get behind me, we backed into another alley while Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon cornered us. My growling intensified to snarls, I was determined to protect T.K., Matt, and Gabumon.

"Uh I quit" Pumpkinmon said.

"Same here" Gotsumon agreed. I used that chance to return to my human form.

"There were pretending to want to fight us because of Myotismon" I explained to the boys.

"You're right!" Pumpkinmon said. "Why should we fight someone always gets hurt it always fun to hang out and cruise around the city"

"That's for sure hey why don't you guys hang out with us!" Gotsumon suggested. Before anyone could answer lightning flashed again.

"Damn it" I said.

"Myotismon is coming!" Pumpkinmon said.

"You should all hide protect her!" Gotsumon said.

"We will" Matt said before he took my hand and led me along with T.K. and Gabumon to hide in the alley. I didn't want to see Gotsumon and Pumpkinmon get destroyed so I only listened. My heart began to beat when I heard Myotismon's voice once more.

"Where are the DigiDestined and that very large dog?" the vampire asked. Normally I got annoyed when I was called a dog, but right now I didn't do anything.

"There we here just a second ago" Pumpkinmon lied. "They must have gotten away"

"Yeah we almost had them boss!" Gotsumon added.

"You two had your chance now I'm condemning you to my dungeon in the digiworld Grizzly Wing!" I winced as I heard the many bats. Pumpkinmon called out his attack and I knew a huge pumpkin was hovering over Myotismon only to be devoured by the bats. Gotsumon then cried out his attack and which failed. The two yelled as the bats came upon them.

"Well that wasn't very difficult now it's your turn" Myotismon said and I heard him approaching. Matt suddenly looked to me and I nodded. I phased into my wolf form while Matt said.

"Those two were only trying to save us, and you condemn them for no reason at all" tears flew in the air as his Digivice glowed and Gabumon began to digivolve.

"Gabumon digivolve Garurumon!"

While Garurumon jumped out of the alleyway Matt, T.K. and I used that chance to run for it. Myotismon smacked Garurumon with his elbow. Garurumon landed back onto his feet.

"Howling Blaster!" he shouted unleashing his attack. The blue light hit Myotismon causing him to go flying backwards in the air. I looked around and noticed a tree nearby I could hide in. I nudged Matt's leg, Matt looked to me and I nodded in the direction of the tree. He nodded and I ran for it.

"Crimson Lightning!" I didn't watch as Myotismon hit Garurumon with his red whip. Matt's crest glowed just as I quickly returned to my human form and jumped high enough to get onto a tree branch hidden from sight.

"Garurumon digivolve to!"

"Oh sweet!" I exclaimed as I witnessed the transformation from champion to ultimate. Garurumon stood on his hind legs and he became WereGarurumon.

"WereGarurumon!" the ultimate then howled before he was able to bounce back off from the building he almost crashed into. Kiba reappeared next to me. I took my bag from her.

"Can I kick Myotismon's ass?" she asked me eagerly as Myotismon and WereGarurumon collided creating an intense light and things around them break.

"You bet" as I said this my digivice glowed.

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

Finally in her champion form Kiba flew straight towards Myotismon.

"Crimson Claw!" she shouted and she slashed right at Myotismon catching him off guard. The vampire growled and was about to attack when WereGarurumon unleashed his "Wolf Claw". Kiba flew out of the way so she wouldn't be hit by his WereGaruarumon's attack. The ultimate went flying backwards and he crashed into a building. WereGarurumon followed after him. Myotismon used his "Grizzly Wing" and the bats attacked WereGarurumon. He crashed against a roof, Myotismon flew out of the building and was about to hit Matt's partner again when Kiba used her powerful tail to block the attack.

"How dare you Crimson Lightning!" Kiba folded her wings around her huge body so they could absorb the attack.

"Doing that won't save you" Myotismon taunted before he used his "Grizzly Wing".

"Your damn bats are pathetic bloodsucker Crimson Claw!" Kiba destroyed the bats with one swipe. Myotismon snarled and used another Crimson Lightning attack this time hitting Kiba against her chest. She roared in pain as Myotismon continued to assault her with his red whip.

"Kiba!" I shouted for my partner. She was getting beat up bad just like her last fight with Myotismon. Suddenly a bright light appeared out of nowhere and I saw Patamon flying past me.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Before Kiba was attacked once more Angemon came behind Myotismon who cursed and flew out of the way to avoid getting smacked with Angemon's staff. Kiba opened her eyes.

"Angemon"

"Are you alright Devidramon? WereGarurumon?" T.K.'s partner asked.

"Thanks to your arrival we are" Kiba replied, she then glared at Myotismon. "Shall we take him?"

"With pleasure" Angemon then attacked Myotismon first. The vampire managed to grab onto Angemon's staff. WereGarurumon then used his Wolf Claw from behind. Myotismon snarled as the attack hit him. Kiba then used her powerful tail which hit Myotismon. The vampire's lip suddenly bled from Kiba's attack.

"It's time I take my leave but we shall fight again" Myotismon then laughed before flying off into the night.

 **Later**

After our fight with Myotismon Matt, T.K., Patamon, and Gabumon bidded me goodnight since it was getting late. Before we left however Gabumon gave me another hug, Patamon was too worn out to introduce himself which I understood and Kiba, she ended up kissing Matt on the cheek. Right now I was heading back to the hotel, Kiba sat on my head.

"I have to admit I enjoyed the company of Gotsumon and Pumpkin but I hate this bow!" Kiba growled using her wing to pluck the pink bow off.

"I did too, I'm glad they didn't spill the beans on who" but before I could continue I suddenly felt my throat feeling parched.

"What is it Iris?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know" was all I could answer her. Something inside me was desiring blood and human blood. I suddenly caught the scent of a human and I felt my fangs elongate.

"Iris what the hell are you doing?!" Kiba protested as I began to follow the human's scent. I ran until I found what I was looking for. A young woman no more than twenty was walking alone. I felt Kiba suddenly fly off my head as I ran like lighting upon the woman. I scared her to the point where she fainted and I caught in my arms before she fell to the ground.

 **Kiba's POV**

My eyes widened as Iris sank her sharp fangs into the woman's throat. I couldn't believe what I was seeing; my own partner was drinking the blood of a human. How this was possible I didn't know unless.

"That bastard I'm going to kill him!" I shrieked into the night air when I figured it out. Myotismon must have bitten Iris the night on the ball. I wasn't sure if he was able to turn her into a vampire, but it could be possible.

 **Iris's POV**

"Iris snap out of it!" I heard Kiba yell. I widened my eyes when I realized what the hell I was doing. I pulled away from the woman I had just bitten in shock. Her blood stained my mouth and worse it tasting wonderful.

"What the hell is happening to me!" I screamed as Kiba flew down to me. She was about to answer when I heard lightning flash and I felt him coming.

"Go now!" I told my partner tossing her my bag. Kiba only nodded before she did her disappearing act. As soon as she was gone did Myotismon appear. His smirked when he saw my lips were stained with blood.

"What is going on?!" I demanded from the vampire.

"What I expected to happen Nightflower" the ultimate answered as he came to me. He scooped me into his arms and he used his cape to wipe the blood away from my mouth.

"Am I becoming like you a?" I asked he suddenly floated off the ground.

"You are in the middle of transforming from human to vampire Lissa, you're transformation will be complete once my blood flows into your veins" I didn't say anything as he was taking me to who knows where. Then I saw my hotel and I nearly freaked out.

"How did you know I was staying here?!" I demanded at Myotismon as he landed on the balcony to where my room was. I didn't feel Kiba's presence which I was grateful, I was glad I put away my laptop and everything else before I left the hotel for the night.

"Your scent lingers all over this room Nightflower" Myotismon explained as he put me down onto my feet. I opened the glass door and hurried into the bathroom so I could wash the taste of blood in my mouth. I felt Myotismon watch me in amusement. When I came out of the bathroom I saw the vampire was looking at my binder of Yugioh Cards.

"Isn't this the dragon that Kaiba character uses in that anime you showed me?" he asked tapping on the plastic covering that protected my cards.

"Uh yeah it's called the Blue Eyes White Dragon" I suddenly felt dizzy and Myotismon caught me in his arms.

"You're still in a state of shock from your feeding Lissa" the vampire suddenly picked me up again and took me to the bed. He set me down on the comforter. The ultimate sat next to me on the bed and brought me into his lap.

"There's no need to be frightened of your condition Lissa"

"Well I am" I blurted out in a growl. Myotismon suddenly kissed me catching me off guard. I felt my face turn red and I closed my eyes. Did the vampire know how I felt for him?

"So you finally realize how you feel for me" Myotismon said as he pulled away from me.

"Don't tell me you can read my mind" I protested.

"Only once our mating bond is completed will I be able to do that Nightflower, I can tell how you feel for me by your emotions" he purred.

"And what do my emotions say?" Myotismon leaned his forehead against mine.

"You love me Lissa don't you" I was silent before I replied.

"Yes"

"You have no idea how long I waited to hear that from you Nightflower but for now you need rest" the ultimate then stood up from the bed. Before he went out the balcony the vampire turned to look back at me.  
"Rest well my love" he then leapt into the air and off into the night.

I hurried off the bed and closed the sliding glass door. Kiba then reappeared and she hopped into my lap after I slid down to the floor.

"We'll get through this Iris"

"I sure hope so Kiba" I said to my partner.

 **So there you have it. Iris confesses to Myo she loves him, also I thought adding the fact she was in the middle of transforming into a vampire would be interesting. I don't know if Digimon bleed, but in my story they do. I loved the fact Kiba likes Matt, while Gabumon likes Iris XD. Have a good weekend and please review!**


	11. The Princess Revealed

**Hey guys!  
I spent the whole weekend working on three chapters. Anyway Iris's cover is discovered but by only two fellow digimon who we all know are on the side of good. We also learn about Kiba's background.**

 **Iris's POV**

I had trouble sleeping the night after I learned I was beginning to change into a vampire. If that happened I would become a hybrid like Michael from Underworld. The only difference would be that I would still be able to transform into my wolf form. I was finally able to fall completely asleep about twelve a.m. and I didn't wake up until almost nine in the morning.

"I see you finally managed to get some sleep last night" Kiba greeted me as I opened my eyes.

"For awhile I didn't" I replied back to my partner as I sat up from my lying down position. I was in a dark blue tank top with white sleeping shorts, even though I just woke up I still felt a little tired. I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a much needed shower to wake me up. Before I turned on the warm water I turned on the television for Kiba to watch. My partner after Myotismon left last night refused to leave my side. The hot shower did the trick to waking me up.

After ten minutes I was out and dressed only in a towel wrapped around my body so I could start some coffee and order breakfast. This morning I craved more meat so I ordered several sausage biscuits, while I ordered Kiba's favorite which was French toast. My hair decided to remain wavy today after I brushed it free of tangles. There was a shopping mall I wanted to check out after I had proper food in my stomach instead of blood.

"In other news last night there was another monster sighting this time with what appeared to be an angel, a huge black demon, and a wolf man" I snickered at the news anchors descriptions of the digimon as I poured myself a cup of coffee. Kiba was in the middle of eating her heart out when she saw the footage of last night's encounter with Myotismon.

"Holy crap I didn't realize I was that big" my partner exclaimed as I sat in my office chair.

"You're most likely the same size as Garudamon in your champion form" I said to my partner as I began to eat my sausage biscuit. The flavor of the meat tasted delicious.

"I wonder what form I'll take when I the Crest of Loyalty activates" Kiba suddenly brought up turning to me.

"You know I never really thought of that actually" I added looking over to where my tag and crest sat next to my digivice on the table.

"What form have you thought you would take when you digivolve to the ultimate level?" I inquired my partner. Kiba folded her wings in a thinking manner for a second before she unfolded them.

"To be honest I never thought about it" my partner answered. "I wouldn't mind becoming a LadyDevimon"  
"You know it would be awesome if you actually became a female version of Myotismon"

That got Kiba to widen her eyes and she smirked.

"That would be wicked! Imagine the look of Myotismon's face if he faced a female counterpart of himself" she and I both laughed at her enthusiasm.

After breakfast I pulled on a pair of black jeans with a pair of matching colored boots. The shirt I chose to wear was a turquoise halter top, it was pretty piece of clothing and it didn't reveal a lot of my back to the point I looked like I was desperate for a boyfriend. I pulled my hair into its pony tail and grabbed my purse. My digivice along with my tag and crest were hidden along with the other necessities a young woman carried with her. When I got outside Kiba reappeared on top of my head.

"You don't sense any of Myotismon's lackeys do you?" I asked her looking up at the rookie. I wasn't nuts about how my partner suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"You know I wouldn't appear out of nowhere unless there was no other digimon around that would expose me to that bloodsucker" Kiba answered.

"Why do you hate Myotismon so much anyway?" I questioned her. Kiba always seemed to speak of Myotismon with hate. Kiba was silent and she shook her head.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now later I promise I'll tell you" trusting my partner I nodded and dropped the subject. The two of us did end up going to the mall, since there was no evil digimon around Kiba sat on my head the whole time. There were a lot of interesting shops and one shop caught my interest. It wasn't an herbal shop but a jewelry store. Some people eyed Kiba in a curious manner while I looked at the many beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"Oh that's pretty" I said taking notice of a small silver ring that cubic zirconium crescent moon shaped stones on the band. I asked the associate if I could look at it and when it was given to me I got a better look it. Kiba had been too busy watching other people as I purchased the ring. Kiba and I then ended up going to a horror film. The film was rated PG-13, the film was a little scary but it had more humor. The sun was setting by the time Kiba and I came out of the theater and the two of us had our eyes widened.

"That was actually funnier, than scary "The Ring" was a scary film" I said to my partner as we left the mall.

"I doubt it" Kiba disagreed with me.

"Oh really wanna take a gander?" I teased the rookie as we were getting close to the hotel.

"Bring it!" Kiba said accepting my challenge. Back in the room I ordered pizza and pulled up Netflix after I emailed Gennai. As I started "The Ring" Kiba started to ask questions and I told her to be quiet as the opening credits came on. I had seen the movie several times and so I knew the plot line by heart so I didn't jump when the pizza came. Halfway through the movie Kiba actually started to get scared, with a few scenes she didn't like she covered her eyes with wings. She didn't touch her food until the movie was over.

"Okay you were right "The Ring" is creepy!" Kiba confessed.

"Told ya now eat before you starve" I teased my partner who rolled her eyes as I placed a plate of pizza in front of her. While she ate I stripped out of my clothes and pulled on a white summer nightgown that went to my thighs, I also pulled on a pair of black sleeping shorts, I would wear these until I decided to go to bed. I pulled hair out of its pony tail and went then grabbed my tablet so I could enjoy the night from the balcony. I had left the t.v. on for Kiba so I shut the sliding glass door to block out the noise coming from the television. I pulled my Netflix account and started to watch "Alien 2".

The Aliens series was my favorite science fiction movies to watch. I was so absorbed into the movie I didn't notice I had company.

"Good evening Lady Lissa" I fell out my chair spooked at Wizardmon's voice. The champion level digimon landed on my balcony and came over to me.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he said sincerely.

"I'm alright but what are you doing here anyway Wizardmon?"

"We need to talk" Wizardmon answered just as Gatomon joined him like she did she landed on Tai and Kari's balcony. Then it hit me the episode I was in now was "The Eighth Child Revealed".

"It's good to see you Gatomon" I greeted Kari's partner.

"As it is to see you again" Gatomon replied to me kindly. I sensed she no longer had that evil aura within her. Wizardmon suddenly gave Gatomon a pendant, the cat digimon took it from him. The pendant was a gold circle with four stones. The stones looked like they represented north, south, east, and west. The north stone was an emerald, the west was a diamond, the south was a ruby, and the east was a sapphire. I suddenly cursed as the gems lit up and I felt my forehead, my left wrist, my right wrist, and my neck burn a little.

"Wizardmon is she the Digimon Princess?" Gatomon asked in surprise her blue eyes widening.

"Indeed she is" Wizardmon asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Look here" Wizardmon conjured a mirror and I looked in it. My eyes widened as the Japanese symbols for Fire, Water, Earth and Air glow on my body. On my forehead glowing was fire, water glowed from the right side of my neck, the symbol for earth glowed on my right wrist, while wind glowed on my left.

"Each of the Digimon Sovereign represent an element when you woke them you felt the four elements didn't you?" Wizardmon questioned me and I nodded remembering the first time I woke them.

"My real name is Iris I'm sorry I had to lie to you both" I apologized to the two champions. Gatomon shook her head.

"You have no reason to apologize to us Iris, you had every right to hide who you were from Myotismon"

"You must have decided to play the role of Lissa Dragomir to uncover Myotismon's plans" Wizardmon suggested and I nodded looking back to him.

"I had to do what needed to be done to protect the Digital World, I sense a change within you Gatomon you must have found Kari"

Both Wizardmon and Gatomon's eyes widened when I mentioned Tai's sister name.

"Come inside I think the two of you should hear what I have to say we can't risk Myotismon or any other of his lackeys eavesdropping" I didn't know if Kiba was still in the room.

"Good idea" Wizardmon agreed as I opened the door to the room. Kiba was gone most likely she sensed Wizardmon and Gatomon and did her disappearing act. I told Wizardmon and Gatomon I would be right back since I had to throw away the pizza box. I hurriedly broke it down and threw it away in one of the trashcans outside my room before I returned. I quickly washed my hands before rejoining Wizardmon and Gatomon who sat on the hotel couch. And like with Izzy and Tentomon I explained where I was from, what I knew, and what I was.

"I hope that's less confusing" I told the two champions as I finished what needed to be discussed.

"It is are you really from another reality where this one is fictional?" Gatomon inquired and I smiled at her.

"Yes you'd be surprised how many people from my world like you Gatomon" I then walked over to the cat digimon and bent down to her level. My hands gently took her left paw into their grasp.

"You have a scar here that you received from Myotismon didn't you?"

"Yes he gave it to me because of my eyes" Gatomon explained as she pulled back the glove to reveal the x-shaped scar. I removed my left hand from her paw and held my right over her the scar she received from long ago from Myotismon. My palm glowed white and Gatomon's eyes widened as her scar also glowed. Then a second later only white fur looked back at.

"You no longer have to see that reminder of those horrible times you went through and your eyes are beautiful" I told the champion.

"You have a kind heart you're highness" Wizardmon said. I blushed at his compliment as Gatomon suddenly threw herself into my arms and hugged me like she did Kari in episode one of Season 2.

"Thank you" Gatomon said to me her voice told me she was crying a little. I hugged the champion back and kissed her head.

"You're welcome Gatomon"

Gatomon and I continued our hug for another minute before I sat her back down on the couch.

"There is one more thing you two need to know" I then grabbed my digiviced along with my tag and crest.

"I had a feeling you were of the DigiDestined as well" Wizardmon stated. Gatomon's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Are you really a DigiDestined?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I am little one I think it's time I introduced my partner just don't attack her Kiba its okay to come out" I called to my partner. Kiba appeared in my arms and at her appearance both Wizardmon and Gatomon's eyes went wide big time.

"Why does everyone react the same when they see me?!" Kiba growled. Gatomon was the first to respond.

"Wait I think I know you" Kiba hopped out of my arms and flew to Gatomon.

"It's been a long time Gatomon the last time we saw each other you were Salamon"

"That's right!" Gatomon exclaimed and she and Kiba hugged one another. Both Wizardmon and I had a questioning look. Kiba then turned to me after she finished hugging Gatomon with her wings.

"Remember when you asked why I hated Myotismon so much?"

"Yeah I do"

"Kiba used to be a servant to Myotismon herself" Gatomon added. _Oh Kiba_ I thought in my mind.

"The Demidevimon that serves Myotismon now is my brother, I am his twin sister" Kiba finally admitted. This got my eyes to widen big time.

"How long were with Myotismon?" I gently questioned Kiba.

"For a year like with Gatomon I also suffered at the hands of his torture, eventually I became a loyal servant, during that time frame Salamon and my brother were the only ones who comforted me until one day my brother couldn't stand the seeing me getting beating up anymore, so he snuck me out of the castle and told me to run for it, I haven't seen him since"

My left hand turned in a fist, how could Myotismon have done that to her, to Gatomon!

I was such in deep thought I didn't feel Kiba fly into my arms.

"Gennai found me and nursed me back to health, my scars eventually healed and if I haven't left that bastard I wouldn't have found you"

"Oh Kiba" I buried head against hers and the two of us remained like that for who knows how long.

"I'm glad you managed to find your partner Kiba you deserve it after all of the hell you suffered" both Kiba and I looked to Gatomon with a shocked look.

"I wasn't expecting you have a mouth Gatomon" I teased the champion.

"Oh you should have heard Kiba back in the day she had a worse mouth than any other digimon I've ever seen, I eventually caught on with such words from her"

"Just don't use them around Kari" I told her. Gatomon chuckled and reassured me.

"I won't I promise"

"Iris I wish we could stay but" Wizardmon began but I interrupted him.

"I know you and Gatomon need to get Kari's crest from Myotismon's hideout I won't keep you" I was going to say more however I suddenly felt weak and I fell to the floor in slow motion. Kiba had flapped out my arms before I fell.

"Iris!" the three digimon exclaimed as they rushed over to me.

"What's happening to me?" I asked weakly. I felt like I had a fever and worse my desire for blood was returning, faint but returning.

"I don't know Gatomon help me get her to the bed" Wizardmon said as he helped me up. Gatomon nodded and she was on the other side of me. Slowly with Wizardmon supporting my waist and Gatomon gently nudging my legs I was able to get to the bed with no trouble. As I lay down Wizardmon removed his glove from his right hand and felt my forehead.

"She's burning a fever" he said before examining what could be the cause. His eyes stopped on the left side of my neck.

"Oh no" Gatomon added when she saw what Wizardmon had found.

"What is it?" Kiba demanded landed on top of Wizardmon's hat. Her golden eyed turned angry.

"Iris, Myotismon has already marked you" Wizardmon said conjuring a mirror again. I looked back and saw a black tribal tattoo of a bat on the left side of my neck.

"He probably bit you the night of the ball so other male digimon wouldn't touch you and your in the process of transforming into a vampire" Gatomon added.

"Yeah I found that out last night I had to bite a human woman"

"I saw the whole thing is there any chance this can be stopped?" Kiba asked to Gatomon and Wizardmon.

"The only way for Iris's transformation to stop is by destroying Myotismon and by destroying him you're mark will also disappear" Wizardmon explained.

"That bastard is going to pay for this" Kiba growled dangerously.

"Don't worry Kiba Myotismon's end will happen but if we're going to do that we need Kari's crest" Gatomon explained looking at her friend.

"Do what you must I can't lose my partner and best friend to darkness" Kiba said.

"Kiba you must be the one to protect her from now on" Wizardmon said also looking at Kiba.

"I will but you two need to get the hell over to Myotismon's lair before the sun rises" Kiba suggested and Wizardmon and Gatomon nodded. Before Gatomon hopped off of the bed I gently grabbed her right paw. Kari's partner looked back to me in concern.

"Myotismon will ambush you both, Gatomon he plans on taking you prisoner to lure Kari out" I confessed to her. Gatomon was silent before she turned around and walked over to me. She hugged me and I could only wrap one arm around her small body.

"I'll be alright Iris, that I promise you like with Kari I will protect those I hold dear to me with my life"

"Thank you" was all I could reply to the champion digimon before I let her go so I could rest.

"Take care of her Kiba" Gatomon then ordered my partner who nodded.

"We'll meet again Iris" Wizardmon said to me with a bow of his head. Gatomon jumped off of the bed and followed Wizardmon outside towards the balcony. I got up and walked after the two champions, as soon as they got outside Wizardmon picked up Gatomon in his left hand and he flew out off into the darkness.

 **Later**

I ended up going to bed after Gatomon and Wizardmon left. While I waited for sleep to claim me I heard the lightning crackle in the sky and I knew that Wizardmon and Gatomon were fighting Myotismon. I was in a deep sleep when I suddenly felt something wake me up.

"Sh*t Kiba get up now!" I yelled to my partner who immediately woke at my yelling.

"What is it?"

"You need to go I feel Myotismon coming, he can't know you're here get the usual and stay hidden until you feel it's safe to come back" Kiba nodded and flapped over to where my digivice, and tag and crest were. She grabbed them with her sharp talons and disappeared. As she disappeared did the desire for blood finally became clearer. I felt my fangs lengthen and I panted due to the fact my body aching to hunt. I cursed when a black vortex appeared in the room and out came Myotismon.

"Hello Nightflower" he greeted me. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

"You need to hunt my love come" Wishing I could control my actions I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. The two of us disappeared from my room through that vortex and we were in the park near the hotel.

"I would have come to see you earlier my precious mate but I had to deal with something"

"That's fine" I knew what he was talking about Gatomon and Wizardmon. The ultimate scooped me into his arms bridal style and he levitated off of the ground.

"Hurry it up I need blood" I ordered the vampire who chuckled evilly.

"I have already found a victim for you my love" he teased me as he landed next to a tree. Demidevimon was guarding a sleeping human male. I still had my shorts on underneath my nightgown so I didn't feel exposed as I walked over to where Demidevimon was.

"Holy hell!" Demdevimon blurted out as I finally came up to him with Myotismon next to me.

"What's with the spazzing out my friend?" I asked Demidevimon.

"I'm just not used to seeing you with fangs Liss" Demidevimon answered and this got me to smirk.

"What about you don't you need to feed?" I asked Myotismon.

"I already hunted earlier Nightflower" the vampire answered and I turned my attention back to the human out cold on the ground. I bent down to where I could gain access to his neck, refusing to delay my thirst my fangs bit into the man's throat. Delicious blood entered my mouth and traveled my throat. Myotismon chuckled while I fed like I had been deprived of food; finally after I felt satisfied I released my fangs from the human's throat.

"How do you feel Nightflower?" Myotismon asked. I looked to him and smirked.

"Better now that I'm satisfied" I replied to him.

"Geez you're already scaring me Liss I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" Demidevimon said before flew away.

"I'll take you back to your room its late and I'm sure you want to sleep again" Myotismon said.

"Please do" I replied back to the ultimate. He chuckled again and he took my hand once more into his. The same black vortex that brought us to the park appeared before us and we walked through it.

"Geez I smell like a human" I growled as we returned to my hotel room. I was about to go to wash the blood away from my lips but Myotismon had other plans. He picked me up bridal style and took us to the bed.

He gently pushed me beneath him and his tongue began to lick away the blood from my lips.

"Ow watch your fangs" I scolded the ultimate because one of them had pierced my lip.

"My apologies my mate" Myotismon purred before he kissed me. My skin seemed to light like a flame when he kissed me. Perhaps it was whatever darkness Kiba referred to inside me that desired Myotismon at that moment. The vampire then removed his lips from mine and went to my right leg, his tongue slid from where my exposed flesh was from my shorts all the way down to my ankle, he repeated the same thing with my left leg before he returned to my lips. My tongue met with his and this time I submitted to his dominance. Our tongues danced for a little bit before we both needed a break for air.

"I need to take my leave now Nightflower" Myotismon said. I turned my head away from him, feeling ashamed that I enjoyed his affections. Myotismon face came down so it could touch mine and he kissed my cheek gently.

"I promise you very soon you and I will together Lissa" I turned my head so I could look into his blue eyes. They were actually very beautiful up close and I wish I could see what they looked like behind his mask.

"What do you look like behind that mask?" I inquired.

"You'll have to wait for that my love" he purred before he kissed me once again. Gods I didn't want him to leave, every time he kissed me like this my love for him increased. The vampire finally pulled away and removed himself from above me.

"I will see you tomorrow Nightflower I love you"

"As I love you my mate of darkness" I said back to him. The vampire actually smiled a real smile at me before the black vortex appeared and he went through it. As he left I heard his voice in my mind, how I could hear it I had no idea.

 _Sleep well my Queen of the Night_

 **I hope you guys liked how this chapter turned out. What will become of Wizardmon?  
Stay tuned to find out!  
Don't forget to review!**


	12. City Under Seige&Brief Reunion

**Okay so this chapter is a mixture of Flower Power and City Under Seige. Iris and Kiba have to avoid getting captured. Also a familiar face shows up!**

 **Iris's POV**

"He's starting to fog the city up" I said to Kiba who was sitting on my head. After Myotismon left I was having trouble sleeping so I decided to have a piece of pizza. It was still night out and it was only midnight.

"Indeed he is in the morning he's going to start sending his servants to find Kari" Kiba added. I yawned and felt sleep returning to me.

"We better get some shut eye we're going to both need it tomorrow"Kiba suggested and I nodded.

 **Myotismon's POV**

After I left Lissa last I began to create my fog barrier around the city of Odaiba. Now it would only be a matter of time before I found the eighth DigiDestined child, last night I found Wizardmon and Gatomon sneaking around in my chamber. My most loyal servant ended up turning against me along with Wizardmon. I easily dispatched Wizardmon before the wielder of the crest of courage came to aid Gatomon.

During the fight I learned Gatomon was the eighth digimon and after I defeated MetalGreymon I took Gatomon prisoner. By using her I would lure her partner out and then I would rule this world with Lissa by my side. I smirked at the thought of my bride.

"Soon Nightflower you and I will be in together permanently"

 **Next Day**

"Good god!" I exclaimed as I looked at the fog through the window it mostly had Odaiba swallowed up in its thick grasp. I was dressed in a black tank top with a dark blue vest over it, my jeans and boots were also black.

"Kiba come here for a second" I called to the rookie. My partner had been busy watching the news so she didn't hear me at first. When I called her the second time did I get her attention.

"What's up?" she inquired as she flew over to me. I held out the silver ring I bought yesterday.

"That looks similar to Gatomon's tail ring" Kiba pointed. The ring actually had a clasp which I undid and placed in around Kiba's left ankle and clicked the clasp back into place.

"I hope you like it" I said to my partner. The rookie flew into my arms and I brought her into my face. The two of us stayed like that until Kiba's fur stood up and she hissed baring her fangs.

"My brother and Bakemon are coming" I released my partner and grabbed a small pouch that held my tag and crest along with my digivice. Kiba took the pouch into her claws.

"Stay out of sight until I call for you" I ordered Kiba.

"Don't worry I will" and with that Kiba disappeared just as my sliding glass door burst open. Inside two Bakemon flew in along with Demidevimon.

"You guys really could have just knocked" I greeted Myotismon's servants.

"Yeah sorry about that Liss" Demidevimon apologized meaning it.

"This is Myotismon's bride?" one of the Bakemon asked Demidevimon.

"She's just a human" the other added.

"Show some respect!" Demidevimon snapped at his co-workers and he flew over to the Bakemon in front of him and did his "Bat Flutter" attack with his wings. This got me to snort in amusement. Demidevimon gave one last slap to the ghost champion digimon before he turned back to me.

"You look tired Liss did you not sleep well last night?" the rookie inquired as the other Bakemon who was spared from his assault opened the door to my room.

"Sort of I had to eat something else that didn't require blood" I answered Demidevimon as he and I left my room. I asked the Bakemon who got bitch slapped to close the door to my room which he did. The ride down to the lobby was uneventful, but when we arrived in the lobby it was chaos. Other Bakemon were hurdling young children away from their parents, the parents kept constantly fighting with other Bakemon to get to their children.

"I take it you found who the eighth child's partner is" I said to Demidevimon as we finally came outside.

"Yep it turns out its Gatomon" Demidevimon boasted. I didn't say anything I hoped the cat digimon knew what she was doing.

"What the hell?" Demidevimon suddenly blurted out and I focused my attention back to reality. The two Bakemon that came with Demidevimon were knocked unconscious.

"Yo wake up you lazy bones!" Demidevimon snapped at the sleeping ghost digimon. I used that chance to pull out my secret weapon, earlier I had made a small bit of Dreamscape powder, Kiba had used her Evil Whisper attack while she remained hidden from sight on the Bakemon. I quickly grabbed Demidevimon in my arms and I pretended to hug him from behind. Then like lightning I pressed a red cloth full of Dreamscape powder against his mouth. The rookie squirmed for a few minutes before he fell limp.  
"I see our plan worked" Kiba said as she reappeared in front of me. She flew over to her sleeping brother and pressed a kiss against his forehead. I walked over to some nearby bushes and put Demidevimon inside them.

"Alright we need to go now if we don't hurry more of the Bakemon will show up" Kiba nodded and the two of us began to run into the heart of downtown Odaiba.

 **Myotismon's POV**

I was pleased how events were going so far. I had a large amount of prisoners held up in the convention center and Gatomon had begun the process to properly identify her partner.

"Where is Demidevimon?" I asked one of my Bakemon.

"I don't know sir I haven't heard anything" my servant replied.

"Damn it" I growled. I had sent the rookie to get Lissa and bring her to me. He should have been back by now.

"Let me go you spooks!" a voice belonging to a human male interrupted my thoughts. Three Bakemon lay on the ground beat up and above them was a human boy no more than seventeen years old. His hair was shoulder length and jet black. His eyes were brown and he wore a black vest over a red t-shirt, he had on dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes. For some reason this human interested me and I flew over to him.

"What is your name human?" I demanded.

"That is none of your concern" the boy growled and I swore his eyes flashed gold. I grabbed the boy's wrist and brought him over to Gatomon.

"Gatomon is this the eighth child?" I asked her.

"No he isn't" my former servant said to me. Sighing I released the boy's wrist.

"Keep an eye on him" I told other Bakemon who nodded.

"Myotismon!" Demidevimon's voice called. The rookie flew over to me with the two Bakemon who went with them.

"Where is Lissa?" I demanded.

"She got away I was knocked out by Dreamscape powder" this got my eyes to widen in alarm. I was about to reply issue another order to Demidevimon when I felt one of the other digimon I brought with me into this reality demeanor change.

"Stay here there is something I must deal with" I ordered Demidevimon who nodded. I took flight and flew out of the convention center and hovered over the roof.

"Back to the Digital World with you!" I said shouting to Dark Tyrannomon and I used my power to send him back to where he came from. I then focused on my attention the wielder of the crest of sincerity's partner, another annoying Lilymon.

"You're such a bad sport" the fairy said to me.

"You meddlesome flower child it's time I plucked you're petals Crimson Lightning!" I unleashed my whip like attack at her. She flew out of the way and dodged it.

"Flower Canon!" she cried unleashing a beam of blue light at me. The attack didn't hurt me and I laughed.

"Do you expect to beat me with Geraniums?" I taunted Lilymon who narrowed her eyes.

"Nightmare Claw!" I spread my cape as I unleashed another one of my deadly attacks. The shadow of my attack hit Lilymon and she yelled as she began to become paralyzed. I then used my Grizzly Wing and my bats hit the now paralyzed ultimate. I cursed as Birdramon came out of nowhere and grabbed Lilymon in her talons. Out of my eye I saw something running towards Birdramon's partner. It was that human boy and he rushed over to the girl who wielded the crest of love.

"Get him!" I ordered the Bakemon as I saw him and the wielder of the crest of love converse. Birdramon then flew above and the girl along with the human male escaped. I flew over to Phantomon.

"Follow the wielder of the crest of love and if you see Lissa bring her to me" I ordered.

"Of course Master" Phantomon said before he disappeared.

 **Iris's POV**

I managed to dodge many Bakemon as I headed towards the warehouse in Aqua City where Matt, Gabumon, and Kari were. I didn't call Matt's name until I was close to the warehouse.

"Iris?!" the cute blond called as he came out of the warehouse.

"Oh thank god I found you" I said to the wielder of the crest of friendship hugging him. Matt gave me a quick hug back before he led me into the warehouse.  
"Iris!" Gabumon shouted as he ran over to me. He glomped me so hard I fell to the ground.

"Long time no see Gabumon" I said hugging the wolf digimon back.

"Hi hottie!" Kiba's voice called out as she flew herself into Matt's chest.

"Kiba now's not the time to flirt!" I scolded my partner as Gabumon helped me back up.

"Matt who's this?" Kari asked. I turned to Tai's little sister and walked over to her.

"My name is Iris it's finally nice to meet you Kari"

"You're really pretty" I blushed as Tai's sister compliment.

"Iris is the Digimon Princess as well a fellow DigiDestined" Matt explained as he came beside me he held Kiba in his arms.

"Are you really?" Kari inquired looking excited.

"Yep and the digimon Matt is holding is my partner Kiba"

"Hi!" Kiba greeted the little girl with a kind smile. I then turned back to Matt and Gabumon.

"Before I left my hotel Demidevimon was about to take me to Myotismon"

"Myotismon has marked Iris as his bride and she's turning into one right this minute" Kiba explained.

This got Matt, Gabumon, and Kari to gasp.

"That" Matt was about to say a curse word but Kiba covered his mouth with a wing. I suddenly growled and I fell to the floor onto my knees.

"Iris what is it?" Kari asked coming over to me.

"Gabumon get her away from me I don't want to hurt her" I shouted to the wolf digimon who nodded and he rushed over and pushed Kari away.

"Damn it it's happening again" Kiba said as she flew from Matt's arms to land in front of me.

"Iris what's wrong?" Matt demanded gently.

"She needs blood again" Kiba said.  
"I fed last night it looks like the closer I become a vampire the more powerful the desire is"

"Hey is anybody there?!" I heard Sora calling. Matt helped me up and he along with myself, Kari, Gabumon and Kiba rushed outside.

"Sora what's up!" Matt said to Sora.

"Matt, Iris thank goodness" Sora greeted as she rushed over to us. "Myotismon's rounded up the whole district, he's holding everybody at the convention center" Sora continued. My heart then almost stopped when I saw none other than Isaac get off of Birdramon's claw.

"Iris!" my cousin called.

"Isaac!" tears flew from my eyes as I rushed over to my brother and threw my arms around his neck. It seemed what felt like years that I last seen my cousin. Iris wrapped one arm around my waist while the other held my hair.

"It's alright sis we're together again"

"Who's this Sora?" Matt inquired.

"That's Iris's cousin he was at the convention center and managed to slip past Myotismon and the Bakemon" Sora explained as Isaac and I broke apart from our hug.

"That bloodsucker thought I was the eighth child" my cousin growled.

"So what do we do now?" Kari asked.

"I have a suggestion" called a familiar voice and we all turned to see Phantomon floating above us. "You see I never understood why the master is wasting all this time searching for the eighth child and the princess it would just be easier to destroy you all" as he finished talking the ground shook beneath us and when the concrete split open Tuskmon came out. Phantomon then raised his scythe and a green light emitted over him, a second later Snimon came out.

"Gabumon!" Matt shouted to his partner.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!" Garurumon ran like the wind and threw himself onto Tuskmon.

"Oh man this is so cool than seeing it on the show" Isaac said.

"Don't worry we can take these guys" Birdramon said as she flew up to face Snimon. Snimon used his Twin Sickle attack and Birdramon managed to dodge it. Tuskmon managed to pry off Garurumon and the wolf champion went flying backwards in the air and landed in the dirty water.

"Look out!" Isaac said pushing me out of the way as Phantomon tried to attack.

"Shadow Scythe!" the ultimate's blade made a quick cut and I smelled blood. My cousin turned upon Phantomon his eyes now glowing gold and his claws coming out. His left cheek had a nasty cut and it was bleeding.

"You'll pay for that you lousy spook!" Isaac snarled and he took his wolf form. Isaac's wolf form was jet black.

"What the hell?" Phantomon said. Sora then used that chance to try and attack Phantomon but he turned around and cut the piece of wood Sora had into two. As Sora fell to the ground her crest glowed and Birdramon digivolved.

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" I watched in amazement as Birdramon was encircled by fire and she became Garudamon. Snimon attacked Garudamon and the female ultimate's back met with the warehouse behind her. Isaac leapt into the air and landed on top of Phantomon. My brother managed to use his claws to pull Phantomon's hood over his eyes which confused the ultimate.

Matt used that chance to free himself from Phantomon's chain. As Matt was freed Tuskmon used its tail to hit Isaac hard and I watched in horror as my brother was flown off from Phantomon, he luckily managed to land on his feet. I suddenly grabbed Kari and led her back into the warehouse.

"Kari do you trust me?" I asked her.

"Of course I do"

"Good girl" I then turned to Kiba.

"Kiba protect her and Isaac"

"What are you going to do?" my partner asked.

"Just trust me and do as I say Kiba ok?"

My partner could only nod and she flew into my arms. I pressed a kiss against her fur before I handed her over to Kari.

"Kiba will keep you safe and I'll make sure Gatomon remains as well" I then turned around and ran outside ready to accept my fate.

"Stop it right now Phantomon!" Phantomon didn't seem to hear me.

"Damn it that's enough!" I yelled once more. This time I got Phantomon's attention.

"Lady Lissa!" he exclaimed.

"My name isn't Lissa, it's Iris and I'm the Digimon Princess"

"Iris what are you doing?!" Matt yelled. Phantomon's eyes widened. As though to prove I really was the princess, I felt the symbols of fire, water, earth, and wind glow brightly on my body.

"I'll go with you just call off Snimon and Tuskmon and leave the others alone"

"What a refreshing helpful attitude Princess it's a deal" Phantomon then waved his scythe, Snimon flew off, while Tuskmon dove back into the earth.

"I'm ready" as I said this the same purple orb that was supposed to carry Kari surrounded me and it began to float off of the ground.

 **Matt's POV**

"Hurry Matt stop her! Sora yelled at me.

"No Iris you don't know what you're doing! Iris!" I shouted.

 **Iris's POV**

I had heard Matt calling for me but even his protests would stop my decision. The ride inside the orb was only a few minutes and soon I was released from its grasp. I was in the same room where Gatomon and Kari were reunited.

"So what is Myotismon going to do to me that my cover is blown, kill me?" I asked Phantomon.

"I seriously doubt it Lady Iris, you see the master made it clear you were not to be harmed" Phantomon answered. He then summoned Bakemon and ordered them to fetch Demidevimon.

"F**k" I growled as I the desire for human blood became stronger.

"Lady Iris!" Phantomon shouted as he rushed over to me.

"I'm fine" I told the ultimate.

"Milday you are not you need blood and quickly" Phantomon said as my fangs lengthened.  
"Did you find the eighth child Phantomon?!" Demidevimon's voice demanded. I looked up to see the rookie flying into the room.

"Holy hell you found Lissa!" Kiba's partner exclaimed.

"That isn't her true name it's Lady Iris and she's the Princess, I saw the symbols of the elements reprsenting the four Digimon Sovereign glow on her body" Phantomon explained.

"No way!"

"He speaks the truth Demidevimon" I said to the rookie weakly. "I'm mostly likely going to be killed anyway"

"Like hell you will be, Princess or not, Myotismon loves you Iris and right now you need blood move it!" he snapped at the Bakemon who hurried away. Both Phantomon and Demidevimon remained with me as we waited for blood to be brought. A few minutes later two Bakemon brought in a human male and they dropped him at my feet.

"Go ahead Iris" Demidevimon encouraged. I sniffed the human and snarled.

"What is it?" Phantomon asked.

"This bastard violated multiple women" I spat before I grabbed the man's body into my grasp and my fangs sank into his throat. Demidevimon cackled evilly as I drank this bastard's blood. I drank more than I had the past two times I fed. Finally I felt satisfied and I shoved the man away from me.

"Get him away from me until I need to feed next" I ordered the Bakemon who bowed before me and they took the bastard away. I stood back up and licked my lips with my tongue.

"Go and fetch Lord Myotismon Demidevimon" Phantomon ordered the rookie.

"Will do see you in a few minutes Iris!" Demidevimon then flew away.

"What did you mean that human violated multiple women?" Phantomon asked me. I whispered the answer to the ultimate and his eyes widened.

"No wonder you fed from him so much" I flashed the ultimate a smirk.

"If he had been awake I would have take the pleasure of ending his pathetic life"

 **Demidevimon's POV**

I had not been expecting to see Iris as the Digimon Princess. She however had nothing to worry about Myotismon would not hurt her. I breathed a sigh of relief as the convention came into sight. My master was with Gatomon still searching for the eighth child.

"Well Gatomon is the eighth child?" he demanded from Cat Litter. She shook her head no.

"Myotismon!" I said flying up to my master.

"What is it?" the vampire asked me.

"You want to hear this boss I got the Digimon Princess!"

"You did?!" Myotismon exclaimed in surprise, I noticed Gatomon's eyes widened in shock.

 **Gatomon's POV**

 _Oh no not Iris_ I thought. She must have sacrificed herself to protect Kari and Kiba.

"It looks like our search needs to be put on hold for now" Myotismon said to me and I growled.

 **Demidevimon's POV**

"I don't need these brats right now" Myotismon said.

"Right what should I do with them oh evil one?" I asked him.

"Make them go to sleep I'll find a way to deal with them later" he replied chuckling. I quickly used my Evil Whisper attack and the other children fell asleep.

"You'll be surprised to find out who the Princess is" I boasted to Myotismon as we took flight he held Gatomon in his right hand by her scruff.

"Perhaps or perhaps not" my master said as we left the convention center.

 **Looks Iris is getting one step closer to turning into a vampire. Why is Isaac in the Odaiba, we find that out in the next chapter. I also hoped you guy liked how Iris meets Kari.**


	13. The Princess's Choice

**Okay folks this chapter is really important. Iris makes a very important decision. We also learn what happend to Wizardmon.**

 **Matt's POV**

I slammed my fist against the warehouse wall. I never had felt so defeated in my life, because of us fighting against Phantomon, Tuskmon, and Snimon Iris was now held prisoner.

"It's not your fault" Sora said.

"Yes it its I blew it"

"Matt" Kari said getting my attention along with Sora's and Isaac's. Kiba sat on Kari's head, Tai's little sister held onto a pouch. "Iris wanted to protect me that's why she gave herself up to Phantomon"

"I'm not surprised she did that" Isaac said. "My cousin always put others before herself so don't blame yourself Matt"

"How did you get here anyway Isaac" I inquired.

"One minute I was at home trying to figure out how the hell I was going to explain to my aunt about where Iris was, then all of the sudden this portal appeared in my room and sucked me through it, when I came through Bakemon found me and took me prisoner to the convention center, why I'm here in this reality I have no idea"

"I can see how you two are related" Sora said looking to Isaac. "The both of you will do anything to protect those you love" Isaac blushed slightly.

"Alright we need to find a way to get Iris out of Myotismon's grasp what do you say we try to find a way" Kiba suggested from Kari's head.

"You're right" I said looking to Iris's partner.

 **Wizardmon's POV**

The last thing I remembered was that after Myotismon threw me into the harbor I managed to find Kari's crest and tag. I was able to find a piece of wood to float on throughout the night and I fell unconscious when two of the DigiDestined found me. I moaned before I weakly opened my eyes, in front of me were the wielders of the crest of Hope and Reliability.

"Are you awake?" the young boy asked me.

"Who are you?" I inquired now confused where I was.

"I'm T.K. nice to meet you" the boy had a Patamon as his partner who sat on his hat.

"Kari where's Kari and Iris?!" I demanded.

"Kari?" T.K. asked.

"Who's Iris?" the other boy inquired. I held out Kari's crest to show the two of them.

"You got to give this crest to Kari"

"You mean you want us to give that to Tai's little sister Kari?" the boy with the glasses then realized what I talking about. "If we have to deliver the crest to Tai's sister Kari then that must mean she's the eighth DigiDestined child we've been searching for all along!"

"Gee how come I'm the last to find out" T.K. complained.

"We have no time to waste Kari and Gatomon need this crest"

"Gatomon?" the boy with the glasses asked.

"But she's one of the bad digimon that works for Myotismon" T.K. said.

"Are you saying Gatomon is one of the good guys?" the boy with the glasses asked again.

"Exactly and I know you and the rest of your friends have been searching for the Princess"

"Yeah we have do you know she is?" Patamon inquired.

"Remember that girl that was with us? Devidramon is her partner she helped you and WereGarurumon fight against Myotismon" T.K.'s partner's eyes widened.

"That was her I must have been really tired to notice her"

"So this Iris is the Princess?" the boy with the glasses questioned turning to T.K.

"You bet Joe and she's also a fellow DigiDestined"

"No freaking way!" Joe exclaimed.

 **Issac's POV**

Kari and I rode behind Matt on Garurumon while Garudmon carried Lilymon and Sora in her claws. Izzy greeted us outside the t.v. station.

"Izzy what are you doing here?" Sora asked to the genius.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Matt asked his father as I slid down from Garurumon's back, I then helped Kari down. Kiba still remained on her head.

"I told you stay out of sight" Mr. Ishida said to his son.

"I'm sorry Dad" Matt apologized. Mr. Ishida then freaked out as Garurumon poked his huge head in front of him.

"Hello Matt's Dad good to see you again!"

"What do you mean again? Have we met?" Mr. Ishima demanded.

"You know me I digivolved from Gabumon" Garurumon replied.

"Who are you?" Izzy suddenly asked noticing me.

"I'm Isaac, Iris's cousin" I greeted him. Izzy walked over to me and held his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you finally Iris has told me a lot of great things about you but how are you here in this world?" I took his hand with mine and shook it in response.

"I don't know perhaps the answer will show itself eventually"

"Hey!" Joe then called out to us. We all turned to see Zudomon with T.K., Joe and Wizardmon running towards us. T.K. rushed over to his father and hugged his legs. Wizardmon noticed Garudamon and he walked over to where she held Lilymon. He stopped and examined Mimi's partner.

"She was attacked by Myotismon wasn't she?" he asked.

"So what if she was?" Sora replied. Wizardmon's hands did several odd motions before they glowed green. Immediately Lilymon returned back to her normal state.

"That's a pretty cool move" I said to the champion coming up to him.

"Thank you" he said to me just as Lilymon sat up.

"What's this Wizardmon?" she said in confusion before she flew out of Garudamon's grasp ready to fight. T.K. ran in front of Wizardmon and held his arms out.

"No don't attack him Wizardmon's a good digimon he's got Kari's tag and crest"  
"But T.K. he could be lying" Sora argued.

"He isn't" Kari stated and she walked over to Wizardmon.

"Kari you're safe" Wizardmon greeted Gatomon's partner and hugged her.

"Iris gave herself up to protect me" Kari explained as she pulled away from Wizardmon.

"When did this happen?" Wizardmon demanded looking to Kiba.

"Not long ago" Kiba replied from Kari's head. Wizardmon said something in a language I didn't recognize probably a curse word, before he gave Kari her tag and crest. He then turned to me.

"Uh is there something wrong?" I asked wondering why Wizardmon was looking at me.

"I'm not sure but something is pulling me towards you what is your name?" the champion asked.

"My name is Isaac, Iris is my cousin" I replied. A turquoise light suddenly appeared in my left hand and I had to block my eyes with my arm so I wouldn't get blinded. The light glowed for a few minutes before I felt it go away.

"Isaac look at what you're holding!" Matt exclaimed. I looked down and my eyes went wide, in my right hand was a Digivice, along with a tag and crest of my own. The crest inside looked like a cursive T, with the middle bent and it was turquoise.

"The Crest of Fate" Wizardmon said and I looked at him.

"Does this mean you're my partner?" I asked.

"Yes it does how about it?" Wizardmon held out his hand to me.

"It's an honor to have you at my side" I said to taking his hand into mine.

"It looks like you have your reason why you're here Isaac" Sora told me and I flashed her a smirk.

"Gennai sent me some email a little while ago" he then pointed to the t.v. station. "If I recall correctly he said the t.v. station is the center of Myotismon's fog barrier"

"Hey look!" T.K. exclaimed and I looked above.

"It's that bloodsucker" I growled feeling my fangs lengthen.

"He also has Gatomon" I placed a hand on Wizarmon's shoulder, my partner turned to me.

"Not for long he won't let's go ahead and head up to the viewing platform" I suggested to the others.

"Right I'll shall you the way" Mr. Ishida agreed. The ground in front of us suddenly burst open and out came Snimon and Tuskmon. Sora had to back away so she wouldn't get crushed by Snimon's pincers. Garurumon then used that chance to digivolve.

"WereGaruarumon digivovle to !"

"Oh man I wished I had my phone to record this!" I exclaimed as I witnessed Matt's partner become WereGarurumon.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt's partner finally finished his evolution and he howled, before kicked Tuskmon in the gut, and punched Snimon in its face.

"Leave this battle to us" Garudamon said to everyone.

"We can handle these digi clowns" Zudomon added.

"We'll get Iris come everyone let's go" Matt called. Wizardmon grunted and he fell to his knees.

"Get on my back" I said to my partner and bent down.

"Thank you Isaac" Wizardmon said weakly as he climbed onto my back. His arms went around my neck while I supported his feet.

"You got him?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah I do" I replied to T.K. before I said to Wizardmon.

"Save your strength you're going to need it" I said as I began to run after the others ready to kick Myotismon's ass.

 **Iris's POV**

I don't how long I had been waiting but when I caught Myotismon's scent I turned my head up the ceiling. Sure enough there were Myotismon's bats and the ultimate came through the ceiling holding Gatomon. Demidevimon flew over to me I guess to keep me company. Myotismon's eyes widened when he saw me and I could tell he was really surprised to finally learn who I really was. Gatomon looked me with a determined look.

"Demidevimon what kind of joke is this?" Myotismon demanded as he landed on the ground finally.

"It's not a joke" I replied to the ultimate defending the rookie. As though on cue I felt the symbols of the four elements come to life on my skin once more. Myotismon eyes widened even more as he saw the four elements the Digimon Sovereign represented.

"I might as well cut to the chase my real name is Iris not Lissa" I stated to the vampire. "The whole reason I got close to you was because I needed to find out what you were going to do the Digital World and eventually to me,now that you know who I truly am, go ahead and kill me already, once I'm out of the way your plan to conquer both worlds comes to life"

"Iris!" Phantomon, Gatomon, and Demidevimon exclaimed.

"It's up to him to decide my fate" I said to the three digimon who just defended me. Myotismon was silent for another moment before he snapped his fingers and his many bats came over to Gatomon. She tried to fight but the bats managed to dodge her swipes and they held her as Myotismon came over to me. To my surprise the ultimate grabbed me and pulled me into him, and his lips took mine in the most mind blowing kiss I ever experienced.

"I told you he wouldn't kill you Iris!" Demidevimon said as Myotismon's lips finally broke from mine.

"Did you really think I would kill you Nightflower?" Myotismon inquired softly caressing my face with his right hand.

"To be honest yes" the vampire then wrapped his cape around my body and hugged me.

"I don't care if you are the Princess, I need you Iris and I know you need me, you're inner wolf does as well"

"Since when did you know that I wasn't human?" I asked the vampire.

"Since just now Nightflower"

"Get away from her!" Gatomon suddenly snapped. Demidevimon flew towards Gatomon and he fired one of his darts. Gatomon dodged the dart and used her Lightning Claw to punch Myotismon in the face. The vampire snarled and he and I were separated. Gatomon stood in front of me and held her small arms out.

"You'll have to go through me to get to her"

"Then so be it" Myotismin said. His arms went to his chest about to use his Grizzly Wing. Just before he could unleash the attack a familiar voice filled the room.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Myotismon growled and he turned to his left annoyed.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted unleashing his attack at Myotismon.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon joined in as she shot her attack towards the vampire as well. Myotismon simply blew the attacks and they stopped in front of him and they went above to the ceiling hitting it and creating a hole. The impact of both attacks hitting the roof caused the room to shake violently and the glass windows broke. The others yelled as I felt myself along with Gatomon floating up to the roof.

"It's getting a little noisy in here let's go somewhere quieter" Myotismon said as we headed towards the roof.

"No so fast!" Matt said running to the now smashed windows. "WereGarurumon get Iris and Gatomon!"

WereGarurumon heard Matt call to him because the wolf digimon suddenly jumped onto the roof and stood in front of Myotismon. Both Phantomon and Demidevimon flew away to avoid getting fried. I was now back on the ground with Gatomon still protecting me. Myotismon then laughed again and I heard Sora say.

" I am really getting sick of that laugh"

"I couldn't agree more" I heard Isaac say. As Garudamon and Zudomon came up the roof to join Joe and Sora, Kabuterimon digivolved to his ultimate form. The transformation from champion to ultimate was always cool to see. Finally MegaKabuterimon's hard armor finished covering his body and he hovered over the roof. Izzy called for his partner to grab me. MegaKabuterimon growled and flew towards Myotismon, who had narrowed his eyes. Before MegaKabuterimon's attack could even hit the vampire he casually waved his right hand and MegaKabuterimon went in the direction.

WereGarurumon got hit by MegaKabuterimon's horn and he now hung from the edge of the roof. Myotismon leapt into the air and used his Crimson Lightning on WereGarurumon. The attack hit the wolf's claws and he could be heard as fell to the ground below.

"WereGarurumon!" Matt cried. I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist and I turned to see Isaac putting a finger to his lips. Nodding I grabbed Gatomon and we quickly moved away from Myotismon. Kari rushed over to her partner and Gatomon leaped into her arms happy to be reunited with her.

"Wizardmon now" Isaac said to the champion.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon shouted using his hands to unleash his attack. I then noticed a tag and a crest around Isaac's neck.

"You're a DigiDestined?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep"

"Iris!" Kiba yelled and my partner flew into my arms just as Myotismon got hit with Wizardmon's attack. The vampire growled and he fell to his knees and turned around.

"What the hell?" he growled.

"That's for taking my cousin you bastard!" Isaac yelled at the vampire.

"You again?!" Myotismon snapped annoyed to see Isaac. His eyes then saw Wizardmon.

"So you're still alive"

"That's right it'll take more than the lights of you to destroy me" Isaac's partner replied coolly to his former master.

"We will see" Myotismon then held his hand out and a purple orb came out of it. Isaac got in front of my partner and took the attack.

"Brother!" I exclaimed. Isaac smirked at me and gave a thumbs up.

"Was that an attack pretty pathetic bloodsucker" my cousin taunted the ultimate who growled.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called from over the rooftops. We all turned to see Tai and Greymon on another roof. Lilymon called Mimi's name and I knew the wielder of the crest of sincerity was with the others.

"You messed with the wrong group of friends Mr. Fang Face Kari here catch" Tai said throwing her Digivice towards her. She was close to enough to grab it and as she did Demidevimon flew down and snatched it.

"Sorry but that's not yours!" Kiba shouted flapping away from my arms. She flew like lightning and used her Bat Flutter attack to smack her brother in the face and she grabbed Kari's digivice.

"Sis!" Demidevimon exclaimed when he recognized his twin sister. Kiba had flown to Kari and gave her digivice to her before she turned to her brother and former master.

"This is a quite a surprise how long has it been traitor?" Myotismon greeted my partner.

"Don't you dare address me you bastard I'm going to kick your ass for marking my partner as yours" She hissed.

"You can't be Iris's partner!" Demidevimon shouted.

"Go get her Phantomon!" Myotismon ordered. Phantomon nodded and flew towards Kiba, thankfully Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon and he used his Giga Blaster to distract Myotismon. Phantomon had stopped his attack before MetalGreymon unleashed his attack. Kari suddenly screamed and two Bakemon had separated her from the rest of us along with Gatomon. She was near Myotismon and he had just finished holding his hands out and MetalGreymon's missles stopped in front of him and dissolved. MegaKabuterimon, Garudamon, Zudomon, and Lilymon tried once more to use their attacks on Myotismon, but he simply waved held his hands out to his sides and they dissolved.

"This isn't good" Isaac growled as the vampire took notice of Kari.

"So you're the eighth child I'm getting bored it's time to finish you off" and he was about to unleash another attack, when Patamon digivolved to Angemon. Because of Angemon's bright light Myotismon growled again. Angemon used his Hand of Fate and it hit both Myotismon and Phantomon. Phantomon got destroyed as Myotismon fell to his knees clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Have you had enough or do you want some more!" Angemon demanded. Myotismon smirked and looked to Angemon.

"Actually I was about to ask you the same question" the vampire then turned and cried. "Grizzly Wing!"

"Kari, Gatomon!" I shouted and I phased into my wolf form. I ran like the wind and just before the attack could hit Kari and her partner the bats hit me.

"IRIS!" everyone called as my many cuts appeared onto my fur and the scent of blood was everywhere. I fell to the roof floor in my human form. My braid had come undone from the attack and my vest was destroyed. I had many cuts still bleeding on my chest, my face, neck, my arms, and several parts of my jeans were ripped up.

"Nightflower!" Myotismon shouted he was shocked I had taken the attack meant for Kari and Gatomon.

"Iris" Kari said as he rushed over to me with Gatomon. She wrapped her arms around my body. "You'll be alright Iris just hang on"

"Are you alright Gatomon?" I asked turning to Kari's partner.

"You saved me but why?" she asked tears pouring down her face. I weakly put my right hand against her face.

"Because you and I are friends and friends protect one another"

"You're the best friend I ever had" Gatomon said taking my left hand into her claws. I turned to Kari and took my other hand into both of hers.

"I'm okay I just hurt really bad" I reassured Kari and she nodded. Both she and Gatomon helped me sit back up.

"You bastard you're dead!" Isaac yelled.

"Isaac don't!" I shouted at my brother who phased into his black wolf form and he leapt into the air to attack Myotismon.

"Crimson Lightning!" the ultimate hit Isaac with his red whip in his chest. Isaac whined and he fell hard onto the metal flooring of the roof. Wizardmon hurried over to his partner to make sure he was alright.

"First I'll destroy you and your partner" Myotismon hissed coming upon them.

"Don't!" I shouted to the ultimate and he stopped at my voice. I managed to get to my feet. Myotismon turned to me confused what I was doing.

"Iris what are you doing?!" Gatomon demanded. I turned to Gatomon and flashed her a sad look.

"I'm doing what needs to be done" I replied to Kari's partner as I walked weakly towards Myotismon. I felt blood dripping to the floor as I finally made it to the ultimate and he caught me before I fell.

"Nightflower" he said.

"If I let you turn me you need to leave everyone alone it's was me you wanted all along"

"Iris you can't!" Kiba protested.

"Are you saying?" Myotismon began but I placed clutched his cape and put my head against his chest.

"I'm saying I want you to claim me as your mate" I replied weakly. Myotismon pressed a kiss against my forehead which got everyone to gasp. I heard a WTF whine from Isaac.

"This will hurt for a few minutes Iris I'm sorry" Myotismon then turned me around so my back was against his chest. He wrapped his cape around me and I felt him move to the left side of my neck. Then like lightning his fangs pierced my flesh. The bite did hurt unlike the last time he fed from me, I closed my eyes as he continued to drink my blood. Finally Myotismon removed his fangs from my neck and this time legs gave way and I fell to the downwards.

 **Kiba's POV**

Myotismon managed to still hold onto Iris as she fell. I cursed and tried to fly towards the ultimate but my brother stopped me.

"Sorry sis" he taunted me and I hit him in the face using my Bat Flutter. He whined and I flew around but I was too late. Myotismon had removed his glove from his right hand and pulled back his sleeve. He bit into his skin so his blood could enter his mouth. He then withdrew his lips from his wrist and placed then upon Iris's. Myotismon's blood dripped down her chin.

 **Myotismon's POV**

I felt Iris beginning to wake up as I pulled my lips away from hers. I chuckled as her appearance began to change. Two blood red stripes appeared under her eyes, while her fangs became slightly longer and sharper. Finally she opened her eyes and instead of their beautiful blue there were now a deadly dark shade of red. Her wounds began to heal as I helped her up.

"How are you feeling my beloved?" I asked her. Iris looked to me and she smirked.

"Much better now actually"

"What the hell did you do to her Myotismon?! Gatomon demanded.

"She is my mate now you little traitor, the moment I bit her the darkness that dwelled within her was awoken, and when my blood entered her veins she became a vampire alongside with her wolf half"

"Don't waste your time with these fools mate I've had enough dealing with them" Iris said to me.

"Of course my love I agree we should leave for now after all you were right that it was you all along I wanted" I then picked my bride into my arms and she pressed a kiss against my cheek as we lifted off the ground.

"See you later Digi Losers!" Demidevimon cackled before he joined me in the air.

 **Well there you have it.  
Iris is now on the side of darkness alongside with Myo. Also I could not kill off Wizardmon I mean come on he's such an awesome character!  
I had a hard time decided what Isaac's crest would be and Fate made the most sense. What will happen to the rest of the gang?  
Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. The Crest of Light&Fate

**Hello fellow reader!  
I bet the cliffhanger from the last chapter left ya'll eager to find out what happens with Iris. In this chapter both Gatomon and Wizardmon digivolve, as well as a romantic event happens between Myo and Iris at the end of the chapter!**

 **Isaac's POV**

"Careful on the walls Isaac" Izzy said to me. After Myotismon escaped with Iris the rest of us rendezvoused back at Izzy's apartment because it was the only best place to hide from Myotismon and his lackeys thanks to the digital barrier.

"Sorry Izzy I'm just angry that Myotismon now has Iris on the side of darkness" I apologized to the genius as I leaned against the wall folding my arms across my chest.

"We will get her back Isaac" Wizardmon reassured looking up at me. I turned to my partner and flashed him a smile.

"So what do we now?" Matt demanded looking to the rest of his fellow Digi-Destined. Nobody answered until Izzy suddenly turned to his laptop.

"I sent Gennai an email after we left the TV station letting him know about Iris's situation and he's just emailed me back" Izzy explained opening his email account. I walked forward and stood next to Matt and Gabumon so I could hear what Gennai had to say. Izzy pulled up Gennai's email and an icon of the old man appeared on the screen.

"I responded to your email as soon as I could, the only way to get Iris out of Myotismon's grasp is up to the chosen ones of Light and Fate, once these two crests combine together, Iris will be freed from the darkness that dwells in her heart at this moment"

Everyone looked to me and Kari. The two of us had the Crests of Light and Fate.

"If that's what will get my cousin to snap out of her current state then I'm in" I said to the others.

"So am I" Kari began. "She willingly sacrificed herself to protect me, and she also saved my life along with Gatomon's the best way to repay her is by getting her out of that trance"

"Well spoken" Wizardmon complimented Kari who turned to my partner with a kind smile. Kiba was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. Iris's partner since we left the TV. station hadn't said a word. Gatomon had been sitting next to Kiba on Izzy's bed and she placed a hand on top of Kiba's head.

"Thanks" Kiba replied to Gatomon.

"Isaac I have a question" Izzy suddenly brought up. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Everyone at some point has a small portion of darkness inside them, but the amount of darkness that I felt from Iris when she transformed into a vampire was a very large amount did anything happen in her past that might have caused it to build up?" Izzy questioned.

I thought for a minute growing up Iris never would have hurt a fly, however.

"She lost her father when she was five to hunters that was a dark time for her" I answered.

"That must have been the trigger for her darkness to increase then" Sora added. I nodded and continued.

"For weeks she wouldn't eat, socialize with the rest of the pack, she got into several arguments with me, my parents, and her own mother, and she briefly hated humans"

"Did she witness her father getting killed?" Joe asked.

"No but she did see his body after he was shot"

This got everybody to gasp.

"No child that age should see one of their parents in such a horrible way" Mimi said whimpering.

"I agree no wonder Myotismon was attracted to her" Tai added.

"Myotismon was already in love with her before her darkness began to bloom" Kiba said getting our attention. "Remember she went undercover so she could find out what the other evil digimon were up to, and at the ball Myotismon bit her leaving his mark behind so no other male digimon could touch her"

"I hate to admit this but Myotismon sounds quite the romantic" Sora admitted. I chuckled at Sora's comment before turning my head to Izzy.

"When would be the best time to try and free Iris?"

"Our best chance is tonight, right now because of all that's been going on Iris and Myotismon will probably be resting" Izzy suggested.

"I agree that's best but where the heck are we going to hide we all can't just stay here!" Joe complained due to the space of the tiny apartment.

"I have an idea" Izzy said.

 **Myotismon's POV**

It was early afternoon when Iris and I returned to my hideout. I ordered Demidevimon and the rest of my servants to continue watching the many human prisoners that still remained at the convention center. I was very tired because of the lack of sleep and I patiently waited for my bride to be to join me on the bed in one of my bedrooms that the hideout had. At the moment I was out of my usual blue attire and was only in a pair of black pants. My mask lay on a nightstand next to the bed. The room was actually the same one Iris stayed in the night she got shot.

"Sorry I kept you mate" I looked to see Iris coming out of the bathroom; she had just finished taking a shower. Her light brown hair was still damp; she must have just finished brushing it free of those things humans called tangles. She looked breathtaking in the midnight blue floor length nightgown she wore; it had straps that rested at the shoulder. I only chuckled at made a nodding gesture for her to join me. She flashed me a warning look telling me she wasn't in the mood for anything else but sleep tonight. And I didn't blame her, I just wanted rest myself.

She pulled back the covers and joined me in our bed. I kissed her forehead which she replied with a pleasurable growl. I brought the she-wolf into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her body. Soon she was fast asleep and I shortly joined her.

 **Later close to Sunset**

 **Isaac's POV**

Izzy's plan turned out that we all return to the convention center. In order for all of us to protect the rest of the people there from Myotismon and his lackeys he would set up another digital barrier so Myotismon wouldn't be able to approach anybody. Once the digital barrier was set up, everyone decided to guard certain points of the convention center. I decided to pair up with Kari and Gatomon, Kiba chose to remain with us. Before the digital barrier was set up, we chased all of the Bakemon along with Demidevimon out of the building. Kiba's brother was cursing up a storm once he realized he could no longer get into the convention center.

Most of the hostages were awake; they either passed the time by watching television, reading, or just remaining quiet. Even though they all wanted to go home, it was in their best interest to remain where they were. Everyone helped one another out when it came to food, water, and what not.

"I'm worried about Iris" Kari said suddenly and I looked to her.

"You always worry about others don't you?" I asked Tai's sister.

"That's part of who she is" Gatomon said looking to her partner proudly. The champion digimon then looked to Wizardmon. She walked up to her friend and hugged him.

"I'm glad you're still alive it would have killed me if you were destroyed" the cat digimon confessed.

"I'm glad to still be alive as well Gatomon" my partner wrapped his arms around Gatomon which I thought was cute.

"You two actually are a very popular couple from my world" I stated to my partner and Gatomon. Both Wizardmon and Gatomon blushed and didn't say anything. Kari and I both laughed seeing how adorable our partners were.

"Son of a" Kiba said suddenly flapping off of the ground.

"What is it?" Gatomon inquired being the first to break apart from Wizardmon.

"You Know Who is on his way and Iris is with him, I think they just found out they won't be able to access the hostages and Myotismon is pissed big time" Kiba answered looking up at me.

"Then we should get with the others" Wizardmon said. Gatomon, Kari, and I nodded and we all left our guarding position to find the others.

 **Myotismon's POV  
Nightfall**

"How long has the barrier been up?!" I demanded at Demdevimon. When Iris and I awoke the both of us were hungry for blood and the perfect ideal meal would be from one of the many human prisoners I had imprisoned in the convention center. But now we couldn't even get inside, one mere touch to the barrier and someone got zapped and it was painful according to some of my Bakemon.

"Since three this afternoon Milord" Demidevimon answered.

"Don't fret mate we can find other sources of food, Demidevimon do you still have that human I fed from earlier?" Iris asked. She now was dressed in a strapless black dress with a midnight blue train flowing behind it, she wore matching fingerless gloves. Her hair was loose and she looked both beautiful and deadly in the moonlight. Since I had bitten her and turned her into a hybrid, she shared some of the same abilities I had. One of them was being able to levitate in mid air. At the moment she hovered in front of Demidevimon while I was beside her in the air myself.

"Of course I do I shall fetch him for you Milady!" Demidevimon then flew off.

"What human were you referring to Nightflower?" I asked my beloved. Her sharp fangs gleamed in the moonlight as she smiled evilly turning to me.

"Before you met up with me at the TV. station I was hungry and Demidevimon had brought a human male so I could satisfy my thirst, the human deserves his fate that's he going to get" she then flew over to me and whispered what the human had done. I chuckled and an evil smirk came to my own lips.  
"Would you want to seal his fate or do you want me to do so my love?" I asked pushing one of her black bangs away from her red eyes.

"You can do the honors I have no desire to get my dress dirty anyway" Iris said. As we finished talking Demidevimon returned with several Bakemon. They threw the human male on the floor and he was wide awake.

"Put him to sleep Demidevimon" Iris ordered my servant.

"As you wish my Queen!" the rookie said and he used his Evil Whisper attack on the human. Immediately the male fell asleep and Iris flew down at a fast rate of speed upon her prey. Like lightning she had her fangs in the man's throat. The smell of human blood excited me and I flew down to join my bride to be as she fed. Because Iris was a newly turned hybrid she would need more blood, eventually she would learn how to control her bloodlust with my guidance. Ten minutes later my beloved queen removed her mouth from her prey. I walked over to her and bent down so my face could meet with hers. My tongue licked away all of the blood from her lips. Before I pulled away she grabbed my right hand.

"I wanted more than that mate" she said in a disapproving manner. Knowing what she wanted I pulled her into my grasp and I placed my lips against hers. Our tongues had a brief dance before I pulled away.

"Later my love if you want I will give you more pleasure"

At the comment my bride flushed red, even in her evil state she blushed. I bent down so I could feed from the human.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Any luck with finding Myotismon?" I asked meeting up with the rest. The only ones missing were Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, and Mimi along with Palmon.

"Not yet" Tai answered. Suddenly Sora and Mimi's screams could be heard and we all took off running after them. In the same spot where Dark Tyrannomon had fought with Lilymon, were the others. Ikkaumon, Birdramon, and Togemon were all on the ground beat up.

"You fools dare to block me from my prisoners!" Myotismon yelled as he floated in the air. My eyes then saw Iris and they widened. I hated to admit it but she looked really pretty. However I shook my head and focused my attention back to Myotismon.

"All of you Digivolve!" Tai ordered the rest of the digimon.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Except for Gatomon and Wizardmon the other champion digimon attacked Myotismon. Greymon tried to hit Myotismon with his tail, but he along with Garurumon, and Kabuterimon got hit with Myotismon's Crimson Lightning. Angemon then flew towards Myotismon but Iris suddenly flew in front of the vampire and grabbed his staff with her hands.

"Show these fools what darkness has given you my Queen of the Night!" Myotismon shouted to my cousin.

"With pleasure Nightwind!" Iris then spread her arms out and suddenly a gust of wind stronger than anything I felt before made Angemon go flying backwards. The attack was so intense on the champion he glowed gold and he returned to Patamon. T.K. caught his partner and the other digimon weakly got up.

"I wish our crests would glow so we could help them!" I snapped.

"I do too, but all for now we must help Gatomon go help them" Kari told her partner. I turned to Wizardmon who nodded and the two of them hurried to aid the rest of their fellow comrades.

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon leapt into the air, her target was meant for Myotismon but Iris appeared in front of her and used the same attack to send Gatomon flying. Kari managed to grab her partner before she was slammed into the ground.

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon shouted. His attack was meant for Iris, but this time Myotismon used his cape to block it.

"Crimson Lightning!" he shouted unleashing his attack. The red whip hit Wizard hard in the chest and my partner yelped as he was thrown into the ground. I growled turning my eyes to glare at Myotismon, the vampire noticed me looking at him with hate and he only smirked back at me.

"All of you need to digivolve!" Tai shouted. And right on cue the crests except for mine and Kari's glowed.

"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!"  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"

"Ikkaukumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

Seeing the rest of the ultimate evolutions was beyond awesome. As one the ultimate digimon ran forward ready to face Myotismon.

"Not so fast!" Iris suddenly said appearing in front of the vampire once more. The ultimate's stopped a few feet away from her.

"How sweet you refuse to fight me Night Wind!" Iris then unleashed the deadly wind attack of darkness again. This caused all of the ultimate to be thrown backwards by its fierce power. Both WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon returned to Agumon and Gabumon while the other digimon returned to their In-Training forms.

"What are we going to do together their both too strong!" Matt exclaimed holding a weakened Gabumon.

"Wait a minute that's it Kari! Isaac!" Tai shouted looking to us. "Only the two of you can stop them, by using the Crests of Light and Fate, Iris will be freed!"

"Like hell that'll happen!" Iris spat at Tai.

After Wizardmon had crashed into the ground I helped him up.

"He's right it's up to us" the champion said weakly. Kari came to my side and she took my hand in hers.

"What do you say we try and save Iris?" she asked. I gripped her hand tightly and held my crest in my other.

"I'd say Bring It On!" I then turned to Myotismon.

"You're hold on my cousin is over you bloodsucker!" as I said this my crest and digivice began to glow turquoise as Kari's glowed pink. Gatomon was the first to digivolve.

"Gatomon digivolve to!" Gatomon's cat like form glowed a bright white and her form grew taller. She became a human form of a woman and her cat gloves disappeared. A pink scarf wrapped around her right arm while a glove appeared on her other hand. Then eight white wings appeared and finally Angewomon stood in Gatomon's place.

"Angewomon!"

Wizardmon's evolution was just as cool.

"Wizardmon digivolve to!" orange fire encircled his body just like Birdramon's did when she digivolved to Garudamon. Wizardmon's form became bigger and my eyes widened as flaming sword was the first to come out of the flames. Then a purple cape followed along with the rest of my partner. I recognized that Wizardmon had become Mistymon.

"Mistymon!"

"Holy crap you're awesome!" I said to Mistymon as he floated down next to me.

"Thank you I feel more powerful than ever" my partner said.

"You're beautiful Angewomon" Kari said to her newly evolved partner.

"It was thanks to the two of you we were able to digivolve ready to free Iris old friend?" Angewomon asked Mistymon.

"With pleasure" then the two ultimates took flight into the air.

"Don't get near my mate Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon shouted unleashing his attack.

"Blast Fire!" Mistymon shouted thrusting his sword forward sending flames at the bats. The bats screeched as they got burned.

"Holy Air!" Angewomon shouted in the same pose whenever she used her "Heavens Charm"

A rainbow ring suddenly came around Myotismon and it froze him in place. My crest along with Kari's glowed two beams of turquoise and pink light. The beams flew towards Iris and grabbed both of her wrists, as well as her legs.

"Nightflower!" Myotismon shouted.

"I can't get free!" Iris shouted trying to fight the beams of Light and Fate.

"Hang on you two!" Demidevimon shouted. He then flew over to Iris first and my eyes widened as he used Bat Flutter to try and break the ropes of Fate and Light.

"Get away from her!" Kiba took flight from my head and flew straight towards her brother.

"Demi Dart!" she shouted throwing many darts at her brother. Demidevimon yelped as one of the darts hit his fur and he fell towards the ground. A whole bunch of Bakemon suddenly appeared out of the darkness. The whole swarm of them surrounded Iris and "Zombie Claw" could be heard and a second later the rays of Light and Fate were severed.

"You bastards!" I shouted at the ghost digimon. Iris was now free and she was pissed now.

"Hmph it's time to end this Night Wind!" my sister's attack hit both Mistymon and Angewomon hard.

They both yelped and as soon as the attack hit them they both glowed gold and returned to Wizardmon and Gatomon. I ran and caught both of them before they could hit the ground. Iris's attack had made Kiba's go flying and Kari managed to grab her. The rookie was badly hurt. Thanks to Angewomon returning to Gatomon, Myotismon was freed. He was about to attack me and Kari when Iris called.

"Enough for tonight my mate as you can see I have exhausted all of them" Iris said.

"Of course my love" Myotismon replied to my cousin. Iris then levitated towards the ground and she took the out cold Demidevimon into her arms. She held her hand over the rookie, her palm glowed black and Demidevimon suddenly woke up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"We won against the DigiDestined for now my friend" Iris said to Kiba's partner. I heard Kiba call for Iris but my sister didn't seem to hear her.

"It's time we take our leave we will fight all of you again" Iris said before she laughed evilly. The laugh chilled me to the core. Myotismon flew after her laughing his signature as well.

"Damn it what are we going to do now" I said burying my head against Wizardmon's hat.

"We'll still get her back Isaac" Wizardmon reassured me weakly.

"Don't speak both of you need your rest" I said to my partner as well as to Gatomon. I looked up in the night air and thought.

 _The next time we meet you're darkness will be extinguished and replace by light Sis_

 **Myotismon's POV**

Due to the battle with the DigiDestined both Iris and I were low on energy so we returned to the hideout. I didn't like the scent of that human when I fed from him so I decided to shower while Iris tended to Demidevimon. My servant was still a little groggy from being hit by his own sister's dart. After I came out of the shower I pulled on another pair of black pants on. My mask was off as well was my cape and what not. So I was completely shirtless except for the pants I wore.

"I take it you didn't like the scent of that human" Iris said as I came out of the bathroom to join her. She was in the same nightgown she wore earlier.

"I most certainly did not the mere thought of that man violating a human female from what you described to me makes me angry" I confessed joining her on the bed. My bride didn't say anything; she only smirked so her fangs could be seen. She surprised me by climbing into my lap and she seized her lips with mine. I wrapped one arm around her waist while the other held onto her hair. I lowered her beneath me and our tongues danced. Right now she was the dominant one however soon I would get her into a submissive mode. I grew tired my mouth being on hers so they left her lips.

She growled in a disapproving manner, and I chuckled. My lips went to the side of her neck where my mark showed on her flesh. I licked it with my tongue which got Iris to growl in pleasure. My lips traveled down from her neck down to the where the nightgown rested on the top of her torso. I licked any exposed flesh I could find, before I went downwards to her legs.

"Quit teasing me" Iris growled as I was finishing kissing her left leg from her ankle to her thigh. I smirked before I gently nipped her left wrist. Her body shivered with delight as I took a small portion of blood from her. After the bite I kissed the bite wound and it healed. My lips then returned to hers with a new hunger. My right hand went to her thigh and I stroked it in a teasing manner.

"Nightflower do you desire me?" I asked her after breaking another round of passionate kissing.

"Yes" was her reply. I loved the way she answered that.

"You don't need to worry about becoming pregnant digimon cannot have children with a human, or non-human"

This was in fact true, digimon if they bedded with a human or non-human children could not have offspring.

"That's good to know mate now enough talking" she ordered me and I kissed her forehead.

"Then I won't keep you waiting Nightflower"

The two of us made love to each other then. Afterwards the two of us were both sore and worn out from such a wonderful event. Iris was completely bare except for the sheet that covered her exposed flesh. I had put my pants back on after we made love. My bride was sound asleep and she soon fell asleep which was beginning to claim me. I pressed a kiss against Iris's bare shoulder blade before I wrapped my arms around her and soon sleep came upon me as well.

 **0;;;;;;;0  
Shoot even now I'm blushing!  
I looked up Wizardmon's evolution and it made the most sense for him to become Mistymon. Sadly not even he and Angewomon could not free Iris. Will she be freed from her darkness find out in the next chapter!**


	15. The Crest of Loyalty&Myotismon's Demise

**The moment all you have been waiting for is here!  
Kiba finally digivolves to her ultimate stage and we find out who she becomes. Hope you like!**

 **Isaac's POV**  
 **At The Convention Center**

After Myotismon and Iris took their leave last night we all decided it was in our best interest to get some sleep along with the digimon. At the moment I was still awake it was getting close to ten p.m. and the thought of Iris defeating both Mistymon and Angewomon wouldn't leave my mind.

"You really should get some sleep" Wizardmon said to me.

"I'm just frustrated Iris should have been freed when you and Gatomon digivolved, the Crests of Light and Fate were working until the Bakemon showed up" I said to him. My partner placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I placed mine over his.

"We will get Iris back that I promise you my friend now and as your friend please get some sleep the both of will both need it" Wizardmon suggested.

"You're right where is Kiba anyway?"

"Right here" Iris's partner said flying over to me and Wizardmon. After the battle with both Myotismon and Iris, Kiba got even more depressed. I picked up the rookie and held her in my arms.

"You can sleep with me and Wizardmon tonight Kiba" I said to the virus digimon. Kiba didn't say anything, she only snuggled her head against my chest and was soon fast asleep.

"How long do you think Kiba will be able to hang on without Iris around?" I inquired looking to my partner.

"I don't know I sense she is very sad and only by Iris returning to our side will her depression lighten" Wizardmon explained as he took off his cape and placed it over my body.

"Thanks partner" I said to Wizardmon as I lay down on the matt that I was given. Wizardmon grunted before he lay down behind me and soon the two of us were sound asleep like Kiba was.

 **Next Day  
Myotismon's POV**

By the time I woke up I felt that it was no longer night. But that didn't matter my fog barrier was still up and the sun wouldn't harm me. It never actually harmed me but it did create annoying and painful blisters to appear on my skin if I encountered it. I looked over to Iris and smiled lovingly at her she was still sound asleep but she wouldn't be for long. Today I wanted to finally marry her but first I wanted to destroy the DigiDestined permanently. I was about to get out of bed when I felt Iris's sharp claws grip themselves into my skin. Since our mating bond was completed she and I could talk to each other through our thoughts.  
 _Where do you think you are going mate?_

It's time to get up Nightflower you do realize you're still asleep aren't you?

I teased her.

 _I'm beginning to wake up._

And with that being said Iris's red eyes opened, she was still nude from last night's events the sheet was the only thing covering her beautiful form. I pressed my lips against hers to say good morning. She growled happily through her thoughts.

"I sense you are optimistic today mate what is it you have planned?" Iris inquired as she sat up. She clutched the sheet to her bosom.

"Today Nightflower I want to marry you however before we can do such a thing, the DigiDestined must be destroyed first we don't want them to interrupt our ceremony now do we?" I inquired purring into her ear. She giggled when I pressed another kiss against her cheek.

"I like the sound of that but first I need to feed again I'm starting to get irritated by this constant desire for blood" my bride said.

"Within a few weeks Nightflower you're thirst for blood will decrease since I sired you I will teach you the ways to control your bloodlust but I agree you are in need of blood"

 **Isaac's POV**

I woke up about nine in the morning will all of this fighting it was taking a toll on my body. The others were already up and about. Kiba was still silent as I ate breakfast, however when I gave her several sausage biscuits the rookie went into a feeding frenzy.

"Good lord" Wizardmon said as he returned to where I was with Gatomon and Kari.

"Kiba when was the last time you ate?" Gatomon asked her friend as she walked over to Kiba.

"Not since yesterday" Iris's partner confessed and this got Gatomon to smack the rookie on the head gently.

"Gah! That hurt Gatomon!" Kiba protested as she turned towards her companion.

"You need to quit this moping about, we are going to get Iris back and she wouldn't want you to be like this!" Gatomon scolded.

"Go easy on her Gatomon" Wizardmon warned Kari's partner. Gatomon lowered her ears in shame, but Kiba came over and put a wing on top of the cats head.

"She's fine Wizardmon, thank you Gatomon you're right Iris wouldn't want me to mope about and today I have a feeling we're getting her back, since when was the last time you ate?" Kiba asked flashing a smirk.

To answer that question Gatomon's stomach growled and the cat blushed. I laughed along with Kari while Gatomon went over to one of the remaining sausage biscuits and began to eat it. I decided to go meet up with some of the others so I left Kari to hang around with Wizardmon, Kiba, and Gatomon. I found Matt alongside with Gabumon, his brother and Patamon.

"Morning" I greeted.

"Hey Isaac you look like you slept well" Matt said to me.

"I did actually what about you along with your Dad and brother?"

"We managed to get some sleep" Matt answered.

"Gabumon kept snoring though" T.K. added.

"HEY!" Gabumon protested and this got me along with Matt and T.K. to laugh.

"Where's your Dad?" I asked realizing Mr. Ishida wasn't with his two sons.

"He went back to the station he heard there might be some people there still" Matt answered.

"If there are any other people there they were smart to keep out of sight oh by the way Matt, did you know Iris had a crush on you?"

"Huh?!" Matt's face turned red.

"You're kidding I thought Iris was attracted to Myotismon" Gabumon said. I flashed the wolf digimon a smirk.

"When you're a fellow Otaku like myself or Iris you tend to have a crush on a lot of anime guys"

"What's an Otaku?" Patamon asked.

"An Otaku is a person who is obsessed with anime both Iris and I have loved anime since Pokemon came around"

"Pokemon what's that?" T.K. questioned. I sweat dropped before replying.

"I'll explain later but seriously dude Iris does have a crush on you"

"Since how long?" Matt asked.

"Since Digimon originally aired which was back in 1999 in our world, she was only ten"

"Matt has a girlfriend!" T.K. teased his brother.

"Come to think of it Matt, you and Iris would make a good pair" Gabumon said looking up to his partner. Matt didn't say anything but I noticed he was smiling. Suddenly Tai hurried over towards us with Agumon.

"Myotismon and Iris have been spotted there at the TV station and worse Iris is feeding"

"Son of a" I began to say but decided to hold the profanity due to T.K. hanging around. As though they felt it Kari, Gatomon, Wizardmon, and Kiba hurried over.

"It's time to fight again isn't it?" Kiba asked flying over to Tai.

"Yes it is and this time we're getting Iris back"

"Let's get the Princess back!" Gabumon shouted and his fellow digimon comrades shouted the same thing in unison.

 **Myotismon's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to feed mate?" Iris asked as she finished feeding from the same human man from last night.

"I'm fine for now Nightflower" I then made a gesture with my head for my Bakemon to remove the unconscious human. Iris was back in the same dress she wore yesterday, her hair was also loose.

"I hope they don't take too long to get here I'm ready to finish them off" Iris said licking her lips free from blood. I bent down and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"Patience my love" I said to her.

"Lord Myotismon, Lady Iris the DigiDestined are coming!" Demidevimon said as he flapped over to us.

"Good work Demidevimon since Gatomon left you have proven yourself a loyal servant" I praised the rookie.

"Thank you my Master!" Demidevimon blushed. We didn't have to wait long because ten minutes later did several of the DigiDestined's digimon in their ultimate forms came into view.

"Ready to end this my love?" I asked looking to Iris. My bride only smirked before I took her hand and the two of us levitated from the roof of the TV. station.

"This ends today Myotismon!" came the voice of the leader of the DigiDestined. Like before he and MetalGreymon stood on the roof across from us.

"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon cried and his metal plate opened to unleash his attack. I held my hands out and the two missiles disappeared.

"That's cheating you bloodsucker!" I growled at the annoying voice of Iris's brother. I turned around to see him along with Wizardmon, Gabumon, and the wielder of the Crest of Friendship.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Wizardmon ready to take this bastard on?" I said looking to my partner.

"Yes" Wizardmon replied as he gripped his staff.

"You ready Gabumon?" Matt inquired his partner.

"Whenever you are" the wolf digimon said. Gabumon was the first to digivolve.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

Matt's crest then glowed and Garurumon began his transformation to his ultimate form.

"Garurumon digivolve to!" the wolf got onto his hind legs like so many times before.

"WereGarurumon!" the ultimate then howled.

"Wizardmon digivolve to!"

Like before Wizardmon was engulfed in a circle of fire his physical form became larger and out came the flaming sword first before the purple cape followed.

"Mistymon!"  
"Go get them!" both Matt and I encouraged our digimon. Myotismon's eyes narrowed as WereGarurumon jumped into the air and unleashed his Wolf Claw.

"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon shouted unleashing his many bats.

"Blast Fire!" Mistymon cried swinging his sword forward and his flame attack burned the bats up.

"Flower Canon!" Lilymon's voice called. The other digimon finally caught up with us, now we all were together in one huge group ready to get Iris back.

"That's not going to work" Iris said before her red eyes glowed. Lilymon's eyes widened as her attack came straight back at her. Garudamon then came out of nowhere and grabbed Lilymon in her claws and flew away before the attack could hit her.

"Nice one Garudamon!" Sora praised her partner.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" both Angewomon and Angemon cried in unison. Their attacks headed straight towards Iris but Myotismon got in front of her and took the hit himself like we expected he would. The vampire yelped and he fell into the roof landing hard on its metal surface.

"You two will pay for that" Iris turned to the two angels and she was about to unleash her deadly wind attack when Zudomon attacked with his Vulcan's hammer. Iris ducked to avoid getting hit by Joe's partner assault.

"If you think you all are going to win think again Night Wind!"

"S**t everyone prepare yourselves!" I called as the black wind hit all of the digimon at the same time. Mistymon and WereGarurumon were thrown back by the wind attack's fierce power and they crashed into the roof behind me and Matt. Garudamon was able to withstand Night Wind's power by folding her wings around her body. Zudomon was also lucky he had turned his shell like back to avoid the wind's dangerous strength.

MetalGreymon had used his huge body to protect Tai but that had consequences the dinosaur's body was cut badly from Iris's attack. And as for Angemon and Angewomon the wind made them crash onto the roof as well. Both Kari and T.K. rushed over to their partners. Iris then joined Myotismon on the roof.

"Nice work Nightflower" Myotismon praised as he stood back up. He wasn't that injured from Angemon and Angewomon's attacks.

"It's time all of you cower in fear Nightmare!"  
"Horn Blaster!" MegaKabuterimon's voice shouted and Myotismon like before got in front of Iris to protect her. MegaKabuterimon's blast did some damage to the vampire because like before he fell to the roof onto his knees clutching his shoulder in pain.

"He's getting tired now's our chance Kiba!" I shouted to Iris's partner. Kiba flew off from MegaKabuterimon and flew towards Iris.

"Iris please remember who you are!" the rookie begged her partner. Iris looked at Kiba in a confused state.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon had gotten back up and he unleashed his red whip against Kiba. Kiba was thrown out of Iris's grasp and she yelled in pain as she was thrown backwards. I rushed forward and managed to catch her.

"Pathetic fool do you really think I would let you take my bride from me!" Myotismon snapped.

"You shut the hell up!" Kiba snarled and she flapped out of my grasp into the air.

"Isaac hang on to these" the rookie then tossed the pouch that she had carried around to me. I grabbed it and took out Iris's digivice along with her tag and crest. The digivice glowed and so did Kiba.

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

My eyes went wide at Kiba's evolution.

"So you're the Devidramon that has caused a lot of trouble for me" Myotismon sneered at Kiba.

"And you have tried my patience this ends now Crimson Claw!" Kiba then swung her deadly talons toward Myotismon.

"Flames of Darkness!" Iris cried and black flames hit Kiba. The shriek that escaped Kiba's throat broke my heart and I knew it would break Iris's if she was in her normal state.

"Iris stop it you're hurting her!" I yelled to my cousin.

"She can't hear you shape-shifter and she never will again" Myotismon then went back into the air.

"Crimson Lightning!" this time the red whip went through Kiba's chest.

"KIBA!" Iris suddenly screamed.

 **Iris's POV**

"KIBA!" I screamed as Myotismon finished using his Crimson Lightning on her. My partner fell against the roof floor with a thud making the whole building shake. Tears flowed my face and into the air as I rushed over to her.

"Kiba speak to me are you alright?" I demanded. Kiba weakly opened her red eyes and they looked relieved.

"You're back I knew you would be" my partner said weakly.

"Iris!" both Matt and Isaac rushed over to me. Isaac got down onto his knees like I was and he pulled me in an embrace.

"You're back"

"What's going on what happened?" I asked now confused looking around and noticing the other digimon seemed to be badly hurt.

"Nightflower!" I heard Myotismon shout and I turned to see a very pissed off vampire landing back on the roof in front of us.

"Myotismon had turned you into a vampire awakening the darkness inside of you and you were under its influence by Kiba getting hurt you must have woken up from its grasp" Matt explained.

"Did I do this? Did I hurt them?"

"You weren't yourself Iris" Kiba said. Isaac then put my tag and crest back around my neck while he placed my digivice back into my hand. I looked down and I nearly had a heart attack at what I was wearing.

"Iris return to me you don't belong with these fools" Myotismon demanded and I looked to him. I stood up and clutched my digivice close to my heart.

"It's over Myotismon whatever bond you and I had was severed the moment you attacked Kiba!" I shouted at the vampire.

"Iris you don't mean that" Myotismon began but I interrupted.

"I did love you but now that feeling is gone and I'm not so sure how you truly felt for me!"

"Nightflower whatever you may think my heart was yours the moment I laid eyes on you which is why I beg of you to return to my side where you belong" Myotismon begged.

"I belong on the side of Light not darkness!" I snapped at Myotismon. Kiba suddenly groaned in pain and I turned to her.

"Please don't leave me Kiba" I said to my partner placing my head against her huge one.

"I have to, Matt please protect Iris for me"

"No you can't! DEVIDRAMON!" I cried tears flowing down my face. My digivice suddenly glowed once more.

"Iris look your crest!" Matt exclaimed. I looked down and sure enough the Crest of Loyalty was glowing brightly. Kiba suddenly got up and then black flames surrounded her as she began to levitate off of the ground.

"She's digivolving! Matt said as he helped me up.

"Damn right she is!" Isaac agreed. My digivice then turned silver as Kiba's transformation from champion to ultimate begin.

"Devidramon digivolve to!" Kiba's form was surrounded by the same black flames that encircled her when she started to float off of the ground. A female figure then came out of the flames still hidden from sight, black fire circled her form and familiar clothing I knew well was coming to life. What came next was the beautiful long golden hair, following was a black cape with red trimming inside. The clothing was a strapless blue dress with a tattered skirt; on her feet were the same color boots and designs.

The same colored arm sleeves that went above the elbow appeared next with the same bat like designs, her gloves were the same color as well and they were fingerless. On the front of the dress was a golden bat and finally a red mask appeared on her face. Around her neck on a silver chain was the ring I gave her.

"LadyMyotismon!"

Kiba looked exactly like her male counterpart only she much longer hair and the different design of wardrobe.

"Oh hell yeah!" I said not believing my eyes.

"What kind of sick joke is this?!" Myotismon spat hatefully at Kiba.

"This is no joke you bastard" my eyes went wide at Kiba's voice as LadyMyotismon. It was still definitely Mari Devon's but it was deeper. "Because of Iris's loyalty to her fellow digidestined and her love for me was I able to take this form now it's time you experienced the same pain I had take this Crimson Lightning!"

Kiba did the same exact move Myotismon did when he used his Crimson Lightning. Kiba's attack was successful and it Myotismon against his chest. He was pushed backwards from the impact. He then took flight and unleashed the same attack. Kiba smirked and responded by using the same move. Kiba managed to dodge his whip while hers grabbed him around the waist, and she threw him back hard against the metal roof, he landed with a yelp in pain. With little strength he had left Myotismon stood back up weakly.

"Myotismon you tried to turn Iris against us, tried to destroy the digidestined in order to conquer earth you have ruined the lives of humans and digimon alike what do you have to say to justify yourself male counterpart?" Kiba said to him.

"I don't have to answer myself to the likes of you it's my destiny to purge this world into darkness and become King of the Digital World, with Iris by my side, and no angel, digimon, or even a female counterpart of myself has the power to stop me!" Myotismon spat. Angemon and Angewomon managed to recover from their attack from Myotismon or myself and were both next to Kiba.

"Myotismon don't you have any regrets for the things you have done?" Angemon asked. Myotismon scoffed.

"Nightmare!"

"Healing Wind!" Kiba shouted holding her arms above her like Angewomon did in "Wizardmon's Gift"  
A silver cloud of wind surrounded the roof and it I noticed it began to heal the other digimon. Myotismon suddenly cringed as though it paralyzed him. The other digimon were suddenly back on their feet.

"Angewomon how about you do the honors" Kiba suggested looking to Angewomon.

"Glady Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon shouted. Another round of healing went around the roof and it gave the digimon their strength back, unlike Kiba's Healing Wind which could heal injuries, Angewomon's Heaven's Charm could restore their strength and power.

"All of you lend your power to Angewomon!" Kiba shouted.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon shouted first unleashing attack first.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Giga Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!"

"Blast Fire!"

"Grizzly Wing!" Kiba finished unleashing her cloud of many bats. The attacks from the other digimon combined together and entered Angewomon's Heaven's Charge ring above her. The ring then glowed solid green.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon cried. The green vortex then glowed white and as it did Kiba came over to me. I buried my head against her chest and she wrapped her cape around me as Myotismon begged to not be destroyed. I closed my eyes and clutched onto Kiba's cape as I heard the arrow being released and it hit Myotismon. Kiba's male counterpart screamed and then what followed was the noise of him being destroyed.

"Holy crap he's gone!" Isaac said. Kiba lowered her cape so I could see and sure enough the vampire was gone. My heart at that moment began to hurt, however I knew I would eventually move past this event.

"Nice job Angewomon!" Kiba praised Kari's partner. Angewomon floated down and joined Kiba and I.

"How are you coping Iris?" Kari's partner asked.

"I'll be alright" I reassured Angewomon before I turned to Kiba.

"You look beautiful" I then threw my arms around her.

"Thank you if you had been killed I don't what I would do" I said to her burying my face against her chest. Kiba didn't say anything except for her wrapping her arms around me and held me close. The roof suddenly began to shake and both Kiba and I broke apart from our embrace.

"Holy crap!" we exclaimed.

"We need to get out here!" Sora shouted.

Kiba scooped me into her arms. I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her neck as she took flight. The others managed to get onto their digimon and we all managed to land off of the roof before it crushed. Once on the ground Kiba sat me back down and she glowed. My partner returned to her rookie form looking all dizzy eyed and I chuckled as I managed to catch her in my arms.

"You and Kari rock Iris I can't believe Myotosmon is gone"

"Same here and thanks to all of you I got my sister back" Isaac said throwing an arm around me.

"Kiba you look pretty cool as a LadyMyotismon" Sora complimented my partner.

"Aww thanks" Kiba said blushing.

"It'll take some getting used to but you gotta admit it's kind of cool to have a female version of Myotismon on our side" Matt added. "Oh by the way"

Matt suddenly walked over to me and I backed away shyly.

"Uh is something wrong Matt?" I asked the blonde. He smirked and shook his head.

"No but there is something I had been wanting to do since I met you" then Matt's lips went to my left cheek. My face turned red as Sora, Biyomon, Palmon, Mimi, Gatomon and Kari went "Awwww". I saw Isaac smirking evilly.

"You told him I had a crush on him!" I snapped at my partner.

"You two make a good pair" Gabumon said.

Kiba suddenly flapped out of my arms.

"I gotta agree with Gabumon you two would look cute together"

"Wait a minute Kiba I thought you had a crush on Matt!" I exclaimed.

"I can always change my mind" Kiba smirked evilly.

"Isaac you're so dead!" I growled at my cousin.

"Oh crap!" Isaac then ran for it with me chasing after him despite the dress I was wearing. The others burst out laughing as I chased my cousin around them in a circle like Edward Elric did in the first episode of Full Metal Alchemist.

 **And there ends Myotismon's reign of terror. I created LadyMyotismon back in 2013 the way she is described in this chapter, I know other people have made their own female counterpart of Myotismon and I want to shout all of you are very creative. I only own the LadyMyotismon in this story that I personally created in my mind. Matt ya gotta admit guys is cute!  
He would make a good boyfriend for Iris until she found her true mate which will happen to be a male digimon who I won't tell ya!  
Matt in this story is is fourteen while Iris is still seventeen. Until next time fellow readers and thank you for those who favorite, followed, or read this story!  
Ya'll if you want can make a guess who Iris's true mate is in a review if you want!**


	16. Prophecy

**Hi guys!  
I'm so sorry for the late update. I have been working non stop since last Sunday. But I have three new chapters to make up for it!  
Enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Awww give me a break!" Tai exclaimed kicking Myotismon's mask hard with his foot. After I had finished chasing Isaac, Kari got everyone's attention saying that the fog was getting bigger, which meant our fight with Myotismon still wasn't over.

"That lousy fog barrier is still up" Matt added.

"So that means beating Myotismon didn't solve anything" Mimi finished.

"Not it hasn't we have a bigger fight to deal with now" I said getting the others attention.

"What do you mean Iris?" Sora inquired coming over to me.

"Remember Sora Iris and Isaac know everything that happens in this world perhaps we should let things go as they should" Izzy suggested to Yokomon's partner. His computer suddenly beeped and that meant an email from Gennai had come through. Izzy sat down on the now ruined sidewalk and he took out his laptop and opened it, we all gathered around him.

"We got mail from Gennai" the genius said pulling up Gennai's email. I snorted at Gennai's icon or avatar whatever he referred to it.

"Wonderful news my friends! I may have found a way to beat Myotismon after all!" a picture of a text then came upon the screen. "Although this looks like a graham cracker it's actually an ancient text that I'm translating though I think Iris and her cousin may able to tell you"

Everyone turned their heads to me and Isaac. My cousin shook his head.

"I can't remember the words of the text by heart sorry"

"I know what the text says" I began before continuing. "The sky will be darkened by the wings of many bats, the fallen people will invoke the name of the undead digimon king and when the clock strikes the hour of the beast, the undead king will reveal himself in his true form as the beast, then angels will shoot arrows of hope and light into the loved ones of those they've been sent to protect and a miracle will happen"

"Wait here's another part of the prophecy Gennai forgot to add in" Izzy blurted out getting everyone's attention including mine and Isaac's.

"It says also when the arrow of fate hits the loved one of that of whom he or she protects another miracle shall come to aid the miracle of light and hope"

"That makes no sense" Tai growled.

"It will later but right now I'm sure some of you will want to check on loved ones, besides I need to get out of this dress" I said to the others.

"Good point Iris we'll meet you and Isaac outside of your hotel" Matt said. He suddenly winked at me and I felt my face turn red, I was so gonna kill Isaac later.

 **A Half Hour Later**

Since this would probably be my last time in this world I managed to grab everything I brought with me to Odaiba.

"Man you stayed in this place the whole time?" Isaac asked after I finished making sure the hotel room was clean and what not. Because of the dress I wore when I was under the influence of darkness I got Wizardmon to destroy it. I now wore a black tank top under a blue vest like sleeveless jacket, I wore all black underneath and my hair was in a braid. My tag and crest now hung proudly around my neck while my digivice was now on my pants where it belonged. On my hands I had black elbow length fingerless gloves.

"Is that jealousy I hear brother?" I taunted Isaac. Isaac like the proud werewolf he was only stuck his tongue out at me which earned a laugh to escape my throat. I suddenly went over to my brother and hugged him.

"I'm really glad you're here with me I missed you" I confessed. Isaac's arms wrapped arms themselves around my body. Sometimes I swore he tended to act like the older cousin.

"We're together again now" he replied. We held on to each other like this for another few minutes with Kiba and Wizardmon watching. Finally we both broke apart and decided it was time to meet up with the others who were waiting for us downstairs. I quickly returned the key card to the front desk and thanked the staff for providing me and Kiba a comfortable stay. The others were outside minus Mimi and Izzy.

"I take it Mimi went to get out of her pajamas while Izzy went to get his parents" I stated to Tai.

"Are you sure you don't have premonitions?" the leader of the DigiDestined asked me. I shook my head and smirked.

"I have the gift of healing Isaac has the gift of projecting shields like Bella does in Twilight"

"What's Twilight?" Sora inquired. Isaac suddenly put his hand over my mouth before I could answer.

"Maybe another time my sister will tell ya" Isaac replied and he winked at Sora in a flirty manner. My cousin's then yelped as I bit into his hand. The others laughed while Isaac growled and he flashed me an evil look. We all headed into the direction to Izzy and Joe's apartment complexes. Mr. Ishida was standing out front with T.K. and Patamon.

"How long has Joe been up in his apartment?" Isaac inquired at Mr. Ishida as Mimi finally rejoined us this time out of her pajamas. As she hurried over Izzy came out with his parents.

"Alright can someone explain what's going on?" Mr. Izumi asked.

"It's a long story but I'll try" Mr. Ishida answered Izzy's father. While Mr. Isida started explaining to Izzy's parents what was going on with the fog and stuff I noticed T.K. had come over to me.

"What's up kiddo?" I greeted Matt's little brother.

"I think Matt likes you Iris" another huge blush came upon my face. Isaac's smirk was back on his face like the idiot he was and I flashed him a knock it off look. So it was decided the rest of us minus T.K. and Mr. Ishida we would return to the convention center to check on the hostages. Most likely they were asleep again. As we approached the convention center there were no signs of Bakemon until Agumon spotted one. The Bakemon had a "Oh Snap!" look on his face and he turned around to run for it.

"Get back here ya spook!" Kiba snapped taking flight from my head and she flew after the ghost champion with fierce speed.

She managed to land on top of the Bakemon she had been chasing and began to use her Bat Flutter against it. The other In-Training digimon digivolved to their rookie forms so they join in with the fighting. Wizardmon along with Agumon, Gatomon, Palmon, Gomamon, and Biyomon took on the other Bakemon which got destroyed. The Bakemon Kiba had been beating up also got destroyed as well. My partner flew back to me and I held on my arm and she landed on it.

"I want to know where my brother is" she said as we headed down the escalator to check on the prisoners. And as I expected they were out cold and unresponsive.

"This is all my fault" Kari said as she came up next to me with Gatomon. I turned to her and placed a hand on the top of her head.

"No it isn't kiddo these people are just underneath some spell once it's broken they'll wake up" I reassured her.

"Are you alright Kiba?" Gatomon asked noticing Kiba's worried look.

"She's wants to find Demidevimon" I answered Kari's partner.

At the mention of Kiba's brother Gatomon narrowed her eyes. She was about to say something else when Biyomon suddenly exclaimed Sora's mother was wake. Sora's mother sat up and she started calling out "Myotismon Lord and Master" while she held her arms out in front of her. Soon the other hostages were repeating the same phrase.

"Another part of that prophecy has come to pass" Isaac said joining me and Kari with Wizardmon beside him.

"What's going on?" Mr. Ishida asked as he entered the convention center with Matt, Gabumon, T.K. and Patamon.

"Remember that prophecy from Gennai's email it's starting to come to life as you can see these people are calling out Myotismon's name and I take it you guys encountered bats" I said looking to Matt.

"Yep we couldn't get through the fog barrier and a bunch of Gizamon ambushed us" Matt replied.

"There were so many of them that they knocked Dad's car over and one minute they were on it, and next they were gone"

"Myotismon is gathering energy up so he can take his next form" Isaac added. Everyone all gasped and turned to him.

"Another form?!" Tai protested.

"Yes when the hour of the beast comes to life the undead king will reveal himself in his true form Mr. Ishida you know the hour of the beast am I correct?" I asked looking to Matt and T.K.'s father.

"Yes six, six, six, six minutes, six seconds after six o clock" he answered me.

"Sounds like triple six is our unlucky number" Tai said fishing out his digivice. "It's almost time!"

"Quick get in the van!" Mr. Ishida said and I turned to Isaac.

"I want you to stay here with the others in case they need you am I clear?" back in our world because of how far my education was, I would eventually take the leader of alpha of our pack.

"Will do just be careful" Isaac said to me. I nodded and turned to Wizardmon.

"Keep him safe my friend"

"Of course I will good luck you're highness" Wizardmon replied to me and I followed Matt, Tai, Gabumon into the van. I took the backseat behind Tai and Agumon as Mr. Ishida drove away from the convention center at a fast rate of speed.

"Holy crap!" both Kiba and I exclaimed as the two of us saw the many bats in the sky. Tai looked at his digivice and said we weren't going to make it. That would be correct because a second later there a golden glow and the TV station broke apart. Mr. Ishida stopped the car and we all got out.

"Is that Myotismon?!" Tai exclaimed.

"He's been taking steroids" Matt added.

"In his true form" Mr. Ishida finished. Agumon turned to Kiba and Gabumon.

"Come on you two let's go!" Tai's partner said.

"Right!"

"Ready when you are!" Kiba agreed as the three of them ran towards VenomMyotismon. All at once our digivices glowed and the three rookies digivovled.

"Agumon digvolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivovle to Garurumon!"

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

Venom Myotismon sensed our presence and he turned his huge body to face us, he then roared which created a fierce wind.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce to you the new and improved VenomMyotismon!" Demidevimon cackled.

"You're still loyal to him?!" Kiba demanded at her brother.

"Of course I am sis unlike you!" Demidevimon spat back at his sister. VenomMyotismon then declared he was hungry.

"Kiba hurry he's gonna kill your brother!" I shouted to her.

"Like hell he will!" my crest then glowed and the Kiba began to digivolve once more.

"Devidramon digivolve to!" black flames like before circled Kiba's form and she began to take the form of LadyMyotismon. Once Kiba took the form of a woman the flames encircled her body and her attire appeared along with her cape following, finally a black flame came to her face to form her mask.

"LadyMyotismon!" Kiba shouted.

"Sis!" Demidevimon exclaimed noticing Kiba was flying straight towards him and VenomMyotismon.

"You're a damn disgrace to Myotismon of all kind, Grizzly Wing!" Kiba shouted unleashing her many bats. Even though the bats were powerless against VenomMyotismon it was enough for her to grab her brother in her arms and flyaway. Kiba landed next to me and she handed over Demidevimon into my arms. The rookie was still in shock that he was almost eaten by his own master.

"Keep him safe oh s**t!" Kiba said and I looked up to see Venom Myotismon coming our way.

"He's heading towards the convention center Tai, Matt!" I shouted.

"Pump it up you guys!" Tai shouted to Greymon and Garurumon.

"Digivolve!" Matt added. Both of their crests glowed and both Greymon and Garurumon digivolved once more.

"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!"

"Kiba go help them!" I said to my partner who nodded and took flight once more. Metal Greymon landed in front of Venom Myotismon.

"Giga Blaster!" Tai's partner shouted unleashing his missol attack. WereGarurumon jumped on top of the missiles as they headed towards VenomMyotismon. The wolf then leapt off the missol again as they hit the vampire's huge body.

"Wolf Claw!" WereGarurumon shouted unleashing his attack. The attack barely did any damage to Venom Myotismon. WereGarurumon then ran up the mega's body and did a kicking move. Venom Myotismon's forehead opened and pink like cords wrapped themselves around WereGarurumon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Kiba shouted. Her red whip hit the cords and they broke freeing WereGarurumon.

"Thanks Kiba!" Matt's partner shouted as Metal Greymon attacked with his Metal Claw following with his Giga Blaster. The assault got the mega to fall onto his back creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"It didn't work" was all I could say as VenomMyotismon yelled demanding for more food.

"Of course it didn't work he's a mega!" Demidevimon said from my arms. We all looked to the rookie.

"What's a Mega?" Matt asked.

"The most powerful form of all digimon" I answered him as Metal Greymon, WereGarurumon, and Kiba landed in front of us.

"Matt, Tai, Iris head back to the convention center and warn the others don't worry about us we can take this clown" WereGarurumon said to us.

"Alright but just watch yourself" Matt said to his partner. Kiba suddenly came over to me.

"Brother look at me" Demidevimon looked at his sister with guilt written all over his face. "I know you never were really loyal to Myotismon, if you wish to make amends now is the time protect Iris I now you care for her"

"Of course I do!" Demidevimon said flapping out of my arms. He had tears in his eyes and he flew into his sister's arms bawling.

"I'm so sorry Sis!"

"Should we give him a second chance?" Tai asked looking to me. I nodded before I walked over and took Demidevimon out of his sister's grasp.

"You be careful Kiba" I said to my partner and she smirked her fangs gleaming underneath her purple lips.

"I shall, I just look forward to kicking this bastard's ass" I chuckled at my partner's profanity and I turned around to head back to the van along with Tai, Matt, and Mr. Ishida. We all got in and Mr. Ishida drove back to the convention center like lightning. When we arrived Tai got out first, Matt and I following.

"We need to clear everyone out now!" I said getting the others attention. I made a nodding gesture and everyone's eyes went wide at Venom Myotismom. "Kiba, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon won't be able to hold off Myotismon's mega form for much longer"

"Demidevimon!" Gatomon spat noticing I held Kiba's brother. Demidevimon yelped and buried his body against my chest.

"What is he doing here?" Wizardmon asked walking up to me with Isaac.

"He was about to get eaten by his former master Kiba saved him in the nick of time" I explained. Gatomon's eyes widened realizing something.

"So all of this time you were protecting Kiba weren't you Demidevimon despite everything you did to the DigiDestined?" Demidevimon turned around.

"Yes!" the rookie then turned to the rest of the DigiDestined. "I know I hurt all of you and I'm sorry, but Gatomon is correct I was protecting Kiba all of this time, if I turned out to be like Gatomon, Myotismon would have killed me first, before killing Kiba I had to play the part as a servant and besides moving all of these people won't work somehow you guys need to destroy VenomMyotismon" Demidevimon finished.

"He speaks the truth" Wizardmon said.

"Hey don't read my mind!" Demidevimon protested blushing.

"Sorry but I needed to be sure you weren't lying again" Wizardmon said to his former co-worker before turning to us. "Myotismon needs to be destroyed once and for all"

"I have an idea but I need Patamon and Wizardmon" Gatomon added. The other digimon protested, but Gatomon shook her head no suggesting the rest of the other digimon save their strength.

"Let's go Patamon, Wizardmon let's fly"

"You got it" Wizardmon said before he took flight with Patamon following. Isaac had phased and I got onto his back while the others got in the van. Patamon, Wizardmon, and Gatomon all digivolved as Isaac began to run the van following behind him. As we got to where Kiba, MetalGreymon, and WereGarurumon were, VenomMyotismon drained their energy and the three ultimate's crashed to the ground glowing gold and returning to their rookie forms. Venom Myotismon was about to stomp on the three when Mistymon, Angewomon, and Angemon attacked.

"Kiba!" I shouted hopping off of Isaac and hurried over to my partner. I grabbed her into my arms as Matt and Tai did with Agumon and Gabumon.

"He's too damn strong" Kiba growled weakly.

"Sis!" Demidevimon who had been riding on my head and he flew down next to his sister.

"Brother" Kiba said weakly she tried to get up but she was too weak.

"Save your strength sis" Demidevimon said to his sister. Angemon, Angewomon, and Mistymon continued to attack VenomMyotismon but the mega was only amused.

"Hey Izzy what does the prophecy say about angels?" Mr. Ishida asked looking to Izzy.

"Don't forget the part Gennai didn't to add" Isaac added as he joined T.K, and Kari who were shouting their support to their partners.

"Angels will shoot arrows of hope and light at the loved ones of those they have been sent to protect and a miracle will happen"

"Don't forget when the arrow of fate hits the loved one of that of whom he or she protects another miracle shall come to aid the miracle of light and hope"

"Angemon and Angewomon are the angels in the prophecy, they protect Kari and T.K., Mistymon also protects Isaac so the three of them need to shoot arrows at loved ones" I then turned to Isaac. "For Isaac I am his loved one, Matt is T.K.'s and Tai is Kari's"

"Absolutely not!" my cousin protested. My cousin growled when I smacked on the head.

"Nothing's going to happen to me you idiot" I then turned to Kari and T.K.

"You two need to get Angemon and Angewomon to shoot their arrows of love at you two while Isaac you need to get Mistymon to shoot one at me"

Isaac growled and he stood up.

"Mistymon isn't an angel" I smacked my cousin again.

"Okay I'll do it but quit hitting me!" my brother snapped as he walked up to T.K. and Kari.

"Iris is right" Tai said he looked to Kari while Matt did the same with T.K.

"You sure you want to do this?" T.K. asked his brother worriedly.

"It's a worth a shot let's see these arrows of Fate, Hope and Light" Tai said.

"They'll only do it if you tell them too" I said to the two siblings as I came up so I could stand between Tai and Matt. Kiba was back onto her feet and she flew over landing on top of Gabumon's head. Demidevimon landed on top of Isaac's, my cousin didn't mind he also liked the rookie back from the show.

"You really want them to shoot you?" Kari asked.

"What if you two die?" T.K. added.

"That won't happen right" Matt said looking over to me and Tai.

"Right" Tai agreed.

"Alright" Kari said before she grabbed her crest as did T.K., Isaac grabbed his as well. The three crests glowed pink, gold, and turquoise.

"Alright Angemon!" T.K. cried to his partner while Kari and Isaac did the same with theirs. "This might sound crazy but shoot Iris, Matt, and Tai with your arrows!"

A pink light formed an arrow in front of Angewomon while a gold and turquoise one did the same with Angemon and Mistymon. The three looked hesitant but they agreed to do it, and they turned to us.

"Hey wait what if this doesn't work!" Kiba protested as she took flight from Gabumon's head. I held my digivice as I turned around to face the three rookies, I between Tai and Matt.

"You guys want a miracle to happen or what?" Tai asked.

"Yeah miracles require a little faith" I blushed as Matt suddenly took my hand into his. He turned to me and Tai.

"You two scared?"

"No not all" Tai replied back.

"What he said but what about you Matt?" I asked Matt.

"Course not piece of cake but maybe I'll hang on to you to make sure you don't chicken out or anything" Matt teased his hand gripping mine a little tighter. Tai placed his hand over mine that held my digivice, my crest then began to glow silver, while theirs glowed orange and blue.

"One miracle!" Angemon began.

"Coming up!" Angewomon and Mistymon said as they finally released their arrows. The arrows of Fate, Light, and Hope hit me along with Matt and Tai. The three of us glowed a blue light briefly before it faded.

"Guys look at our digimon!" I said. Kiba glowed silver, Agumon orange, and Gabumon blue. I watched in awe as they warped digivolved. Agumon was the first.

"Agumon warp digivovle to!" like in the show Greymon and MetalGreymon first appeared in orange flashes as WarGreymon finally came to view. His armor came on and a circle of fire surrounded him as the Crest of Courage appeared on his back.

"Wargreymon!"

"Gabumorn warp digivolve to!"

Like with Agumon, Garurumon and WereGarurumon made their flashes as MetalGarurumon appeared out of the blue light. He flew upside down before landing back onto the rocky background with ice surrounding behind him.

"MetalGarurumon!"

And finally it was Kiba's turn.

"Demidevimon warp digivolve to!"

Devidramon appeared roaring before she was replaced by LadyMyotismon unleashing a Grizzly Wing attack. Then a huge dragon came out of the silver light, the dragon had black scales with dark blue scales underneath, the fins on her neck were black as well with the same dark blue in the membranes. Kiba roared before she hissed out black flames, her claws were the color of silver, and on her forehead was the Crest of Loyalty. She flapped her huge wings before shouting.

"Tiamatmon!"

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed.

"What she said" Matt agreed as the three of looked to our partners now in their mega forms.

 **Tiamatmon like with LadyMyotismon formed in my head back in 2013. I didn't want Kiba to have a nasty mega form like her male counterpart does. LMAO!**


	17. Return to the Digital World

**Will the new mega digimon beat VenomMyotismon?  
Read to find out, also more about Matt and Iris's relationship is discussed in this chapter!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Don't tell me that huge dragon is Kiba!" Isaac exclaimed. I turned to him and smirked.

"That's her Izzy you got new information on the new digimon?"

"You bet, Agumon warp digivolved into his mega form Wargreymon his main attack is Terra Force gathering energy around him with the palm of his hand, while Gabumon has become MetaGarurumon his attack is Metal Wolf Claw he shoots a powerful cold blast at his enemies and blows them into pieces, and last but not least is Tiamatmon, when she uses her Ebony Flame black fire comes out of her mouth and will destroy her enemies in a fiery inferno"

Kiba was bigger in her mega form than WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Are you three ready to take this bastard down once and for all?" Kiba asked turning her enormous head to look at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The partners of Tai and Matt nodded and WarGreymon took flight and glowed orange. His body pushed against VenomMyotismon's and the huge mega was thrown backwards. Myself along with the others minus Sora, Mimi, and Joe with their digimon got into the van while Kiba took flight and MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon followed after her. Kiba was the next to attack VenomMyotismon. She roared and hissed out black flames that engulfed VenomMyotismon in a huge funnel.

The vampire mega roared in pain, MetalGarurumon then finished with his Ice Wolf Claw. A bunch of missiles came out of MetalGarurumon's metal like feet and they hit VenomMyotismon. His body began to turn into ice.

"It worked!" T.K. exclaimed.

"Not for long watch" I said which got everybody to gasp and Tai protested pointing up ahead. Sure enough VenomMyotismon's huge form broke the ice. And now he was even more amused to finish off what he started. His evil golden eyes glowed before they turned a rainbow color and rainbow beams were shot at MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon. The two male digimon dodged the rays while Kiba opened her huge wings and took flight. Underneath her black wings were matching dark blue membranes. I noticed her eyes were the same golden color when she was in her rookie form; VenomMyotismon began to destroy the buildings around him.

"Look out!" Demidevimon shouted and we all saw part of a building about to fall on the van. Mr. Ishida managed to swerve the van to avoid getting hit by the building part but the sudden turn got the van to turn on its side and then the car was flipped upside down. Luckily no one was injured and we all high tailed it out of the van so we wouldn't get hit by VenomMyotismon's destructive rays. Due to Myotismon's frequent firing of rays I got separated from the others, only Demidevimon was with me.

"Iris look out!" the rookie said as he pushed his small body just in time so I wouldn't get squashed by VenomMyotismon's huge foot.

"Thanks pack-mate" I said to Kiba's brother as I got back to my feet. VenomMyotismon suddenly noticed me and Demidevimon and his golden eyes narrowed.

"So you now join the DigiDestined traitor?" the mega yelled at Demidevimon.

"You almost ate me!" Demidevimon spat back angrily.

"Nightflower"

"I don't answer to that anymore Kiba take him down!" I shouted to my partner. Kiba's flung her huge body against VenomMyotismon and she sank her many sharp teeth into one of his wings. The vampire mega then used his huge arm and slammed it hard into Kiba's stomach. The dragon roared in pain and she released her hold from VenomMyotismon's wings before she took flight. Angemon at that moment tried to attack but VenomMyotismon simply brushed him aside and he was thrown against a concrete wall.

"About time they got here!" Demidevimon exclaimed and I look right ahead and saw Birdramon, coming with Ikkakumon and Togemon. Tentomon then also used that chance to digivolve to Kabuterimon.

"Everyone attack at the same time!" WarGreymon shouted.

"Okay how about a little Needle Spray!" Togemon said before she released her sharp needle attack.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shouted shooting off his attack.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon cried.

"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon joined in.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon added.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon cried.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Blast Fire!"

"Ebony Flame!" Kiba finished releasing another deadly round of black flames. The attacks hit VenomMyotismon's chest and WarGreymon began to spin until he became an orange tornado. This was his Mega Claw attack and he went right through VenomMyotismon's middle. The vampire mega roared in pain and he collapsed onto his knees as WarGreymon finished his move. VenomMyotismon growled dangerously.

"He's pissed off now!" I exclaimed.

"Damn right he is!" Demidevimon agreed before he flew back into my arms to hide.

"You think you can defeat me?! You only awoken the beast within!" then the real true beast of VenomMyotismon revealed itself and I did an anime fall at how hideous it was. The true beast then hissed out a black like funnel which hit the ground and it caused all of our digimon to go flying backwards. Kiba landed on the ground near me and I rushed over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked placing one hand on her huge head. She opened her golden eyes and replied.

"Yes I'm fine" her eyes then went to her brother and they held amusement. "Don't tell me you're scared of your own sister brother"

Demidevimon turned around in my arms and flapped out of them.

"I'm not scared of you it's him I'm afraid of!" Demidevimon said looking at VenomMyotismon.

"Now I will devour all of you so called Digi Destined you stood in the way for the last time!" VenomMyotismon roared out. Isaac was helping Mistymon up while I looked around at the others. I knew each of them were thinking to themselves this was the end, unlike me or Tai. I closed my eyes and gripped my crest.

 _I'm not giving up this fight_

"Iris you're crest is glowing!" Demidevimon explained and sure enough when I removed my hand from my tag, the Crest of Loyalty glowed brightly. A silver beam shot out of my crest at the same did the others. Each of the Crests tied itself onto VenomMyotismon. The Crest of Loyalty's ray ended up tying itself around one of VenomMyotismon's huge wings, while the Crest of Fate did the same with the other.

"Tai that creepy thing in the middle is Myotismon's true form!" I shouted to Google Head.

"Thanks Iris WarGreymon!"

"Pass me the ball!" WarGreymon shouted to MetalGarurumon and Kiba. Kiba took flight from the ground as MetalGarurumon head butted the circle part that used to the viewing platform towards Kiba. Kiba grasped the former platform into her huge claws and as she neared WarGreymon she grabbed the huge platform with her tail and passed it onto WarGreymon who kicked it hard and it hit Myotismon's true form.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted holding an orange globe above him and threw it towards VenomMyotismon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted before hissing out an icy blast.

"Ebony Flame!" Kiba finished shooting out her black fire. The three attacks hit VenomMyotismon at the same time and VenomMyotsmon screamed as the attacks hit him. He then began to fall apart and finally he was gone.

"He's gone!" Demidevimon exclaimed with glee flying around like crazy and I snorted at his enthusiasm. Kiba glowed gold and she grew smaller and my eyes widened when she reverted to her In-Training form.

"HA! You're a Pagumon now!" Demidevimon teased flying over to his twin as the other digimon returned to either their In-Training forms or rookie states.

"Oh shut it brother!" Kiba growled and used one of her ears to hit Demidevimon in the face and I chuckled as I walked over to her and picked her up.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as a Candlemon hovered in the air next to Isaac. Isaac's partner yelped and he flew into my cousin's arms.

"Sorry Candlemon I didn't mean to scare ya" I greeted the rookie.

"Due using so much energy we reverted to our rookie forms " Salamon explained next to Kari. This was the first time I actually seen Salamon in person.

"You're pretty cute Salamon, as is Candlemon isn't he burning you with his flame?" I asked Isaac.

"Nope he's not he would be if he was in his In-Training form though" Isaac said looking to his partner.

"I wouldn't dare do such a thing!" Candlemon added.

I chuckled at his voice due to it being so cute.

"Hey the fogs clearing up!" Demidevimon said getting all of our attention. Knowing what to expect I looked up to see the Digital World staring back at us upside down. The others gasped in surprise not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Man why does this keep happening right after kicking Myotismon's" I put a hand over Tai's mouth.

"Watch your language idiot!" I scolded Google-Head.

Everyone asked Izzy what was going on while Isaac and I kept staring at the upside down Digital World.

"So I take it we gotta go to the Digital World huh?" my brother asked.

"Yes and remember four mega-level digimon await our arrival" I replied.

"God don't remind me! Piedmon and Puppetmon annoy the hell out of me!" Isaac snapped.

"Who annoys you?" Demidevimon inquired landing on top of my head.

"We were talking about the Dark Masters" I said to the former evil rookie.

"The Dark Masters who are they?"

"Remember Piedmon and Puppetmon at the ball right now those two along with MetalSeadramon and Machindramon are eagerly waiting for our arrival" I explained to Kiba's brother.

"Oh that's just great we have to face a new enemy after Myotismon gets destroyed! Demidevimon protested. I chuckled at his outburst and noticed T.K. was bringing his mother towards Matt and Mr. Ishida.

"Spying on Matt again?" Isaac teased and I flushed red.

"NO!" I replied.

"Will you just go over and confess to Matt you like him Iris!" Kiba said and I looked to her.

"I can't just do that may I remind you I sort of just broke up with Myotismon almost twelve hours ago!" I exclaimed my face turning red even more.

"Hmm so you like T.K.'s brother huh?" Demidevimon inquired flying in front of my face and his evil smirk was on it.

"Oh god not you too Demidevimon!"

"Is that an airplane?!" Candlemon said getting everyone to drop the Matt subject. Sure enough an airliner was in the sky and it was falling down. Biyomon quickly digivolved to Birdramon and took flight. As she neared the airplane a Kuwagamon came out of nowhere and flew past the airliner as it began to descend.

"Where did Kuwagamon come from?!" Tai exclaimed as Birdramon's body finally came underneath the airplane. But due to its huge size she wouldn't last long supporting its weight. Sora's crest glowed and Birdramon took the form of Garudamon. Tentomon also decided to help Garudamon and he digivolved to Kabuterimon. Kuwagamon passed him and Izzy's partner fired an Electric Shocker and it went right through the beetle champion. Kabuterimon still baffled turned around and helped Garudamon steer the plan to land safely into the harbor below.

"What the?" I started and I yelped as I felt the four symbols representing the elements of the Digimon Sovereign glow on my body.

"What's going on!" Mimi cried.

"I think the four Digimon Sovereign are trying to communicate with me" I explained as I felt the presence of the four mega digimon. Everyone suddenly yelled as four rays representing north,south, east, and west circle us. Each ray glowed the color of the Sovereign they represented. Joe freaked out as Azulongmon's huge form appeared first in the blue ray, Zhuqiamon was the next Sovereign to appear, Baihumon followed, and Ebonwumon appeared last.

"Those are really big digimon" Demidevimon said.

"Princess, DigiDestined you must return to the Digital World as soon as possible" Azulongmon began.

"The Dark Masters are creating havoc and us Sovereign have been driven into hiding" Zhuqiamon continued.

"The Dark Masters who are they?" Tai asked looking to the phoenix digimon.

"They are your next targets to destroy wielder of the Crest of Courage" Baihumon answered.

"It would be wise for all of you to say goodbye to your loved ones before departing" Ebonwumon finished and with that the four Sovereign disappeared with the rays fading. As they disappeared I no longer felt the symbols on my skin.

"I had a feeling that was the Digital World" Izzy said breaking the silence. Jim then mentioned for some of the others to come over to watch the news footage. I realized I was alone with Matt. I growled and looked to my left glaring daggers at Isaac, Demidevimon, Candlemon,Tsunomon,and Kiba. The five of them had evil smirks on their faces.

"What are they doing over there?" Matt inquired looking at my cousin along with the smirking digimon.

"I think they wanted to give you and I some privacy" I said still not taking my eyes off of the mischievous group. Both Matt and I were quiet until T.K.'s brother broke the silence.

"Iris I have something I want you to know"

I felt my face turn red as I faced him.

"Uh sure what's up?" I inquired shyly. Matt's smirk came upon his lips and he walked a step forward towards me.

"Whoa what the hell are ya holy crap!" I was walking backwards when I suddenly lost my footing and I was about to fall but Matt caught me.

"Uh thanks" Matt had me underneath him like someone would dip their partner in a dance. Matt brought me back up so I could stand on my two feet.

"Iris I like you" Matt finally said. My heart began to beat fast when he said that and by the way his heart was beating in his chest he wasn't lying. I guess it was now or never.

"I like you too, Isaac was right I do have a crush on you" I turned red again and I placed my hand over my mouth not believing I finally just admitted to the blonde he was cute. Matt chuckled and he wrapped an arm around me. I didn't say anything as I removed my hand from my mouth. Perhaps I could have a relationship with Matt after what I went through with Myotismon. I suddenly heard exciting squealing and both Matt and I broke apart. Sora, Kari, and Mimi along with their digimon had hearts in their eyes.

"I hate to break this romantic moment between you two but we need to return to the Digital World" Tai said walking up to us, the others following behind him. " All of you get you're digivices out"

Isaac hurried over and stood next to Kari with Candlemon hovering next to him. The girls quickly joined up with us.

"I'm coming with you!" Demidevimon shouted and he flew over to me and landed up top of my head.

"As long you as don't cause any more trouble brother" Kiba said as everyone pulled out their digivices. Matt suddenly took my hand into his and intertwined his fingers with mine through my fingerless gloves. I blushed as all of our digivices glowed at the same time and a rainbow light appeared from where all of were and headed into the sky. Matt and T.K's mother was the first to protest about her sons not going, but Mr. Ishida got her attention.

"They need to do this Nancy" Mr. Ishida said.

"Dad's right the whole world is doomed if we don't do something Mom we have to go back we're all doing to protect you" Matt said to his mother. Mrs. Ishida began to tear up and I didn't blame her. I wondered if my own mother missed me most likely she was still unaware that I was even gone. Joe's brother Jim made a smartass comment which got Izzy's mother to scold him.

"It's okay he was only kidding" Joe said. "Besides I'm gonna make sure the darn sun does come up!"

"Aww Joe we knew you always had it in you" Sora teased.

"What a man!" Mimi added and this got the rest of us to laugh. Joe then began to float up in the air, Matt looked to me.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

I turned to Matt's mother.

"I'll make sure he's kept safe Ms. Ishida" I reassured her before Matt pulled me into the rainbow beam along with everyone else. Our digimon followed and we all began to levitate off of the ground. Ms. Ishida then called to her sons to take care of one another. Sora's mother then called out to her daughter saying she loved her and would be waiting.

"Man I wish I had my phone" Isaac said from nearby. I sweat dropped at his comment while Matt chuckled. Sora shouted goodbye to her mother, Mimi, Tai, and Kari also shouted their goodbyes to their loved ones as well. I wasn't aware of a tear sliding down my face at least not until Matt wiped it away.

"You and Isaac will also see your loved ones again Iris, besides you and Isaac are together now, and you got me to make sure you don't getlonely" he then kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Matt" I said to the Tsunomon's partner.

"You two are so cute together!" Mimi and Sora said in unison.

"Gotta agree" Isaac said smirking. I sent my cousin a death glare and this got everyone to burst out laughing including Demidevimon as we all headed back to the Digital World to face the Dark Masters.

 **XD  
** **So there you have it Matt finally admits he likes Iris, while Iris likes him as well. The two of them will date but since Iris did indeed sever her relationship Myotismon it won't happen right away. But that doesn't mean there won't be moments between our beloved she-wolf and Matt. Matt isn't her true mate but due to the fact I always liked him he and Iris will be a couple for awhile.**


	18. Enter the Dark Masters

**I liked writing this chapter because of how Iris interacts with some of the Dark Masters. XD**

 **Iris's POV**

All of us finally landed with a loud thud enough to make the ground shake.

"Geez that hurt" Isaac complained while everyone else was recovering from the journey from Odaiba to the Digital World.

"It looks we're back" Tai said.

"Indeed we are" I confirmed to Goggle Head taking note of our surroundings. "Though the last time I was here it wasn't this ominous"

"Hey look up there!" Sora exclaimed and we all looked up to see the other's home through the sky.

"Could that be earth?" Matt inquired.

"Yep but it's your reality not ours" Isaac said finally standing up. His outfit didn't change from Odaiba to the Digital World. My clothes didn't change either. Demidevimon had a dizzy look on his face and Kiba was snickering at her brother's funny facial expression. Joe then called out Gomamon's name and as he walked forward to find his partner the seal digimon poked his head out of Joe's bag.

"Joey I've been snoozing over here!" Joe looked to where Gomamon was and said.

"Fine we'll save the world without you then" as Joe mentioned this Chumon suddenly surprised Joe at the same time did the ground beneath him to shake.

"Hang on Pack-Mate!" I shouted for Joe just as the other digimon started to digivolve from their In-Training stages to Rookie.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"

"Tsunomon digvolve to Gabumon!"

"Motimon digivovle to Tentomon!"

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Pagumon digivolve to Demidevimon!" Kiba finished. As Salamon and Palmon came up past Gomamon, Mimi's partner fell flat on her face. I suddenly whistled while Kari called out "Hold On!". The other digimon came to a halt as Kari and I approached the spot where Chumon hid.  
"It's alright you can come out little one" I encouraged the mouse digimon.

"You're among friends" Kari added. "We won't hurt you"

Chumon hesitantly came out and he fell weakly to the ground.

"Oh my goodness it's Chumon!" Palmon said Mimi came over as well.

"He looks terrible he needs a new makeover" I chuckled at Mimi's answer as I picked up the weak Chumon and handed him over to Mimi.

"Thank you Princess" Chwmon said before he fell unconscious in Mimi's arms.

"Yo your friend needs help!" Demidevimon shouted.

"Oh snap!" I exclaimed as Matt and I hurried over and grabbed Joe's hands and pulled him to safety.

"Thanks Demi" I told Kiba's brother.

"Demi?" Demidevimon asked looking confused.

"It appears Iris gave you a nickname brother" Kiba said flying over to where he brother was in the air.

"You don't mind do ya?" I asked Demidevimon.

"I'm good with it!" Demi said happily and he landed on top of my head, while Kiba landed in my arms. I cursed as the ground beneath us and around us suddenly shake.

"Everything's gone wacko" Matt said.

"This is all because of the Dark Masters" Isaac said coming up to where Matt, and I were.

"We'll meet then soon enough" I added telling Matt who had given me a questioning look. We all rejoined the others as Chumon finally woke up in Mimi's arms. The mouse burst into tears as he explained what happened to his friend Sukamon. It was hard to remember Sukamon because I was never a fan of the Devimon arc, Chumon also said that how the Digital World changed after the Dark Master's took over and how the whole Digital World converted into Spiral Mountain.

"You don't have to worry little one we're going to take down the Dark Masters" I reassured Chumon placing a comforting hand on top of his head.

"No way Princess they'll beat the pants right off of you!" Chumon protested.  
"We beat Myotismon" Tai boasted giving Chumon a thumbs up.

"Hey remember I was his fiancée for a short time frame! Thank god I no longer bare his mark!" I shouted at Tai. True enough after Myotismon got destroyed I returned to my normal werewolf self, and his mark disappeared.

"Sorry Iris I didn't mean to upset you" Tai apologized with a goofy smile on his face. I only rolled my eyes at his optismistic attuitde. Suddenly an evil laugh got everyone to shut up.

"Oh Snap!" Isaac said.

"All of you prepare yourselves Dark Master Number One is coming!" I shouted just as the landscape in front of us broke apart and out came MetalSeadramon.

"Holy crap he's big!" Isaac added. The mega did a spin in the air before he came after us. As he passed over us the impact got all of us to go flying backwards and landing on the ground with another loud thud. I got up and grasped my digivice.

"Remember Kiba he's a mega don't overdue your strength" I said to my partner as she took flight from my arms.

"I won't" Kiba reassured her as she began to digivolve.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!" the other digimon came in.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togamon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon!"

The circle Wizardmon had digivolved from was turquoise just like his crest.  
"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

Greymon was the first to attack sending his huge fireball at MetalSeadramon. The flames didn't even hurt the mega as he hurled past Greymon.

"Meteor Wing!

"Howling Blaster!"

"Crimson Claw!"

"Magical Beam!"

Like with Greymon MetalSeadramon simply flew past them and the four champions landed on the ground with a thud.

"Kiba!" I said hurrying over to Devidramon.

"He's powerful" Kiba growled opening her eyes.

"You sure you're okay sis?" Demi asked worriedly at his sister.

"I'm fine" Kiba replied weakly getting back onto her feet. Isaac rushed over to Wizardmon to make sure he was alright. The other remaining digimon managed to get tossed to the ground. The rest hurried over to their partner's sides concerned for their well being.

"You should know you're powers aren't strong enough!" MetalSeadramon boasted as he did another spin in the air. I felt an anime vein come onto my head.

"You shut that metal mouth of yours up!"

"Why is he beating us so badly?" Mimi asked.

"It's because he's a mega digimon" Izzy explained. "Eight champions can't beat the strength of a mega"  
I wasn't aware MetalSeadramon called out my name.

"So you are the Princess" the huge sea serpent had stopped spinning around.

"So what if I am!"

"How can a mere girl awaken the four Digimon Sovereign yet alone a child"

"YOU WANNA SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"Iris!" both Matt and Tai grabbed my arms and held me back due to MetalSeadramon pissing me off.

"You have fire within you Princess now it's time to take one nasty ride!" he then unleashed his River of Power attack. As the ground broke apart beneath us Kiba had managed to grasp me into her claws. Once again the other digimon landed on new ground with a large thud.

"The next time I see that damn snake his ass is mine" I growled as I climbed out of Kiba's claws. Demidevimon had hopped into my arms as we all fell downwards. Angemon suddenly took flight, I yelled for the angel to come back but it was too late. Two huge gold orbs hit T.K.'s partner, the blast was so powerful it sent Angemon flying backgrounds. Angemon glowed gold briefly before returning to Patamon.

"Here comes Dark Master Number Two!" Isaac warned and everyone let out a WTF gasp as Machindramon come out of the mist.

"What digimon is that?" Izzy asked me.

"What happened to the analyzer?" I asked turning to the genius.

"It's frozen" I growled before turning to face Machindramon. "He's Machindramon another mega"

Everyone's crests and digivices turned to the color of their crests and nine champions digivovled to their ultimate forms.

"Greymon digivolve to MetalGreymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to WereGarurumon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Wizardmon digivolve to Mistymon!"

"Devidramon digivolve to LadyMyotismon!"

"Go kick his ass Kiba" I said to my vampire partner.

"With pleasure" she said a smirk coming upon her purple lips her fangs gleaming white before she took flight along with the other ultimate's running towards Machindramon.

"Man she really reminds me of Myotismon sometimes" Demi said.

"Don't tell me your scared of your own sister" I teased Demi before Machindramon fire his Giga Cannon. The attack hit all of the ultimates, and Kiba was flying back towards me.

"I got ya Kiba!" I called to my partner as I caught her body before she could hit the ground.

"Iris!" Kiba yelled realizing I had used my body to shield her from harm.

"I'm fine werewolf remember?" I said to her. She actually did land in my arms before she hit the ground, but with her crashing against my chest we both handed crashed to the ground with a thud. She helped me back up just as Machindramon unleashed another round of his Giga Cannon and the ground once more beneath us fell apart. Kiba managed to grab me into her arms bridal style as we fell. We only fell for a few minutes before we all came to a stop in mid air. I told Kiba to put me down and she hesitated before complying.

"What the hell?" Kiba growled.

"All of you round three of the Dark Losers is about to begin!" I warned the others just as WereGarurumon and Garudamon began to punch each other.

"Can't you two not fight?" Matt began.

"We're all on the same side" Sora added.

"Sora, Matt their being controlled"

"I thought the genius was supposed to be the Smarty Pants not the Princess!" I heard Puppetmon snap and I looked up above us to see the annoyed mega glaring at me. "I knew you weren't a mere human girl when I saw you at the ball"

I felt another anime vein pop onto my head.

"Say that again and I'll make sure Kiba turns you into sawdust!" Puppetmon laughed as he controlled Izzy to look up his profile on his computer.

"He's another mega Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper make him mad enough and he'll bop you with his hammer"

"If you should hit something you should bop yourself in how you look in that stupid helmet" Mimi snapped.

"I'm going to have to let you go for now but I promise to destroy you later especially you Princess!" he then cut everyone loose who had been attached to string before he used his Puppet Balmer. The many gold orbs unleashed themselves on the other digimon, including Kiba. Kiba had pushed me out of the way before the orbs could even hit us.

She glowed gold and returned to her rookie form while Agumon and Gabumon returned to their rookie forms as well, Gatomon and Wizardmon returned to their champion states while the remaining digimon returned to their In-Training stages. Everyone yelled as we fell downwards once more. For the last time we landed with another thud, this time in a coliseum.

"I had enough with all of this falling!" Isaac snapped.

"Gotta agree with ya brother" I agreed as I stood up holding Kiba in my arms. Demi managed to remain on my head, his sharp claws gripping onto my hair. A clown horn was heard and out on a ball in a clown disguise was Piedmon. I did an anime fall at the sight of him.

"Well hello there boys and girls today I'm going to tell you an amazing story" Piedmon then showed a colored pictures of the ten of us.

"Once upon a time there were ten DigiDestined, they went with their digimon companions to save the world, the children discovered that in order to do it they had to climb up to the top of Spiral Mountain but to their dismay the Dark Masters defeated them so sad"

"Hey Clownie no one's laughing at your story!" T.K. shouted.

"Cut the bullshit Piedmon I know it's you underneath that disguise" I called to the last Dark Master.

"My, my Lady Iris it is good to see you again" Piedmon said to me before his disguise faded.

"Iris you know him?!" Matt asked.

"I met up him and Puppetmon at Myotismon's ball" I explained.

"And such a shame Myotismon truly loved you Princess" my heart suddenly began to beat fast at the mention of the male I did once love. Piedmon then flew to the top of a column. Matt suddenly came to my side and grasped my hand into his.

"You leave her alone, Gabumon!"

"Agumon teach him a lesson!"

I looked to Kiba who took flight from my arms.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded before she, Agumon, and Gabumon warped digivolved.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Demidevimon warp digivolve to Tiamatmon!"

The three of them digivolved with their signature backgrounds.

"Let them know we mean business WargGreymon!" Tai encouraged his partner.

"MetalGarurumon teach that joker a lesson he'll never forget!" Matt shouted as his partner flew past him.

"Kick his clown ass!" I called to Kaiba who roared before she took flight and joined MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon ready to attack Piedmon.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted holding his signature attack above him. Piedmon dodged just as MetalGarurumon unleashed his Ice Wolf Claw. Piedmon used one of his swords to cut through the icy blast.

"Ebony Flame!" Kiba shouted hissing out a black inferno from her mouth. Piedmon's eyes widened and he quickly jumped in the air to avoid being scorched.

"Trump Sword!" the mega then threw his swords at the three mega level digimon ready to destroy him. WarGreymon was the first to return to his rookie form, with Kiba following, and Gabumon last. The three rookies collapsed onto the ground.

"This is bad news" Joe blurted out.

"Even three mega digimon couldn't take him down" Sora added.

"He's a fashion disaster" Mimi finished.  
"Your three digimon are newly digivolved they don't have the experience of being a mega" Piedmon said.

"Sorry Iris he's too powerful" Kiba said as I grabbed her into my arms.

"Don't talk you need your strength" I said to my partner.

"Please allow me introduce my fellow companions in this comedy of errors, MetalSeadramon!" as Piedmon mentioned his name the sea serpent mega broke through ground behind him.

"Machindramon!" at his name Machindramon broke the wall next to Piedmon.

"Puppetmon!"

Puppetmon laughed as he appeared upside down.

"We meet again" he called to us. I shot him the bird and Isaac actually had to hold back a laugh.

"And myself Piedmon we like to ask for volunteers to be destroyed first!"

"You're not going to touch them!" I snarled as I gave Kiba to Kari and Demi took flight. The four mega's eyes widened as I phased into my wolf form.

"What is she a dog?!" MetalSeadramon asked turning to Piedmon.

"No my friend she's a wolf and quite a stunning creature"

"Too bad she's gotta be destroyed" Puppetmon added.

"Why don't you four douche bags shut the hell up!" Isaac snapped. I flashed Isaac a shut up look and my cousin covered his mouth.

"What's a douche bag?" Puppetmon asked.

"I'd rather not find out" Piedmon answered.

"I didn't even want to go camp in the first place all I wanted to do was go to mall!" Mimi began to whine. "Can't someone save this silly world besides me"

"Mimi" Sora said.

"I want to be a normal kid and not have any big responsibilities is that too much to ask, it's not fair"  
"You're whining is getting on my nerves you'll be the first to go!" Piedmon shouted summoning a knife. He then threw it towards Mimi and before it could even touch her, Chumon leapt out of her arms and took the hit. The mouse yelped and fell to the ground.

"Chumon!" Mimi shouted taking the wounded mouse into her arms. "Chumon speak to me you poor thing"

"Mimi it's time for me to be deleted" Chumon then looked over to me. "Save this world Princess" he then disappeared into digital particles. As Mimi cried mournfully for Chuwmon I threw my head back and howled mourning for Chumon's sacrifice.

"That howling is horrible shut her up!" Puppetmon snapped at Piedmon. Piedmon looked to Puppetmon before he looked to me. But before he could attack Piximon came out of nowhere and saved our hides. We were all now in a orb traveling who knows how fast with Piximon in front of us, he had used his attack to create a diversion.

"Hey Piximon good timing" T.K. greeted the fairy digimon as I returned to my human form. Both Demidevimon siblings flew back to me, Demi landed back on my head,and Kiba back in my arms.

"We won't last much longer in this hidden orb" I turned to the others. "All of us will have to work together to defeat the Dark Masters to save this reality that eventually will become my home"

"You're Majesty" Piximon started but I placed a hand on top of his head.

"I was chosen by the four Soveregin to keep this world from evil and I vow to do so until the day I eventually die"

"Well spoken Iris!" Wizardmon praised.

"Then I take it you will protect your fellow DigiDestined as well you're highness?" Piximon asked. I looked to the others especially Matt and smirked.

"With my life" as I said this the orb suddenly shook.

"Crap they found us!" Isaac yelled. The four mega's were giving chase.

"All of you will need to run for it I can hold them off" Piximon said.

"You can't defeat them they're Megas!" Tai protested.

"I know I can't win but I can distract them long enough so all of you can get away" Piximon explained.

"All of you must head to the top of Spiral Mountain so you can defeat the Dark Masters" Piximon then turned to me.

"It was an honor meeting you Iris" Piximon then left the orb just as MetalSeadramon unleashed his River of Power attack. He then thrusted his staff forward which sent the orb to go flying faster.

"Good luck Piximon" I whispered as Piximon turned to face the Dark Masters.

 **I forgot to make a note in the two other chapters. Like with Wizardmon I could not kill off Demidevimon, so now he is a fellow allie with the DigiDestined. And he is reunited with his sister Kiba.**


	19. Sea Sick&Tired

**Hello fellow readers!  
Hope all of you are having a nice weekend!  
Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Iris's POV**

I couldn't watch seeing Piximon get taken down so I closed my eyes as Kari gasped. I knew that Piximon was now gone and the mere thought of his sacrifice to save us got me even more determined to stop the Dark Masters. The orb that transported us came to a stop at a beach and when it disappeared the fog from where we were was starting to clear up.

"Hey sis look" Isaac said nodding towards a pile of smashed up metal phonebooths . Though it had been a long time I remembered this was the spot where Agumon digivolved to Greymon for the first time. |

"Hey Tai isn't this where Agumon first digivolved?" I asked Goggle Head.

"Yeah it is and by the looks of things we're sort of lost" Tai answered.

"It might be a good idea to get a move on this is MetalSeadramon's territory I have a strong feeling we'll be seeing him soon" Kiba suggested and the others nodded agreeing with her. So we all began to walk alongside the shoreline going who knows where. Demi was in my arms while Kiba sat on my head. All of the sudden someone from the water was shouting for help.

"Someone's drowning!" Mimi exclaimed. As T.K. and Kari tried to approach the water both Isaac and I stood in their way.

"Iris! Isaac what's the big deal?!" Joe demanded at us.

"It's a trap"

"Isaac is right the moment you guys go into that boat behind us it'll be an ambush by Shellmon" I explained. At the mention of his name Shellmon burst out of the water and he looked annoyed.

"Thanks for ruining my fun Princess!" the champion snarled at me. Then the champion hurried towards shore and everyone began to run for it, well all except for the In-Training digimon.

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!"

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Motimon digivovle to Tentomon!"

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"

"Be careful you four!" Sora shouted as Shellmon finally came to shore. The champion thrust his head forward to try and make an attempt to eat the newly digivolved rookies. The four of them jumped sideways to avoid being fish food.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon shouted shooting her vines out and they wrapped themselves around Shellmon's green algae like hair and around his throat.

"Hey what's going on!" Shellmon yelled as he realized he was trapped.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon shouted sending her green wind attack Shellmon. Shellmon growled as Biyomon's attack hit his face. Tentomon then flew by him zapping the champion with his Super Shocker while Gomamon finished with his Marching Fishes. Realizing he wasn't going to win Shellmon turned his huge body around and dove back into the ocean. Both Gomamon and Palmon then collapsed onto the ground while Tentomon and Biyomon flew into the arms of Izzy and Sora.

"I think I might be able to help the digimon get their strength back" I said suddenly getting everyone's attention.

"How?" Joe asked turning to me as he picked up a tired Gomamon.

"My healing power I know it normally heals wounds but something is telling me to try it" I answered.

"You know sis now that I remember our parents said that our gifts overtime would develop to become more powerful, maybe that's why you have the desire to suddenly heal the other digmon" Isaac said. He was right overtime whenever a werewolf had a gift overtime it would indeed become more powerful.

"It's worth a try I could use the power boost" Agumon said breaking my train of thought. I chuckled at Tai's partner.

"I'll only do it if your human partners have no problem with it I don't want to risk hurting you guys again"

"I'm fine with your idea Iris" Tai added.

"Same here" the others voiced in. I nodded and turned to face the digimon; I closed my eyes and called within for my healing power. At the mere thought of my gift I suddenly felt warm and I felt a wind blow in my face.

"Iris look!" Kiba shouted and I opened my eyes. A white thin mist surrounded the digimon and I felt it restoring the energy into their bodies. Then as quickly as it came the white mist disappeared.

"How do you all feel?"

"Like I'm ready to take on the Digital World!" Agumon exclaimed happily.  
"Good it worked then" I then suddenly felt weak in my knees and I was falling backwards. Luckily Matt was close by and he caught me in his grasp.

"You okay Iris?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah I think so" I reassured him as I managed to get back onto my feet. It looks like with the use of such great power also came with a price. That price being was my energy use making me tired after such an intense use of magic. The sun suddenly came out which was a relief and something delicious caught my nose.

"Hey that shack wasn't there a minute ago" Matt asked suddenly getting all of us to look behind us. Sure enough there was a shack and the scent of food was emitting from it.

"Whoa Iris you're fangs came out!" T.K. said getting my attention. I blushed and closed my mouth.

"Sorry but it's been awhile since I last ate"

"You look cute when you blush Iris" Matt teased me and I felt my face turn red even more at his flirting.

"Remember this is the Digi World guys things may not always appear as they are" Izzy warned.

"Looks may look deceiving but smells is something else" Tentomon said while he was in the air.

"He's right it's a snack bar!" Demi added.

"Burgers, Sodas, Ice Cream, Pizza!" Kiba joined in. I sweat dropped at the Demidevimon twin's enthusiasm. But even the smell of food was something I couldn't resist and I took off running. I heard the others following behind me eager to eat some food. But as soon as we entered the shack the ground shook behind us and mini dust cloud was seen outside. The entrance to the snack bar was suddenly blocked off; Mimi and Joe were outside with their partners.

"Crap I forgot this was a trap in the show!" Isaac said.

"All of you back away we're about to have company!" I ordered my fellow DigiDestined and they listened. The ground in front of us suddenly opened and out came a Scorpiomon. Both Kiba and Demi growled and they took flight both on either side of me, their fur was bristled up.

"It's bed time and the only food around here is you!" Scorpiomon boasted.

"I don't think so" Isaac shouted and he projected out a shield just as Scorpiomon unleashed his Scorpion Storm attack. However due to the sand blowing in his face he couldn't fully activate the shield up and he fell down unconscious along with the others. I was on the sand myself almost about to fall asleep when.

"Come on Iris get up!" Demi demanded using his Bat Flutter attack to slap my cheeks. His wings didn't hurt as I got to my feet.

"Thanks Demi but don't hit my face so hard next time" I said to Kiba's brother.

"The others are still unconscious "Kiba added as I went to Matt and felt his pulse.

"He's alright" I reassured the Demidevimon siblings just before my crest glowed and the next thing I knew was being blinded by its intense light. I had to cover my eyes so I wouldn't get blind, and after the light disappeared did I look around my surroundings.

"Holy crap!" I exclaimed as I realized I was outside of the shack, in fact I was right in front of it.

"Iris!" Mimi shouted and I turned around to see her come up to me with Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon.

"I thought you were with the others" Joe said as he and Mimi came to a stop in front of me so they could catch their breath.

"My crest glowed and I somehow managed to get out here huh?! Kiba, Demi!" I shouted realizing that the Demidevimon siblings weren't with me.

"We're over here!" Kiba called out and I turned around and did an anime fall. Both Kiba and her brother were in the sand with both of their feet poking out. I rushed over to Kiba was Palmon hurried over to Demi. At the count of three from Palmon she and I managed to pull Kiba and her brother out of the ground.

"Gah I hate sand worse than bats!" Demi whined as he shook his body free of sand before he took flight and landed on top of my head.

"We should make sure the others are alright we were ambushed by a Scorpiomon" I suggested turning back to Mimi and Joe, who nodded in agreement. Gomamon then put one of his claws to his mouth shushing us. The seven then quietly hurried around the corner of the shack with a loud squeak. Demi hopped off of my head as Gomamon and Palmon opened the blinds to peek inside below us, while Kiba, Mimi, Joe, and I peeked through the blinds and the others were still out cold. Then a familiar laugh got all of our attention, and we all quietly snuck around the corner again to see MetalSeadramon talking with Scorpiomon. We all were now hiding behind a tree.

"Well done Scorpiomon these DigiDestined aren't so difficult to handle after all, here's your reward" the sea serpent then dumped a huge bag of clams in front of Scorpiomon who began to devour them like they were candy. One by one Scorpiomon began to eat the clams one after another, we were all now behind a tree, one clam hit Kiba, and Demi right in the face, while one landed on top of Gomamon's head. The seal digimon yelped and Mimi caught the clam in her hands shushing Gomamon.

"What was that?!" MetalSeadramon suddenly demanded hearing Gomamon's yelp.

"What's wrong boss want some?" Scorpiomon asked the mega.

"Quiet! I thought I heard something!" MetalSeadramon growled. We all managed to hide out of sight before MetalSeadramon could figure out what was going on. As the huge mega went to the shack myself along with the others quietly went past the eating Scorpiomon who was completely oblivious weren't in the shack with the others. I watched as the huge mega poked his head through the shack.

"Crap he's going to find out we're not with them" I said quietly. Sure enough as soon as I said that MetalSeadramon scolded Scorpiomon.

"There's supposed to be ten of them three of them are missing!" the sea serpent turned to his lackey as a clam smacked his huge metal head. "You chuckle headed taco shell!"

Scorpiomon burped before turning his attention to his boss.

"Stop eating and find the other three now!" the mega ordered.

"Oh Snap!" Kiba, Demi, and I said in unison and the three of us high tailed it with Mimi, Gomamon, Palmon, and Joe behind us. The seven us ran down the beach but I turned to see Scopiomon quickly gaining on us. I cursed as I lost my footing and I fell flat on my face while the other four did as well.

"He's worn out from chasing us!" Kiba said getting my attention and I turned around to see that was right. The scorpion digimon was tired due to eating so many clams.

"Now's our chance let's split!" I encouraged Mimi and Joe along with their digimon. The four of them quickly got back up, and we all began to run for it again. Scorpiomon protested and he got back up to chase us once more.

"Behind those rocks!" Demi said flying towards a huge group of rocks. We all hurried our pace and managed to get behind the rocks out of sight.

"Oh forget this" Scorpiomon growled and I heard him digging in the sand.

"I can't run anymore we'll have to stand and fight" Joe suggested.

"I agree since Iris healed us I feel stronger than ever before!" Palmon added happily.

"Oh shucks Palmon" I said blushing at her compliment.

"We may not have to because he's gone!" Kiba said getting our attention she was in the air with Demi above us. We all hurried out from behind the rocks to find an empty beach in front of us.

"Looks like he chickened out" Demi said.

"Forget him I'm starving!" Kiba added before she flew down to the ground and grabbed a clam in her claws and began to eat it. I grabbed a few clams myself and began to eat.

"Hey save some for us Sis!" Demi protested as he flew down to join his sister he grabbed a clam of his own and he began to pig out. Gomamon found some clams while Palmon found some seaweed. Both Demi and Kiba burped at the same before tossing their clams into the ocean.

"Get your mitts off my clams!" Scorpiomon snapped as he came out of the water. He looked ready to fight so Kiba too flight, while Gomamon, and Palmon got in front of Mimi and Joe. My digivice glowed as did Mimi and Joe's.

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

"Go get them Sis!" Demi encouraged his sister.

"Scorpion Storm!" Scorpiomon shouted opening his mouth and out came the same attack he used to put the others to sleep with.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon shouted sending her sharp needles at the scorpion.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon joined in. The missiles hit Scorpiomon but did little damage.

"Crimson Claw!" Kiba shouted swiping her huge claws at Scorpiomon, however the scorpion only used his tail to smack her in the jaw. My partner snarled in anger as she was hit. She glared at Scorpiomon with hate.

"You'll pay for that" she hissed. Scorpiomon only ignored her and he hit her again with his tail this time in her chest and she went flying and landed in the sand with a loud thud. Ikkakumon was the next to get smacked by Scorpiomon's tail and he went flying as well before he fell next to Kiba. Scorpiomon then grabbed Togemon in his pincers.

"Hey put me down!" Mimi's partner snapped before she was thrown on top of Kiba.

"Ouch that hurt!" my partner yelped.

"Sorry Kiba!" Togemon apologized.

"Why don't you come out of your shell and fight like a clam!" Mimi snapped at Scorpiomon who turned to us.

"Not a good choice of words Mimi!" I shouted as a "Oh Sh*t" look came upon my face.

"Scorpion Storm!"

"Run for it!" Joe said as we went around the rocks with Demi following. We managed to avoid getting hit by the scorpion's attack.

"Hey Squid Breath get us if you want!" I heard Togemon shout.

"Tail Blade!" Scorpiomon shouted and I poked my head out to see the three champions get out of the way of his attack. Scorpiomon's attack had opened a hole in the ground revealing clams and I did another anime fall.

"Kiba now's your chance to finish him off digivolve!" I shouted to my partner.

"You too Ikkakumon!" Joe added.

"Time to put this insect in his place!" Mimi finished. Our crests glowed and our digimon began to digivovle.

"Togemon digivolve to Lilymon!"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Devidramon digivolve to LadyMyotismon!"

"Let's take him out you two!" Kiba shouted to Lilymon as she flew over Scorpiomon in the air. Scorpiomon turned to face Zudomon who came behind him.

"Tail Blade!" the scorpion shouted unleashing a blue X of energy at Zudomon. Zudomon took cover in his shell.

"Flower Cannon!" Lilymon firing her attack.

"Ow that hurt!" Scorpiomon complained as the attack made impact with his head.

"Grizzly Wing!" Kiba shouted as her many bats went flying towards Scorpiomon.

"Gah get these things away from me!" Scorpiomon whined as the bats began to bite him. Zudomon then used that chance to smack the scorpion hard in the head with his hammer. Scorpiomon groaned and he fell backwards into the sand dizzy.

"We need to get to the others before MetalSeadramon fries them!" I shouted to Joe and Mimi.

"You're right Zudomon!" Joe shouted at his partner. Zudomon lowered a hand and Mimi and Joey climbed into it, while Kiba flew towards me. She picked me up bridal style and soon I was off of the ground, heading back to the shack with the others.

"Watch your claws!" Kiba growled to Demi he had flown on top of her head before we took flight. Zudomon was dragging an unconscious Scorpiomon behind. We finally made it to the shack just as MetalSeadramon hissed out flames out of his mouth. Kiba put me down while Lilymon and I hurried into the shack.

"Guys get up!" I shouted. Tai was the first to wake up. I hurried over to Isaac and Wizardmon and shook him awake. Wizardmon groaned and he opened his green eyes.

"What's going on?" my cousin asked groggily.

"Remember what MetalSeadramon does towards the end of this episode!"

"Oh S**T we all need to go now"! Isaac exclaimed getting Wizardmon up. I then hurried over to T.K. and Matt and helped them to their feet as I heard MetalSeadramon roar before I felt the heat of flames. Tai helped T.K. and Kari out while I had Matt's arm around my shoulder while Kiba did the same with the other. The other digimon got up and hurried out of the shack just in time. Zudomon then left behind Scorpiomon. As MetalSeadramon laughed we all came to a spot on the beach nearby to rest.

"I gotta watch this" Isaac said and I turned around to see what he was looking at. A light bulb went off above my head and I took out my I-phone and pressed record. I snickered as Scorpiomon came out of the burning shack with flames on his back; he hurried into the water to put them out. MetalSeadramon roared in anger finally realizing we weren't in there. He then turned to Scorpiomom and the scorpion digimon sweat dropped backing away from his pissed off master. MetalSeadramon then grabbed his servant with his tail and took flight. The mega then threw Scorpiomon towards the ground and he landed in the sand with a loud thud. MetalSeadramon then hovered and went towards the ocean.

"Their gone for now" Sora said. I noticed Matt looked still a little bruised up and worse I saw him with a burn on his face. I hurried over and came to my knees so I was at his level.

"What's up Iris?" Matt inquired.

"You got a burn on your face" I answered as I held my right hand out over the burn. My hand glowed white as the burn began to scab away and finally it was gone.

"I got the burn" I said before I suddenly felt weak and I almost fell into the sand but Matt caught me once more.

"You shouldn't overdue your healing" he said to me. I felt my face turn red when I realized my head was against his chest.

"You two look cute like that" Kiba teased. I sent a glare to my partner an evil smirk was on her lips which really did remind me of her male counterpart.

"Uh guys here comes MetalSeadramon again!" Tentomon shouted and Matt helped me up just as the huge mega came out of the water.

"Zudomon get the others out of here while Kiba and I distract him" Lilymon said. Kiba took flight while Zudomon bent down and everyone got on his back.

 **Kiba's POV**

"Hey you ugly Metal Head!" I shouted to the mega who turned to face me as I hovered over him.

"Kiba lead him this way!" Lilymon shouted flying towards the shore.

"You got it Crimson Lightning!" I shouted unleashing my infamous whip attack. The red whip smacked MetalSeadramon in the eyes and he roared in as the whip hit him.

"You'll pay for that vampire!"

"Oh snap!" I said as I turned around and high tailed it towards shore. I felt the huge mega following me and Lilymon quickly fired a Flower Cannon attack which hit MetalSeadramon in the nose.

"That hurt!" MetalSeadramon snapped as he shook his huge head before he whirled it towards me. His metal nose smacked into the ground. I cackled as the mega snarled and he lunged towards me and Lilymon. The mega suddenly turned around and noticed the others were escaping. The sea serpent then turned around and threw his huge body into the water.

"Damn it Lilymon he's found out the others are escaping!" I shouted to Mimi's partner.

"Then let's slow him down!" Lilymon suggested.

 **Iris's POV**

"Joe you might want to get Zudomon to speed it up because Metal Head is right behind us!" I exclaimed seeing MetalSeadramon gaining on us.

"Tonight you sleep with the fishes especially you Princess!" MetalSeadramon called out. Lilymon and Kiba quickly came up behind MetalSeadramon.

"Flower Canon!"

"Crimson Lightning!" Kiba shouted. Both attacks hit MetalSeadramon on the back of the head and the mega turned around and uses his powerful tail to smack both ultimates.

"Kiba!" I shouted as my partner glowed gold while Lilymon did as well.

"I got ya" I said to Kiba catching her in my arms. She returned to her rookie form, Mimi also caught Palmon as well. I looked up as MetalSeadramon dove underneath the water. MetalSeadramon stayed hidden underneath the water until I sensed him coming.

"All of you hold on here he comes!" I shouted just as the mega's huge head came out of the water and he hit his nose on Zudomon's shell. I yelled as I went flying in the air with both Demi and Kiba and we landed in the water with a splash. I was lucky I could swim well, unlike the others who were splashing around.

"All of you calm down panic doesn't help!" Isaac shouted to the others as Zudomon rushed forward and he head butted MetalSeadramon with a good clank.

"River of Power!" MetalSeadramon shouted and he shot out his huge blue beam at Zudomon. The attack hit and Zudomon glowed gold returning to Gomamon.

"Never send a rookie to do a mega's work" MetalSeadramon said before laughing.

 **Uh oh!  
MetalSeadramon has the DigiDestined cornered. What will happen to them?  
Find out in the next chapter!**


	20. Under Pressure

**There are some cute Matt and Iris moments in this chapter!**

 **Iris's POV**

"You damn Metal Head my phone broke because of you!" Isaac snapped at MetalSeadramon.

"Isaac now isn't the time to worry about your damn phone when we're about to become lunch!" I scolded my brother while MetalSeadramon laughed.

"Holy crap!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed as a huge shadow appeared underneath us. A second later a huge whale tail flipped out of the water before Whamon's huge body came out of the water and he slammed his huge head against MetalSeadramon's chest. The Dark Master roared out in pain and he fell backwards crashing into the ocean. Whamon then turned around to us and his huge mouth opened. I remembered during this episode Whamon didn't eat the others, so I didn't freak out unlike Isaac was doing as we all entered Whamon's mouth.

"Thanks for saving us Whamon!" I said to the champion.

"Not a problem your majesty" Whamon responded after he had closed his mouth and we were all safe inside him and dry. We weren't inside Whamon for long because after being inside of him for five minutes he spouted us all out through his blowhole and now we sat on the top of his huge head.

"Hey guys we still have a problem how are we going to defeat the Dark Masters" Matt said.

"I wonder how they took the over the Digital World Whamon do you remember anything about it?" Sora asked.

"I don't know the whole story but after Princess Iris left the whole Digital World became one giant mess and MetalSeadramon took over the ocean" Whamon explained.

"Damn him!" Tai growled punching his right gloved fist into Whamon's head.

"Ow" the whale said simply.

"Sorry Whamon" Tai apologized. I chuckled before I looked over to where Isaac was and he looked pissed. Wizardmon was next to him and the two of them were looking at his now ruined I-Phone. Come to think of it I remembered that I left my bag with my tablet amongst other things back at the shack. My phone also had gotten ruined thanks to MetalSeadramon.

"What's on your mind?" Gatomon asked as she touched her right clawed gloved against my gloved one.

"I left my bag at the shack it some of my things along with tablet in it"

"I can go get it if I recall it wasn't that big!" Demi volunteered. I turned to face Demi with a serious look on his face.

"That's not a good idea Demi if you're seen" I began but Kiba's brother interrupted me.

"I'll be sneaky remember I was like that when I worked for Myotismon if I spot anyone of MetalSeadramon's flunkies I'll stay hidden out of sight" Demi explained before he flew off.

"You know since we returned to the Digital World Demidevimon's has been a good source of help" Wizardmon said walking up to me and Gatomon.

"I got to agree with you he has in fact he actually helped saved Joe before he fell from that cliff" Gomamon added.

"He just better hurry it up if something happens to my brother it will hurt me" Kiba said with a bit of worry in her voice. Whamon stopped briefly so we could all wait for Demi. We didn't have to wait long because ten minutes the rookie was flying back towards us with my satchel.

"Here ya go Iris!" Demi said landing on top of Whamon's huge head.

"Thanks Demi" I said to the rookie taking my satchel off from his claws.

Whamon swam on for another fifteen minutes before we came to a stop so he could rest. A beautiful island lay in front of us, Kiba and Demi decided to use that chance to go and hunt some fish.

"The next time I see that Metal Head I'm gonna kick his" I suddenly rushed over to my brother and placed a hand over his mouth.

"Watch your mouth!" I scolded my cousin. "Remember there are little kids with us!"

My scolding of Isaac got the rest of the digimon and the others to laugh. Matt then began to play his harmonica while Gatomon began to sing. I removed my hand from Isaac who suddenly flashed me an evil look.

"Maybe you should go and join Matt"

There was a smacking sound and the girls along with Palmon and Biyomon looked to see me standing over Isaac who know was bent over holding his head, a red whelt came through his black hair. I walked over and sat myself beside Matt. The blonde suddenly stopped playing which got Tai to ask.

"What did you stop playing Matt?"

"That song is too depressing it always gives me the blues, besides I can't stop thinking of the Dark Masters there different than any digimon we faced before" Matt then suddenly wrapped a single arm around my body bringing me closer to him. I blushed as he did this and I heard Sora and Mimi squeal.

"I've come to analyze the situation and I think we can defeat them" Izzy said as he came over next to Tai and sat next to him. He opened his computer up and pulled up WarGreymon's and Tiamatmon's profiles.

"Both Kiba and Wargreymon have sharp claws as well as their attacks, with MetalGarurumon as well the three can take on each Dark Master destroying one at a time"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kiba shouted as she returned from her hunt with Demi. Everyone's eyes went wide as both Demidevimon siblings had a net full of fish. Thanks to Gatomon's claws along with Gabumon's the other digimon as well as some of us ate.

"Aren't you hungry Iris?" Gabumon asked as I still sat next to Matt as he finished eating.

"I ate some clams while you guys were knocked out back at the shack" I said to the wolf digimon. Gabumon then walked up next to me and he laid down placing his head in my lap. I chuckled at stroked his head.

"That's so cute!" Sora chimed as she watched me giving Gabumon attention. Suddenly below us a chat bubble like in most anime's came up and Gomamon was inside it.

"Guys we got trouble!" the seal digimon shouted before he accidentally pulled Joe into the water. We all stood up now alert.

"Divermon are headed this way!" Joe's partner shouted.

"Not Divermon anything but Divermon by the way what are Divermon?" Mimi asked.

"MetalSeadramon's lackeys we need to get out of here and fast" I answered.

"Iris is right it appears the fish has seen them two hundred miles behind us everyone quick get inside me don't mind the smell I had fish for lunch"

This got everyone but me and Isaac to go "Ewww" before we all headed back inside of Whamon. My ears popped as Whamon dove back into the ocean. Once we were all safe inside Whamon's dry stomach chamber I pulled out my tablet and pulled up Netflix. To pass the time I decided to watch "Yugioh" again.

"What's that you're watching?" Matt asked he came over to me with Gabumon. He took a seat next to me while Gabumon did the same on the other side.

"It's another anime I like its called Yugioh" I then went on to explain about the plot line like I did with Myotismon when he and I were courting one another or well when he was courting me. Kiba and Demi were sound asleep next to Kari with their wings folded around their bodies.

"Seto Kaiba needs to lighten up" Matt said as we the two of us watched a re-run of how Kaiba faces Ishizu part one. "Though I like the fact he's cares for his brother"

"He's my favorite along with Yami Bakura"

"Sounds like a bad guy" Gabumon said and I patted him on his head.

"He is I kind have a thing falling for bad guys look where it got me with Myotismon" at the mention of his name I put a hand to my mouth. Matt suddenly wrapped an arm around my body and he pulled me into him. I felt my fact turn red as my head rested against over where I could hear his heart beating. His lips then touched my forehead. My heart began to beat fast when his lips had touched my forehead. It was Izzy who got our attention. Matt helped me up before we walked over to see what Izzy had figured out this time. An ocean floor was staring back at us.

"What's on the screen is what Whamon is actually seeing right now" I said looking to Izzy proudly.

"Aww shucks Iris" Izzy said blushing. Suddenly both Isaac and I winced as our ears began to hurt. Kari put her hands to her ears as well.

"What's wrong with you three are you okay?" Tai asked as he walked over to Kari.

"Our ears are hurting since you guys are human it hurts ours more since we can hear things miles away" Isaac explained as Whamon chuckled.

"Sorry I dove a little too fast hang on just a second" Whamon then burped and after he did I feel my ears get better. I then heard something else and I almost swore.

"Ya'll be quiet that beeping sound you're hearing is Divermon"

The others nodded and didn't say a word. Both Demi and Kiba suddenly whimpered due to the fact their ears were sensitive too. When they both looked to me I placed a hand to my lips to let them know to be quiet. The two of them nodded and remained still as the Divermon sound seemed to get closer. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the Divermon signal seemed to pass. Then it suddenly began to get louder again.

"Crap they found us!" I exclaimed as everyone Whamon began to move.

"Hang on everyone I have an idea!" Whamon shouted. Without thinking I threw my arms around Matt's neck not realizing it.

"Uh sorry" I apologized to the blonde who chuckled.

"It's alright we're all a little scared" when he said this I removed my arms from around his neck.

"I can't take this anymore we need to fight!" Tai snapped.

"According to the sensors there are three more behind us"

"Whamon now's the time to move it" I encouraged the whale."Head to the surface so we can take these clowns on!"

"Let me try one more thing" the champion replied. "Hopefully it'll work!"

"Hopefully it work, that's what the captain of the Titanic said!" Mimi whined as she held Palmon close to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing Whamon!" Tai called to the whale. We all felt Whamon then dive deeper.

"The Divermon can't handle the pressure nice work Whamon!" Izzy praised the whale.

"I'm glad we're safe for now but we can't stay at the bottom of the ocean forever" Sora said which Izzy to suddenly look excited.

"Kari come here for a minute" Tai's sister whispered his idea and Kari's eyes lit up.

"Uh oh" was all Isaac and I could say as Kari walked ahead of us before she stopped and turned around. She bowed before she held her whistle to her mouth. Izzy encouraged her to go and both Isaac and I held our hands to our ears just as Kari blew into her whistle hard. She blew into her whistle so hard she actually hovered off the ground for a few seconds before she came back to her feet. As I removed my hands from my ears I winced a little. I could still hear the whistle in my ears.

"You two okay?" Tai inquired looking to Isaac and I.

"Yeah" Isaac and I said in unison before Izzy's laptop began to beep like a submarine would.

"Good job Kari, the sound from her whistle acted like sonar and by using the reverberations of the sound it helps to locate things, like a tunnel and there's one up ahead that should lead us to land" Izzy explained while everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Guys I hate to break up this happy moment but MetalSeadramon knows where we're going so be prepared when things begin to get bumpy" I warned.

"Who's going to take him on when he finds us anyway?" Agumon asked.

"I will" Kiba said and everyone looked to her even me.

"I still have some energy left to take him on besides" Kiba looked to Gabumon and Agumon.

"You two should save your strength more, even as Tiamatmon I can actually swim underneath water"

"That's actually true Tiamatmon though being a dragon can use her tail, and wings to propel her way through water" Izzy explained.

"Then it's settled your taking on Metal Head when we see him next" I said to my partner who smirked.

"Wow pretty!" Mimi, Sora, and Kari said looking at Izzy's laptop.

"I see the tunnel up ahead" Whamon said.

"Ya'll hold on because Metal Seadramon is coming in three, two, one!" as I said one the inside of Whamon shook. I had been standing next to Matt and because of the ground shaking the two of us fell. I turned blood red as I lay underneath Matt; the blonde was on top of me.

"Hold on everyone its MetalSeadramon!" Whamon called and I used that chance to throw myself against Matt. My head rested against his chest while my eyes remained closed. Matt wrapped his arms around me his head rested on top of mine as Whamon continued to swim away from MetalSeadramon. I hung on to Matt as Whamon swam through the tunnel. Then we all felt him surface, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You okay?" Matt asked as I pulled away from him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I answered the blonde as he helped me to my feet once more. Shortly we were all on top of Whamon's head enjoying the fresh air.

"I feel like I've been underwater so long I might never take a bath again" Matt joked and this got me to laugh along with everyone else.

"Would you mind telling me what's so funny?!" snapped MetalSeadramon before he whirled his huge body of the water.

"Everyone hold on!" Whamon said before he started to swim forward then he began to spin.

"Tidal Wave!" the whale shouted creating a fierce whirl pool.

"Can I?" Kiba asked. I nodded and held my digivice.

"Sure" I then turned to the others. "While Kiba distracts Metal Head we better go to shore"

"Aye, Aye Captain" Matt teased and he winked at me. I blushed before turning my head to face Kiba again. I heard Joe trying to chicken out but Sora scolded him. My partner took flight.

"Go Kiba!" as my digivice began to glow.

"Demidevimon warp digivovle to!"

Kiba's warp digivolution was way cool to watch. She went from being the small rookie to the huge dragon mega.

"Tiamatmon!"

Kiba swung her huge tail and smacked MetalSeadramon hard in the head.

"What was that a long tap, I'm made of chrome digizoid ya know! You can't hurt me that easily!" I heard MetalSeadramon taunt Kiba while the some of the other digimon digivolved to their champion states. Matt helped me up onto Garurumon after he got T.K. and Patamon on. Isaac and Wizardmon were riding on Ikkakumon.

"Hang on!" Garurumon shouted before he jumped into the water. Once he hit the water he began to swim towards shore and I watched Kiba continuing her taunting with MetalSeadramon. Whamon then took that chance to dive so he would avoid getting hurt. Divermon then suddenly used their Striking Fish at Ikkakumon and both Isaac and Joe did the avoid getting hit dance.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Ikkakumon quick digivolve!" Joey shouted to his partner so we would have the advantage of the Divermon. Joe's crest glowed and Ikkakumon digivovled to Zudomon. Zudomon then used his Vulcan's Hammer attack and slammed the hammer into the water hard destroying the Divermon.

 **Iris's POV**

"River of Power!" I heard MetalSeadramon call out sending his huge blue beam over the water and on the land behind him. Then MetalSeadramon coiled his huge body around Kiba and dragged her underwater.

"Kiba!" I shouted for my partner.

 **Kiba's POV**

I tried to pry myself free from MetalSeadramon's grasp but his huge body was wrapped around my body like a snake. I sank my sharp fangs into MetalSeadramon's neck while my front claws dug into his flesh. The sea serpent roared out in pain and his body loosened itself around me. It was enough for to use my tail to smack the mega in the head before I was able to swim free. I used my wings and tail to swim to the surface. I then roared as I felt MetalSeadramon bite my tail just before I was about to break the surface.

Whamon then came out of nowhere and he used his head to smack MetalSeadramon hard in the chest which got the mega to let go out my tail. I finally broke the surface and heard the others cheering as I did. MetalSeadraomon them came out and cried.

"River of Power!" the mega shouted before unleashing his attack and it went through Whamon. I heard Tai call out the champion's name. As Whamon fell into the water weakly I roared and flew straight at MetalSeadramon. With using my wings to hold myself in the air I coiled my body around MetalSeadramon.

"Get off of me you oversized dragon!" the mega snapped beginning to squirm.

"Say goodbye Metal Head! Ebony Flame!" I shouted before I hissed out a maelstrom of black fire. MetalSeadramon roared as my flames engulfed his body as I took flight. Smoke could smelled as I flapped my wings over the mega who now was burned to a crisp and he crashed into the water.

 **Iris's POV**

Kiba glowed gold and she reverted to her rookie form looking dizzy. She than began to fall and Kabuterimon dove underneath her and one of the guys on Izzy's partner caught her. The rest then headed towards shore. Kari handed me Kiba who still looked dizzy eyed.

"You did a good job Kiba" I said to my partner. I then looked up at Whamon along with everyone else.

"DigiDestined" Whamon said weakly. "Please save this world!"

Tears streamed down my face as the whale than began to turn into particles. Matt wrapped an arm around my shoulders and no longer fighting back the tears I buried my head against chest.

 **One Dark Master down and three to go!  
** **I was saddened at Whamon's death but like with all digimon he was reborn and reappeared in Season 2!  
** **Hope you guys are liking how Iris and Matt are interacting with one another.**


	21. Playing Games

**Hi me fellow readers!  
My apologies for the late update work as usual,plus my folks came into town. Puppetmon makes his appearance in this chapter. Also a surprise happens at the end of the chapter.**

 **Iris's POV**

Mimi had just finished making the last memorial for Whamon.

"Finished" Mimi said standing up and standing away from the small sand dune with a wooden cross on top of it. Around it were two others representing Chumon and Pixion.

"You did a good job Mimi" I said placing a comforting hand onto her shoulder.

"Thanks Iris" Mimi said wiping a tear away from her face. After MetalSeadramon disappeared the water from Spiral Mountain went away signaling that one Dark Master was gone.

"This is why we need to defeat the Dark Masters so we need to get going" Tai said.

"I'm not going" Mimi suddenly confessed getting everyone to look at her. "I have had enough every time we fight we end up losing another friend"

"This is war Mimi so sometimes people we care about get hurt deal with it" Tai said.

"That's enough!" Matt snapped at Goggle Head. "You need to consider other people's feelings for a change"

"What are you talking about?" Tai demanded back.

"We all know you're right Tai so give us a little space" Matt said. "We miss our friends who fight alongside of us and not everyone has ice running through their veins like you do!"

"Calm down" T.K. said to his angry brother. But Matt didn't seem to hear him.

"You're so busy looking forward you never have time to look back we lost some good friends here Tai it's nice to remember them once in awhile"

"If we have time to do that we won't have time to save the world!" Tai argued. A smack was suddenly heard and everyone's eyes widened as a red handprint was on Tai's left cheek.

"Iris why did you do that?!" Goggle Head demanded at me.

"Because you're being an ass that's why and it's pissing me off" I growled back Agumon's partner. I was in fact angry and I didn't realize my body was shaking because of it. Matt came over to me and placed a hand onto my right shoulder.

"Calm down Iris" the blonde said to me and I could only nod.

 **A Half Hour Later**

I walked ahead of the others with Isaac next to me. I felt bad for hitting Tai but it had happened in the heat of the moment. Right now we were all in the woods where Puppetmon's mansion resided.

"You okay Sis?" Isaac asked me breaking my train of thought. I looked to my cousin and nodded.

"I just don't want to be near Tai right now" I answered. Wizardmon stayed close to my brother while I held Demi in my arms, Kiba was perched on top of my head. My satchel was around my shoulder, when we came back to the Digital World all of the other things I had brought to Odaiba disappeared.

"Holy S**t!" I suddenly exclaimed when I felt the ground underneath me move. I almost fell luckily Isaac caught me. The others yelled when they realized that the ground underneath them was accelerating.

"We gotta jump off!" Tai suggested pointing to the ground that was not moving. We all took his advice and jumped off the moving ground and landed on the unmoving one. Then it began to move as well.

"Obviously someone wants to get us somewhere and in a big hurry" Sora said.

"I bet you're right and why do I have the feeling that someone is not to friendly" Matt asked rhetorically.

"Oh no!" T.K. added.

"This is the first time I've been car sick without a car!" Joe complained. I suddenly whistled and I got everyone's attention.

"I got an idea" I then pointed to the tree above me and everyone looked up before looking back to me and nodded in understanding. At the same time as before we jumped off the moving ground near some trees. Once we were off of the moving ground we all climbed into the trees. Demi and Kiba had taken flight as I climbed one tree. I now sat in a branch next to Matt, Kiba and Demi were hanging upside using their claws.

"Iris is one of the Dark Masters behind this?" Sora inquired looking to me. Isaac was sitting next to Kari while Wizardmon was next to him.

"Yes and it would be Puppetmon" I answered Biyomon's partner.

"Whose also a real pain in the you know what" Isaac added with a growl. Kari chuckled at the way Isaac's face was flustered. Isaac looked at Kari for a second before he suddenly blushed and turned away.

"We have to do something, I see we keep going or build a nest" Joe whined.  
"Well we have to fight sooner or later and find Puppetmon so let's get to it" Tai said.

"Oh come on again with the fighting? Why don't you go to a neutral corner already" Matt growled looking at Tai annoyed.

"Come on Matt please stop arguing" T.K. begged his brother. Matt looked to his brother and told him to stay out of it.

"Alright Matt let's try it your way let's wait up here and hang around for Puppetmon to get us" Tai suggested.

"That's not what I mean!" Matt snapped back.

"Quit fighting both of you right now!" I yelled at Matt annoyed at him now. Before we could say anything Tai suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Matt asked.

"I hope he didn't fall!" Kari added just as Mimi yelped and soon she was gone.

"Mimi's gone too!" Sora said before she and Izzy were next. Isaac yelled and I turned just in time as my brother disappeared along with Kari and Joe.

"Everyone is disappearing but us" T.K. said before he looked to me. "What's causing this Iris?"

"Puppetmon has these miniature dolls that resemble us and he's moving them around to him this is all a game" I explained. Matt then looked to T.K. and said to him.

"Don't worry we'll be alright with the others especially Tai, T.K. Iris stay close to me and I'll protect you both no matter what happens"

I felt my face turn red and I turned away hiding it. Since we all returned to the Digital World my feelings for Matt were becoming harder to ignore. I suddenly yelped and realized Puppetmon must have moved my doll. Demi and Kiba yelled my name before I vanished. I now stood in an unfamiliar spot and looked around. I was completely alone until T.K. suddenly appeared next to me. He then suddenly was in the air laughing before he stopped and he came back to his feet.

"Puppetmon was tickling you that's why you were laughing so hard" I explained to T.K.

Matt then suddenly appeared next to T.K. and Matt bent down and hugged him. Then Matt stood up after he finished hugging his brother and he grabbed my wrist so hard I was thrust forward. In slow motion like in the first Inuyasha movie, Matt wrapped his arms around me as I finally was against him.  
"I'm alright Matt" I reassured the blonde as he held me.

"I'm sorry Iris but the mere thought of possibly seeing you hurt kills me" Matt stated and when he said that I almost had tears come to my eyes.

"You two really do make a cute couple" T.K. said. At his voice Matt's smile returned to his face.

"I think you're right" the blonde then kissed my forehead before we broke apart.

"Iris I've been wanting to ask you" he began but he suddenly turned red himself.

"What is it?" I asked having a good feeling what he was going to say. But before Matt could say anything else Puppetmon's eerie voice filled the forest.

"T.K, Iris what do you say!"

"Whose voice is that?" T.K. asked looking to me.

"Puppetmon's" was all I could answer.

"The two of you stay close" Matt said to me and his brother.

"Time to play!" Puppetmon's voice was definitely getting closer. Two hands suddenly went over my eyes and I cursed and elbowed whoever had touched me in the chest. I quickly turned around and saw Puppetmon.

"Time to play" the mega greeted.

"Sorry but I ain't interested" I growled at Puppetmon. Matt then came forward and got in front of me.

"You keep your hands off my girlfriend Puppetmon! Or I'll chop you into firewood" Matt snapped holding his arms out. My face suddenly turned red at the word "girlfriend".

"Oh come be nice all I wanted to do was play a little game of war with T.K. and Iris" Puppetmon said pointing behind Matt.

"Play like in pretend?" T.K. asked suddenly.

"But of course" Puppetmon answered excitedly. "At least in the beginning it will be make believe anyway but then its bye bye" the mega made a waving gesture. "And then I'll have destroy you for real if I didn't play with you know it wouldn't be no fun"

"T.K. don't listen to him he's just trying to scare you" Matt said to his brother.

"Don't lie to him or your nose will grow!" Puppetmon snapped throwing a ball of yarn at Matt. It surrounded him and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Matt!" both T.K. and I rushed to him. Puppetmon then ran to us.

"Now shall we go get going?"

"Hell no!" I snapped.

"Forget it!" T.K. added.

"You two don't want to hmm, well if you don't come with me it's no fun instead I'll destroy him" Puppetmon said pointing to Matt. This got T.K. and I to gasp.

"Whaddya say?" the mega asked.

"Okay we'll come with you" T.K. said for us both.

"That's a good boy and Princess" Puppetmon said.

"Iris, T.K. it's a trap run while you can!" Matt said.

"Shut up" Puppetmon then placed another ball of yarn over his mouth.

"We'll have lots of fun" Puppetmon said before nodding in front of him. I looked to T.K. and he nodded at me. We walked behind Puppetmon as he began to lead us to his mansion. Behind I could hear Matt's muffled yelling.

 **At the Mansion**

Both T.K. and I were now running for it. Puppetmon decided it was good idea to play hide and seek.

"Come on let's hide in here" T.K. suggested grabbing my wrist and he opened a door where two of Puppetmon's lackeys were a Mushromon and Blossomon.

"Oh hi!" T.K. greeted the two digimon before he pulled us behind a door. "By the way we're both hiding back here so don't say anything okay?"

"T.K. they're going to tell Puppetmon where we are" I said to Matt's brother.

"We'll have to run for it then" T.K. said Puppetmon entered the room and asked his lackeys if they saw us. As I expected they would they gave away our hiding spot. I used that chance to grab T.K. by his hand and the two of us high tailed it out of the room. I accidentally brought us into the room where the television was. I cursed as I realized I had stepped on a button on the remote.

"Iris this room is a dead end!" T.K. said. I looked around and realized he was right. We couldn't hide in here so the two of us ran out of the room and were heading towards the stairs.

"Yohoo!" Puppetmon said coming up the stairs in front of us.  
 _  
Oh Shit_ I thought in my mind.

"There you two are the game's over" Puppetmon then began to scratch his leg. "I'll destroy you in a minute but first I gotta scratch my leg"

T.K. suddenly pulled the hem of my jacket and I looked to him. He made a come here gesture with his head and I bent down to his level. He whispered his idea into my ear and I smirked. As I stood back up Puppetmon was finishing scratching his leg.

"How boring we're not having any fun at all" T.K. said placing his hands onto his hips while I folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah neither am I" I added.

"What? I'm the life of the party I put the fun in fungus" Puppetmon said in surprise.

"Ha!" T.K. said while I added.

"You just play the same game over and over again boring!" Puppetmon's eyes widened as did his mouth not believing what he was hearing.

"I'm not boring" the mega said sadly.

"Well if that's true then how come you don't have real friends?" I taunted Puppetmon.

"I have friends" T.K. came beside the mega and teased.

"Yeah then how come we haven't met these so called friends of yours?"

"Alright I'll get them and introduce you right now" Puppetmon said before he turned around and went downstairs. I high fived T.K.

"Smart move kid" I praised Matt's brother.

"Thanks for helping me persuade Puppetmon to leave us alone Iris by the way are you Matt's girlfriend now?" I suddenly felt my face turn red at that question.

"Iris!" I heard Demi call my name out. I turned around to see Demi flapping his wings in front of us Patamon was with him.

"I'm glad to see you Demi" I said to Kiba's brother as he landed in my arms.

"We both decided to go look for guys" Patamon said before he made a follow me gesture with his head. He led us to the room where the map was along with the dolls and the television.

"Can I destroy that?" T.K. asked looking to me.

"Go ahead kiddo" I answered him with a wink. T.K. then smirked before he tore apart the huge map and then he used a hammer to smash the remote. He then gathered the dolls and put them in his book bag before we all ran out of the room. We hurried down the stairs just as Puppetmon was returning from making a make believe friend. We finally went through the doors of the mansion and were back in the woods.

"I just hope Matt isn't blowing up a gasket" I said as he came to a stop so we could catch our breath after running so hard.

"You need to answer his question from earlier anyway Iris" T.K. said smirking to me.

"Oh come on give me a break T.K.!" I protested my face turning red.

"What question was that?" Patamon inquired.

"Never mind I can smell the others this way" I said pointing with my thumb to our right. After we caught our breath we quickly walked fast in the direction I could smell the others from. Once they came into sight, T.K. shouted to the others. Matt looked relieved and they all hurried over to greet us. Kiba flew towards me and Demi took flight from my arms.

"You're okay!" Kiba said flying into my grasp. She pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"I'm alright Kiba you really should thank Demi he found us" I looked to Demi who blushed.

"We were really worried about you guys" Mimi said.

"Iris and I protected each other" T.K. said flashing me a wink which I responded by returning the gesture. I suddenly noticed Matt was walking away with Gabumon following.

"Stay with the others Demi" I said to Kiba's brother.

"Where are you going to go?" the rookie asked.

"I'm going to find Matt" I answered before I turned around and went into the direction the blonde went. I let Kiba leave my arms so she could fly ahead to see if she could see Matt. The two of us were now walking alongside a lake.

"I see him!" Kiba exclaimed. Sure enough ahead was Matt sitting on the ground and I felt anger radiating from him.

"Matt!" I called out his name.

"Iris?" Matt said turning to me as I finally came up to him and Gabumon. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"I was worried about you that's why" I answered. Even though he was both frustrated and angry a small smile came to the blonde's face. He suddenly placed a hand and caressed my face.

"You don't have to worry about me Iris I'm the one who needs to do that" I felt a blush come to my face and I heard Kiba and Gabumon make themselves scarce.

 **Kiba's POV**

"Do you think he's going to kiss her?" Gabumon asked as we watched our partners from behind a tree.

"Shut up you idiot and watch" I scolded the wolf digimon.

 **Iris's POV**

"Why would you worry about me I'm nothing special" turning my face away. Matt placed his hand underneath my chin so I could look at him.

"You are special Iris to me at least" he said before he pulled me in. What happened next stole my breath away and I would always remember it. Despite me being older than him by three years Matt was a little taller than me. His lips met mine and I could only close my eyes. The way he kissed me was like Tamahome kissing Miaka when they were in Sairo in "Fushigi Yuugi". Matt's arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I could only feel tears going down my eyes.

 **I couldn't stand the constant flirting between Matt and Iris anymore so I had to make things between real. Will they become couple?**

Find out in the next chapter!


	22. Taking A Chance&History Lesson

**XD  
I have a good feeling you guys will enjoy what happens in this chapter.**

 **Kiba's POV**

"Holy cow I can't believe this" Gabumon said not taking his eyes off of his partner kissing Iris.

"You know eventually Iris is going to scold you Wolfy" I teased the wolf. I suddenly felt my fur bristle and I hissed.

"What is it?" Gabumon asked looking to me.

"We have company coming"

 **Iris's POV**

"Now this is a sweet moment" I heard a raspy voice and both Matt and I broke apart. In front of us stood Cherrymon.

"What have you never seen a talking tree?" Cherrymon inquired.

"You stay the hell away from them you overgrown Sycamore!" Kiba snarled as she came out of hiding along with Gabumon. Gabumon's eyes frowned and he stood in front of Matt.

"Now that's quite rude" Cherrymon said to Kiba. I suddenly took Matt's hand and tried to pull him away but the ultimate blocked us with his huge branch like hand.

"What the hell?" Matt questioned.

"Young lady didn't anyone ever teach you should listen to your elders same goes to you young man"

"F**k off" I growled at Cherrymon.

"Easy Iris" Matt said wrapping his arms around my body which was shaking due to my anger. I never liked Cherrymon because of the lies he tells Matt in this episode and right now I wasn't going to let the ultimate do that.

"The reason I'm angry Matt is because he wants to manipulate you"

"Smart girl" Cherrymon said with an evil smirk. "It look like I have no choice but to eliminate you Princess Puppetmon's orders" he then used his Vine attack.

"Iris look out!" Matt cried and he pushed me to the ground before the vines could touch me. As I fell to the ground with a thud I heard Gabumon shout Matt's name. I quickly turned around to see Matt on the ground badly bruised.

"Matt!" I cried rushing over to him as did Gabumon and Kiba.

"You idiot what the hell were you thinking doing that?!" I said to Matt as I took him into my arms. He smirked weakly and he answered.

"As I said Iris you're special to me" he then fell unconscious.

"Such a shame he seems to care for you Princess" Cherrymon taunted.

"Iris can I please teach this guy a lesson?" Kiba demanded. As I brought Matt's head into my lap I looked to my partner.

"Do you have strength left to digivolve?" I asked her.

"Yes I do but only to the ultimate level" Kiba replied before she turned her attention on Cherrymon.

"Then take him down" as I said this my digivice glowed as did my crest. Kiba glowed gold as she always did when she digivolved and she quickly became Devidramon.

"Devidramon digivovle to!" the champion cried before black flames surrounded her.

"I have to admit watching Kiba become LadyMyotismon is quite breath taking" Gabumon confessed as Kiba took the form of her male counterpart. The black flames encircled her body forming her dress and cape along with the rest of her attire.

"LadyMyotismon!" Kiba shouted after her mask formed over her sapphire blue eyes.

"What's this am I seeing a female counterpart of Myotismon?" Cherrymon said not believing his eyes.

"What else do I look like? A LadyDevimon? Nightmare Claw!" Kiba then held her cape out and a black shadow in the form of a bat shot itself out at Cherrymon. The ultimate dropped his cane as he became paralyzed.

"Take him down my bats Grizzly Wing!" Kiba shouted before unleashing her lethal attack. Kiba then hurried over to me and used her cape to block my sight. I could only listen as the bats finished off Cherrymon.

"Is he gone?" I asked once I could no longer hear Kiba's bats.

"Indeed he is" Kiba answered pulling her cape back behind her. She then bent down and placed a hand over Matt. The palm of her grey glove glowed silver and I felt the power of her Healing Wind surge through Matt.  
"What did you just do Kiba?" Gabumon asked as Kiba pulled her hand back.

"I was trying a new technique with my Healing Wind attack apparently it worked" the vampire answered as Matt groaned and he opened his eyes.

"Matt you're alright!" Gabumon exclaimed relieved his partner was going to be okay.

"What happened where's that overgrown trumpet vine?" the blonde asked as I helped him sit up.

"I took care of him don't you worry" Kiba said to Matt with a kind smile.

"Did you heal me Iris?" Matt asked looking to me and I shook my head.

"Kiba's Healing Wind restored your strength" Gabumon explained and Matt looked to my partner.

"Thank you Kiba I have to confess you look pretty cute as LadyMyotismon" Matt teased and Kiba blushed before she stood up. She then glowed gold and returned to her rookie form. Gabumon helped me stand Matt up back onto his feet. I suddenly then threw myself against his chest confusing him.

"Iris what's wrong?" he asked. I beat my fist against his chest several times before I buried my head into it.

"I'm upset because of your stupidity you shouldn't have" I was cut off by another kiss from Matt. I only felt my face turn red as Matt wrapped his arms around me tightly once more. The kiss lasted a little longer than the last one and by the time Matt and I broke apart my face was still red.

"As I said before Iris you're special to me and the mere fact of seeing you get hurt breaks my heart" Matt said placing his forehead against mine.

"Will you two just get together already?!" Kiba and Gabumon said in unison.

"I'm older than he is!" I protested looking to the two digimon not believing my ears.

"Only by three years" Matt stated and I looked back at him with a questioning look.

"In the anime your about twelve or thirteen"

"I'm about to turn fifteen you silly she-wolf and last I recall your seventeen" Matt teased. He took my hands into both of his and kissed them. Millions of fan girls would kill to be in my place right now.

"So what do you say Iris would you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked caressing my face. I took the hand that was pressed against my cheek.  
"If we do this Matt it might not be permanent eventually I will find my true mate"

"I know Isaac explained that to me awhile back and frankly it wouldn't bother me whether I am your mate or not I want us try to date, and I promise not to hurt you ever not after what you went through with Myotismon" Matt said. When he said this I pulled his shirt collar and I now was the one kissing the blonde right smack on the lips. I heard both Kiba and Gabumon wolf whistle.

 **A Few Minutes Later.**

"Where were you two we were worried sick?!" Tai demanded as both Matt and I reunited with the others.

"We just needed some air that's all" Matt answered. "Tai I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier it's just all of this stuff with the Dark Masters and losing our friends stressed me out" the blonde then held his hand out to Goggle Head.

"You're apology is accepted buddy" Tai said with a smile and he took Matt's hand.

"Something else happened" Gatomon stated suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Wizardmon asked looking to Kari's partner.

"You know you're right" Sora added looking to me. Everyone was quiet until Isaac shouted.

"It's about time you two got together!"

"Shut up you idiot!" I growled at my brother blushing red like hell. Both Mimi and Sora along with Biyomon and Palmon suddenly came up to me with their eyes sparkling.

"So you and Matt are an item?" Mimi asked. As though to answer my question Matt wrapped his arms around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

"THAT'S SO CUTE!" the four of them squealed.

"Matt and Iris sitting in a tree" Isaac began to tease but I strode over to my brother and a second later a banging noise was heard and my cousin held his head with another red whelt appearing on his head. Everyone began to laugh until a fierce white light surrounded us and engulfed us in its grasp.

"What's happening?" Tai asked.

"Iris what happens in this episode?" Matt inquired looking to me.

"Originally both you and Matt were supposed to be fighting but I think I managed to prevent that" I explained.

"Iris is right" Kari's voice was different and we all looked to her.

"Kari what are you talking about?" Tai demanded looking at his sister.

"Tai" I called to Goggle Head and he looked at me.

"Kari is being used by another entity so they can communicate with us Gatomon she claimed to hear a voice earlier right?" Isaac asked looking to Kari's partner.

"Yes she did"

"You are very observant Isaac, one day you will make a good alpha for your pack"

"So who are you anyway?" Joe asked.

"I am similar to the digimon my data was gathered from the Internet but there is a difference unlike the digimon we cannot take a form of a physical body and Kari was the only one who could hear me" the mysterious entity explained. "I wanted to contact you on File Island but I was unable to due to the circumstances" we all then yelped as we suddenly levitated in the air and a flashback of Highton View Terrace appeared in front of us.

"Isn't this a memory of what happened four years ago?" Tai inquired at the entity.

"Indeed it is as you can see Greymon fought against a digimon named Parrotmon"

"Hey look there's all of us!" T.K. exclaimed as eight spotlights shined on the eight original DigiDestined.

"How typical I'm on the phone" Joe said as we flew towards the white light ahead of us.

"I was so cute" Mimi added.

"Kind of hard to believe we were all that young and living in the same place at the same time" Sora finished as we all went through the white light above us. The light was blinding before it faded and all of us now stood in a lab.

"Where are we now?" Matt asked as he held my hand.

"In the lab where Gennai along with others like him tended to everyone's digimon" I explained letting Matt's hand go and approaching the glass container that contained nine digi eggs.  
"That's cool!" Isaac added as he came next to me everyone following behind him. I noticed Kiba's digi egg wasn't with the others. I turned my head and noticed another glass container that held what had to be Kiba's egg. I walked over to it and sure enough my digivice along with the Crest of Loyalty in its tag looked back at me.

"This is your egg isn't it?" I asked Kiba as she flew over to me with Demi.

"Yep, however unknown to our caretakers Demi was also within the egg as well"

"Which made us twins" Demi added.

"Then you must have a partner as well don't you?" I inquired looking to Kiba's brother.

"Demidevimon sadly wasn't programmed to have a partner" the entity explained walking over to me.

"His purpose all of the time was to protect the Princess along with her partner"

I felt Demi landed on top of my head.

"Well I'm glad to have met Iris I owe her my life" Demi stated proudly and I blushed at his comment. Joe yelled as he noticed the hooded ghost men walking by. I watched as they tended to their jobs. Izzy then shouted in shock the keycard pedestal stood in front him. Biyomon then called everyone's attention that the gate that led to the human world in Myotismon's Castle was in front of us. This place did eventually become the vampire's castle.

"These men are monitoring the positive and negative forces to preserve harmony in the world" the entity continued to explain. "We took the information we scanned from all of you and used that to create your digivices and crests"

"So you're the ones who chose us to be the DigiDestined?" Tai asked the entity.

"Indeed we did"

I suddenly turned around as a bunch of Gardromon and Mekanorimon came in and began to blast at the guardians in the lab.

"Don't waste your energy all of you there's just images" I warned the other digimon. They all obeyed and Isaac suddenly cursed. Piedmon's image came through and he came to a stop in front of the glass containing the digieggs and digivices. When he grabbed the crests a young Gennai came out nowhere and tried to hit the mega with a sword. Piedmon stuck something in Gennai that got him to growl in pain before he leapt on top of a Mekanorimon. He opened the glass seal and tossed out a Bakemon. Gennai then used Mekanorimon's metal claws and he punched Piedmon in the gut. The mega yelped and he fell down causing him to release the crests. Gennai grabbed them in one clawed hand before he hurried over to the nine digieggs and made his escape. Piedmon then turned to Kiba's digiegg and got up. He used the same attack he used to break apart the glass. Suddenly a fierce blue light appeared in front of Piedmon and Azulongmon appeared. The dragon mega unleashed one of his deadly attacks Kiba's and Demi's egg then levitated in the air along with my tag and crest and digivice.

"No!" Piedmon yelled angrily realizing what was happening.

"You will not harm the Princess's partner Dark One" Azulongmon said to the clown digimon before he faded from sight.

"During the transfer Azulongmon was ambushed by Machindramon and the digi egg containing Kiba and Demidevimon was lost" the entity within Kari explained as all floated in the air once more and flew after Gennai with Piedmon's servants trailing him. Due to the many blasts both Wizardmon and Gatomon's digieggs were loosened from Gennai's grasp.

"So that explains why you and I felt alone" Wizardmon said to Gatomon.

"But we're together now" Gatomon said back to her friend and Wizardmon only chuckled.

"Holy crap that's File Island!" Tai exclaimed as the familiar island came into view.

"Many years passed eventually the seven digieggs hatched into your partners" the entity continued.

"I remember those days" Agumon added.

"All of you were so cute back then too" I said looking to the seven original digimon. All seven blushed as Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, T.K. and Izzy finally came from their world into the Digital World for the first time. Then the scene changed to one I knew too well.

"What scene is this?" Sora asked.

"The night my father was murdered" I answered Biyomon's partner as the scene of the snowy night came into view.

"Look there!" Matt said and all of us turned to see a silver wolf just being shot in the shoulder. I heard my mother's scream. My mother who was dressed in only her night clothes rushed over to my father who was still alive. Mom was a beautiful woman back then and still is. Her hair was the same color as mine only her eyes were a rich chocolate brown.

"Iris is that you?" Kiba inquired as I turned around and I recognized my five year old self running towards my mother. I was dressed in a pink pajamas.

"Iris get back inside!" my mother ordered to me.

"Daddy wake up please!" my child self pleaded as she wrapped her arms around my father's neck. The others gasped as my pajamas became stained with blood. Mom then screamed as my father took his last breath and died.

"Oh Iris" Matt said and he wrapped his arms around me. I was quiet and I allowed my boyfriend to comfort me. Then the scene changed and Piedmon stood smirking in front of TV screen.

"So you are the Digimon Princess" the mega purred which got sent shivers down my spine.

"So he knew all along" I stated as the scene once more changed and we were all back in the present.

"Good luck to all of you especially you Iris" the entity within Kari said before Kari collapsed. Isaac grabbed her before she could fall. All of us surrounded her worried. Then Kari woke up.

"You okay Kari?" Tai asked his sister.

"What happened?" Kari asked as Isaac helped her up.

"It's a long story" Isaac said to Gatomon's partner.

"So that was how we all became the DigiDestined" Tai stated.

"It was an interesting history lesson that's for sure" Matt said taking my hand into his. The blonde pressed a kiss against my forehead and I giggled as he did this.

"Oh my god!" Isaac said suddenly.

"What's up Isaac?" Joe asked looking to my brother. Isaac was staring at Kari with a shocked expression. I let go of Matt's hand and walked over to my brother to figure out what was going on. I stopped in front of Tai's sister and my cousin. I looked between the both of them and I suddenly widened my eyes.

"I don't believe it" I said once I figured it out.

"What's going on I'm getting kind of freaked out here!" Tai yelled. I looked to Tai with a serious look on my face.

"Kari is Isaac's mate Tai"

At this revelation everyone gasped all except for Joe who fainted.

 **XD  
** **I bet you weren't expecting Isaac finding out Kari was his mate!  
** **Also I didn't like Matt leaving the group in the show so I changed that. Hey at least he doesn't have to fight Tai.  
** **And I'm sure you guys are glad to finally see Matt and Iris together.**


	23. Puppetmon's Defeat&Revelation

**OMG!  
I can't believe I haven't updated in almost two weeks!  
I was really busy last week but never fear three new chapters are here.**

 **Iris's POV**

Tai wasn't thrilled about Isaac being Kari's mate so he got a detailed talk about how important one's mate was for a wolf. After Tai warned Isaac he would kick his ass if he ever hurt Kari or break her heart Goggle Head accepted it. Due to recent events Mimi decided she wanted to take a break from the group as it happened in the anime and Joe went with her along with their partners. Now only eight of us remained. I was glad Matt reconciled with Tai so he didn't leave the group.

"What are you thinking about?" Matt asked as he walked up to me. I turned my head to my boyfriend and blushed.

"I'm just glad you and Tai made up because in the anime you actually leave the group for awhile" I explained. Matt pressed a kiss against my forehead which got me to chuckle lightly.

"I'm not leaving your side or my brother's Iris" Matt said. I was enjoying the sweet moment between us when the ground shook beneath us.

"What's happening?!" Sora shouted. I held onto Matt tightly while Kari clung to Isaac with T.K. on Isaac's other side. The ground shook for another second before it ceased.

"What was that some sort of explosion?" Tai asked rhetorically.

"It's was a meteor" Kiba answered flying back to us with her brother and Tentomon.

"It was huge it crashed somewhere in the forest" Tentomon added.

"Cool let's check it out!" Tai suggested.

"Not a good idea" Isaac stated suddenly as T.K. and Kari released themselves from my cousin.

"What do you mean Isaac?" Wizardmon questioned looking to his partner while the others looked to my brother as well.

"What Isaac means that meteor that just crashed was actually an old foe" I said getting everyone to look at me.

"An old enemy who?" Matt asked.

"Who was the digimon all of you faced before Myotismon showed up" Isaac said. Everyone was quiet for a second before Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, and T.K. spazzed out.

"Etemon!" they said in unison.  
"Exactly but now he's MetalEtemon a mega and finding him will only delay taking down Puppetmon and speaking of said Dark Master I think it would be wiser to head to his mansion instead" I suggested.

"That makes sense I'd rather not see Etemon again his music sucked" Matt confessed which got me to smirk. Tai looked hesitant and my idea.

"The sooner we find Puppetmon the sooner he can become firewood what do you all say?" Isaac asked. The others agreed with Isaac, Tai didn't say anything for a second but then he agreed as well. The walk to Puppetmon's mansion only took five minutes. Now we all stood a few feet away hidden from sight and Tai looked through his telescope.

"There are two guards can you find out who they are?" Tai asked taking out his digivice and handed it over to Izzy who had his laptop open. Izzy put Tai's digivice in the USP port and pulled up the profiles of Floramon and Deramon.

"Though it may not say it on your laptop Izzy Deramon is an ultimate while Floramon is a rookie I don't think they'll hurt us" Isaac explained.

"We don't know that for sure" Sora said uncertainly.

"They're harmless they never liked Puppetmon anyway so they'll help us" I reassured Sora right as Koromon digivolved to Agumon. He ran towards Deramon and unleashed his Pepper Breath.

"Agumon don't!" I shouted to the rookie and I winced as Deramon shouted as he got scorched. Agumon's flames disappeared and a soot covered Deramon said back to us annoyed.

"If you wanted fried chicken you could have asked!"

"Sorry about that I didn't hear you Iris" Agumon apologized and I patted Tai's partner on the head. Both Floramon and Deramon gasped when they saw me and then they both bowed.

"You don't need to bow to me you two" I reassured the two digimon.

"It's just an honor to meet you Princess and besides we're not out here guarding anything" Floramon said as she picked her head back up.

"So what are you two doing out here anyway?" T.K. asked walking to the rookie and ultimate.

"We're supposed to be Puppetmon's playmates you know someone to chase around and attack when he gets bored, but he's an obnoxious jerk and none of us around this place can stand him"

"That's because he doesn't have any friends" I added healing Deramon's burns. The ultimate jumped up and down in glee glad to be burn free.

"Thanks for the healing as a token of my gratitude how about I show you guys inside the place after all I used to be a tour guide at digimon studios and Puppetmon isn't here, oh and one more thing no video cameras, flash photography, food or drink are allowed on the tour" I chuckled at Deramon as did the others before we followed him inside.

"This place is huge" Matt said as we came inside.

"Yeah both T.K. and I got lost several times" I explained to Matt.

"Holy crap!" Isaac exclaimed as a present in front of us opened and out popped an army robot that began to shoot at us with its toy gun. All of us high tailed it into the hallway next to us.

"What was that?" Tai demanded.

"A Jack-In-The Box with a serious attitude" Deramon said panting.

"Puppetmon tends to leave random stuff lying around like that" Floramon explained as Demi, Agumon, and Patamon went over to a toy fire truck. Floramon took notice of this and shouted.

"Oh no! Make sure you don't touch it!" the rookie warned as Patamon pulled away from it. The fire truck's light glowed red. Floramon hurried over to the toy truck and grabbed it into her hands. She then tossed it out the window just before it blew up.

"Thanks Floramon" I said to the rookie. Floramon blushed before she and Deramon nodded for us to follow them. They led us to Puppetmon's room which was on the second floor. In front of us was a huge cannon that sat in front of a window, Tai, Agumon, and Izzy went up to it. Tai suddenly pulled out his telescope and said.

"Puppetmon is coming back are you ready?" Goggle Head asked taking his telescope away from his eyes.

"I would if I had some idea how this worked" Izzy answered.

"We know how to use it!" Deramon volunteered.

Both he and Floramon hurried over the cannon and pushed the huge weapon towards the window.

"Ready, Aim, Fire!" Deramon shouted before he and Floramon began to shoot off cannons. Outside Puppetmon could be heard protesting and I looked out the window to see the mega moving around avoiding getting hit. The mega then began to run towards the mansion. The cannon suddenly jammed and both Floramon and Deramon poked their heads out the window. Puppetmon scolded them while the rest of us hurried downstairs. Tai kicked the door open and all of us as one stood in front of Pinnochio.

"We've had it with you Puppetmon you're toast!" Tai said to the mega.

"So now you wanna play huh? How about a game of follow the leader?" Puppetmon taunted before he turned around and began to run back into the woods. All us ran after him until out of the ground came RedVegiemon. The vegetable looking digimon had us surrounded. I was next to Matt along with Gabumon with Kiba perched on top of my head.

"It's time to do some weed wacking" Tai exclaimed as our digimon began to digivolve.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Demidevimon digivolve to Devidramon!"

Kabutermon, Angemon, and Birdramon took flight.

"Help!" Kari yelled as some RedVegiemon were approaching her intending to hurt her.

"Get away from her you overgrown tomatoes!" Isaac snapped.

"Magical Beam!" Wizardmon shouted unleashing his attack. The blue thunder like attack hit the RedVegiemon making them scatter. Isaac hurried over to Kari and bent down to her level. Kari hurried into my brother's arms which was a sweet thing to witness. While Kabuterimon, Birdramon, and Angemon attacked the other RedVegiemon Gatomon used her Lightning Claw to fight the RedVegiemon around her. Kiba used her powerful tail to smack the radish digimon while Demi unleashed his deadly Demi Darts. The darts that hit the RedVegiemon all got dizzy looks on their faces and they fell to the ground.

"You guys suck!" Puppetmon shouted before the mega disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?!" I exclaimed. I suddenly felt a hand on my mouth and I knew Puppetmon had me.

"Let her go you bastard!" Matt snapped at the mega. I tried to pry myself free but Puppetmon's grip was too damn strong.

"I'll destroy her first before I do the same with you guys" Puppetmon boasted before he suddenly jumped into the air with me in his grasp.

"Where the f**k are you taking me?!" I demanded at the mega.

"Somewhere where I can finish you off without being disturbed" Puppetmon answered. "Besides your boyfriend and the others won't come to save you I have a friend distracting them"

The mega then landed in an empty field and tossed me to the ground like a rag doll. I turned to the mega and I felt my inner wolf desiring to come out.

"You don't scare me Princess take this!" Puppetmon then used his Puppet Pummel attack on me. The held my arms out so I could protect my face, but the many golden orbs hurt. I held back a scream as I felt my face getting cut along with my arms. I smelled blood and I could only fall to the ground.

"Look who's the powerful one now?" Puppetmon taunted as he approached me.

"You know I actually feel sorry for you" I said to the mega who suddenly stopped.

"What are you talking about?!" Puppetmon snapped. I weakly stood back up ignoring the pain from his attack.

"I know what's it's like to be alone even in the darkest times, if you weren't a Dark Master I wouldn't mind being your friend Puppetmon"

My confession got the mega to widen his eyes. It was true even though Puppetmon annoyed me sometimes however I did like him in the show. The mega then frowned and swung his hammer at me which I avoided by jumping into the air and landed back onto the ground with my feet.

"I don't need you're pity she-wolf time to say goodbye Puppet Pummel!"

"Iris look out!" MetalGarurumon came out of nowhere and took the hit for me. Matt's partner growled as he stood his ground against Puppetmon's attack.

"That's cheating!" Puppetmon snapped before he threw his strings out onto the wolf.

"Hey why aren't you obeying me?!" Puppetmon demanded when he couldn't control MetalGarurumon.

"Because his will is more powerful than yours!" Matt answered pissed off as he ran to my side taking my hand into his. Matt's eyes looked at me and they widened in horror when they saw the cuts I got from Puppetmon.

"You'll pay for hurting her you bastard" Matt hissed as MetalGarurumon bit off the strings that Puppetmon thrown onto him.

"I'll destroy you all then!" Puppetmon said before he took off the wooden cross off of his back and ran forward.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon cried out unleashing his icy wind like attack. The icy blast hit Puppetmon dead on and his wooden cross went flying. Puppetmon now lay on the ground in front of us completely frozen, then he disappeared into digital particles.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner" Matt apologized as he turned to me. He took off a glove and began to wipe away some of the blood on my face. Matt growled when he realized that just using his hands to clean off my face wouldn't work. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and walked over to a small puddle of water to wet it. He came back a second later and he continued to wash away the blood on my face as well as my arms. Luckily my jeans didn't get cut open.

"Are the others okay?" I asked as Matt was rinsing off his handkerchief.

"They should be Tai suggested I look for you while they fought against Puppetmon's mansion it became a huge robot"

"I forgot he did that in the show" I said before I chuckled.

"I'll let you two have a moment" MetalGarurumon said before he walked away. Matt waited for his partner was out of sight before he pulled me in for a kiss. Even though right now I was older than he was his kisses were breath taking.

"Ow" Matt said suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried for my boyfriend.

"I think one of your fangs pierced my tongue" the blonde answered. I made Matt stick out his tongue and I didn't see any blood.

"I didn't cut your tongue but be careful when you kiss me sometimes my fangs tend to come out unannounced" I teased Matt taking his hand into mine.

"I'll keep that in mind" Matt chuckled as we headed back to meet with the others. However I suddenly stopped and Matt looked at me in a worried manner.

"What is it Iris?" the blonde asked. I only looked to Matt. I felt a powerful force drawing me to Matt and I recognized it.

"Iris you're scaring me what's wrong?" Matt asked. I didn't realize I had tears coming down my face.

"Nothing's wrong Matt something wonderful just happened" I answered T.K's brother.

"Then why are you crying?" Matt inquired wiping away my tears. I pressed myself against Matt's chest and buried my head over his beating heart.

"Baka I'm crying because you are my mate our mating bond just opened a second ago" Matt suddenly made me look at him with a hand underneath my chin.

"I am honored to be your mate your Matt Iris" he said.

"As I am to be yours" I said honestly. Matt then kissed me again and this time I welcomed it eagerly.

 **Okay I know I said earlier that Iris's mate would be a male digimon but I changed my mind. Matt took the role because he's awesome. Don't worry their daughter will be paired with male digimon I had originally paired with Iris.**


	24. My Sister's Keeper

**Machindramon shows up in this chapter. XD**

 **Iris's POV**

After founding out Matt was my mate the two of us rejoined the others who were glad to see safe and sound. Isaac had a smirk on his face when we reunited with the group and I flashed a don't you dare look. I wasn't in the mood for his teasing and my brother only winked at me and didn't push the matter further. Since Puppetmon was now destroyed his part of the Digital World disappeared from Spiral Mountain, we all managed to escape the forest before we got crushed. Now we all were walking in a desert, this episode I remembered well. It was when Kari got sick and sure enough as the heat the digital sun gave off I heard Isaac's mate beginning to cough. Gatomon asked if Kari was okay and Tai's sister reassured her that she was. However a second later Kari fell to the ground, Isaac was the first to rush over to her along with Gatomon and Tai. Isaac scooped Kari into his arms bridal style and he led us to a bus stop to get out of the shade. After Isaac set Kari down on the bench, I walked over to Kari with a pink rag that I had put cold water on.

"She needs to stay out of the sun until her fever lowers" I explained.

"I won't leave you Kari" Gatomon said to her partner. Kari opened her eyes weakly and smiled at Gatomon.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier Kari we could have rested until you felt better" Tai inquired at his sister.

"I didn't want to slow you guys down" Kari answered before she coughed again. Tai didn't say anything and he walked away full of guilt. Matt and Izzy went over to him.

"I wish I had some herbs to lower her fever" I growled. The only herb I had at the moment was the Dreamscape powder I had used earlier to knock Demi out.

"We'll find something Sis" Isaac reassured me before he focused his attention back to Kari. He caressed the left side of her face and Kari snuggled her head against it. Kari was a very lucky girl to have Isaac as her mate to protect her.

The love I could see my cousin had for Tai's sister was intense. Because she was so young at the moment he wouldn't mark her until she was older. Sometimes wolves found their mates at a young age and they would wait until that individual was old enough to mark him or her. Tentomon suddenly got everyone's attention. Izzy's partner landed explaining he found something and he quickly digivovled to Kabuterimon. We quickly boarded Kabuterimon and sat on top of the metal part of his head before he took flight.

"You wanted civilization it doesn't get better than this" Kabutermon said as we all saw a huge city up ahead. I recognized the buildings of New York.

"Is that America?" T.K. asked as Kabuterimon entered the city limits.

"No this is Machindramon's domain" I explained which got everyone to gasp. Kari who was sitting in

Tai's lap groaned and Goggle Head suggested we all land. It didn't take long for Izzy to spot a mansion and he told his partner to land on the grounds. Isaac volunteered to take Kari into his arms, my cousin slid off Kabuterimon first. Matt helped me get off while Demi, Kiba and Wizardmon simply flew to the ground. Kabuterimon then returned to his rookie form before we all went inside. Isaac and I decided to check the place out first in case any of Machindramon's lackeys were inside. Thankfully there wasn't any and we rushed in so Kari could have a place to rest. Isaac placed Kari in a bed while Tai, Agumon, Izzy, and Tentomon went to look for medicine. Isaac leaned against the bed post his eyes not once leaving Kari.

"I can see how protective your kind is of your mates" Wizardmon said. Isaac only turned red at his partner's statement and I chuckled. I felt Kari's forehead and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's stable for now" I explained as Tai came back into the bedroom along with Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon.

"How is she?" Goggle Head asked looking to me.

"She's fine for now but she needs medicine" I answered Tai.

"I'm going to go and find medicine"

"I'll go with you Kari is in safe hands with Sora, T.K. and Isaac" I turned to Matt.

"You go ahead Iris I'll stay here in case Machindramon shows up" my mate said. However he came up to me and kissed my forehead which got Gatomon, Sora, and Biyomon to go "Awww".

"Just be careful"

"I will love" I said back to Matt before I looked to Demi and Kiba who nodded. Soon Tai, Izzy, and I along with our partners and Demi now were running through the streets of Machindramon's domain. Izzy suddenly stopped and called us over to where a phone booth was.

"Izzy hold on!" I said to Tentomon's partner grasping his wrist.

"What is it Iris?" the genius asked looking to me. I nodded at the phone booth.

"If you log onto the internet Machindramon's lackeys will find out we're here"

"That maybe true Iris but we have to risk it" Tai said to me. I only looked to Goggle Head knowing he was right.

"Besides both Kiba and Agumon can warp digivovle if they have to" Tai reassured me placing a hand onto my right shoulder. I could only nod and I released my hold from Izzy. The genius went into the phone booth and logged onto the internet. The online map to the city was pulled up showing where all of the hospitals and pharmacies were. Tai pointed out to the closest one which was about a mile and a half from where we were. With that being said Izzy logged off of the net before we headed towards the hospital. We got there two minutes later, and we all separated to look around for medicine.

"So this is what a human hospital looks like" Demi said as I wandered the halls of a maternity ward.

"Iris how do wolves give birth anyway?" Kiba suddenly asked. I turned to my partner with a surprised look.

"Yeah I'm curious how do wolves give life?" Demi joined in. I blushed for a second before answering.

"It all depends on the mother some wolf mothers will want to give birth to their pups in their wolf forms, while some will do the same in their human states, Mom was in her human state when she had me" I explained.

This was in fact true some werewolf females preferred to deliver their young in their wolf forms.

"Hey Iris we found the pharmacy!" Tai said calling down the hall. I ran ahead with both Demidevimon siblings following behind. The pharmacy had all sorts of medicines, while Tai and Izzy looked for some medicine for Kari. I decided to snag a good bit of other medicine in case we would need it along with bandages, hydro peroxide, and bandages. I suddenly cursed as the room began to shake.

"What the hell is going on?!" Tai demanded hanging on to Kari's medicine.

"Machindramon's lackeys found us move it!" I called to the others and Izzy quickly logged off of the internet as we ran towards the hospital entrance. However when we got there a whole bunch of Mekanorimon blocked our path. One of the Mekanorimon located our position and fired its lasers at us. The seven us managed to dodge the red lasers and we all high tailed it back into the hospital. As we ran down a Tankmon suddenly burst through a wall to the left and we all stopped. Another Mekanorimon came behind us.

"In here!" I shouted to the guys slamming my body against a door before the two digimon could unleash their attacks. Tai, Izzy, Demi, Kiba, Tentomon, and Agumon followed after me. Luckily a window in the room was open and we jumped out of it before the room itself blew up. We all took cover in a three story building a good distance away from the hospital. For now we were safe.

"We can't stay here for long" Tai said.

"Tai's right we need to move shortly Izzy I take it your trying to find out where the enemy digimon are right?"

"Yep come here and take a look" Izzy encouraged and we all went to the genius. On his computer screen the enemy digimon glowed blue.

"Damn it!" I said as the blue dots were coming closer to our location. I suddenly looked up and I yelled.

"Guys move it now!" I said. Like lightning a Megadramon crashed his huge head through the window. Izzy was quick to log off of the internet and well managed to avoid being lunch. Agumon then digivovled to Greymon.

"Nova Blast" Greymon cried shooting out a huge fireball. The fireball hit Megadramon hard in the face and he growled.

"Everyone get on!" Greymon shouted bending down. We all hurried onto Greymon's head and the champion crashed his way out of the building we used to take cover in. I held onto one of Greymon's horns as he ran down the streets. Then Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon. It was weird being on a digimon when they took their ultimate form. Some of the Tankmon fired at us as MetalGreymon hurriedly ran down the streets. I spotted a church and suggested we take cover there for a bit before returning to the mansion. Tai agreed and we all got off of MetalGreymon before he returned to Agumon.

"I'm sorry I got all of us mixed in this mess, Izzy I suggested it was a good idea for you to use the internet" Tai said before he went to his knees. "Kari once almost died because of me"

"Tai" I walked over to Goggle Head. I bent down to his level and he looked at me.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened back then, what matters now is that she is going to be okay that I promise you, remember everyone screws up at some point in their lives and I think that time when Kari went to the hospital you learned your mistake the best thing now is to go forward"  
Tai suddenly pulled me forward and he hugged me. I hugged him back before Izzy cleared his throat.

"Let's get back to the mansion and give Kari that medicine then" he suggested.

"Right" both Tai and said in unison. Since we knew the way to the mansion Izzy didn't log onto the internet.

"We need to hurry Machindramon is planning on destroying this place" I called to the others as we got closer to the mansion.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" Tai shouted from behind me.

"Because he doesn't know where we are so by eliminating this domain he takes us down!" I yelled back to Tai as the mansion came into sight. However I saw Megadramon's shadow above us and he was flying towards the mansion. As the mansion came into sight Megadramon's unleashed one of his missile attacks and the mansion went up in flames. The impact of the explosion got us to go flying backwards and crashing onto the ground

"KARI!" Tai shouted.

"Tai look out!" Izzy exclaimed as Goggle Head looked up. Another missile was coming towards Tai.

"Howling Blaster!"

"Hand of Fate!" Garurumon and Angemon came out of nowhere and used their attacks together to destroy the missile.

"Sorry to worry you" T.K. said popping his head through the bushes. Isaac held Kari onto his back while Garurumon and Patamon returned to their rookie forms. Matt hurried over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"I was getting worried about you" the blonde said as he held me close. I only wrapped my arms around his neck. The two of us held onto one another before we broke apart. Kari now lay in Isaac's arms as Tai gave Kari the medicine. She weakly took the pills from her brother and swallowed them with a bottle of water I gave to her. I felt her forehead and I smiled.

"Her fever is lowering" I said to Tai who breathed a sigh of relief. I yelped as a huge yellow beam shot out of the ground and the street crumbled in front of us, and out came Machindramon. At his presence both Kiba and Demi hissed their fur bristling.

"You can't rely on scrap metal if you want the job done right" the mega said in his raspy voice. We all ran into the building in front of us. Machindramon then unleashed his Giga Cannon and I screamed as the ground beneath us broke. We were all now falling into who knows what; across from me was Isaac, Kari, Sora, and T.K. with their partners while Matt, Tai, Izzy, and myself with ours were separated from them.

 **Will Iris reunite with Isaac find out in the next chapter!**


	25. Machindramon's Down Fall

**Machindramon I swear is the shortest living Dark Master.**

 **Isaac's POV**

Sora, T.K., Kari and I landed in a sewer system that lay underneath Machindramon's city. Luckily we landed on a soft patch of moss. Kari was sound asleep, so Sora went exploring and I made Wizardmon go with her and Biyomon, and Patamon. While T.K., Gatomon, and I watched Kari. I refused to leave my mate's side.

"Aren't you tired Isaac?" Gatomon asked me and I turned to her shaking my head.

"I won't rest until she's okay" I answered the cat.

Kari groaned and finally sat up.

"How do you feel kiddo?" I asked her.

"I think my fever is gone" Kari answered placing a hand to her forehead.

"That's good to know you slept for awhile" Gatomon said.

"Hey I hear Patamon coming back" T.K. said getting my attention. Out of the shadows came T.K's partner with Sora, Biyomon, and Wizardmon.

"Any luck finding the others?" I asked Sora.

"No sadly Kari you're awake you look much better" Sora said to Kari pleased she was going to be alright.

"The others most likely landed somewhere else however if we work together we'll find them by the way keep this kid" I handed Kari the medicine Tai had brought back from the hospital for her. "Keep that in case you feel sick again and let me know alright?"

Kari blushed as I kissed her forehead. Due to the fact she was so young I could only give her minor affection.

"You two are just a cute as Matt and Iris are" Sora said as I helped Kari up. I chuckled at her statement. I was glad Iris finally had someone who could love her and not be on the side of evil. I knew Matt loved Iris despite his age. We all finally left the spot where we rested and began to search to try and find the others and a way out of this damn sewer.

"This place stinks" Wizardmon growled as we traveled through a hallway with many different signs that were from all around the globe.

"I agree with you pack mate" I said to my partner. When I used to watch the show with Iris, Wizardmon had been one of my favorite digimon. I was grateful he was my digimon, and I knew the champion felt the same about me being his partner.

"I hear something" Gatomon stated suddenly. We all came to a stop and listened.

"Isaac you have good hearing where is the sound coming from?" T.K. inquired. The sound I was hearing was wheels spinning.

"It's coming from up ahead" I answered and all of us ran forward eager to see what the noise was. A light was up ahead and I heard a cruel voice barking orders along with the crack of a whip. Quietly we all snuck inside an underground factory where a WaruMonzaemon was harassing a bunch of hard working Numemon. A growl escaped from my throat at the sight of the Numemon being tortured. Kari suddenly glowed white and she started to fall. I quickly caught her in my arms worried for her well being.

"What's wrong with her?" Gatomon demanded as Kari glowed brighter.

"I don't know" I answered looking up. The Numemon had stopped working and they all looked at the white light in awe. WarMonzaemon suddenly saw us and I cursed. I picked up Kari into my arms as we all turned around and ran for it with Monzaemon's evil counterpart behind us. We all found a place behind a wall to hide, while WaruMonzaemon ran past us.

"Isaac?" Kari called weakly opening her eyes.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Help me free the Numemon" she pleaded and I nodded. I sat her down onto her feet and turned to Sora, Biymon, T.K. and Patamon.

"You guys distract that teddy bear while I help her"

"Alright but be careful" Sora said to me before she called out WarMonzaemon's name. The four of them high tailed it out from our hiding spot and I heard WarMonzaemon going after them.

"Can you walk?" I questioned Kari.

"Yes" my mate answered back and she took my hand leading us back to the factory room, Gatomon following behind us with Wizardmon. Kari was still glowing white and when we came back to the factory chamber the Numemon all perked their small bodies up happy to see her.

"Wizardmon let's free these Numemon" Gatomon suggested to her friend. Wizardmon nodded and the two champions used their attacks to destroy the chains that held the Numemon. The slime champion digimon hopped up and down happy to be free and all at once they began to chant "Queen Kari" bowing their heads over and over again.

"I guess they like you kid" I said looking to Kari as Wizardmon and Gatomon returned to us. Kari chuckled and she smiled her body ceased glowing. The door above us burst open and Sora and T.K. leapt over the edge and landed on the ground in front of us.

"Where's WaruMonzaemon?" I asked Sora. But to answer my question WaruMonzaemon cackled and we all turned to see the ultimate behind us.

"I'm back hey who cut their chains off?!" WarMonzaemon demanded. The Numemon turned around and snarled at WaruMonzaemon. Kari walked forward and answered.

"Our partners did you got a problem?" she asked with determination. Some Numemon then began to attack WaruMonzamon, Kari groaned again and I caught her once more. WaruMonzaemon growled and used his claws to swipe at them. Soon a pile of Numemon lay on the floor too weak to fight.

"Take this you Numemon!"WarMonzaemon cried about to use his Heartbreak attack. Kari opened her eyes again and she glowed white once more. I placed Kari back to the floor and she got of my arms.

"I feel stronger for some reason" Wizardmon said.

"It's time to digivolve!" Gatomon said as Kari's and my crests glowed.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Wizardmon digivolve to Mistymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

WarMonzaemon had a WTF look on his face before saying.

"Ganging up on me huh? I'll put you to work too what do you think of that?"

"Shut him up Mistymon!" I said to my partner.

"With pleasure Blast Fire!" Mistymon thrust his sword forward hard sending a dragon shaped ring of fire towards WarMonzaemon. Birdramon took flight and used her "Meteor Wing".

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angemon and Angewomon shouted. Realizing he was screwed WaruMonzaemon hightailed it out of the room. He shut the door behind him and due to the attacks from our partners it opened I laughed my ass off knowing WarMonazemon got his hide fried. I picked up one of the Numemon, I had to admit the little slime digimon were cute. The small champion opened his eyes and did a happy dance in my hands before I put it back on the ground. Kari suddenly glowed brighter and a ray of light shot behind us through a pair of doors I didn't realize that was there.

"My light will lead us back to the others" Kari explained as her body returned to normal.

"I have faith in her" I said getting Sora and T.K.'s attention.

"She's lucky to have you as her mate Isaac" Sora's comment got me to blush and chuckle lightly as all of followed after Kari.

 **Iris's POV**

When our fall finished all of us were in the sewer system underneath Machindramon's city. At the moment Tai was calling out Kari's name. Goggle Head was worried sick about his sister and heck I didn't blame him. I was worried about Isaac and I hoped he was alright. Both Agumon and Gabumon suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"What are you two doing?" Tai demanded looking to the two rookies.

"They're exhausted Tai it might be a good idea to rest" I suggested to Goggle Head. Tai looked like he wanted to argue but the look I gave him made him agree. We all leaned against a nearby metal wall to catch a breather. Both Kiba and Demi flew to the ground near a water puddle and began to drink like crazy.

"Iris?" Tai inquired looking to me.

"What's up?" I said back to Goggle Head.

"Does Kari get better in this episode?" I smiled back at Tai.

"She does right now she should be trying to find her way back to us and remember Isaac is with her, when it comes to our mates wolves are very protective yet along a little bit possessive"

Matt pressed a kiss against my cheek which I happily welcomed. This got Izzy and Tai to sweat drop. When Matt pulled away from my face I suddenly growled when I heard something coming our way.

"I hear something" I stated.

"Do you think it's one of Machindramon's lackeys?" Agumon asked looking up to me. A light bulb suddenly lit up over my head.

"We don't need to hide" I reassured Tai's partner just as Andromon came out of the darkness.

"Holy crap it's Andromon!" Tai exclaimed.

"Greetings DigiDestined your majesty" Andromon said to us. He was about to bow to me but I shook my head.

"You have no need to do that I take it you're down here trying to build up a resistance against Machindramon I take it"

"Indeed when Machindramon began to destroy cities many digimon came down here to hide" the ultimate explained. "I originally thought you were one of Machindramon's spies to take down my plans"

"Have you seen my little sister Kari, she's sick and we got separated" Tai asked.

"Sora, T.K., Isaac who is Iris's cousin along with their partners are most likely with them" Izzy added.

"You mean Queen Kari is your sister?" Andromon inquired.

"Queen?" Izzy asked.

"Wait just a moment' Andromon said before held his metal arms up and cables and wiring came out of them hooking up the ceiling. His eyes glowed before saying.

"They're coming this way right now" Andromon said as his released his cables.

"That's good to hear" Tai said breathing a sigh of relief. But relief was short lived when a huge blast was heard behind us.

"Here comes Machindramon!" I said to the others warning them. As the smoke cleared the huge mega became visible.

"Ahh just what I was looking for victims" the mega greeted us coldly.

"I hold him off all of you go hide!" Andromon said as Machindramon thrust his metal head above the ceiling while the rest of his body remained. The huge mega came towards us but Andromon stopped him, and we all used that chance to run into the fence in area next to us.

"Damn it we can't just let Andromon fight alone!" Matt growled slamming a hand against the wall.  
"I agree" I suddenly went bug eyed when Machindramon's huge body came towards us. Matt grabbed me into his arms as the mega's body crashed into a wall.

"Matt I love ya but next time it's my turn to protect you" I told my mate not realizing what I just said. But the sight of Birdramon along with the others got me distracted.

"Tai's it's you!" Kari called to her brother.

"Kari you're okay!" Tai called and he hurried over to his sister. While Tai picked up his sister and spun her around I rushed over to Isaac and hugged him.

"I'm okay sis" Isaac reassured me kissing my head.

"I'm glad to see that" I said to my brother before we broke apart.

"Was that Andromon fighting Machindramon?" Sora inquired to Izzy.

"Yes he's sacrificing himself to protect us and also building up a resistance army to defeat Machindramon"

Birdramon along with Mistymom, Angemon, and Angewomon rushed over to help Andromon. Both Birdramon and Mistymon distracted Machindramon while Angemon and Angewomon saved Andromon from being crushed. The five digimon then turned to face Machindramon. Each of them fired their attacks at the mega which created a huge explosion.

"You think you can defeat me!" Machindramon yelled angrily coming out of the explosion. "Giga Cannon!"

The mega unleashed his deadly attack at the digimon; all of them fell to the ground in a weakened state.

"Damn it I had enough of not doing anything!" I snapped. Without realizing what I was doing I was walking for towards Machindramon.

"Time to die Princess!" Machindramon shouted. But before he could unleash his Giga Cannon onto me a swarm of Numemon came out of nowhere and climbed onto Machindramon. I remembered in this episode the Numemon were saved by Kari and I turned around to see Kari starting to tear up.

"Giga Cannon!" Machindramon yelled and he destroyed the Numemon.

"Numemon!" both Kari and I yelled in unison. Kari suddenly groaned and she fell to the ground, releasing out a powerful light. Kiba, Agumon, and Gabumon winced their eyes glowed.

"Ready to send to this bastard to the recycle bin boys?" Kiba asked.

"You bet" both Agumon and Gabumon answered before all three rookies began to warp digivolve.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Demidevimon warp digivolve to Tiamatmon!"

Kiba disappeared like she did when she was rookie and wrapped used her huge body to curl around Machindramon like a snake.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted shooting out his icy wind, while WarGreymon used that chance to slice through Machindramon's body. He came out a second later and reverted to Koromon. MetalGarurumon returned to his rookie form while Kiba remained coiled around Machindramon.

"That was the best you could do I will finish you three once and for all" Machindramon hissed.

"Don't think so" Kiba growled as Koromon turned to face Machindramon.

"You missed what I did as WarGreymon I sliced you like an onion" Koromon taunted.

"What the hell?!" Machindramon protested as he suddenly began to fall apart. Kiba continued to hold Machindramon down until the mega was gone.

"Nice work you three" I praised everyone's digimon as the ground beneath us began to shake. Kiba bent her body down.

"All of you get on!" she called to the others. The others hurried and got onto Kiba's huge back, while the other digimon took flight.

"Ow watch your claws brother!" Kiba growled to Demi as she took flight. Kiba flew us out of the city just as Machindramon's part of Spiral Mountain was disappearing.

"You're next Piedmon" I said to myself as Kiba flew us towards the top of Spiral Mountain.

 **Three down and one to go. The next chapter is going to kind of funny because both Kiba and Angewomon will be fighting LadyDevimon.**


	26. Catfight&Piedmon

**Hello again fellow readers!  
Here's another exciting chapter for ya'll to enjoy!**

 **Iris's POV**

Kari and T.K. had just finished the memorial for the Numemon who sacrificed themselves to safe us. After paying the Numemon our respects we climbed a hill and took a break. At the moment Izzy had his computer hooked up to Andromon, with his heat sensors a digital diagram of Spiral Mountain appeared on Izzy's laptop. I suddenly groaned and I was falling towards the ground when Matt caught me in his grasp.

"You alright Iris?" my mate inquired as he helped me back onto my feet.

"I think so maybe all of this fighting has worn me out mentally" I answered Matt before my crest suddenly glowed, at the same time I felt an enormous amount of healing energy coming from my body. A silver mist came out of my crest and it surrounded us.

"Hey I feel my energy coming back!" Koromon said before he digivolved to Agumon.

"Yes so do we" both Kiba and Demi added. As quickly as it came the healing feeling disappeared and my crest stopped glowing.

"It appears you're healing ability is getting stronger" Wizardmon said to me and I turned to him.

"I think you're right my friend" I suddenly snarled at the same did Andromon said.

"Intruder warning interloper detected"

"All of you prepare for another fight because her ecomes a powerful foe!" I warned the others as the same LadyDevimon I met at Myotismon's ball appeared in front of us in the air.

"Hello Princess" LadyDevimon greeted me. Her tone wasn't cold to my surprise. "If you weren't the Princess, Lady Iris I wouldn't have minded being you're friend but alas that won't be a reality"

"You leave her alone!" Kiba snapped growling baring her fangs.

"Who is she?" Tai asked looking to Isaac and I.

"Her name is LadyDevimon the female counterpart of Devimon and she's an ultimate" Isaac explained his eyes not once leaving LadyDevimon.

"All of you digivolve now!" I shouted to the other digimon.

"Iris" Kiba said as the other digimon except Gabumon and Agumon didn't. I turned to my partner.

"That healing power you released has given me a large amount of energy let me take care of her along with the others" my partner suggested.

"Alright but don't over do it you'll need to warp digivolve when it comes time to fight Piedmon" Kiba nodded before she digivolved to Devidramon. Kiba took flight to join Mistymon and Angewomon in the air.

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon cried spinning around and unleashing her deadly attack of darkness which included bats. Kiba roared as the many bats bit into her skin and she went crashing to the ground.

"Kiba are you alright?!" Angewomon inquired as she and Mistymon went to her. Kiba opened her red eyes and answered.

"I'm fine I'm just not used to bats other than my own attacking me"

"Kiba digivolve!" I shouted to Devidramon and she nodded. The Crest of Loyalty then began to glow its bright silver light.

"Devidramon digivolve to!"

LadyDevimon's eyes widened as the familiar black flames encircled Kiba as her champion form became a woman. .

"LadyMyotismon!" Kiba cried in her vampire form.

"Well this is a surprise who knew that Lady Iris's partner would become the female counterpart of her former lover" LadyDevimon taunted looking to me.

"You leave my partner out of this you bitch, Grizzly Wing!" Kiba shouted unleashing her own bat attack.

"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon countered releasing her attack. Both sets of bats collided and got destroyed. LadyDevimon cackled before Angewomon unleashed her Celestial Arrow. The fallen angel digimon turned to Angewomon fueled with anger and she flew like the wind and slapped Kari's partner across the face. My eyes went wide as Kiba did her disappearing act and appeared behind LadyDevimon surprising her. A smack was heard and LadyDevimon had a red slap mark on her grey face. Angewomon then used that chance to slap LadyDevimon herself, and soon all three female digimon were having a cat fight.

"Iris" Tai said suddenly getting my attention away from the digimon catfight in the sky. I turned to Goggle Head. I noticed that Sora, T.K. and Isaac and their partners were flying away.

"They're going to try and find Mimi and Joey aren't they?" I asked.  
"Yes" Matt answered as Kiba and Angewomon flew away from LadyDevimon.

"Darkness Wave!" Lady Devimon cried unleashing her attack this time at Angewomon. Kiba was helping Angewomon fending off the bats when LadyDevimon came behind her.

"Kiba look out!" I cried to my partner as LadyDevimon grabbed her long blonde hair and began to spin her around.

"Let her go!" Angewomon snapped and tried to save Kiba but the fallen angel kicked Kari's partner hard in the gut and she went flying to the ground beneath her. The yells that came from Kiba were pissing both me and Demi off. Izzy's crest glowed and Kabuterimon digivolved to MegaKabutermon.

 **Kiba's POV**

LadyDevimon finally released me and I went flying, luckily MegaKabutermon caught me.

"Gotcha" he said.

"Let me go, let me at her!" I said to MegaKabuterimon who happily released me. I went flying back towards LadyDevimon and I slapped her across the face hard, which got her to growl. She then slapped me across the face in return. Angewomon appeared right behind LadyDevimon once more and she used that chance to give another slap to the ultimate across the face.

 **Iris's POV**

I couldn't keep my eyes off of the three female digimon duking it out.

"Knock that witches claws off!" Kari encouraged her partner. LadyDevimon hissed and she grabbed both  
Angewomon and Kiba into both hands and threw them into the ground beneath her.

 **Kiba's POV**

"It's over you two goldilocks Black Wing!" LadyDevimon shouted. Both Angewomon and I looked up as MegaKabuterimon landed over us and he took the attack meant for Angewomon and myself.

"You broke it!" the fallen angel snapped.

"Aw send me the bill" Izzy's replied sarcastically. I turned to my friend.

"Shall we finish her together?"

"With pleasure" Kari's partner answered and the two of us took flight. As we came back into the air Angewomon glowed pink while I glowed red.

"You're right LadyDevimon!" I taunted the ultimate who looked at us in fear.

"This is game is over!" Angewomon finished.

"Not yet, Darkness!"

"Grizzly Wing!" I cried as Angewomon shouted.

"Heaven's Charm!"

My bats flew straight towards LadyDevimon with Angewomon's pink light following after. LadyDevimon yelled as my bats began to bite into her just as the power of Angewomon's attack hit. The ultimate screamed before she was destroyed.

"Nice shot!" both Angewomon and I said high fiving each other.

 **Iris's POV**

"Nice job kicking her ass Kiba" I praised the rookie as she landed in my arms while Gatomon landed in Kari's and Tentomon landed on the ground freaking out he if he got a scar on his back or not.

"Iris!" Matt exclaimed and I hurried over to my mate's side. I looked ahead and saw Piedmon. Kiba took flight from my hands.

"Ready boys?" she asked Gabumon and Agumon. Both male digimon nodded before they warp digivolved.

"Agumon warp digivovle to WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!"

"Demidevimon warp digivolve to Tiamatmon!"

"I'm ready to take this bastard once for and all" Kiba growled.

"Remember we need everyone to fight this battle Kiba"

My parnter's looked to me with her huge golden eyes.

"She's right Kiba we need the whole team here" MetalGarurumon said.

"Very well but this waiting is getting on my nerves" the dragon said.

"So we all meet again" Piedmon said finally coming to a stop in front of us. He then looked to me.

"You knew all this time who I was" I stated the obvious to the mega.

"Indeed I did Iris, I have been watching you since you're father died making sure the darkness that was within you would take hold, don't worry I'm a gentleman and not a pervert unlike Myotismon was"

His comment got my fangs to lengthen.

"Why you would want watch me?" I demanded.

"Because I wanted to take you as my bride myself but that vampire beat me to it" his answer got me to snarl at him.

"Myotismon was better looking and I hate to burst you're bubble but I have my mate" this got Piedmon to widen his eyes. He suddenly looked angry and his red eyes turned to Matt.

"A mere human is your mate, how pathetic, Trump Sword!" the mega then threw his swords towards Matt, but Kiba wrapped her huge tail around Matt and I. The swords only bounced off her hard rock scales. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon then used that chance to attack the clown. Both digimon made jabs at the clown who easily dodged them. Then WarGreymon kicked him hard in the gut and the clown mega went flying backwards landing hard against a rock. Piedmon laughed before he stood back up. He began walking back towards us.

"Once upon a time there were these digidestined and then Piedmon destroyed them the end"

"You're story sucks!" I taunted the mega who growled.

"His ending does too" Izzy agreed.

"Terra Force!" WarGreymon cried spinning into a tornado. He went straight towards Piedmon but the clown easily jumped and dodged his attack. Tai's partner was getting weak. Kari suggested their digimon should digivolve but Tai refused, he wanted Gatomon, and Tentomon to regain their strength from the fight with LadyDevimon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon shouted unleashing his lethal ice wind attack. Piedmon turned around and shot his swords at Matt's partner. MetalGarurumon growled in pain and he too fell to the ground like WarGreymon.

"Kiba!" I shouted to my partner.

"Ebony Flame" Kiba roared unleashing black fire. Piedmon turned around and he had to quickly leap out of the way to avoid being scorched.

"Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted and he shot his swords at Kiba. Kiba roared as the many swords pierced her flesh and she fell to the ground. The ground beneath us shook at the impact of her crashing into it.

"Kiba!" I shouted running to my partner. WarGreymon fell to the ground finally too weak to fight.

"Come on you have to get up!" I said to Kiba trying to encourage her.

"I can't Iris my strength is gone" Kiba said to me. I felt completely helpless when she said this. I looked up at MetalGarurumon and then to WarGreymon.

 _Damn it there has to be something I can do_ I thought in mind. Suddenly I felt that same warmth from before, and my crest once more glowed.

"Now what?" Piedmon said. I had to protect my eyes due to the fact the silver light was so intense.

"Iris look at yourself!" Matt exclaimed. I felt the light had lowered and when I removed my arms from my eyes and looked down I almost did an anime fall. I was in a strapless silver dress with white patterns on the edges, on my arms I wore silver fingerless gloves, and around my neck was the same pendant that Gatomon had when she discovered who I truly was only this time it was the real necklace. I closed my eyes and focused on the power I was feeling within me.

The four symbols of the digimon sovereign pulsed from my body and I released their power towards Kiba, MetalGarurumon, and WarGreymon and the other digimon. I opened my eyes and saw that the red light representing fire went to WarGreymon, the blue light representing water went to MetalGarurumon, the light for wind went to Kiba, and the green light for earth went to Gatomon, and Tentomon.

"Iris" I turned to Kiba who now stood back on her four taloned feed. I stroked her head.

"You're alright"

"The light representing the Digimon Sovereign returned our energy" MetalGarurumon said as he walked over to me.

"Thank you Iris" WarGreymon added as he joined me, Kiba, MetalGarurumon, and myself.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shouted suddenly. I suddenly ran past the three mega digimon and held my arms out taking the attack. I heard Matt yell as did MetalGarurumon, Kiba, and WargGreymon. Piedmon's attack was worse than Puppetmon's and Myotismon's combined. I screamed as many cuts pierced through my flesh and blood began to drip onto the ground, as did I.

"Iris!" I heard Matt yell. I was still in the dress when the blonde finally came to me and he brought me into his arms.

"Why did you do that?!" the blonde said with tears in his eyes.

"I had to protect them" I replied to my mate looking to the three mega digimon.

"I'm supposed to be the one to protect you damn it Iris I love you!" his confession got me to widen my eyes.

"You mean that?" I asked him.

"Yes Iris more than anything" Matt then bent his face down and our lips met. At the same time the Crest Friendship glowed. The blue light surrounded my body and I felt my wounds healing.

"Matt you're Crest of Friendship healed her" MetalGarurumon said as Matt pulled his face away from mine.

"Indeed it has" Matt said. I looked down to examine my wounds and they were all healed and my dress was gone. Matt helped me up and Piedmon growled dangerously.

"Yohoo!" came Isaac's voice. Matt and I looked up into the sky to see Isaac coming back with Birdramon, Sora, T.K., Angemon, Joe Gomamon, and Mistymon.

"Sorry we're late ya'll" Joe said getting off of Birdramon's claw. Angemon returned to his rookie form. Matt took my hand into his and we both faced Piedmon at the same time did the others.

"It's time you take you down Piedmon!" I said to the clown mega.

"Then show me what you got Princess" Piedmon taunted as Kiba, MetalGarurumon, and WarGreymon all took flight and flew towards Piedmon ready to end this fight once and for all.

 **XD  
I hope the cat fight with Kiba, Angewomon, and LadyDevimon amused you guys!  
Till next time!**


	27. Piedmon's Defeat

**Hello fellow readers!  
I'm going to take a break from writing for a bit, I wanna catch up on my reading. And I just realized there are two more chapters in this story before it's complete!  
EEE!  
Anyway on with the show!**

 **Iris's POV**

"Now that WarGreymon, Kiba and MetalGarurumon are back to normal we can defeat Piedmon once and for all" Tai said as he came up to me and Matt. Matt looked to MetalGarurumon.

"Kick his ass for hurting Iris" MetalGarurumon nodded before he took flight. Both Kiba and WarGreymon followed after.

"Teach this clown a lesson you three!" Tai called after the three megas flying towards Piedmon.

"So you think I'm a clown? Then I'll act like one Clown Trick!" Piedmon held his hand up and two flaming rings escaped. Both of them surrounded Kiba and MetalGarurumon. Both Kiba and MetalGarurumon yelled as the rings grew smaller on them before both fell to the ground. The ground shook due to Kiba's enormous size.

"Are you two alright?" WarGreymon asked his fellow comrades.

"Why don't you join us we're having a ball" Piedmon taunted as a red and green striped ball came underneath Tai's partner. "Sorry if I caught you off balance round and round he goes where he lands nobody knows"

As WarGreymon fell off of the ball he landed on top of MetalGarurumon and Piedmon laughed in amusement.

"Damn it he thinks this is all a game" I growled.

"Calm down love" Matt said to me grasping my hand tighter. "He wants us to be hasty and to make a mistake"

"What's the matter don't you want to play with Uncle Piedmon anymore?" Piedmon taunted before he turned around and unleashed his Trump Sword attack. Kiba got back onto her feet as the swords came to her and the boys.

"Kiba some of those swords aren't real!" I called to my partner.

 **Kiba's POV**

"Kiba, WarGreymon I'm sensing the real swords over to your right" MetalGarurumon said.

"Cover me" WarGreymon said as he ran forward and this time the real swords deflected his armor. I hissed out my Ebony Flame attack while MetalGarurumon released his Metal Wolf Snout. Both of our attacks hit Piedmon's swords and they got destroyed. The clown mega hissed angrily.

"Looks like the joke's on you Piedmon" MetalGarurumon taunted the last Dark Master back as WarGreymon used his Terra Force attack. Tai's partner threw the orange orb at Piedmon which hit him and it caused the clown mega to go flying backwards.

 **Iris's POV**

"Nice work you three, Izzy get all of the digimon to digivolve now and attack"! I called back to Tentomon's partner.

"You heard her guys it's our turn!" Izzy shouted.

"I'm in!" Tentomon agreed.

"Me too" Gomamon finished.

"Caution" Andromon suddenly said which got everyone to look at him.

"Oh s**t" I said as Piedmon got back up and he was holding a white cloth.

"A white flag maybe he's trying to surrender to us" Joe stated.

"I don't trust him I think he's gotta another trick up his sleeve" Sora added.

"Hey why don't you make yourself disappear!" Tai called to the mega who only chuckled. Kiba, along with WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon went flying towards Piedmon who then threw the white rag on top of them.

"Kiba!" I called to my partner as the rag briefly sparked with purple electricity and then it fell to the ground.

"Stay here Iris" Matt said before I could protest. Both he and Tai ran concerned for their partners and Piedmon did the same thing with the white cloth like he did with MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.

"He already turned them into key chains" Isaac said coming up to my side.

"What did you with Tai and Matt Piedmon?!" Izzy demanded.

"I hold the keys to their existence" the mega began. "And I need a place to put them so I made a couple of key chains"

He opened his left hand and there in their key chain form was Matt and Tai, in the other hand was MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon.  
"That's sick Piedmon!" Isaac snapped at the clown.

"I'm not sick I just happen to be a collector and these new items have sentimental value to me" the Dark Master boasted before he began to cackle.

"His laugh is getting on my nerves its worse than Myotismon's was" Demi said landing in my arms. Kiba's brother looked up to me with golden eyes. "I'll protect you Iris"

"Now who wants to be next?" Piedmon taunted us.

"Princess take the others and run I'll hold him off" Andromon said to me. I turned to the ultimate.

"Be safe my friend" I said the android digimon before I called for the others to follow me into the cave behind us. Everyone followed except Sora who was worried for Andromon. Luckily Joe was able to snag her and made her with him. We all kept running until we came to a stop in front of a bottomless canyon with only swings to cross the way.

"Demi go on ahead to the other side" I ordered Kiba's brother who took flight from my arms and flew across just as Gatomon with Kari holding onto her went onto the swings. The cat champion digimon made sure her partner was safely across the canyon before T.K. came next. Gatomon easily caught T.K. in her claws and made a funny comment about heavy his backpack was.

"You go next Sis" Isaac said to me.

"Here I come Gatomon!" I called to my best friend and I jumped into the air and caught the swing. As I got near Gatomon I threw myself off of the swing and she caught my hands. When Gatomon released me I landed next to T.K. and Kari. Sora and Biyomon were next to join us across the canyon. Izzy and Joe then tossed Gomamon across and Gatomon managed to catch him just as Piedmon appeared behind the boys.

"Don't you want to take your friend along?" Piedmon taunted.

"Get the hell out of here you guys!" Isaac just as the white cloth went over him and Wizardmon. Then it did the same with Joe, Izzy, and Tentomon.

"No Isaac!" I yelled as Sora grabbed my wrist and we all ran for it. We ran into a room that seemed to have no place to hide.

"Hey over here!" Demi shouted and we all turned to see Gatomon with her former co-worker holding a trap door.

"Nice work you two" I praised Demi and Gatomon as I made Kari, T.K. and Sora go in through the trapdoor first along with their partners before I followed. As closed the door Piedmon could be heard coming into the room above us.

"So you want to play hide and go seek hmm? Okay I love a good game let's see if I were a little pest where would I hide hmm? Perhaps you're in this room over here"

We all held a breath as Piedmon's footsteps seemed to get farther away.

"I think we're out of danger for now" Sora said.

"Think again!" I said to her as I threw my body over Kari's as Piedmon's swords pierced through the floor.

"Damn it he cut me again!" I growled as I felt my arm starting to bleed. I quickly healed it as Gatomon and Biyomon digivolved all the way to their ultimate levels. Garudamon's huge form broke through the floor and Angewomon followed after her.

"Run Kari!" Angewomon shouted after she unleashed her Celestial Arrow attack.

"Hurry Sora" Garudamon called to Sora.

"Angewomon be careful!" Kari called to her partner while Sora did the same.

"Oh no not them too!" Demi shouted as Angewomon wings got pierced by Piedmon's sword pinning her to a wall, while Garudamon's claw got stuck in the floor when she tried to grab Piedmon with it. Both white cloths went to them as well. Demi shouted that he found another trapdoor and we all used that chance to go through it. The trap door turned out to be a tile that could be moved from the flooring above us. I made Kari, T.K., Gomamon, and Demi get out first before I climbed out myself.

"Iris come here" Sora said getting my attention.

"Don't you worry I'll get them out of here and protect them with my life" I reassured Biyomon's partner. Sora suddenly hugged me which caught me off guard.

"Be safe" she said to me and I simply returned the hug with one arm before we separated.

"I'll go with them so don't worry Sora" Demi said to Sora.

"You really have redeemed yourself Demidevimon" Sora complimented Kiba's partner. Demi blushed before I called for him, Patamon, T.K. and Kari to follow after me. However I stopped and turned to see Gomamon trying to get Sora to let him stay with her. However it was short lived when Piedmon finally burst through the wall. Gomamon leapt into the air and grabbed Matt and Isaac's dolls.

"Iris catch!" Sora cried just as Piedmon threw the dolls at me. I caught them in my right hand and I gave T.K. Matt's doll while I held onto Isaac's. Then the five of us high tailed it through the hall and climbed up the stairs. I began to push my body against the metal doors as T.K. and Kari did the same.

"Come on hurry!" I called to the little ones as the doors opened.

"This ain't good!" Demi said as he and Patamon landed on the railing.

"We're going to need climb down" T.K. said.

"It's too high T.K. if we slip we're goners" Kari replied back to him.

"Hey guys over here!" Patamon shouted getting our attention. Our attention was focused onto a basket and T.K. hurried over to open it.

"Sweet a rope we can use it to climb to bottom of the mountain" then the three of us yelped and fell on our butts when the rope began to levitate upwards.

"Iris should we climb it?" T.K asked looking to me.

"Yes we have no choice Kari you go up first" I said looking to Tai's sister. She nodded and then got into the rope she wrapped her feet around the rope beneath her while she used her hands to climb up. T.K. went next before I followed. Both Demi and Patamon flew around us to make sure we wouldn't fall.

"It's kind of quiet" T.K. said as we continued to climb.

"Not for long it ain't!" I shouted as the metal doors beneath us burst open. Kari screamed as the wind made the rope move.

"Keep climbing I'll distract him!" Patamon said as he glowed gold.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

Angemon flew down and used his staff to hit Piedmon's swords. The two fought against one another with Piedmon using his swords, while Angemon used his staff. Piedmon then tried to jump into the air but Angemon smacked the mega in the gut with his staff. Piedmon cursed and he fell onto his back while Angemon took flight.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon shouted unleashing his attack.

"Clown Trick!" Piedmon shouted unleasing his Clown Trick to use as a shield. Angemon's own attack turned on him, the angel managed to avoid some serious damage and he landed in front of Piedmon again. Piedmon shot his Clown Trick attack once more at Angemon and the golden orb made the angel go flying backwards, then Piedmon used his Trump Sword on the angel.

"Angemon!" both T.K. and I shouted in unison as the champion went flying towards the ground. He landed with a thud and T.K. had tears in his eyes.

"You bastard!" Demi cried and he threw himself at Piedmon.

"Trump Sword!"

"Demi!" I called out the rookie's name as the swords cut through the rookie's skin causing it to bleed and he yelled as he too went flying towards the ground.

"Oh god Demi!" I said with tears of my own in my eyes. Kiba's brother just tried to protect us, and now he was most likely deleted. I turned to look up at T.K. and Kari.

"Don't be scared you two don't let that pathetic excuse of a joker frighten you"

"Okay" both T.K. and Kari said and they began climbing again. However Kari screamed when the top of her rope was cut off. She screamed as Piedmon began to climb the rope beneath us.

"You reached the end of your rope" Piedmon taunted. A second later the mega grabbed my foot.

"Now you're mine Princess" the mega purred beneath me.

"F**k off!" I said to the last Dark Master as T.K. grabbed by hand.

"Let go of her!" he shouted.

"Let go T.K. or he'll get you and Kari" I said to T.K. looking up at him and Kari.

"Forget it I'm not letting you go Iris!" T.K. refused. I used that chance to turn around and punch Piedmon hard in the jaw, the clown growled and he suddenly cut the rope beneath me.

 **Demi's POV**

"Iris!" I shouted as she, along with T.K. and Kari were falling to the ground. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it I wish I could freaking digivolve!" I snapped.

"I wish I could too Demidevimon" Angemon said. Suddenly I felt something within me, and I began to glow gold at the same time did Angemon.

"Hey I think we're digivolving!" I exclaimed looking to Angemon.

"We are!" Angemon said as he and myself digivolved at the same time.

"Demidevimon digivovle to Devidramon!" then as shortly as I became my champion form I digivolved to my ultimate form.

"Devidramon digivovle to!"

The same black flames that surrounded Kiba when she became LadyMyotismon surrounded me, only this time a dress didn't appear.

"Myotismon!"

 **Iris's POV**

"Hang on Iris!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say as I felt something or someone catch me. My eyes opened and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Myotismon was holding me.

"Relax Iris it's me Demi" the Myotismon said to me gently. My eyes widened and realized it was Demi only he was now a Myotismon. And his voice was different too; if I was right Steven Blum was voicing him. I could only wrap my arms around Demi's neck and the vampire chuckled before he followed MagnaAngemon. The two ultimate's landed on the ground at the same time.

"You rock Demi" I praised Kiba's brother who blushed and put a hand behind his head. I then turned to MagnaAngemon.

"You look pretty sweet" I said to the newly digivolved angel.

"Thank you Iris" MagnaAngemon said before he and Demi took flight. Piedmon tried to throw a white sheet at them both, but Demi used his Crimson Lightning attack which hit Piedmon in the face, while MagnaAngemon used that chance to get the dolls back from Piedmon's grasp. Both ultimate's landed back on the ground while Piedmon went flying. Demi took the dolls from MagnaAngemon and took Isaac's from myself, before placing them neatly on a rock and backed away.

"Time to bring them back to normal Magna Antidote" MagnaAngemon said folding his arms across his chest and the first two wings glowed rainbow colors. The dolls glowed gold and a second later the others were back to normal.

"Oh man I'm glad to be back!" Isaac yelled as he rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Brother?!" Kiba exclaimed. This got everyone's attention alright.

"Hey come on don't put me on the spot Sis!" Demi spat at his sister not pleased he was being gawked at.

"Wow Demi you look pretty handsome as a Myotismon" Kari said to Kiba's brother who only blushed hard and turned around to hide it while everyone laughed. As Isaac pulled away from me Matt hurried over and pulled me into an embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright" the blonde stated. I buried my head against my mate's chest.

"Uh guys here comes Piedmon!" Isaac exclaimed getting all of our attention. Sure enough the mega was back and he just unleashed his Vilemon.

"Man those digimon suck!" Isaac growled before he turned to Wizardmon. "Ready partner?"

"Yes" Isaac's partner replied grasping his staff hard. The Vilemon had us surrounded.

"Man we're screwed" Tai said.

"Not for long look!" Sora called pointing to her left and Mimi came towards us her flying on a Unimon, with Lilymon beside her. Ogremon smacked some of the Vilemon with his bone, Frigimon and Meramon stood behind him as were many Geckmon and Otamamon.

"Alright give Piedmon and his flunkies the ultimate digimon attack!" Tai shouted. All of the digivolved digimon took flight. Both Kiba and Demi were back to back and together they unleashed their attacks, while Elecmon and Unimon did at the same. I could only watch in amusement while a group of Vilemon ran forward only to turn around and high tail it as Andromon, Frigimon, and Meramon went after them. Both Tentomon and Gomamon digivolved to their champion forms and then did the same for their ultimate forms. Wizardmon also digivolved to his ultimate form.

"Wizardmon digivolve to Mistymon!"

"Most impressive Trump Sword!" Piedmon shouted as he shot out his sword attack. MegaKabuterimon used his Horn Buster which destroyed the swords. Lilymon then released her Flower Cannon attack. Piedmon used his Clown Trick to block the attack, then he threw out a white sheet which Angewomon pierced with her Celestial Arrow. Piedmon jumped to avoid Kari's partners attack. Garudamon released her Wing Blade attack and it hit Piedmon hard in the gut. The mega yelped and he fell into the ground right smack on his face. As he got up Demi flew towards him.

"Crimson Lightning!" Demi's red whip wrapped itself around Piedmon's waist and he threw the mega hard to his right. Piedmon once more yelped before stood back up. As MagnaAngemon used his Gate of Destiny attack, Piedmon looked forward and had a " Oh Sh*t" look on his face as Kiba, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon stood in front of him.

"Hey remember us clowny?" Kiba taunted the mega before she took flight. "Ebony Flame!"

"Terra Force!"

"Giggle Missile!" all three attacks hit Piedmon and the mega went flying towards the Gate of Destiny. Piedmon was quickly sucked into the gate's grasp before it closed and disappeared.

"We did it!" Matt exclaimed picking me up into his arms and spinning me around. The blonde suddenly lost balance and the two of us fell to the ground with a thud.

"Matt you okay?" I asked my mate. I was on top of him and I hurriedly got off of him so he could sit up.

"Yeah I'm fine" Matt reassured me. The blonde helped me up and I used that chance to ask.

"Matt earlier you said you loved me is that the truth I just need to know for sure" I asked. Matt pulled me into him and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I meant every word I said Iris"

I then used that chance to kiss him. The kiss was brief but I wanted do it before what I had to say next.

"I love you too my beloved mate, the other half of my heart"

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that" Matt said before kissed my forehead.

 **Kiba's POV**

"It's about time Iris said she loved him" Demi said folding his arms across his chest. I noticed my brother eying Lilymon.

"Liking what you see brother?" I teased.

"Oh shut it" Demi replied back with a blush coming to his face once more.

 **XD  
I loved the fact that Demi digivolved all the way to his ultimate form. The only difference between him and his former master, is one is good and a bit shy, while the other is cruel and evil to the core.  
Till next time!**


	28. Now Apocalymon

**Holy crap!  
I can't believe I haven't updated this in a freaking year!  
I'm so sorry fellow readers!  
I had writers block but this story is now back on!  
Well the series is XD**

 **Iris's POV**

While the others were too busy celebrating at finally defeating the Dark Masters I frowned.

"What is it Iris?" Demi asked me. I turned to him.

"We have one last fight" I told him.

"Say what?!" Demi protested. As a Myotismon he was very handsome but when annoyed or angry he still had his rookie status.

"Iris everything alright?" Matt inquired as he came over to me.

I was about to answer when Izzy announced we had an email from Gennai. For the hell of it Matt and I went over to where the others were gathered around Izzy.

"Uh guys I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Gennai says that the Dark Masters were never the real enemy"

"How typical" Demi growled in annoyance. "Fight after fight we always seem to have a new foe"

Kiba growled at her brother to shut him up.

"Iris, Isaac what on earth is Gennai talking about?" Tai inquired looking to me and my cousin.

"Gennai means that the true enemy is the one who created the Dark Masters to begin with" I answered. Isaac nodded before the ground beneath all of us began to shake and the sky began to grow dark. Spiral Mountain then began to disappear and a second later the ground was gone. All of us went falling into the intense darkness with our digimon hurrying after us.

"Gotcha" Demi said as he caught me into his arms.

"Thanks Demi" I said to the ultimate just as Kiba suddenly stopped next to her brother. As a matter of fact everyone else had stopped falling.

"Is everyone alright?" Tai asked the others.

A mutters of yeah and I'm fine were uttered before Izzy opened up his laptop again, he had closed it before Spiral Mountain had began to fall apart.

"Hello all I hope none of you needed a barf bag on the way down" the old coot greeted.

"Not funny Gennai!" I snapped.

"What gives Gennai?!" Tai demanded as the rest of us hurried around Izzy. Demi had put me down and I was now next to my mate along with the others.

"To warn all of you that the ultimate fight for both worlds is about to happen"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Mimi stated.

"While traveling around the Digital World I learned there was a Wall of Fire, behind that wall was a being, that being escaped and is now your last opponent, many years ago the same digimon had threatened both the earth and the Digital World before and the original Digi Destined children from before were able to defeat it"

"Wait are you telling me we're not the first kids to come to the Digital World?" Joe asked.

Gennai was about to answer when the laptop began to crackle and Gennai bid us goodbye before the screen went blank.

"What are we going to do now?" T.K. asked.

"We're going to fight this last opponent" Tai answered. "If the first Digi Destined could do it then so can we"

We all smirked and nodded before a weird humming got our attention. A flash of light suddenly appeared in front of us and a second later the mechanism that held Apocalymon appeared. I growled as the machine activated with its numerous parts coming out and then a few seconds later Apocalymon appeared.

"What is that thing?!" Mimi demanded.

"How rude" Apocalymon greeted us. "I am your opponent Apocalymon the creator of the Dark Masters and your demise"

The mega leveled digimon then turned to me, his smirk widened.

"Princess so we finally meet"

"You leave her alone!" Matt shouted as he floated over to my side.

Both Kiba and Demi growled dangerously as they got in front of me and Matt. MetalGarurumon also was at Matt's side.

"I was created from the pain and suffering that is caused when Digimon attempt to digivolve but ending up disappearing, I loathe you brats for being able to be happy when I am forced to be miserable throughout my whole existence"

"That's sad" Sora stated.

"I don't need your pity human female, River of Power!"

One of the claw like machines suddenly turned into a shadowy form of MetalSeadramon's head and River of Power was unleashed. The attack headed straight for Sora, Kari, Isaac, and T.K. Isaac grabbed Kari and he held her against his chest while Garudaman, MagnaAngemon, Mistymon, and Angewomon all took the hit. The four digimon were silent when the attack hit them, however I could see it hurt.

"I think Machindramon's attack should be next!" Apocalymon sneered as the shadow of MetalSeadramon disappeared and it took the form of Machindramon. Giga Cannon was let loose next and its target were the other digimon and their partners. Like before each digimon protected their human partner.

"And now for you Princess consider this attack made just for you Crimson Lightning!"

The shadowy form took Myotismon's shape and the familiar ribbon of red light shot out from it. Matt pulled me into him while Kiba used her huge body to take the attack.

"Sis!" Demi shouted as Kiba roared when the Crimson Lightning attack hit her.

"I'm alright" Kiba reassured her twin after Apocalymon finished his attack.

"I'm not finished yet" Apocalymon sneered before he opened his talon like hands and called out. "Reverse Digivolution!"

Ten claw like machines shot outwards from Apocalymon's diamond like machine and they all opened themselves up and each digimon was caught in one. Well actually it was eleven if you count Demi. At once all of the digimon glowed gold and when the claw machines removed themselves all of the digimon were back in their rookie stages, well except for Wizardmon and Gatomon. Both of the Demidevimon twins looked dizzy and I hurried over to them both and took them into my arms.

"You two did well just hold on" I told them both.

"What are we going to do we can't Apocalymon in our current forms?!" Gomamon protested.

"Dude we just need to digivolve again!" Agumon replied.

"But we need to eat something first!" Biyomon exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice all of you focus on the strength inside each of you and your partner!" Tai encouraged.

"Not so fast!" Apocalymon shouted. Another machine like claw appeared and it opened to reveal a whole bunch of copies of Apocalymon's claw like hands. Each of them went to everyone's tag and crests. Mine was grabbed like lightning but I didn't care about my crest and tag, I only cared about what would happen to us. Our crests were pulled away and then one by one each of them was destroyed.

"Our crests and tags!" Sora shouted.

"Our digimon won't be able to digivolve without them!" T.K added.

"Oh man now I'm afraid" Isaac stated.

"Damn Isaac nice way to be confident around your mate" I growled to my brother.

Apocalymon then chuckled before he used his hands in a weird movement. I swore as I hurriedly looked down and I saw that my body was beginning to dissolve into data. The others were yelling as well. A few seconds there was absolute silence. I opened my eyes and they went wide when I saw that the white background with a whole bunch of data surrounded us.

"Where are we?" Matt asked.

"We're data now" Izzy explained.

"Man this sucks!" Isaac protested. He had released Kari. "I didn't come all this way for things to end like this!"

"I couldn't agree more we have to do something" Tai agreed.

"But what can we do?" Sora inquired.

"Firstly all of you need to lose the negative attitude" I stated getting everyone's attention.

"Man I got a god awful headache" Demi said as I released him and Kiba. Both siblings flapped their way out of my grasp and were now beside me.

"Fate brought us together for a reason, each of us was chosen to be a Digi Destined, each of you barely knew each other at first, but during this whole journey all of us have formed a powerful bond, not with just each other but with our digimon"

"Damn right" Isaac agreed as he looked to Wizardmon. "When I first arrived in Odaiba the only thing I cared about was finding Iris and finding a way back home, but I was brought here to be Wizardmon's partner and to find the other half of my heart"

Isaac looked to Kari and she blushed.

"The two of you are right" Sora agreed. "All of us have formed a bond"

I smirked as the others began to talk about their journeys.

"Fate also led me to Iris" Matt stated as he walked over to me. He came to a stop and he took my hand into his. "As long as I live, I will protect you with my life"

Mimi, Sora, and their digimon all got hears in their eyes while I blushed.

"I was brought here to serve a prophecy but finding you Matt was even better"

Matt chuckled before he kissed my forehead. I then turned to Demo and Kiba.

"I was also meant to meet you two"

"Damn straight" Kiba and Demi voiced in unison.

Suddenly everyone gasped and each of our crests were glowing from our chests.

"What the?" Tai began.

"Our crests there back!" Sora added.

"Actually they've been inside us the whole time" Isaac blurted out.

"He's right" Agumon agreed.

"Wait you mean like in our hearts?" Tai asked.

"Awesome that makes perfect sense my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility if your special traits are within you then you don't need your crests because your power is within you as well"

"Your wrong" Matt told Izzy.

Everyone shot my mate a WTF look.

"It wasn't the friendship inside me that made my crest glow it was more than that, the friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart and that brought my power of my crest to life"

"So each person's crest isn't powered inside themselves it's powered by the faith we have in each other" Tai agreed.

"Then the light inside of me is for everyone" Kari said as her crest began to glow brightly.

Gatomon then glowed and she digivolved to Angewomon.

"And everyone's hopes are my hopes" T.K. joined in.

Like with Gatomon, Patamon first digivolved to Angemon and then to MagnaAngemon.

"Knowlegdge"

"Sincerity"

"Reliability"

"Mine's love"

"Friendship"

"Fate"

"Friendship"

"Courage"

"Loyalty" I finished.

All of the other digimon digivolved including Demi. A few second later Kiba and her brother were next to me.

"Are you ready to end this?" Kiba asked.

"Indeed" I smirked.

 **Seconds Later.**

Everyone finally appeared back into the same darkness.

"We did it we resembled ourselves!" Izzy exclaimed.

"What?!" Apocalymon exclaimed in horror.

"You're dealing with the new and improved Digi Destined!" Tai shouted.

 **0.0  
Uh oh looks like Apocalymon is in trouble!  
**


	29. Goodbye For Now

**This is the final chapter of Fantasy Meets Reality.  
Thank you all for reading it!  
New story will be posted most likely this week.  
MattxIris!  
IsaacxKari!**

 **Iris's POV**

Apocalymon looked horrified and scared.

"This is impossible how did you digivolve without your crests?!" the mega demanded.

"Nothing's impossible at least not when you got your friends helping you!" Matt shouted.

"You said it Matt now time to fight!" Tai shouted. We all did that cheesy fist pump before we got ready for the final fight. Kiba roared I floated myself onto Kiba's back. I made sure I was properly on her and I held onto her neck spikes before she took flight, her brother tailing us. The others got together with their digimon partners and we were ready to fight. We all headed in the directions of Apocalymon and he looked annoyed.

"Death Claw!" the mega shouted as the huge claw like machine headed our way.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon shouted and he slammed it onto the claw machines chain. This broke the chain and the claw machine went flying. Lilymon hurriedly let Mimi go before using her Flower Cannon to destroy the claw machine. The ultimate was able to snag her partner safely.

"Tai! Matt! Iris! Now's your chance to get to his body!" Joe shouted to us.

"Thanks Joe!" Tai shouted.

"Oi look out behind you guys!" I shouted pointing behind Joe and Mimi. Another claw like machine headed in their direction but MagnaAngemon hurriedly activated his Gate of Destiny. Angewomon and Mistymon used their combined attacks to destroy it.

"We got you covered!" Isaac called from Mistymon's back.

Another Death Claw machine headed straight towards me.

"Hey why should you guys get all the fun!" Sora shouted. "Save some for me and Izzy!"

"We'll distract Apocalymon while Tai, Matt, and Iris concentrate on attacking!" Izzy agreed.

"Watch our backs!" Matt shouted.

"Virus Grenade!" Apocalymon shouted before unleashing a whole bunch of aerial bombs. Garudamon hurriedly put Sora onto MegaKabuterimon before she unleashed her Wing Blade. Kiba helped by using her Ebony Flame. Both fire attacks combined into one and destroyed the aerial bombs. Garudamon then got Sora back and flew past Apocalymon who hissed in anger. He then used one of his claws to form into Machindramon's shadowy form and released Giga Cannon. MegaKabuterimon attacked with his Horn Buster which stopped Apocalymon's assault. The mega then saw me in the air above him on Kiba's back.

"Die Princess!"

He then unleashed another Giga Cannon.

"Crimson Lightning!" Demi shouted as he used his attack to block Apocalymon's attack meant for me. "Let me also add Grizzly Wing!"

"Nice move Demi" I praised Kiba's brother as a whole bunch of bats went straight for Apocalymon's face and they attached themselves onto his mask, blinding him.

"Let go's guys now!" I shouted to Tai and Matt.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Terra Force!"

"Ebony Flame!"

KIba's black flames combined with MetalGarurumon's and Wargreymon's attacks and they hit Apocalymon right on target. Apocalymon screeched as his physical body was destroyed.

"Hell ya we did it!" Isaac shouted.

"Still think you're so tough!" Tai shouted.

Apocalymon chuckled evilly from the darkness.

"Is that your best shot?" he taunted.

"You know your beaten face it like a Mon" Matt taunted back.

"Do you think so? I maybe be beaten but I won't go down that easily I'll take you and both worlds with me!"

"Oh crap" I said.

"What does he mean?" Demi growled.

"You still haven't seen my ultimate attack Total Annihilation!"

A huge beam of white light suddenly sparked to life and it would destroy everything in its path.

 _He's gonna destroy everything!_

 _I should have made up my will!_

 _I'm too good looking to go!_

 _I want my Mommy!_

 _Their must be a solution_

 _We won't give up_

 _We're stronger than he is_

 _We're a team_

 _It's destiny_

 _Damn right_

 _After all_

"We're the Digi Destined!" we all shouted unison. When we said this all of our digivices suddenly sparked to life. Then from each one a golden glow emitted from it and it formed a barrier around Apocalymon's attack. The square then got smaller and smaller and the Apocalymon's last attack blinked out into existence.

"Oh hell ya we did it!" I shouted.

 **Later at Lakeside where Gabumon First Digivolved.**

Not long after the fight we all reunited with Gennai and Centarumon on the first site where Gabumon first digivolved to Garurumon. We shortly took a group picture before we all decided to relax. Well I wasn't in the relaxing mood.

"Yo Iris what is it you look sad?" Demi asked me. He and Kiba were back in their rookie forms. I didn't answer because my gaze was on Matt. At the end of this episode he and the others would leave the Digital World and what would happen to me and Isaac I had no idea. Isaac must have been thinking the same thing because he remained close to Kari.

"Hey look at that eclipse!" Tai exclaimed getting our attention. I looked up the eclipse along with everyone else. It was pretty but Gennai cleared his throat.

"That is a gateway that connects your realm to the Digital World"

"Okay so what gives?" Matt asked.

"The Gateway closes permentally in two hours time, if you all don't pass through it you won't be able to go home"

"Wait? What?!" both Kari and Matt stood up.

"But what about Iris and Isaac their not from our reality?" Joe asked looking to us.

Gennai and Centarumon looked to us both.

"I'm afraid it's time for the two of you to leave the Digital World as well you two have been away from your loved ones long enough"

"But Iris is the Princess she has to be here!" Matt protested.

"She will return to the Digital World when it's time to become its Queen" Centarumon reassured Matt.

"It's not that simple" Isaac growled. "You two forget we are mated to Kari and Matt"

"It would be a good idea for all you to say your goodbyes before your departure then" Gennai suggested. Matt came over to me and he said.

"I'll come find you shortly I want to spend some time with Gabumon"

"I understand mate" I told Matt.

So I now sat along the lakeside by myself alongside Demo and Kiba.

"Man I wished you didn't have to go!" Demi protested. He had rivers of tears flowing down his face.

"Oh Demi" I said before I picked him up into my arms. I held the rookie close to me and I kissed his fur to calm him down. Demo continued to bawl his eyes out for another five minutes before he was able to calm down. Once he did he pressed a kiss against my cheek. "I'm really going to miss you Iris just promise to take care of yourself"

"I will my friend"

Demi then smirked at me before he flapped off to give me and Kiba some privacy.

"We won't be apart for long" Kiba began.

"We won't but that doesn't make things easy for us both" I told her. "You've always been there for me Kiba"

"As you have been there for me, if you hadn't broken free from Myotismon's hold I would have died on that rooftop" Kiba stated. "But the friendship we built overtime overcame that obstacle and I was able to digivolve"

"Into a LadyMyotismon" I smirked. "The look on Myotismon's face was priceless"

Both Demi and I laughed our asses off for a few minutes before we settled down. My partner then walked over to me and she hopped into my arms. She snuggled herself into my grasp as I held her close to me.

"I love you Iris"

"I love you too Kiba, and I won't ever forget you" I said as I felt a few tears slide down my face.

 **Isaac's POV**

"Meeting you Isaac was my other purpose to exist" Wizardmon said to me. He and I were leaning against a tree.

"Oh man don't get sappy on me Wizardmon your going to make me cry dude" I told my partner as I used my arm to wipe a tear away.

Wizardmon chuckled and I added a laugh alongside him.

"I'm glad we met my friend to be honest you are my favorite digimon" I told him.

Wizardmon blushed and I smirked.

"Just promise me you'll look after yourself and Gatomon"

"You know I will, Iris will need you since she will be parting ways with her mate"

"As I will be doing with Kari" I added. Kari and Gatomon were walking over to us and I knew now was the time to say goodbye to my mate. When Kari stopped in front of me I looked to Gatomon.

"Did you say goodbye to Iris already?" I asked the cat digimon.

"Yes we both did, you take care of her" Gatomon told me firmly.

"You know I will" I winked at her. "Wizardmon will do the same for you"

Gatomon blushed before she looked to Wizardmon who blushed back. Kari and I then left our partners to go to a spot where we would talk alone. We chose a spot near the bus.

"I really wish you weren't leaving" Kari said first.

"I have to kid" I told my young mate. "But we'll see each other again"

I then turned to her.

"And I'll be waiting for you I promise"

"You will also be older and then I will have fight to keep any male away from you" I stated.

This got Kari to blush and I chuckled before I pressed a kiss against her forehead. Kari then surprised me when she wrapped her arms around me. A few tears went down my face as I held tightly onto my mate.

 **Iris's POV**

I patiently waited for Matt. I didn't have to wait long because my mate was walking towards me. I sensed that Gabumon, Kiba, and Demi were watching us.

"I saw Isaac and Kari hugging each other on the way over here" Matt began as he stopped in front of me. "I think the two of them don't like the fact they're going to be apart"

"We can't control the things that happen" I told my mate as I sat myself down onto the ground. "We must only accept it"

Matt nodded before he sat beside me. He wrapped one arm around me and brought me into his side.

"Iris I'm going to miss you badly" the blonde said. "But knowing I will see you again makes look forward to the future, our future"

"Damn it mate now you're making me blush" I scolded him. I was in fact blushing like a damn idiot. Matt smirked before he used his hand to turn my face towards his. I closed my eyes as we shared one last kiss. Even though he was young I felt his love for me pour into my soul into our kiss as the love I felt for him went towards his. No tears went down my face as the kiss continued. A few minutes later we broke apart so we could breathe.

"Man you really can kiss" I told Matt.

"I hope to improve my skills when we meet up again" Matt teased.

"Geez don't you start with the perverted thoughts mate" I told him.

"If I did they would only be of you Iris" Matt said to me. He then helped me up and his hand was intertwined with mine. The two of us then headed back to where the bus was. Everyone else was gathered there already as were the other digimon, well all for except for Palmon. Mimi was crying hard and I went to her first to tell her goodbye. Mimi appreciated this and my hug comforted her a little. I then said goodbye to Sora and T.K. next. Sora teased me that she would keep an eye on Matt for me to make sure no other girls would chase after him. That made me laugh and T.K. reassured Isaac that he would do the same for Kari. To amuse myself I gave Joe a kiss on the cheek which made him blush like a dork, while Tai and I shared a hug.

"Iris we'll see each other again soon" Izzy said as I came to him.

"Indeed we will my friend just make sure you don't change your genius ways" I teased him.

"I won't I hear girls like smart guys"

"Oh brother" Tai muttered. This earned Goggle Head a smack on the head from Sora and Isaac laughed his ass off. I then turned to Kari. She looked like she had been crying a little.

"I'll watch Isaac for you little sis" I told her.

"Iris I'm really going to miss you" Kari said before she walked over to me and she hugged my legs. I then bent down and wrapped one arm around her body and brought her close. I heard some of the other digimon going. "Awwwww"

Kari and I then released one another and I ruffled her hair.

I then walked back over to Isaac as the others got onto the bus. The windows were all down and everyone except for Mimi waved from the windows. Isaac and I waved along with the other digimon as the bus began to move.

"You better take care of Iris, Isaac or else!" Matt threatened.

Isaac only blushed at Matt's comment. Suddenly Palmon shot out of nowhere and called out to Mimi. Mimi heard her partner and her face appeared in the window. The other digimon ran after Palmon while Isaac and I remained with Gennai and Centarumon.

"Man this scene is making me cry damn it" Isaac stated as he hurriedly wiped his face in embarrassment.

I only smirked at my brother as the bus lifted off the ground and then it went through the digital gate. Isaac and I watched as the gate closed.

"It's time you two" Gennai said to us. We both turned to Gennai and nodded. The other digimon decided to come with us to the portal that would take Isaac and I back to our domain. The portal was actually an archway that was blue and already the portal was activated. The background was a pretty shade of light blue and white. I then turned to the digimon.

"We'll miss you guys" I told them.

"As we will miss you!" Biyomon spoke first. "But we'll see each other soon"

"Damn right" Agumon voiced in. Immediately Agumon blushed and put his claws to his mouth in embarrassment. Palmon and Tentomon looked to Tai's partner in annoyance.

"Iris" Gatomon said walking over to me. I smiled at her and I bent down to her level.

"I'll never forget how you saved my life when you took Myotismon's attack meant for me and Kari"

The cat digimon then threw herself into my arms.

"I'll miss you" she told me.

"And I'll miss you Gatomon" I told the champion as I held her for a few more seconds before I put her back down. Gabumon then walked over next.

"Things won't be the same without you around" the wolf digimon said to me. I chuckled at him before I brought him into me for a hug. Out of all the other digimon Gatomon and Gabumon were the ones I felt closest to so saying goodbye to them both sucked but it had to be done.

"Don't forget these!" Gennai said walking over to us. Our backpacks containing our stuff were given to us. I wasn't leaving the Digital World without my damn tablet and Yu-Gi-Oh cards or phone. I still had the damn charger for god sakes!

Isaac and I then turned to one another.

"Ready to go home?"

"You bet" he answered. The two of us then looked back to the digimon and we both gave them all a thumbs up before we turned and entered the portal.

 **Iris and Isaac's World**

"Man looks like the rain decided to start!" Isaac shouted as he and I ran like hell towards the direction of our homes.

"That's one thing I wished that didn't happen when we were freaking gone!" I yelled as I ran alongside him. It took us less than ten minutes to beat the downpour that came after we both went to our separate houses.

"Iris is that you honey?" my mom called out. My mother came around the corner and I dropped my backpack and I hurried overt to her. I caught her off guard when I threw my arms around her waist. I had tears coming down my face hard.

"Honey did something happen at school?" she asked as she held me close to her.

"No school was fine I'm just being emotional because my time of the month is coming" I lied.

Mom only chuckled while she continued to hug me. Though it had been nearly mere hours that I had seen her in our time, it felt like an eternity since I had last seen her. And just seeing her made me emotional.

After my emotional reunion with my mother I took a long hot shower and had a good dinner before I settled in for the evening. I was in my night clothes which was a black tank top with purple sleeping shorts when I hid my Digivice in a drawer. I thought of Matt after I shut the drawer. Already I missed him but I know soon we would reunite. I would also reunite with Kiba and Demi, that I looked forward to. However when I did return to the Digital World it would be to become the Queen, but in order to do that I would need to find my second Digimon partner and who that was remained to be unseen.

 **BlackWarGreymon's POV**

I was always surrounded by darkness. I wasn't even born a digimon yet, but I knew I would when the time was right. I couldn't explain why the feeling of anger, sadness, and loneliness filled my heart, if I even had one. However when I slept I always dreamed of a girl. A girl that looked human but wasn't. She had light brown hair and black bangs, her eyes were dark blue. She would always be waiting for me and whenever I saw her I felt happiness inside, like I knew who she was. Also the desire to protect and keep her safe was there. But why was I feeling this way? I didn't even know this girl. But yet something about her seemed familiar. Whoever she was I would find her once I would awaken and then I would go to the ends of the earth to keep her safe.

 **That's right BlackWarGreymon is Iris's second partner!  
Bet you guys weren't expecting that!**


End file.
